TODAVÍA NO ES TARDE
by Shibubi
Summary: La familia Cullen esta atravesando por un momento muy delicado, Esme esta gravemente enferma y le pide un último favor a su hijo. Traer a Bella de vuelta. - Si, mamá. Lo haré por ti. Aunque signifique volver a morir. AH, OOC
1. Pídeme lo que quieras

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

TODAVÍA NO ES TARDE

**Seattle. Lunes, 9 de noviembre de 2009**

**EDWARD POV**

– ¿Dr. Cullen? – Oí que me llamaban a mi espalda. Era mi asistente que venía un poco agitada desde la otra punta del pasillo.

– Dime Claire

– Han solicitado su presencia en el piso octavo. Por lo visto su padre le está buscando –. Me dijo en voz baja y confidencial mientras caminábamos a la pequeña recepción del pabellón infantil para dejar las últimas recomendaciones de los pacientes a los que acaba de visitar.

– Muy bien, gracias. – le contesté regalándole una sonrisa. Debía ser algo urgente si no podía haber esperado a que yo me acercara al despacho.

Termine de firmar las altas correspondiente a la mañana y le tendí los expedientes antes de dirigirme al encuentro con mi padre. El piso octavo era el destinado a oncología pero no me extrañaba que me llamaran de otras áreas ajenas a la mía, ya que por desgracia no eran pocas las ocasiones en que el cáncer se cebaba con los más inocentes y de vez en cuando solicitaban la opinión de los pediatras.

Hacía allí me encaminaba tranquilamente mientras organizaba la agenda del iphone para el resto de la semana. Llevaba varios días sin salir del hospital encadenando guardias y operaciones y no pensaba aparecer por allí por lo menos hasta el miércoles. Apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas seguidas, desde luego que aquel fin de semana había sido una auténtica mierda. El viernes había organizado con unos compañeros de trabajo un sencillo plan de cena y cine, pero ni siquiera habíamos podido hacer la elección de los entrantes cuando mi busca me exigió mi presencia inmediata en el quirófano.

A esa operación le habían seguido otras urgencias que me tuvieron el resto del fin de semana totalmente ocupado, no es que hubiera habido grandes emergencias, de hecho eran cosas bastante sencillas: una epidemia de gastroenteritis, una apendicitis, unos cuantos huesos rotos provocados por la reciente ola de frío y la afición de los peques por lanzarse cuesta abajo por la nieve sin medir las consecuencias… no eran cosas de gran importancia pero, desde luego, entre todas juntas no me habían dado un respiro. Y precisamente, por todo ello, en esos momentos, mientras me encaminaba al encuentro de mi padre, lo único que anhelaba era en volver a mi casa, comer algo caliente y recostarme en mi mullida cama a dormir y soñar con los angelitos, muy seguro de que hoy tampoco necesitaría tomarme un somnífero.

Al menos ese era mi gran plan cuando vi a mi padre de espaldas a mí, hablando con unos colegas. Los conocía a todos. Parecía que estaba dando una serie de disposiciones por la forma en que movía los brazos. Adoraba esa actitud en él, como demostraba su autoridad y su experiencia a través de pequeñas y bajas órdenes. Nada me hacía sospechar lo que había detrás de aquellos movimientos.

– Papá, me han avisado…– le pregunté obligándolo a darse la vuelta. Cuando vi el gesto atormentado de su rostro algo dentro de mí se removió angustiosamente, fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta que mi padre no llevaba su habitual bata blanca y fue este pensamiento el que me hizo recordar que su periodo de vacaciones aún no había terminado ¿_Por que está aquí, habrá pasado algo con algún paciente especial?. –_¿Qué haces aquí?

– Edward tu madre… –me empezó a decir con una voz que no reconocía en él cuando se calló de repente. _Mamá ¿qué? por qué te callas, qué le paso…_ Antes de poder materializar mis preguntas pude ver como su mirada se desviaba por encima de mi hombro. Giré unos grados mi cabeza para observar que era lo que le había despistado y así ver como mi pequeña hermana salía del ascensor y venía corriendo hacia nosotros con el aire fuera.

–Papá, ¿qué pasó, por qué nos has hecho venir aquí? –. Dijo entrecortadamente mientras nos daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Mi padre todavía en silencio nos rogó con la mirada que le siguiéramos hacia el interior de la sala de enfermeras donde cerró la puerta antes de sentarse en una de las sillas. Pacientemente esperó a que Alice y yo tomáramos asiento para reiniciar la conversación.

– Chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros –. Comenzó nervioso jugando con su alianza de boda.

– ¿Qué pasa, por qué estamos aquí?–. Se apresuró mi hermanita tomándome la delantera. Mi subconsciente se estaba haciendo una idea que a penas pretendía considerar.

– Ha vuelto a pasar… ¿verdad? – Intenté adivinar negándome a mí mismo haber acertado.

– ¿Qué paso?– Interrumpió mi hermana

El silencio y las miradas que mi padre nos dirigía confirmaron mi temor. No hizo falta que me dijera más. – ¿Desde cuándo?

– Desde cuando ¿qué?, ¿de qué va esto?–. Sin embargo Alice, todavía no había adivinado de que iba todo esto. Lo había pasado tan mal la vez anterior, que en el momento que mi madre supero su enfermedad escondió los recuerdos y el sufrimiento en el baúl de los recuerdos como si nunca hubieran existido, como si solo pasara en las películas y desde luego como si todos nosotros fueramos inmunes al dolor.

– Tres meses.

Dios, tres meses desde que se había vuelto a reproducir, tres meses de secretos y de misterio. Ahora empezaba a cuadrar todo. Que tonto había sido, no se como había podido sacar la carrera de medicina y la especialidad de pediatría y no saber distinguir entre una anemia y un cáncer y mucho menos en mi madre. Será que solo vemos lo que queremos ver: su palidez, su debilidad, sus continuas llamadas e invitaciones a cenar… que ciego había estado, que ciego había querido estar.

– Tres meses ¿qué? ¿Se puede saber de qué coño estáis hablando…? – preguntaba desesperadamente girando su cabeza de uno a otro. – ¿me estáis ignorando?

– Oh Alice –. Le dije levantándome y colocándome a su lado, obligándola a que me abrazase, a que me consolase y a intentar decirle todo lo que ella se negaba a ver.

– Me estas asustando, paso algo con mamá. – Dijo ella separándose bruscamente de mis brazos para volverse frente mi padre. Tenía los ojos brillantes a punto de desbordarse.

– Cariño… – le dijo mi padre mientras intentaba acercarla hacia él.

– No papá, no… otra vez no – le conseguí entender ahogando su chillido en el pecho de mi padre. Al ver esa escena fui consciente realmente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

A diario veíamos esas escenas en el hospital, la gente lloraba, gritaba y se derrumbaba delante nuestro… pero por algún extraño motivo a nosotros solo nos permitían sentir empatía. A medida que las escenas se repetían nosotros teníamos que crear una película antidolor que nos rodease y protegiese del dolor externo. De no ser así pocos, y todos ellos sin corazón podrían sobrevivir a aquellas jornadas luctuosas. Al menos era lo que por defecto nos recomendaban al salir de la universidad. Yo sin embargo me negaba a distanciarme emocionalmente de los pacientes. Quería sentir su dolor. Era la única manera de sentirme responsable de ellos, viéndolos como seres vivos, padres, hermanas, hijos… no como un número más al borde de su cama que solo nos permitía reconocerlos por sus enfermedades. Eso no era justo para nadie. A los enfermos no se les podía reconocer por sus enfermedades, ellos eran algo más que una apendicitis, una endocarditis aguda o un hueso roto.

No quise interferir en la burbuja en la que se hallaban mi padre y mi hermana, ni tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo. Quería regodearme en mi propio dolor y poco a poco me fui hundiendo en la silla que durante unos instantes me había sostenido. Si notaba como el aire entraba y salía de mi pecho era porque este se movía, no porque de verdad me llenara los pulmones. De hecho por la manera en la que empecé a acelerar el ritmo de mis inhalaciones cualquiera pensaría que no había suficiente oxígeno en la sala para mantenerme con vida: necesitaba más aire, mucho más y más rápido. No me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad hasta que mi padre se acercó con un vaso de agua que inmediatamente recogí y empecé a beber a pequeños traguitos.

– Dónde está? – Escuché a mi hermana preguntar, mientras yo intentaba salir de mi estado catatónico.

– Le estaban haciendo unas últimas pruebas, supongo que no tardarán mucho en llevarla a la habitación –. Respondía mi padre si apartar su mano de mi hombro.

– Bien. Contestó Alice ensimismada.

– ¿Por qué?–. Pregunté a mi padre una vez que pude volver a hablar.

– No os quisimos preocupar –. Contestó sabiendo a que se debía mi pregunta. Entre los miembros de nuestra familia siempre habíamos presumido de nuestra poco común forma de comunicarnos mediante preguntas a medio hacer, respuestas silenciosas... estábamos tan unidos y compenetrados que parecíamos estar conectados telepáticamente, o al menos eso yo había pensado hasta entonces.

– Ha, que tontería –. Le dije haciendo un chasquido de disgusto en mi boca.

– Papá, por favor, basta de secretos y dinos la verdad –. Le rogó mi hermana.

– Bien, ella no quería, pensaba que no era nada… pero…

– Pero qué? – le interrumpió Alice sin poder contener ya las lágrimas.

– ¿Cuánto? – monopolicé la conversación mirando exigente a mi padre. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil que me contestara. Pero de todos modos ahora esa era la única cuestión que realmente importaba y la que desde que se había iniciado esta maldita conversación me punzaba la cabeza por salir.

– Papa ¿cuánto? – Insistí, sosteniéndole duramente la mirada antes que encontrara una excusa para evitarla.

– No lo se. Tu precisamente sabes que es complicado –. Me contestó desviando la mirada hacia Alice que todavía sollozaba en silencio.

– Una puta mierda! se perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando–. Le volví a exigir. –¿Cuánto?–. Pero mi padre se negaba a contestar. Bien, lo tendría que hacer por las malas. – O me lo dices tu o me cojo ahora mismo su expediente y lo averiguo yo mismo–. Le espeté perdiendo por completo la paciencia. No quería ser brusco, era consciente de lo difícil que tenía que ser toda aquella situación para él, más que para ninguno de nosotros, pero era imposible controlarme. Aunque lamentaba haberlo pagado con mi padre, ya que precisamente él más que nadie tenía que estar sufriendo, ni siquiera pude enviarle una leve sonrisa de consuelo. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos ante la respuesta que él me negaba y yo le obligaba a expresar en voz alta convirtiéndola de este modo en una realidad irrefutable, y me sentí avergonzado hasta el extremo. Nadie negaría la especial relación que había entre mis padres. El profundo amor y respeto que se profesaban estaba muy cerca de la adoración. Era la nada típica relación que todo el mundo envidiaba y quisiera para uno mismo.

– Un mes, quizás, con un poco de suerte, dos– dijo casi inaudiblemente, enterrándose ahora él en el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana.

_Un mes, quizás dos. _Quería gritar, chillar… quería romper algo, pegar a alguien, hacer algo útil o inútil, pero no pude hacer nada, no pude abrir mi boca para consolar a mi padre y hermana, ni cerrar mis ojos para olvidarme de todo, ni moverme de mi posición para salir corriendo. Solo podía ver a mi padre y a mi hermana abrazados sollozando quedamente y pensar, pesaba en todo y en nada. Recuerdos de mi madre con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños inundaban mi cabeza como si de una película se trataba, en la piscina, en nuestros cumpleaños, en navidad, como tiraba de mi brazo obligándome a agachar mi cabeza para que me pudiera dar su característico beso en la coronilla, como me daba la cuchara de mezclas después de hacer un pastel para que yo la relamiese, como se sentaba en silencio a mi lado para escucharme tocar el piano…. Todos eran recuerdos felices porque mi madre estaba en todos. Ella siempre estaba ahí para mí incluso en aquella época en la que había muerto en vida. El recuerdo más doloroso de toda mi existencia ahora era un recuerdo cálido y amable porque mi madre había estado allí para tenderme la mano, para pasar conmigo las noches de insomnio, para darme de comer y secarme las lágrimas. Una época dolorosa que todavía me producía pesadillas y que desde luego todavía penaba sus consecuencias pero que con gusto volvería a pasar con la condición de que ella estuviera allí conmigo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos paralizados en aquella posición absortos cada uno de nosotros en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo hubiéramos podido seguir así de no ser por Maggie, una veterana enfermera conocida y querida en todo el hospital que nos sacó de nuestro ensimismamiento.

– ¿Carlisle? – llamó con voz afectuosa. Ella era la única persona del hospital al que mi padre le permitía ese trato. – Esme os espera ya en la habitación.

– Gracias Maggie– le contestó mi padre dándole un suave apretón en el brazo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. – Vamos chicos.

Vi a mi padre y hermana a cierta distancia como cruzaban la puerta que debía corresponder a la habitación de mi madre. Pero no pude seguirlos inmediatamente tras ella. Me quedé durante unos segundos fuera del pasillo, intentando repasar el protocolo que la enfermedad de mi madre requería pero era incapaz de recordar nada. Sentía la cabeza como un volcán en ebullición repasando nombres de oncólogos famosos, nuevos tratamientos, medicamentos, casos especiales pero al final de cada hilo que iniciaba terminaba haciéndome la misma egoísta pregunta: Cómo me podía haber cambiado mi vida tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo. Apenas unos minutos antes de recibir el busca de mi padre solo pensaba en llegar a casa y descansar y ahora me daba cuenta que no habría suficientes horas al día para poder estar con mi madre.

Después de unos minutos en los que había estado tratando en vano de normalizar mi todavía agitada respiración, me decidí a entrar y enfrentarme a ello. Camine despacio dentro de la habitación sin levantar la mirada más allá de mis zapatos para pararme a los pies de una cama. Mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con el papel de un chicle que había encontrado en el bolsillo de mi bata con el único fin de evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos; escuchaba en silencio la conversación que las mujeres de mi familia estaban sosteniendo.

– Mamá, mamá, te quiero, te quiero mucho –. Le decía Alice apresuradamente, llenándola de besos.

– Lo se cielo, ven súbete aquí conmigo –. Le respondió mi madre mientras con su abrazo tiraba de ella para recostarla a su lado y le daba su beso especial en la cabeza de mi pequeña hermana.

– Mamá, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada, yo quería estar contigo?

– Lo estabas cielo, aunque tu no lo supieras estabas ahí para mí. Los dos lo estabais –. Añadió mi madre. Sabía que me estaba mirando a mí esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no me sentía capaz de emitir ningún sonido sin que me desbordaran las emociones. Y desde luego, sabía por experiencia que lo último que necesitaba un paciente era tener que consolar a su familia. – Edward, perdóname… por favor dime algo –.

Su voz aterciopelada y dulce fue el revulsivo que yo necesitaba para salir de mi letargo. Perdonarla, no tenía nada que perdonarla, si acaso ella a mí, por no haber estado más tiempo con ella, por no poder curarla, por no haberle dicho todos los días cuanto la quería, por haberme enfadado cuando se inmiscuía en mi vida… por tantas cosas que hubiera querido cambiar y así hacerla un poco más feliz.

– Mamá… dime… dime lo que quieras. Lo que tu quieras… pídeme y yo te lo traeré –. Conseguí decirle. Por Dios, mi madre es tan buena, tan guapa… por que tenía que irse ella. No lo podía entender. Y apenas nos quedaba tiempo, apenas dos meses había dicho mi padre, eso no era suficiente, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo sería suficiente para despedirnos de ella?

– Edward, mi niño, ahora que lo dices… quería pedirte una cosa… pero se que no será fácil para tí –. Me dijo tendiéndome una mano que fui incapaz de rechazar. Parecía estar un poco avergonzada.

– Lo que quieras mamá, lo que tu quieras –. Le prometí sentándome a su lado un poco intrigado por el estado de su petición.

– Trae a Bella de vuelta –. Me pidió sosteniéndome la mirada. _No, no me puedes pedir eso, todo menos eso. – _¿Lo harás?.

Quise decirle que no, quise negarme, quise rogarle que cambiara su petición por la luna si hiciera falta, lo que ella quisiera… todo menos tener que volver a ver a Bella. Pero como negarme. No hizo falta tener que pensar demasiado en su petición. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que me iba a costar cumplir esa promesa por lo que el simple hecho de que ella la hubiera mencionado se tenía que deber a una buena razón.

– Si, mamá –. Le respondí hundiendo mi cabeza lo más que podía en mi pecho. _– _Lo haré por ti. _Aunque signifique volver a morir._

-.-

Os quiero pedir perdón por haber abandonado la historia durante tiempo, han sido muchas las cosas que me impidieron seguir aquí aunque nunca fui capaz de abandonar del todo y seguía los fics en mi cabeza, en libretas... aprovechó para agradeceros los reviews, PMs y seguimientos que de vez en cuando llegaban a mi correo y me recordaban esta deuda pendiente.

He vuelto para terminar los fics que tengo empezados por lo menos.

Para retomar un poco el tema he editado los cuatro capítulos que ya tenía de esta historia y que iré subiendo uno por día hasta el domingo cuando suba el capítulo cinco ya nuevo. Desde ahí fijaré los domingos como día de la semana en el que publicaré.


	2. ¿LE DEJASTE ALGÚN MENSAJE?

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

¿LE DEJASTE ALGÚN MENSAJE?

**Seattle, Lunes, 9 de noviembre de 2009. 21:48 horas**

**Edward POV**

Habíamos estado toda la tarde en la habitación con mi madre, y más tiempo que nos hubiéramos quedado de nos ser porque ella misma nos echó a casa a mi hermana y a mi cuando se hizo de noche con la excusa de que le preparamos una pequeña maleta con ropa y enseres, ya que estaba más que claro que su estancia en el hospital se iba a alargar por un tiempo indefinido.

A pesar de que se me cerraban los ojos, no cedí a la petición de mi hermana en dejarla conducir. Ya había hecho demasiadas concesiones a lo largo del día. Además no iba a dejar que nadie salvo yo tocara mi coche, mi bebe, y mucho menos la loca de mi hermana. Conducir mi volvo era una de las pocas cosas que conseguían mantener mis nervios calmados y ahora era eso precisamente lo que más necesitaba. Como si la metástasis que habían diagnosticado a mi madre no fuera suficiente para volver a uno histérico ahora, encima, por culpa de mi bocota, tenía que lidiar con la estúpida promesa de encontrar a Bella y traerla de vuelta.

Con paso ligero nos escabullimos del hospital por la puerta de emergencias con la idea de no tener que encontrarme con ningún compañero y evitar así tener que dar más explicaciones y oir los mismos lamentos.

Llevábamos más de quince minutos en silencio dentro del auto, en nuestro estado de consternación ni música se nos había ocurrido poner. Yo dirigía de vez en cuando alguna mirada de reojo a mi hermanita, me tenía un poco preocupado, había estado muy parlanchina durante toda la tarde pero ahora parecía que le había comido la lengua el gato. En una de esas escrutadoras miradas me descubrió y me dijo demasiado risueña para mi gusto.

– Diez céntimos por tus pensamientos.

– Ni siquiera eso valen.

– Vamos Edward. Habla conmigo–. Pidió mientras me daba un golpe tonto en la mano. – No te encierres otra vez en ti –. Añadió bajando un poco la intensidad de su voz. Dicho eso, ya no hacía falta que nadie pagará por mis pensamientos, y seguro que, viendo la cara que estaba poniendo, por los suyos tampoco. Más bien al revés apostaría mucho más que diez céntimos a que ambos estábamos pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos seis años atrás, justo en el momento que Bella desapareció de nuestras vidas y yo me convertí en zombi por primera vez.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga Alice? –. Le dije con un tono demasiado tosco. En realidad su personalidad tan optimista y su actitud ya me estaban sacando de mis casillas. Así que sin darle mucha opción a replica, empecé a escupir todo lo que se me estaba pasado por la cabeza sin atenerme ni a las consecuencias ni al daño que le iba a causar. – Lo bien que me siento al ver a mama así, lo contento que estoy por ella, por su dolor, por lo bien que lo vamos a pasar de aquí en adelante…

– Vamos Edward no hace falta que seas así. – Me cortó con evidente disgusto.

– Noooo, hace falta que sea como tú ¿verdad?, que ni te enteras ni te quieres enterar de nada ¿verdad?, siempre dando saltitos y grititos de alegría… siempre tan optimista… pues entérate de una puta vez, mamá se muere, nos deja y va a sufrir… no hay vuelta atrás ¡SE MUERE!–. Acabé gritándole a pleno pulmón mientras seguía conduciendo el volvo a alta velocidad. Aunque no la había mirado ni una sola vez a la cara desde que había empezado a chillar, la había sentido quebrarse ante mis palabras, doblarse sobre si misma hasta apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas, e incluso hasta juraría que oí a su corazón resquebrajarse. E inmediatamente me di cuenta de hasta donde había metido la pata.

– Lo siento, Alice perdóname, lo siento… – le supliqué dirigiéndole rápidas miradas mientras intentaba agarrarla de la mano para acercarla a mí. – Soy un cabrón, perdóname… eres lo mejor y único que me queda en la vida, y te trato así… perdóname de verdad –. De verdad que estaba arrepentido. No me merecía a Alice, ella nunca me había abandonado y había aguantado estoicamente mi mal humor en los peores momentos de mi vida y así se lo pagaba, insultándola y dañándola.

– Pues si lo eres, eres el mayor gilipollas que conozco –. Me dijo en voz baja pero muy intensa, cargada de inquina. – Eres un puto emo amargado e insufrible. Acaso crees que yo no sufro, que no sea médica y no conozca de primera mano lo que va a pasar con mamá no quiere decir que no me duela. Eres un puto egocéntrico. ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿que querías que hiciera…? pues lo único que pude hacer y que haré ahora será poner mi mejor sonrisa y fingir, fingir por mamá para que no me vea sufrir igual que finjo desde hace seis años por tí. Por intentar devolverte a la vida, por hacerte reir, para que superases tu puta depresión y no te volvieras loco… pero noooo! el niño eso no lo vio, nooo! el solo pensaba en llorar y llorar por las esquinas por su ausencia. Acaso te crees que los demás no perdimos nada cuando se fue, eh! Porque no solo tu la perdiste, piensa un minuto lo que supuso para nosotros. Papá y mamá no sólo perdieron a una hija y yo a mi mejor amiga, sino que en el camino te perdimos a tí también. Así que no te atrevas a pensar que aquí solo sufres tú.

A medida que ella iba articulando sus palabras yo iba bajando avergonzado la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

– Tienes razón soy lo peor del mundo, tu fuiste mi única tabla de salvación Dios siempre la cago, siempre destruyó todo bueno que tengo en la vida. Perdóname ¿si?, lo siento, por favor perdóname –. Le rogué mientras le daba besos en la mano. Siempre había sido consciente de que todos habíamos sufrido por la marcha de Bella, pero el que Alice me lo dijera de ese modo, el hecho de que yo también los hubiera hecho sufrir a ellos. Aquello pronunciaba un poco más el hondo agujero que se había ido remendando poco a poco con el paso del tiempo en mi pecho.

– Esta bien, Edward –. Me concedió tiernamente. – Perdóname a mi también ¿Si?, yo también me deje llevar… no quería decirte eso.

– No, tienes razón y siento no haberte agradecido tu presencia mucho antes, sabes que no me gusta demasiado hablar de mis sentimientos pero siempre te estaré agradecido por no dejarme solo y por devolverme a la vida poco a poco. – Le dije intentando ofrecerle la mejor sonrisa que pudiera sacar. Yo era el hermano mayor y ella era siempre la que me había cuidado y sostenido. Eso tenía que cambiar, tendría que empezar a asumir mis propias responsabilidades. – Vamos a casa ¿si? Prepararemos un poco de sopa e intentaremos dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Alice asintió devolviéndome también una suave sonrisa cuya alegría nunca llegó a sus ojos. Su usual brillo de júbilo se había desdibujado por los acontecimientos del día. En verdad que era estupenda. Se había convertido en una preciosa mujer de veintisiete años y desde luego se merecía ser feliz, al menos ella había encontrado al amor de su vida y no lo había jodido.

Después de conducir durante cinco minutos más llegamos a la casa de mis padres en un confortable silencio. No hacían falta más disculpas entre mi hermana y yo. Ambos nos queríamos con locura y si a alguien podíamos permitir el lujo de gritar y chillar y decir las mayores tonterías o la más cruda realidad era el uno al otro.

– Alice, cómo lo voy a hacer–. Le dije cuando finalmente nos sentamos a cenar. – No me puedo creer que le haya prometido _eso_ a mama.

– Yo tampoco me puedo creer que ella te lo haya pedido.

– ¿Por qué crees…?

– No lo se–. Me cortó.

– De verdad que no sabes por qué puede ser –. Insistí. –vosotras estáis muy unidas. Habláis de todo.

– No tengo ni idea… y ya ves que de todo no. – Me dijo con un poco de dolor en su tono, refiriéndose al reciente secreto descubierto de la enfermedad de mi madre. – Igual se quiere despedir… – añadió con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

– No, no es que quiera despedirse… le quiere pedir perdón. – Dijo mi padre entrando en la cocina dándonos un susto de muerte.

– Perdón por qué… – preguntamos mi hermana y yo al unísono. No podía entender por que mi madre sentía la necesidad de tener que pedirle perdón a Bella, más bien tendría que ser al revés. Ella era la que tenía que pedir o incluso suplicar por nuestro perdón.

– No me ha dicho nada más, pero se que algo hay escondido, conozco a vuestra madre y se que hay algo más, pero no me lo ha querido decir. – continuó mientras se acercaba a nosotros para darnos un beso en la frente.

– Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?– le preguntó mi hermana cuando salimos de nuestro estupor abrazándose a él fuertemente.

– He venido a darme una ducha y a por la maleta de vuestra madre.

– Uy! Se me olvidó completamente, mientras te duchas la preparo –. Le dijo mi hermana dándose la vuelta hacia las escaleras. – Pero cena algo antes –. Gritó desde el piso superior.

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba nuestros platos vacíos sobre la encimera. Seguro que aunque no sintiera la necesidad de comer no había probado bocado en todo el día y necesitábamos que mi padre se mantuviera fuerte, así que sin darle opción a una negativa inmediatamente me levanté a servirle un plato de sopa que aún estaba humeante en la pota.

– Hijo, ¿podrás con todo? – Preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. No hacía falta decir más, mi padre también había sido testigo mudo de mis actos en el pasado, y conociéndome como me conocía sabía perfectamente en que tesitura me hallaba.

– Si papa, es lo último que puedo hacer por mamá ¿no? Pues que remedio –. Yo quería a mi familia con locura, y por cualquiera de ellos me comería mi orgullo y mi dolor, en total de darles un poco de felicidad, y si alguien era merecedora de ella esa era mi madre. Con lo que pasase lo que pasase no me echaría atrás. – Aunque no se por donde empezar siquiera.

– Toma –me tendió una pequeña libreta de cuero rojo – puedes empezar por aquí.

Extrañado la abrí y pude comprobar que se trataba de una vieja agenda de teléfonos, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, pasé las hojas hasta llegar a la B. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que allí, con la letra pulcra de mi madre estaba escrito su nombre y apellido junto a un numero de teléfono.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – le pregunté sin apenas poder disfrazar cierta rabia en mis palabras.

– No lo se enano, no tengo ni idea –. Mi padre siempre nos llamaba cariñosamente enanos, aunque yo le sacara un buen cacho de altura. – Tu madre me lo dio en cuanto salisteis de la habitación.

– Pero ella cómo… están… acaso está en contacto… hablan a menudo? –. Apenas podía diseñar una frase coherente. Me sentía mareado, mi cabeza daba vueltas y tuve que agarrarme fuertemente a la mesa si no quería caer, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento me había sentado en la banqueta.

– No lo se, tu madre, no me quiso contar nada cuando le pregunté. Solo me dijo que ya nos enteraríamos cuando Bella estuviera aquí–. Me contó acercándose a mi lado, para apretar dulcemente mi hombro.

– No estoy yo tan seguro de que quiera venir. –le confesé bajando mi cabeza hasta casi tocar mi pecho.

– Ni yo, pero tu madre si lo cree y nuestro deber ahora es apoyarla en todo y por supuesto que no le pienso negar nada.

– Tienes razón papá.– Asentí mientras seguía jugueteando con la libretita. – Mañana mismo la llamo – le dije cuando al comprobar la esfera del reloj de pulsera que llevaba vi que eran más de las nueve de la noche. Tampoco es que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no me podía siquiera plantear llamarla en ese momento, al menos necesitaba pensar en que le iba a decir.

– Papa, ¿todavía aquí? –. Le dijo mi hermanita bajando con una maleta ligera en la mano. – Toma, le metí un par de camisones, zapatillas, una bata y el neceser. Mañana le preguntaré si quiere que le lleve un libro.

– Bien, hija muchas gracias – le dijo mi padre dándole otro beso en la coronilla. – Gracias por la cena, bueno me ducho en cinco minutos y me voy. No quiero que este tanto tiempo a solas. Oye – dijo volviendo sus pasos cuando ya se iba. – Si te vas a quedar a dormir aquí acuérdate de avisar a Jasper–. Le dijo a mi hermana que nada más escuchar sus palabras puso los ojos en blanco.

– Papá. – Le dijo con un tono de mamá disgustada que nos hizo sonreir a ambos–. Jasper ya lo sabe. Lo llamé mientras estaba haciendo las maletas.

Esperamos en el salón a que mi padre acabara de asearse para desearle buenas noches y mandarle un beso a mamá de nuestra parte. Nos quedamos en la entrada hasta que vimos su coche desaparecer por el sendero de gravilla. Fue en el momento en que cerré la puerta tras nosotros cuando se me echó encima todo el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de aquellos nefastos días. A pesar de mi cansancio y de las insistencias de mi hermana me obstiné a quedarme con ella viendo un rato la tele. En realidad no quería irme solo a mi antigua habitación donde lo más seguro es que malos pensamientos me robarían el sueño. Prefería tumbarme en el sofá, haciendo compañía a mi hermana y ver alguna vieja peli. Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba era que inconscientemente ambos nos dormiríamos a los pocos minutos abrazados del mismo modo que cuando éramos pequeños.

**Martes, 10 de noviembre de 2009. 19:55 horas**

**Edward POV**

– Edward, una cosa ¿hablaste ya con Bella? – Nos habíamos pasado todo el día con mi madre en el hospital, y ella no había mencionado siquiera ni una sola palabra acerca de la promesa. Yo había decidido ir aquel día también a trabajar, pues mientras aprovechaba que estaba cerca de mi madre podría reservar esos días libres para cuando realmente hicieran falta. Con lo que cada hora y poco me acercaba a la habitación a verla. Precisamente fue en una de esas visitas cuando aprovechando cinco minutos que nos quedamos solos, hizo alusión al tema. – ¿va a venir?

– Lo siento mamá – le dije con evidente disgusto– la llame un par de veces pero no me cogió el teléfono, luego lo vuelvo a intentar–. Tuve que añadir al ver el ligero pucherito que me hacía. – ¿Por cierto de donde sacaste el número? –. Realmente estaba intrigado por aquella cuestión.

– Me lo dio un pajarito. – respondió mi madre un poco altanera y con cara de satisfacción. Fue en ese momento cuando le di la razón a mi padre al comprobar que mi madre si se traía algo entre manos.

**Miércoles, 11 de noviembre de 2009. 20:35 horas**

**ALICE POV**

Apenas había podido hablar a solas con mi hermano desde ayer por la mañana cuando nos habíamos despertado juntos en el sofá del salón de casa de mis padres. Más de veinticuatro horas muriéndome de la intriga por preguntarle si había efectuado la famosa llamada. Pero sabía que el tema era lo suficientemente doloroso como para comentarlo delante de cualquiera de las amistades que se habían acercado a visitar a mi madre. Por eso mismo había insistido en que me esperara a que saliera del trabajo para acompañarlo a comer en la cafetería del hospital. Conocía a mi hermano y para poder hacerle la famosa preguntita sabía que tenía que pillarle un poco desprevenido así que esperé hasta la hora de los cafés.

– Ya la llamaste

– Si – me respondió con cierta desidia

– Y que te dijo – Apenas podía controlar mis nervios

– Nada… no me respondió –aclaró ante mí más que posible mirada de confusión

– Mmmm! ¿Por qué crees que no te respondió? – le pregunté mientras yo misma intentaba hallar una posible respuesta.

– Ni idea… – Sus respuestas podían ser vagas e imprecisas pero yo sabía que algo me ocultaba, en sus ojos se podía adivinar cierta sombra de angustia y duda. Sería que había algo más.

– ¿Le dejaste algún mensaje?

– No – Contestó rápidamente. _Bingo! De eso se trataba_

– ¿Por qué? – Le volví a preguntar dispuesta a no darle tregua hasta conocer sus razones.

– Sabes que no me gusta hablar con maquinas –. Si eso lo sabía pero también sabía que algo más debía haber. Pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar_._

**Jueves, 12 de noviembre de 2009. 18:26 horas**

**JASPER POV**

Había ido a llevar a Alice una muda de ropa limpia al hospital ya que pensaba quedarse aquella noche con su madre para poder darle un alivio a Carlisle que apenas se había separado de su esposa desde el lunes. Y para sacar a Edward a dar una vuelta, mi querida e intrigante novia me había insistido demasiado como para negarme en que tenía que distraer y sonsacar a su hermano como iba con la misión "llamar a Bella, recordarle quiénes éramos y traerla de vuelta"

– Hey, ¿cómo lo llevas? – Me atreví a preguntarle después de tomarnos unas cervezas.

– De puta madre, ¿tú que crees? – Mal, le podría haber dicho, pero conocía a mi amigo desde hacía demasiados años como para tomarme a mal su arrogancia. Por esta vez le reconocería cierta razón para ese comportamiento antisocial crónico.

– Si que estas agresivo. Es por Bella… ¿Hablaste con ella? – Valientemente le pregunté con la intención de cumplir con la misión que me había encomendado mi niña. A sabiendas que todo lo que me pudiera pasar o hacer recaería sobre su conciencia.

– No… – Contesto más apaciguado.

– ¿La llamaste?

– ¿Tú que crees? – Me devolvió otra vez sarcásticamente.

– Me dijo Alice que no le dejaste ningún mensaje, como quieres que te conteste sino sabe quien la llamo –. Le dije en tonito de sabelotodo, de ya me estas hinchando las pelotas pero te concedo otra oportunidad.

– Como si me fuera a contestar cuando supiera que la llamo yo – Bufó.

– ¿La llamaste hoy? –Insistí obviando sus palabras

– Un par de veces.

– Pues vuelve a hacerlo y le dejas un mensaje en el contestador–. Casi le ordené girándome sobre la silla e indicando al camarero que trajera otras dos cervezas.

**Sábado, 13 de noviembre de 2009. 03:47 horas**

**ALICE POV**

– ¿Estas borracho? – le pregunte directamente a mi hermano cuando vi que Jasper apenas podía arrastrarlo.

– ¿Y? – Me contestó con suficiencia, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de la casa que compartía con mi novio.

– ¿Qué pasó Jasper? ¿lo sacas a tomar unas cervezas como ayer y lo traes así? –le pregunté muy molesta. –¡Y tu, échame también el aliento! – Le ordené mientras me paraba delante de él y subía mi cara para quedar bajo su boca. También apestaba a alcohol aunque no tanto como mi hermanito.

Le di un suave empujón para que cayera al lado de Edward en el sofá mientras me dirigía a la cocina a preparar un poco de café. Mañana desde luego que hablaría muy seriamente con ellos dos.

Diez minutos después volví al salón con tres humeantes cafés negros y unos emparedados, bien sabía que lo mejor para la resaca era meter algo sólido en el estomago. Cuando entre en el salón pude comprobar como mis chicos habían modificado el tono de su conversación hasta llegar casi al susurro. Un hecho que me intrigó bastante porque hasta el momento los había podido escuchar dando voces y hablando de deportes desde la cocina. Con lo que no pude evitar pararme y escuchar el final de la conversación.

– Te vas a arrepentir mañana cuando te acuerdes de lo que hiciste – Le decía Jasper dándole un fuerte apretón en el cuello.

– Pues tendré que beber un poco más para no acordarme – Bromeó Edward

– Yo te lo contaría otra vez

– Porque eres un cabrón

– Y tú imbécil – No tenía ni idea de por donde iba la conversación hasta que Edward le preguntó haciendo bastante hincapié en el artículo la.

–¿Por qué _la_ estas defendiendo?. – De eso se trataba, algo más había pasado con Bella, y por algún motivo no quería que me enterase. A buen lado había ido Edward a parar tenía mis propias técnicas para sonsacar a Jasper todo lo yo quisiera que me contara.

– Tú que crees, te parece normal el mensajito que le acabas de dejar en el contestador– Le regañó mi chico.

– No era lo que vosotros queríais que hiciera que le dejara un mensaje. – contestó hirientemente.

– No hay quien trate contigo cuando estas así–. Estaba claro que de esa no me iba a enterar tendría que esperar a mañana a que bajadas las borracheras pudiera preguntar.

– Chicos los cafés… – les dije dándoles a cada uno una taza y quedándome yo con la tercera.

**Sábado, 14 de noviembre de 2009. 19:08 horas**

**CARLISLE POV**

– Hola papá. – Me dijo Edward cogiéndome desprevenido por la espalda mientras miraba los últimos análisis de sangre de Esme.

– No tienes muy buena cara. – Le indique con un dedo, de hecho tenía una cara espantosa. Alice me había avisado de que había salido con Jasper a dar una vuelta, pero esto había sido algo más que unas copas

– Si lo se… – me contestó poniendo cara de circunstancias – ¿sabes algo más? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza al expediente.

– Los resultados no son definitivos pero el tratamiento paliativo parece funcionar. Al menos ya no tiene dolores. – Le comenté.

– Bien, ahora eso es lo que importa–. Su voz era tan triste y apagada, donde estaba aquella voz dulce y aterciopelada que había heredado de mi bella esposa…

– Edward, supiste algo de… –fui incapaz de mencionar su nombre, aún me dolía su ausencia y ver la expresión de angustia de mi hijo no me aliviaba en absoluto. – No quiero presionarte pero no nos queda mucho tiempo – Le comente en voz baja.

– Lo se, papá, acaso te crees que no lo se. Pero la llevo llamando toda la semana y no me contesta, le dejo mensajes una y otra vez y nada… no quiere saber nada de mí, ni de nosotros... Nos olvidó. – Añadió finalmente con un murmullo y una mirada demasiado triste como para querer verla en un hijo.

Sus palabras me hacían un daño profundo en mi alma, era increíble que después de tantísimo tiempo el siguiera sufriendo por su ausencia. Nosotros creíamos que ya lo había superado, que se estaba recomponiendo pero a la luz de su cara más bien parecía que todo era una máscara y que apenas hubiera pasado un mes y no seis años de su marcha. De verdad que no entendía muy bien porque Esme le había pedido, precisamente a él y no a cualquiera de nosotros traerla de vuelta. Por supuesto que confiaba en mi esposa pero todo esto se me hacía demasiado intrigante y raro. En cuanto nos quedásemos solos esa noche tendría que hablar seriamente con ella y obligarla a contarme la verdadera intención de sus actos.

**Bostón, Domingo, 15 de noviembre de 2009. 18:19 horas**

**BELLA POV**

Acababa de entrar por la puerta cuando oí que sonaba el teléfono, corrí todo lo que pude a responderlo pero antes de llegar saltó el contestador. Cuando oí la voz que dejaba el mensaje resbalé sobre el marco de la puerta quedándome helada.

– Hola Bella, soy yo otra vez. Edward. Ya no se que más decirte. De nuevo discúlpame por el tono de algunos de los mensajes que te dejé estos días atrás, de verdad que no era mi intención. Verás…. No quería decírtelo de este modo pero no me dejas ninguna otra opción: Esme esta… muy enferma, … se muere y… ha preguntado por ti. Te quiere ver. Bueno, yo ya no puedo hacer más. Si todavía te importa algo esta familia, o bueno ella al menos… tu-tu… s-sa-sabrás que hacer.

-.-.-.-.

**Mañana más y muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir ahí.**


	3. DALE AL PLAY

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

**Creo que de todo lo que llevo escribiendo aquí, hasta la fecha este es el capítulo que más me gusta. Así que espero que también lo disfrutéis.**

DALE AL PLAY

**Seattle, Domingo, 15 de noviembre de 2009**

**Esme POV**

Poco a poco iba despertando de mi letargo pero todavía no quería abrir los ojos, quería grabar en mi mente todas las calidas sensaciones que me envolvían. Podía sentir tantas cosas que no me hubiera hecho falta la vista para pintar el cuadro de lo que me rodeaba. Era mi familia, mi marido y mis hijos. Todos estaban pendientes de mí, de mis deseos, de mis antojos, de mis pensamientos…. Pero mi único deseo y mi único pensamiento estaba dirigido a la única persona que faltaba en aquella habitación. Posiblemente me estaba comportando de un modo egoísta al pedirle a mi hijo que buscara Bella y la trajera de vuelta, y posiblemente era mucho más egoísta con Bella al chantajearla con mi enfermedad para que viniera a verme. Pero no quería pensar demasiado en aquellos detalles, había tomado la decisión el mismo día que me dijeron que esta vez el cáncer no era operable y yo no me podía ocupar directamente de arreglar aquel desaguisado. Ya no había marcha atrás. Se podía decir que aquella petición por mi parte era el último deseo del condenado a muerte.

Todo estaba fuera de lugar sin Bella, ella tenía que estar aquí, junto a Edward. Yo siempre había sabido que ellos estaban predestinados el uno para el otro de la misma manera que lo estaban Alice y Jasper. Por eso no me podía arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo. Más bien si de algo me tenía que arrepentir era de haber dejado pasar tanto el tiempo y no haberlo hecho antes. Algo en el fondo de mi corazón me decía que aunque el proceso fuese a resultar doloroso para todos a la larga sería lo mejor. De todos modos, aquella petición no era un simple capricho de reconciliarme con ella antes de irme y estar en paz conmigo misma. Mis intenciones iban mucho más allá. La finalidad de mi plan era devolver la paz y el amor a mi hijo y por ende al resto de nosotros. Y desde luego que la felicidad de mi familia, sobre todo para cuando yo faltase, era un fin que perfectamente podía justificar los medios que tuviera que utilizar para conseguirla. El plan estaba trazado ahora solo había que esperar que Bella respondiera a los llamados de Edward y volviera a casa, a _su_ casa, para poner en marcha el segundo paso del plan. Había estado pensando durante toda la semana pasada cómo podría acercarme a ella y cómo logar que ella se sincerara. Por ese motivo ya no hacía falta reflexionar más sobre ello, obligándome a mi misma a cesar el hilo de mis pensamientos y volver a concentrarme en las sensaciones que me rodeaban.

Podía sentir la cálida y fuerte mano de mi marido que en esos momentos sostenía la mía sobre la cama. Mientras tanto con su dedo hacía dibujitos en mi brazo esquivando las agujas, mariposas y vendas, en un gesto suave y lleno de amor.

Podía escuchar la cadente y algo inestable respiración de Edward. Se había quedado toda la noche haciéndome compañía aprovechando que tenía guardia. Era consciente que apenas le había dejado pegar ojo ya que se había pasado las horas cambiándome las compresas frías de mi frente por la fiebre y leyéndome una de mis novelas preferidas. Por lo que ahora me alegraba que hubiera podido quedarse dormido aunque fuera en un incómodo sofá de hospital, al menos podría descansar.

Por último, también podía oler el perfume de mi niña, de Alice. Aquel perfume que yo le había regalado cuando cumplió los trece años y del que nunca después se había desecho. Un olor floral que recordaba a la primavera, alegre y un poco atrevido como su propia portadora. Ya era toda una mujer, hacía unos meses que se había ido a vivir con Jasper su novio desde que eran pequeños y al que yo quería como uno más de mis hijos. Sabía que con él sería feliz incluso cuando yo faltase… ellos tenían que luchar por su felicidad al igual que Carlisle y yo lo habíamos hecho de jóvenes. De la misma manera que yo ahora iba a luchar por la de Edward, ahora que el se había rendido, aunque en ello invirtiera las últimas fuerzas que me restaban.

Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando sentí la mano de mi marido recorrer mi cara suavemente arrastrando con ella una lágrima. Todavía no quería abrir los ojos, pero no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa para poder regalársela al amor de mi vida, presente que me fue devuelto mediante un ligero beso en mis labios, a raíz del cual ya no me pude mantener los ojos cerrados y privarme durante más tiempo de su belleza. No hacía falta decir muchas palabras entre nosotros con lo que nos quedamos durante un largo tiempo mirándonos en silencio. Silencio que se vio interrumpido cuando las palabras somnolientas de nuestro hijo deshicieron nuestra particular burbuja:

– Bella–. Suspiraba en sueños mientras giraba sobre sí mismo en el sofá, llevándose consigo a Alice que dormitaba junto a él.

Carlisle me devolvió la mirada preocupada. Sabía que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con mis actos, pero me apoyaba en todo lo que hacía. Dirigí mi dedo índice suavemente a su rostro arrastrando las arrugas que se habían formado en su ceño.

– Confía en mí mi amor, yo solucionaré esto –. Afirmé, estaba muy segura de mi misma. Sabía que tarde o temprano Bella vendría a nosotros y cuando lo hiciera la obligaría a contarnos su versión y sobre todo a contarle a Edward la verdad. Una verdad que yo sospechaba al menos desde que la había visto en Boston hacia un par de meses. – Todavía no es tarde_–. _Le dije a la razón de mi existencia regalándole nuevamente una sonrisa esperanzadora, esperando con ello calmar nuestros nervios.

**Mientras tanto en la otra punta del país**

**Boston**

Acababa de entrar por la puerta cuando oí que sonaba el teléfono, corrí todo lo que pude a responderlo pero antes de llegar saltó el contestador. Cuando oí la voz que dejaba el mensaje resbalé sobre el marco de la puerta quedándome helada.

– **Hola Bella, soy yo otra vez. Edward. Ya no se que más decirte. De nuevo discúlpame por el tono de algunos de los mensajes que te dejé estos días atrás, de verdad que no era mi intención. Verás…. No quería decírtelo de este modo pero no me dejas ninguna otra opción: Esme esta… muy enferma, … se muere y… ha preguntado por ti. Te quiere ver. Bueno, yo ya no puedo hacer más. Si todavía te importa algo esta familia, o bueno ella al menos… tu-tu… s-sa-sabrás que hacer.**

– Oh no, oh no! Dios mio, oh Dios mio… – sin poner demasiada atención a mis movimientos sólo concentrada en el ritmo de mis respiraciones marqué rápidamente el número de teléfono de mi mejor amiga. Rose lo descolgó al tercer toque.

– Bells, ¿eres tú?–. Me saludó con su usual alegría – ¿Ya estás en casa? ¿Qué tal el via…?

– Bien, Rose, bien ¿todo bien…?– me apresuré a preguntar, no tenía yo la cabeza como para andarme con preguntas de cortesía. – Por aquí todo bien ¿no?– Primero lo importante y luego…

– Sisisi… todo bien, ¿qué paso que estás tan acelerada?

– Rose… no te lo vas a creer, cuando llegué a casa estaba sonando el teléfono no llegué a cogerlo y saltó el contestador y ¿adivina quiÉn era? –grité medio histérica, del tirón y sin respirar. En esos momentos mi cerebro, que bien parecía que se había ido de vacaciones intentaba volver a ponerse en marcha dando diversas órdenes: a mi garganta la obligaba a emitir frases con sentido y a mis piernas que dejaran de temblar y se incorporaran. Si bien con las primeras disposiciones tuvo algo de éxito con las segundas resultaron totalmente infructuosas.

– No se cielo, quién…. – parecía dudar, ¿_cómo si hubiera mucha gente capaz en el mundo que por una llamada me pudiera sacar de mis casillas? _– o no, no me jodas Mr. Palo-de-escoba-metido-en-el-culo… – gruñó dejando salir una larga exhalación.

– Ahah –ya me había acostumbrado al sobrenombre que Rose le había dado, y desde luego que no iba a ser yo la que le llevara la contraria.

– No me jodas…. ¿En serio?

– Ahah– me hubiera gustado tener las fuerzas necesarias para gritarle que era todo una broma, pero no podía.

– Y ¿qué decía? – preguntó con cierto tono de premura. – Bella, sigues ahí ¿qué que decía? – Me gritaba al otro lado intentado traerme de mi estupidez de ahah's. Mi función cerebral parecía haberse consumido después de los primeros minutos.

– No se, Rose, no se que mierdas… –intenté hacer un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras que había escuchado a través del teléfono pero me había puesto tan nerviosa al escuchar su voz que me había perdido el sentido de lo que realmente decía. – Creo que algo de otros mensajes y de Esme, Oh no!… –suspiré al caer en la cuenta – algo le entendí que Esme estaba enferma… pero no te se decir, no estaba prestando demasiada atención.

– Bueno y a que esperas para volver a escucharlo.

– Ya, tienes razón–. Le concedí, era una gran idea que no se me había ocurrido.

– Bella, levanta el culo del rincón donde estés tirada y vete al contestador a dale al play, justo después de ponerme en manos libres –medio aulló– Espera un minuto voy a avisar a Emm que vigile a los niños.

– ¿Rose, están bien no? – Tuve que repetir la pregunta y asegurarme antes de seguir con aquella locura.

– Si, si no te preocupes… luego vienes a cenar ¿no?

– Si, si, – Le confirmé incluso asintiendo con la cabeza como si pudiera verme. Rose era una cocinera genial y hacía unas tartas de rechuparse los dedos. Estaba segura de que sabiendo que iba a ir a su casa me había preparado mi favorita _carrot pie. _Y precisamente ahora no me iba a negar un más que necesario chute de azúcar.

Mientras ella se alejaba del teléfono yo intenté acercarme con mis inestables pasos al contestador automático. Me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo poder levantarme y caminar los escasos cinco metros que separaban la barra de la cocina donde reposaba el dichoso aparatito del lugar donde me había dejado caer. Me fui aproximando poco a poco, paso a paso, como si yo fuera una leona hambrienta a punto de cazar a su presa. Lo miraba como si de cualquier momento a otro el electrodoméstico pudiera salir corriendo… espero que no lo hiciera, yo desde luego en aquella situación, con aquel temblor de piernas, no me veía capacitada para correr detrás de él. Me reí de mi misma y de lo loca que parecía que me estaba volviendo. _Mierda!, escucho su voz cinco minutos y ya me pone el mundo patas arriba, otra vez_.

Poco a poco, el buen humor que tenía se fue disolviendo dando lugar aquella rabia contenida que tenía en el fondo de mi cabecita, escondida en aquel baúl de los recuerdos que tanto esfuerzo me había costado enterrar. Seis años sin saber nada de él ni su familia y ahora me llamaba tal y como si ayer hubiéramos estado tomando un café. ¿qué coño más quería de mí?

Cuando acabe con mis elucubraciones me di cuenta que ya estaba sentada junto a la barra de la cocina. Miré hacia una luz roja parpadeante y al número que esta iluminaba dejándome casi sin respiración. _¡Dios_!, la lucecita intermitente señalaba que había 29 mensajes grabados. ¿De quién serían, sería todos de él?. Todas mis amistades, compañeros de trabajo y mis padres sabían que me iba a ausentar durante una semana, quién más me iba a llamar. Creo que en ese momento mi respiración se hizo mucho más pesada de lo normal.

– Bells, ya estoy aquí dale al play–. Me ordenó Rose devolviéndome al mundo real desde el otro lado del móvil.

– Rose no te lo vas a creer hay 29 mensajes grabados–. Le comenté apresuradamente.

– ¿Qué… todos de Mr. Escoba?

– YO QUE SE –chillé irritada. _¿Me habré vuelto loca ya?_

– Hey amigui, relax, tú respira –. Bien parecía que Rose me enviaba ondas de paz y tranquilidad, con lo que me concentre en su suave voz intentando encontrar mi paz interior e imitando la respiración pausada y sonora de una embarazada. Cuando parecía que recuperaba la normalidad. Una voz femenina me ordenó exasperada. – y dale de una puta vez al play… espera, espera–. Volvió a interrumpir cuando mi dedo índice ya estaba presionaba el maldito botón de play. – ¿Has puesto el manos libres?

– ¿Quieres palomitas?–. Le pregunté irónica mientras la obedecía y colocaba el móvil al lado del contestador para que no se perdiera nada.

– No, es demasiado pronto para ellas, luego más tarde cuando comentemos la jugada–. Me contesto toda seria. Odiaba cuando adquiría esa pose de sabelotodo. –Venga, no pierdas más tiempo y dale…

– Al play–. Terminé su frase haciendo lo que me exigía, riéndome un poco por lo bajo dejando salir de paso un poco de tensión acumulada.

– **Tiene veintinueve mensajes** –nos dijo la fría voz femenina y electrónica del contestador. Susan para las amigas. – **Martes, 10 de noviembre a las 10:00 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi". **

– Qué fue eso?– Inquirió Rose

– No se, ni idea, se ve que colgó antes de hablar con Susan. Lo mismo hace Charlie cuando llama, nunca dejan mensaje… que manía tienen los hombres con no hablar con las maquinitas–. Le conté despistadamente.

– Calla, calla, que hay viene otro –. Me interrumpió.

– Igual no era él –. Indiqué en voz baja. _Posiblemente ese mensaje pudiera ser de mi padre… o de cualquier otra persona que odiara los contestadores_.

– **10:30 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– Otro en blanco… pues esto si que me entretiene – señaló mordazmente.

– Rose –le reñí.

– **13:23 horas "Bells, soy mama… te estoy llamando al móvil y no me lo coges. ¿Dónde estas? Llámame"**

– Joder mamá –. Se me escapó el improperio, me lleve la mano a la boca mientras pensaba que si alguno de mis progenitores me hubiera escuchado me hubiera lavado la boca con jabón. Pero que le iba a hacer, de unos años acá me había vuelto bastante mal hablada aunque intentaba controlarme lo más posible en situaciones de stress mi verborrea era incontinente. Al fin y al cabo era la forma menos violenta que tenía para sacar toda la frustración.

– Pero... ¿no sabía que te ibas a San Diego?– Me preguntó mi amiga.

– Si pero…

– Otro, otro… – me avisó expectante sin dejarme recordarle la mala cabeza que tenía mi madre para fechas, citas y agendas de compromisos.

–**14:10 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– ¿Entiendes algo?

– Poco, la verdad, poco–. Le concedí.

– **17:48 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– Tú eres la que lo conoce, era tu mejor amigo ¿no? –indicó con bastante sorna. Aunque nada nos indicara que _él_ estaba detrás de los mensajes ambas asumíamos que era así.

– JA-JA –Me reí sarcásticamente marcando fuertemente las sílabas. – Odia los contestadores–. Le recalqué evitando recordar todas sus manías.

– **19:03 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– Que raro es chica…

– ¿Cuántos van?

– **21:38 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– Siete, seis del Sr. Escoba y uno de tu madre.

– Puede que no fueran de él – desee creyéndome mis propias ilusiones.

– ¿No sale el número desde donde llama?

– Nop–. Mucho contestador y mucha leche pero Susan no guardaba los teléfonos.

– **Miércoles, 11 de noviembre, 08:00 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"; 13:00 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– Bella, cariño, perdona, pero este tío es tonto –. Me quede callada ante su afirmación. Cómo rebatir tamaña verdad.

– **14:33 horas "Señora Swan le llamo para comunicarle que la cita del próximo martes día 17 de noviembre tiene que ser anulada por motivos personales. Por favor llámenos cuando pueda y le asignaremos otro día y hora".**

– ¿Que cita era esa?

– Cotilla.

– Mucho

– El dentista – le aclaré.

– ahh!

**17:43 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

**23:02 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– Me abuuuuurrrrrrroooo! –. Canturreó. – ¿Cuando crees que dejará el primer mensaje?

– No tengo ni idea.

– **Jueves, 12 de noviembre, 09:10 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– Por las mañanas no es muy hablador ah!–. Broméo con un deje cansado.

– No se, nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

– Joder! Bella a tu edad y diciendo mentiras.

– **10:00 horas "[silencio] ehhh mmmmh pipipi pipipi"**

– Eheheh! ahí dijo algo más, da para atrás –. Me pidió un poco más alegre.

– Rose no dijo nada –. Yo también estaba cansada ya de todo aquello ¿cuántos quedaban? Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la barra de la cocina abrazándola con mis manos.

– 10 pavos a que la próxima habla –. _Ilusa_.

**19:00 horas "Ehhh Hoola mmmhmm… soy yo Edward… solo quería hablar contigo… veo que no estás en casa. Te volveré a llamar más tarde".**

– Bingo…. Bella, Bella. – Me llamaba Rose. Sin pensarlo le di al stop. Era verdad, no había sido mi imaginación, él me había llamado, _él _me había llamado a _mi. – _BEEE-LLAAA!

– Estoy aquí –. Le dije conteniendo la respiración. Estoy aquí, en mi cocina, tirada sobre la barra del desayuno, sin poder respirar… embriagada por una voz aterciopelada e irresistible. Su tono era brusco y cortante pero aquella voz producía verdaderas sacudidas en mi cuerpo. _Al menos hay algo que no ha cambiado entre nosotros._

– ¿Estas bien? Bueno ya se que no, pero… quieres que vaya para ahí.

– No, no, no hace falta, todavía quedan catorce mensajes, –le dije mirando al _display_ del teléfono, me acababa de dar cuenta de que la lucecita roja iba dando la cuenta atrás. – Los escuchamos juntas y luego me paso por tu casa.

– **20:56 horas "Ehh verás… soy yo otra vez, veo que ahora tampoco estas, el caso es que… tengo que hablar contigo… te llamo".**

– ¿Qué coño querrá? – Me preguntó súbitamente. Cómo iba a abandonar yo mi manía de decir tacos con las influencias que me rodeaban.

– Creo que es por lo que le entendí de su madre

– ¿Qué le pasaría?

– **21:30 horas "Hola, supongo que no quieres hablar conmigo… **(Hombre ahora que lo dices –interrumpí el mensaje–)** no lo entiendo pero… en fin… (**cómo que no lo entiende, no se lo dejaste claro –interrumpió esta vez Rose–)** quiero que sepas que no te llamo para hablar de nosotros…. Es urgente… sino no lo haría. Te llamaré".**

– Será cab…

– Rose, ya sabes que no me gusta que le llames así–. _Mío_. Sólo yo podía llamarlo cabrón, y gilipollas, e imbécil y….

– Perdóname Bella, tienes razón… pobres maridos de las cabras.

– **23:43 horas "Bells, de verdad es importante. Cógeme el teléfono, no hace falta que me hables, me conformo con que me escuches".**

– Ja, creo que sigue tan estirado como siempre.

– Eso parece–. Asentí. Él era orgulloso, prepotente, pedante y muchas cosas más. Pero yo lo conocía perfectamente y en el tono de este último mensaje ya no era tan áspero como los anteriores. Allí, escondido había cierto resquicio de ¿apremio? ¿necesidad? No estaba del todo segura.

– Lo que si parece claro es que tienes toda la razón cuando dijiste que algo grave debió pasar con su madre –. Bien, parecía que Rosalie también había notado su inquietud.

– **Viernes, 13 de noviembre; 11:00 horas "Soy yo otra vez, Bells, por fff…"**

– Páralo, Bella, páralo–. Chilló dándome un susto que casi me hace caerme de la banqueta.

– Me asustaste.

– Casi dice por favor…

– No creo… – Edward diciéndome por favor era algo que no iba a suceder.

– Que si, que si, Sr. Estirado casi pide por favor– canturreó alegremente.

– **14:15 horas "Bella, cógeme el teléfono… **

(– ¿por qué no lo has parado?...

– Rose, calla y escucha.)

**qué quieres que te ruegue, qué te suplique, me quieres ver humillado nuevamente, pues no pienso hacerlo… no se trata de mí, de verdad que es importante. De verdad que no quiero decírtelo por medio de una maquina. Llamamé"**

– Ahora si lo pararás no–. Me urgió.

– Ya está–. Le confirme secamente cuando paré la cinta de grabación.

– A que vino eso?– Me preguntó haciendo referencia a todas las interrogaciones que el demandaba. _Como si yo tuviera todas las respuestas._

– No se–. Le dije dubitativamente. Recordando los verbos que había utilizado: rogar, suplicar, humillar… podría entender el punto de sus reproches pero no el tono de desesperación con el que me los reclamaba.

–Quién cojones se cree que es, después de lo que te hizo, después de lo que te dijo… FLI-PO! –. Me volví a quedar callada, yo no era tan resoluta como Rose, ella creía que yo había hecho las cosas más o menos bien, pero yo a veces dudaba. Durante muchos años Edward había sido mi mejor amigo y creía conocerlo bastante bien. No podía negar que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros él tenía un gran corazón. De otro modo no me hubiera enamorado de él como lo hice. Del mismo modo también era consciente de todo el daño que nos habíamos hecho mutuamente y que ya era demasiado tarde como para recuperarle.

– Rose podemos seguir –. Le rogué intentado abandonar el funesto color por el que se encaminaban mis pensamientos

– Sisi… dale al play – repitió toda ansiosa.

**20:58 horas "Isabella de verdad, ya me estas hinchando los… no, no me pienso cabrear. Está siendo una semana de mierda, solo respóndeme".**

– ¿Eso era una orden? –. Preguntó al aire Rosalie cada vez un poco más furiosa.

– Eso parece.

– No es por molestar pero ¿te fijaste en lo sexy que es su voz?.

– Rosalie McCarthy –. La reñí nuevamente, como si yo no lo supiera, pero por qué tenía que decirlo en voz alta, por qué tenía que recordármelo…

– Ok, ok!

– **21:05 horas "Bells, peach. Perdona lo de antes, de verdad que no es por ti, ni por mí, por favor llámame… de verdad créeme cuando te digo que es importante. Llámame a mí o… en cualquier caso a cualquiera de nosotros… no hemos cambiado de número".**

– ¿peach?, ¿qué es eso de peach?

– Broma privada –. Le corté rápidamente antes de verme obligada a tener que contarle la procedencia de aquel apodo.

– Bien ya me lo contarás –. _Ya sabía yo que no lo iba a dejar pasar_. – Por cierto no habías borrado los teléfonos de todos ellos.

– Sip–. Los había borrado de mi agenda del móvil el mismo día que lo había visto por última vez, tres horas y cuarenta y siete minutos después de haberle cerrado en sus narices la puerta de aquella casa donde me había refugiado; cuatro minutos después de haber dejado de llorar durante las tres horas y cuarenta y un minutos anteriores. Los dos minutos que restan son los que demoré en dejarme caer a lo largo de la puerta y aovillarme en posición fetal junto a ella.

– **21:10 horas "Estaba pensando que igual no tienes nuestros teléfonos, no te culparía si los has borrado. Te los repito por si acaso: el mío es: 555-34-54-27, Alice y Jasper están viviendo juntos… 555-24-26-24 y te digo el de mi padre por si las moscas: 555-55-98-27".**

– Si primero lo digo.

– **Sábado, 14 de noviembre, 01:30 horas "Bella…. Ossstia ya! Que te crees que ssto es por mí. De verdadd creesss que esss porque tengo alguna ilusión de hablar contigoo. ¿Tan imporrtante te creessss? Puesss esss importante ¿sabess? Pero no por ti. No todo gira en torno tuuyyyo".**

– Estaba borracho–. Atestiguó Rose intentando suavizar sus palabras.

– Eso parece…

– Menudo carácter tiene…

Tampoco pude contestar a esa afirmación, mientras repasaba sus últimas palabras qué era lo que había dicho qué no tenía ninguna ilusión por hablar conmigo. – Entonces por que llamas, imbécil.

– Qué? – _Mierda lo debí de decir en voz alta._

**02:26 horas "I-sa-be-lla eresss una pppuuuta orgullossa de mierrrrda. **(Ah!– Abrí la boca bruscamente casi desencajando la mandíbula y dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones hasta dejarlos secos). **Tan despota y engren-greída como siempre. Te debessss estarrr parrrrtiendo el culo por misss lla-llamadassss… eresss tan orrrgullossssa y désssspota… **

(– Bella para esa maldita maquina ahora mismo. ¿Cómo estas?–. Gritó mi amiga.

– B-bbien – Manifesté bastante contenta de haber podido contestar algo coherente.

– Te acabo de decir que no me mientas…. No le hagas mucho caso me da la sensación de que estaba muy borracho. Parece más amargado de lo que…–. No quería escuchar sus consuelos así que sin dejarla terminar le volví a dar al botón poniendo en marcha la cinta. Además en que momento Rose había decidido defenderle).

**Te encanta verme suplicarrr… es eso verrdad?... pues eres… odiosa… **(_Parecen que siguen los insultos_) **¿te parece que me hiciste poco daño?... porrrrque me matasste y… **

(– Y yo qué tarado de mierda, como crees que me quede yo –Grité a Susan como si ella pudiera contestarme.

– Bells, estate tranquila, sssshhh–. Oí al otro lado del móvil).

**Y ahora… me obligan a hablarrrr contigo…. **(_eso si que no lo entiendo_) **Y tu igual de essstirada que siempre, eressss una auténtica zooo….! **(_Bueno a este imbécil ahora si que me lo cargo, ¿será gilipollas?_).** Ehh, ya te vale. Estás borracho. Dame el teléfono. **(Decía otra voz que después de un breve forcejeo se presentó)**. Hola Bella, soy Jasper ¿qué tal? **

(–¿Jasper, quién es Jasper?

– El novio de Alice y un amigo de la pandilla de toda la vida, el único que me prestó un poco de apoyo cuando…–. Intente aclararle a sabiendas de que no se acordaría. _Mierda Rose te lo explique mil veces, cuando me prestaras atención._

– Ahh).

**Solo quería decirte que disculpes a Edward, no se muy bien lo que te habrá dicho pero está muy borracho y no creo que sea consciente de lo que te contó. Bella de verdad que si ahora se ha puesto en contacto contigo es por un motivo de peso. Sino quieres hablar con él, al menos llámame a mí… ¿si? Y perdona a Edward de verdad… ha sido una semana muy dura para él y para el resto. Adiós Bella… por cierto todos te hemos echado de menos".**

– Eh, ¿Rose? ¿acaba de decir lo que acaba de decir?– Le pregunté sorprendida, más de lo que lo había estado en toda mi vida.

– ¿Que todos te echaron de menos?

– Si.

– Sip.

– Hipócritas– Sentenciamos las dos a la vez.

**05:34 horas "Bells, por favor… mi vida…**

(– Mi vida, ha dicho mi vida– volví a repetir en voz alta.

– Creo que sí… de verdad que tenías razón…. Este tío es un bipolar. – _Lo mismo que tú_, quise decirle que pasaba de atacarle a intentar entenderle)

**¿por qué me odias? ¿Dónde estás? ¿tanto me odias?, por favor, por favor… ¿ya me has olvidado?, ¿no me has perdonado?**

(– Bella no es por joder la marrana, ya sabes que yo a ese bicho le tengo mucho asco pero de verdad que ahí parece sincero e impaciente)

**Porque yo… yo no… Bells, yo… yo todavía…pipipi pipipi"**

(– ¿Tu todavía que, todavía qué…? – chillé desesperada meneando a Susan en espera de una respuesta.

– Creo que te iba a decir que él todavía te quie…–.

Mis deseos nunca se cumplían ahora la respuesta que quería oir venía del móvil y de la persona equivocada.

– Ni se te ocurra decirlo…– la corté, antes de que dijera algo y se volviera a abrir la compuerta de los sentimientos, que quisiera oir "aquella respuesta" no quiere decir que la fuera a creer. Así que recordando todo el dolor que me había causado le tuve que recordar a Rose que él nunca me había querido. Eso era lo único que me había quedado claro de nuestras últimas conversaciones.

– **17:35 horas "[silencio] pipipi pipipi"**

– Bien volvemos al silencio

– **17:38 horas "Bella, estoy desesperado por favor… no se muy bien que te habré dicho ayer pero quiero que me disculpes… se que fuera lo que fuera estuvo mal, salí con Jasper a tomar algo y… **(_Como si me importara)_** Creo que se me fue la mano… y la pague contigo… como siempre… ¿verdad? **(_Noooo_!, pensé dejando lo ojos en blanco)** es por eso por lo que te fuiste ¿no? … es por eso por lo que te alejaste de mí… se que metí la pata, se que te hice daño… **_(¿Ah sí, don perfecto reconoce que se equivocó?)_** pero tú también a mí… me quitaste algo muy importante… ¿Todavía me culpas verdad?... de eso no te culpo… yo todavía lo hago… no dejo de pensar en él sabes, ahora podría tener… me mata pensar que… **_(_ya estaba cansada de tanto psicoanálisis, quería apagar la maquina, borrar los mensajes, matar a Susan a martillazos, por un instante me vi con los ojos inyectados en sangre dando golpes al contestador hasta dejarlo en arenilla. Por desgracia mis impulsos solo eran en mi imaginación. La realidad distaba mucho de esa fantasía. La realidad es que seguía paralizada sobre la banqueta de la cocina, que en los últimos minutos apenas me había podido mover ni para pestañear, y la más pura verdad es que si alguien hubiera interrumpido en aquel momento en la cocina solo las lágrimas que rodaban por mi cara le hubieran indicado que seguía con vida).

**Bueno, (**seguía hablando Edward ajeno a mis locuras) **eso ya no viene al caso… Bella perdóname por lo de ayer, por favor… no quiero que haya más… no te preocupes ya no te molesto más… creo que contigo ya más bajo no puedo caer… solo te pido que me hagas este favor y me llames es importante para mí… creo que me lo debes… **(mhmm mhmm carraspeé)** bueno no quise decir eso… mierda cuanto más hablo más la cago…. Lo siento Bells pero ya no puedo dejar que pisotees más el poco orgullo que me queda. **(¿_queeé_?. Realmente toda esta situación ya me estaba cabreando seriamente, como podía seguir siendo tan ególatra de pensar que no quería hablar con él por un simple capricho, por lo que él sabía de mí yo podía estar muerta en el mismo momento en que me dejaba ese mensaje y él solo pensaba que lo hacía para fastidiarle y obligarle a suplicarme._ Y si estuviera en el hospital enferma, y si me hubiera cambiado de número y si… Espera, espera ¿cómo consiguió mi número?_)** Mañana te volveré a llamar entre las seis y las siete. Si hasta entonces no me has llamado tendré que contarle lo que pasa al contestador. A partir de ahí ya lo dejo en tus manos. Adiós".**

Cuando acabó el mensaje volví a darle al stop, esta vez sin que Rose me dijera nada. De hecho bastante sorprendida de que durante ese último mensaje ella no hubiera abierto su boca.

– Rose, ¿sigues ahí?.– Pregunté acercando mi boca al móvil.

– Si–. Dijo de modo ausente.

– ¿Por que no has dicho nada?

– ¿Qué quieres que diga a ese mensaje?

– Ha sido intenso ¿verdad? –. Le pregunté todavía un poco acalorada por el enfado.

– Más que eso… Se ve arrepentido –. Me dijo en voz muy bajita, un poco avergonzada .

– No se Rose, ya no se como se ve –. Le dije yo ausente y disgustada.

– Hablaba de…

– Creo que si.

– Ahí si que se te fue un poco la mano.

– Pensaba que estabas de mi parte. Además sabes que era la única forma de que me dejara irme–. Le reproché gruñona.

– Eso lo se, pero aun así parece que sufre.

– Tu no estabas allí –. La actitud de Rose ya me estaba incomodando, siempre me había dado la razón incluso en algunas ocasiones me recriminaba haber sido un tanto blanda y ahora, después de haberle escuchado a través de unos mensajes parecía habérsela ganado a su causa. Tampoco me extrañaba, ese era el efecto que solía causar a todo el mundo, pero desde luego que no era justo que me quitara también a la única amiga que tenía.

– No, pero cualquiera se sentiría culpable por lo que paso… o por lo que el cree que pasó–. Rectificó.

– No él… él parecía muy contento cuando me echo de su vida. Se lo merecía. – Le recalqué recordando mis mentiras con cierto deje de orgullo y rencor. Si ella era la que ahora dudaba yo me reafirmaría. No estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho aunque tampoco orgullosa. Posiblemente ahora con la experiencia de los años no hubiera hecho lo mismo, no hubiera huido ni tampoco mentido, pero en aquel tiempo me pareció la única posibilidad.

– Bella, eso no es cierto. Nadie se merece algo así y tú también parecías muy contenta cuando lo echaste de tu vida y no lo estabas.

– ¿Cual es tu punto? –incidí cortante por el camino que estaba siguiendo la conversación. Demasiadas veces habíamos tenido el mismo debate llegando siempre a las mismas conclusiones.

– Mi punto es que los dos sois igual de tercos, orgullosos y prepotentes…

– Eso ya da igual… Rose ¿lo estás defendiendo?, porque sería la primera vez –. Le recordé intentando cambiar el tema. Ella siempre había permanecido firme a mi lado, dándome la razón y apoyando mis decisiones mientras que yo era la insegura y temerosa a cerca de las mismas. Y ahora después de esos mensajes bien parecía que se hubieran tornado las posturas.

– No, no… bueno no lo se… me da lastima ver como se estropeo vuestra relación por….

– No fue ninguna tontería –. La interrumpí bruscamente. Lo que nos había separado no había sido ninguna herida. Dicen que el daño lo hace quien puede no quien quiere, y él me lo hizo, porque podía y quería hacerlo.

– No, ya, eso lo se, no era lo que iba a decir pero… no deja de ser una lástima, podríais haber sido felices –. Me explicó lentamente, soñando en voz alta.

– Te repito que él nunca me quiso –. La desperté, ese sueño también lo había tenido yo durante muchos años y siempre se acababa convirtiendo en pesadilla.

– Pero tú a él si –. _Si hasta la locura y ese fue el origen de la pesadilla._

– Y, que hubiera hecho yo con eso, yo no podría estar con alguien que no me quería a su lado –. Le dije rudamente ya estaba cansada, muy cansada de esa conversación… de qué me serviría elucubrar ahora.

– No me da esa sensación– insitía Rose. No había manera que cambiara de tema una vez que se ponía a darme consejos o a hacer cuenta de todos mis errores pasados.

– Tu misma… queda el último mensaje. ¿Lo quieres escuchar?–. Incitarla con el último mensaje era la última posibilidad que tenía para que cesara el tema.

– Por supuesto.

– **Domingo, 15 de noviembre. 18:20 horas "Hola Bella, soy yo otra vez. Edward… Ya no se que más decirte. De nuevo discúlpame por el tono de algunos de los mensajes que te dejé estos días atrás, de verdad que no era mi intención. Verás…. No quería decírtelo de este modo pero no me dejas ninguna otra opción: Esme esta… muy enferma, … se muere y… ha preguntado por ti. Te quiere ver. Bueno, yo ya no puedo hacer más. Si todavía te importa algo esta familia, o bueno ella al menos… tu-tu… s-sa-sabrás que hacer".**

– Así que de eso se trataba. Su madre que está, por lo visto, muy enferma pregunta por tí y te quiere ver –. Resumió Rose.

Por lo visto yo había entendido mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. – Ahah!

– Nunca me has hablado mucho de ella. – _nunca me has dejado contarte mucho de ellos. _Quisé volver a reclamarle pero no necesitaba más frentes abiertos. Suspiré profundamente y comencé a hacerle una breve descripción.

– Es muy buena persona, dulce, cariñosa… – Le intenté explicar lo más vagamente posible. Cómo decirle que para mí Esme había sido mucho más que la madre de mis amigos cuando ella nunca los había conocido salvo por mi historia y siempre lo había odiado. Como decirle que Esme para mí había sido casi como una madre, sobre todo después del divorcio de mis padres, como decirle eso cuando ella perfectamente sabía que toda la familia Cullen me había dado la espalda en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. – Se que tanto ella como Carlisle, su padre, me quisieron mucho, casi como una hija… – Al menos eso si que les podía conceder a su recuerdo.

– Pero…

– Pero al final ellos apoyaron a su hijo. – Le comenté adelantándome al final de la historia. Aunque eso ella ya lo sabía.

– Es lógico…

– Si, es lógico… al fin de cuentas yo era solo la vecina. – Dije apenada porque dolía aun después de tantos años, _aquello _todavía dolía.

– ¿Que vas a hacer?– Inquirió un poco inquieta después de compartir unos minutos en silencio.

– No lo se Rose, tendré que ir, de hecho quiero ir, me gustaría verla… – Nunca había pensado la posibilidad de volver, o más bien nunca había querido pensar que existía la posibilidad, pero ahora que sabía que existía la posibilidad de encontrarme con ella, y que ella me estaba buscando... quería verla, hablar con ella e igual, si las cosas se daban bien podría hasta sincerarme y contarle la verdad. Después de todo teníamos algunos vínculos en común…

– ¿Y con Edward?– me interrumpió Rose, trayendo a colación mi tormento.

– No se Rose, no puedo pensar ahora en él, estoy demasiado abrumada. Supongo que tendré que llamar a Jasper. Te importa si me doy una ducha y luego me acerco a tu casa. Ya tengo ganas de ver a mis pequeños.

Le susurré emocionada al recordar la paz que me daba abrazar a mis hijos, los había echado de menos durante la última semana aunque los había visto todos los días a través del skype aun así añoraba el calor de sus abrazos y sus besos. Y para colmo de males, ahora que después de tanto tiempo separada de ellos, los mensajes que su padre me había dejado me habían robado un tiempo precioso de su compañía.

No hay nada peor para autohumillarte como estar borracho y tener un móvil a mano.

Sobra decir que los números de teléfono son falsos ¿no? Por si acaso ;)

Y mañana el capítulo cuatro que se títula: llama, llama, llama


	4. ¡Llama, llama, llama!

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

**¡LLAMA, LLAMA, LLAMA!**

**Bostón, Domingo, 15 de noviembre de 2009**

**Bella POV**

Tardé ocho minutos y treinta y tres segundos en ducharme, cuatro minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos en vestirme y dos minutos y tres segundos en llegar al coche y cuarenta y dos segundos en ponerme en marcha a casa de mis amigos a recoger a mis hijos. No era el reloj el que marcaba mis tiempos sino mi propia cuenta, contaba los segundos uno a uno, lentamente como lo haría un segundero suizo, respetando el ritmo sin acelerarlo como todo el mundo suele hacer en un deseo de avanzar ni retrasarlo en el vano intento de parar el tiempo.

Desde que había escuchado la voz de Edward a través del contestador mi mundo se había desecho, todas aquellas mentiras levantadas a nuestro alrededor, aquellos falsos muros construidos durante años para desguarecerme del dolor se habían derruido como chocolate derretido. Inconscientemente había tomado una decisión iba a volver a Washington, iba a dar la cara, no solo porque Esme me lo había pedido sino porque era algo que tenía que hacer. Era mi responsabilidad y ya hacía tiempo que venía considerando la idea aunque el terror y el miedo a volver a ver a aquella mirada cargada de reproche me orillaba a volver a esconder mi cabeza en el agujero que tenía por vida. Además estaba el hecho de que mis hijos no se merecían crecer sin el amor de una parte de su familia, acaso eso no era una razón suficiente.

El caso es que ahora mismo no quería seguir especulando con mi vida y por eso contaba los segundos. Desterré todos los malos recuerdos y me volví a concentrar en el camino y en el conteo.

Once minutos dieciocho segundos llevaba en la carretera. Si mis cálculos eran correctos y debido al escaso tráfico que había en seis minutos más llegaría a mi destino. Había estado una semana fuera, había participado en un congreso ginecológico en San Diego, no me había hecho ninguna gracia asistir pero ya que se presentaba un proyecto de investigación en el que había colaborado mi presencia era inevitable. Siete días separados de mis hijos, de las niñas de mis ojos. No era la primera vez que me separaba de ellos por un tiempo: viajes, vacaciones con mis padres… pero no podía evitar la sensación de vacío que me inundaba mi cuerpo cada vez que se alejaban de mí. Esta vez, y sin saber muy bien la procedencia de esa sensación, era mucho peor… no entendía por qué pero una extraña sensación de perdida atenazaba mi corazón. _Mejor no pensar en ello. _Mejor concentrarme en mis hijos. Apenas quedaban unos instantes para volver a verlos, abrazarlos y besarlos… ya podía ver la calle donde se encontraba la casa de Rose y Emmett e inconscientemente aceleré.

10

9

Inicie la cuenta atrás mientras aparcaba el coche frente a la puerta,

8

7

Me baje corriendo cerrando de un portazo el coche

6

5

corrí por el sendero que separaba la calle de la entrada

4

3

DING DONG

2

1

– Mami, mami… – gritaban sobre excitados mis hijos, lanzándose a mis brazos en cuanto al puerta se abrió. Evitando que las lágrimas recorrieran mis parpados me puse de cuclillas para llegar a su altura y así poder prestarles toda mi atención. Mis pequeños apenas tenían cinco años y eran lo suficientemente grandes como para no poder cogerlos a la vez. Extrañaba mucho aquella sensación de protección que me brindaba el poder cargarlos a los dos, uno en cada brazo. _Inevitablemente se estaban haciendo grandes._

– Pitufines! – les grite aprisionándolos a los dos fuertemente contra mi pecho. Por fin este volvía a estar completo. O al menos esa era la impresión que tenía durante los años anteriores. Ahora cuando me concentré en volver a respirar con normalidad por la carrera pude percibir, allí escondido, entre las diversas cicatrices de mi alma un pequeño rasguño no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que a través de él se colaran las evocaciones y emociones pasadas. – Cómo os eche de menos – les susurré demasiado emocionada.

Tanta energía malgastada en mi conteo de segundos para que bastara sostener a mis niños entre mis brazos durantes unos instantes y perder toda consciencia de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Ellos eran mi remanso de paz, eran la mejor medicina para mis males, siempre lo habían sido. Habían llegado en el peor momento de mi existencia y habían sido lo único que me había mantenido a flote aquellos meses. La gente diría que ellos me debían a mí la vida, pero mentían yo les debía mi vida a ellos, no se que hubiera sido de mí sin mis angelitos.

– Mami, me apachugas – exclamó mi niña con una sonrisa en su boca y en sus ojos verdes.

– Jajajaja eges una blanda – le recrimino su hermano.

– Chicos… porque no dejáis que mami entre en casa. – Comentó Emmett mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a incorporarme.

– Mamá, mamá, mamá... esta semana leímos un cuento de una pincesa – chilló mi princesa agarrándose a mi pierna derecha intentado llamar mi atención.

– Mamá, mamá, mamá... estuve jugando al futbol y… metí tes goles – le interrumpió mi principito agarrándose también con gran fuerza a mi otra pierna.

– Mamá, mamá, mamá... Eddy me gompió la muneca.

– Mamá, mamá, mamá... Nessie me gobó el coche tele-tele-digido.

– Mamá, mamá, mamá... porque no entras de una vez y cenamos – chilló el grandullón de mi amigo imitando la voz de mis niños mientras los subía a sus hombros y avanzaba hacia el interior de la casa.

Haciendo caso a su sugerencia les seguí hasta la cocina donde se encontraba mi querida amiga acabando de preparar la cena. Rose no dijo nada, no hacia falta, sólo se acercó a mí, robando por un instante la atención que prestaba a mis hijos para darme un achuchón y lanzarme una pícara mirada de "no te vas a librar de mí".

Cenamos tranquilamente los cinco comensales, entre risas mis peques me contaron todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo de la semana. A Nessie se le había caído otro diente y lo tenía escondido para enseñármelo antes de vendérselo al ratoncito Pérez. Edward tenía una herida bastante fea en la rodilla después de una caída en el patio del recreo. Había salido tan buen deportista como su padre pero tan propenso a las heridas y los golpes como yo.

Las horas que siguieron la cena pasaron volando, estuve jugando un poco con ellos, escuchando el resto de sus aventuras, acompañándoles en el baño y finalmente leyéndoles un cuento después de acostarlos en la habitación que mis amigos siempre tenían preparados para ellos en su casa. Eran muchas los fines de semana que pasábamos con ellos. No tardaron demasiado en dormirse, realmente estaban agotados por la sobreexcitación del día, y yo de no ser porque sentía la profunda mirada violeta de Rose en la puerta de la habitación conminándome a ir a su encuentro yo misma me hubiera acurrucado entre ellos dejándome llevar por sus sueños.

– Bella, no estás durmiendo – comentó impacientemente Rose – te espero en dos minutos, hice mi café especial –.

Oh Dios! Si Rose había hecho su café normalmente extrafuerte y supercafeinado es porque me esperaba una larga noche.

Me deslicé silenciosamente de la cama donde descansaban los cuerpecitos de mis niños para una vez después de asegurarme que estaban bien dormidos darles un beso a cada uno de ellos en sus frentes. Después de una última mirada desde la puerta y comprobar que permanecían bien tapados me preparé para enfrentarme al más que seguro cuestionario que me esperaba en el salón de estar. Sin querer pensármelo demasiado baje las escaleras y sin mirar mas allá de la punta de mis zapatos me senté en el sofá junto al cual humeaba una taza de café. Después de oler su esencia alcé mi mirada para hacer frente a las personas que frente a mi me miraban intrigados, lista para su interrogatorio di una fuerte respiración apresando todo el aire que cabía en mis pulmones.

– Me vais a poner unos focos intimidatorios –. Ironicé para descargar un poco de tensión.

– No creo que haga falta – respondió Rose demostrando su hastío.

– Pero si te resistes – concluyo su marido en una sonrisa.

– No, no lo haré… – prometí riendo suavemente junto a él. Había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones, de coger el toro por los cuernos y que mejor que el consejo de mis mejores amigos para ello. Di un profundo trago el café que aún humeaba, deteniéndome en saborearlo y sintiéndolo bajar caliente por mi garganta. La tensión de mis amigos aumentaba ante mi silencio. Yo estaba dispuesta a ser sincera pero tampoco les iba a dar pie a nada.

– Como crees que consiguió el teléfono –rompió el silenció Rose.

– No tengo ni idea – Yo también me había estado preguntando por aquel hecho.

– Crees que tu madre…

– No, no creo que se atreviera a volver a hacerlo… sabe las consecuencias. – Si, mi madre había sido muy consciente del castigo que traía el traicionarme, se lo había demostrado cuando había chivado la dirección de mi escondite a Edward. Estuve cuatro meses sin darle señales de mi vida.

– Oye Peach – me llamó Emmett riéndose socarronamente entre sus dientes. _Mierda como se enteró_. Rose le pegó juguetonamente en su pecho evitando también mostrar su sonrisa. _Bruja no había tardado nada en cotilleárselo._

– Compórtate cielo – le soltó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Y tú, –me dijo ahora señalándome amenazadoramente con el dedo. – Eso me lo debes –. _Peach_, ya se me había olvidado que me había llamado _Peach_, como era que se había acordado y cómo es que siquiera se había atrevido a recordármelo. Odiaba aquel sobrenombre con toda mi alma pero al fin y al cabo era una broma privada, una reminiscencia de nuestros encuentros más pasionales y ahora no tenía ningún sentido recordarlo.

– Bells, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Me preguntó Emmett, que viendo mi eminente ansiedad se había acercado a mi situándose detrás del sofá para apretándome ligeramente los hombros darme un mensaje.

– Voy a llamar a Jasper.

– Buff… con ese nombre que tiene, ¿te fías?

Giré el cuello para mirarle aturdida, cómo él, precisamente él se atrevía a criticar un nombre. – En fin… – le dije rodando lo ojos al ver su mirada divertida.

– Muy bien Emmett, creo que ahora sobra el humor. – Le regañó su esposa. Dando una palmada a su lado en el sofá invitándole a sentarse de nuevo. – ¿Y cuándo le vas a llamar?

–Mañana, – le contesté rápidamente. Tenía que pensar seriamente que decirle antes de llamar, posiblemente hasta escribiría una especie de guión. – cuando vuelva a casa, se me olvidó recoger el número de teléfono. – Le expliqué cuando ví que ambos ponían cara de incrédulos.

– Ahora… – me respondió mi "queridísima amiga". – 555-55-98-27 ¿Marcó yo o lo haces tú? – Me amenazó descaradamente mientras me tendía su móvil.

– Cómo… –dudé muy sorprendida.

– Simple, grabé nuestra conversación con el móvil. Quería escucharlos en una segunda ronda y Emmett nunca me hubiera perdonado si… –me aclaró sin ningún ápice de vergüenza mirando alternativamente a mí y a su marido. – Además te conozco y sabía que ibas a poner alguna excusa para no llamar hoy.

– LLAMA!, LLAMA!, LLAMA! –Gritaba Emmett, imitando la voz de mis pequeñines mientras que con sus puños golpeaba la mesa sobre la que reposaban las tazas de café haciéndolas temblar.

– Bells, prepárate por que voy a darle a llamar en tres, dos… –señaló marcando rápidamente el número sobre su móvil y tendiéndomelo – uno.

RING, RING, RING

– Si –. Respondió una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono. Por supuesto que estaba en manos libres. _Par de cotillas_

– Ehh… hola… ¿está Jasper? – pregunté intentado aclararme la voz.

– No, lo siento en este momento mi novio no se encuentra en casa –_ Mierda, es Alice, Joder! Es verdad que el otro dijo que vivían juntos –_ ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?.

– Ehh…. Ahh, no, no hace falta… –iba a colgar sin decir nada más cuando vi a mis amigos rodando la muñeca de sus manos conminándome a continuar la conversación. – ¿Me puedes decir cuando volverá? – pregunté recibiendo la aprobación de las dos "marujas" de enfrente.

– Si…, claro… – La voz de Alice no había cambiado nada con el paso del tiempo, todavía seguía teniendo aquel timbre semejante a las campanitas. Ella había sido la última persona que había visto de la familia Cullen. Yo la había echado de mi lado, no soportaba su alegría ni su parecido a Edward. Ella era mi mejor amiga y también me deshice de ella a sabiendas que era la única forma de poder dejar mi pasado atrás. "Nunca te perdonaré lo que nos estás haciendo" fueron sus palabras de despedida. Supongo que aún no me había perdonado. – Bella… ¿eres tú?

– eh, mmmhmmm… si Alice soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? – que pregunta más estúpida.

– Oh, Bella, gracias por llamar, muchísimas gracias…. –realmente por su tono de voz parecía estar alegre y agradecida por hablar conmigo, _igual si que me había perdonado_– ¿sabes lo que pasa verdad? – señaló añadiendo una nota a su voz demasiado dolorosa para proceder de ella.

– Más o menos Mr… tu hermano… algo me dijo en un mensaje –. _Mierda casi se me escapa el sobrenombre de Rose_. – Se trata de Esme, ¿cómo está?

– Mal Bella, no te voy a mentir… está mal. Tiene cáncer de pecho, se le reprodujo… perdona Bella esta sonando el horno ahora vuelvo.

Sus palabras calaron profundamente en mi pecho ahoyando un poco más el profundo agujero oscuro que se me había instalado junto a mi corazón tantos años atrás. Solo el calor y las sonrisas de mis hijos había podido curar mis heridas pero aún con todo su amor, recientemente había descubierto que la cicatriz todavía permanecía latente. Ahora aquella noticia, intuida tras los mensajes del susodicho, cobraba realidad y podía sentir como las costuras de esa cicatriz empezaban a resquebrajarse.

– Bells – llamó Rose en un susurró y dándome un golpe en la rodilla, advirtiéndome que todavía estaba hablando por teléfono.

– Bella sigues ahí…

– Si, si, dime.

– Perdona la interrupción. No se que te estaba diciendo, pero… ¿vas a venir? – pregunto demostrando cierta ansiedad.

– Si, Alice por eso os llamaba. Llego ¿mañana? – pregunté más que a mi interlocutora a Rose que blandía delante de mi el recibo de compra del billete por Internet. –_Puta bruja calculadora y controladora_. Me las pagarás. – escribí en el bloc de notas que estaba al lado del teléfono provocando unas sofocadas risas en mis ¿amigos? _Si, supongo que si._

– No busques hotel. Te quedarás en mi casa…

– Alice no creo que… – Desde luego que no era buena idea, una cosa era verlos, hablar con ellos, si acaso tomar un café… pero dormir en su casa… eso ya era demasiado.

– Lo se Bella, lo se… pero hace mucho que no te veo. Y aunque nunca entendí muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió y te dejé tu espacio, nunca volviste a llamarme… – otra vez la nota triste traspasó su voz. Y ahora era por mi culpa, la había echado tanto de menos… me hubiera gustado poder continuar siendo su amiga, dejarla estar a mi lado como ella realmente quería pero era imposible, por mi propia salud mental no lo podía permitir. – Perdona no quiero echarte nada en cara, no es el momento. Por favor quédate con nosotros y… te he echado muchísimo de menos.

– Y yo Alice…

– Entonces te quedarás

– Si, Alice pero… –acabé cediendo… _ya de perdidos al río._

– Bien, no te preocupes por nada. Te iremos a recoger al aeropuerto. ¿A qué hora llegas?

– A las siete y media – le dije volviendo a echar un vistazo a los documentos que me había tendido Rose.

– Ok perfecto entonces allí te veo. Adiós– colgó aceleradamente no dando tiempo a arrepentimientos

– Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y los tres nos quedamos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio. Iba a ir a Seattle, a ver a los Cullen, seguramente vería a Edward y ¿me atrevería a hablarles de la existencia de mis hijos?

– Bella, cariño… estás asustada – preguntó Rose mientras se acercaba a mí con la intención de darme un abrazo

– Como la mierda – contesté apoyando la cara entre las manos abiertas.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con los niños?

– En eso pensaba ahora.

– Puedes dejarlos con nosotros – Me invitó Emmett provocando unas sonrisas en nosotras.

– Eso ya lo sabe osito… no estamos hablando de eso – le aclaró cariñosamente su esposa.

– Ahh ¿hablan del palo escoba?

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me volvió a decir mientras le asentía a su esposo.

– No estoy muy segura… creo que de momento no les voy a decir nada, primero veré que tal las cosas por allí y luego ya veremos.

– Tarde o temprano se lo tienes que decir.

– ¿Creeis que se enfadarán conmigo? –. Pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia la dirección donde mis peques dormían ajenos a todo.

– No se Bells, ellos son unos cielos, los mejores niños que conozco, son inteligentes y muy maduros para su edad… además adoran a Edward.

– Si lo se… pero… esto no es lo mismo… ellos lo quieren con locura pero… – y si me recriminan algo, y si se enfadan porque les aparté de su padre y les negué su cariño.

– No te preocupes por ellos, son pequeños lo superarán. Además el problema no es cómo se lo tomaran ellos sino cómo se lo tomara su _papá_ cuando se entere que tiene dos hijos de cinco años.

**Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del país…**

– Por fin llegas tío – me espetó mi cuñado cuando coincidí con él a la entrada de su casa.

– Lo siento, hubo complicaciones con uno de mis pacientes y me tuve que quedar haciéndole un último reconocimiento –. Quería estar seguro, no me gustaba dejar a los pacientes más delicados al cuidado de subalternos. Ellos eran mi responsabilidad y si bien yo me encargaba de instruir algunos de los jóvenes médicos era consciente que a veces no podían con la presión y cometían errores, y yo no iba a arriesgarme a que alguno de mis estudiantes metiera la pata por mi culpa.

– Oye, hoy… ¿la llamaste? –Inquirió curioso mientras me cedía algunas bolsas del supermercado.

– Si, – le confirmé hastiado y de mal humor, la había vuelto a llamar apenas había salido del hospital – Estoy harto de ella. Toda la semana y no dio señal de vida.

– Eddy – me llamó en un tono demasiado pedante provocando aun más mi enojo. – no todo gira en torno tuyo, y si por algún motivo ella no escuchó los mensajes, y si los escuchó y está enfadada por tu maravilloso trato del viernes.

– Y si, Y si… – medio gruñí – Hoy le pedí perdón por lo de... ya sabes, los mensajes. También le dije lo de Esme… ahora ya solo depende de ella.

– Pues no dudes que llamará – me dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa. Desde mediados de la semana pasada las pocas noches que no había pasado en el hospital me había quedado a dormir con ellos. De ningún modo volvería a la casa de mis padres sin estar ellos allí, el lunes había sido distinto pero porque no estaba solo, Alice me acompañaba. Mi casa tampoco era una opción y mucho menos ahora que Bella se aproximaba como un tren de alta velocidad a nuestras vidas podría soportar vivir en el mismo piso que había compartido con ella, sus recuerdos estaban demasiado presentes en él.

Desde que ella se había ido apenas había pasado unas cuantas noches en él. Tampoco es que lo hubiera necesitado pues los primeros años sin ella apenas había estado en el país y cuando lo hacía me quedaba en casa de mis padres y en los dos últimos años que me había establecido en el antiguo hospital donde había hecho mis prácticas de medicina me dividía mis noches entre el cuarto de descanso del hospital y mi antigua habitación en casa de mis padres. Muchas veces había pensado venderlo o alquilarlo, pero al final siempre por alguna extraña sensación de añoranza acababa echándome atrás.

– Mal Bella, no te voy a mentir… esta mal. Tiene cáncer de pecho, se le reprodujo…. –

Quedé helado, congelado, junto a la puerta del piso de mi hermana cuando oí a Alice, debía ser ella con la que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono. De repente una debilidad desconocida obligó a mis piernas a buscar un punto de apoyo para no caerme. Cuando me deje caer hacia atrás para descansar sobre la puerta debí dar un fuerte golpe puesto que mi hermana se giró bruscamente mirándonos con una mueca asustada – perdona Bella esta sonando el horno ahora vuelvo. – Dijo presionando el móvil para colocarlo a modo de espera mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

– Estas hablando con… – le pregunté entre susurros huyendo de ella hacia la cocina antes de que me alcanzará su abrazo consolador.

– Si –confirmo mis temores corriendo detrás de mí.

– Pásame el teléfono– le insté mientras me giraba de repente provocando que chocara contra mí. – Déjame hablar con ella –le exigía intentando arrebatarle el móvil.

– No, ella no te llamo a tí – me dijo agarrando fuertemente el teléfono en sus pequeñas manos y escondiéndose detrás de Jasper.

– ¿Acaso te llamo a tí? – me atreví a preguntarle ácidamente a sabiendas que había pocas posibilidades que fuera así.

– No, tampoco… llamó a Jasper, –confesó cabreada– Te olvidaste el móvil –le explicó a su pareja que la miraba entre extrañado y divertido. – pero ahora estamos hablando y no voy a dejar que estropees nuestra conversación –. Exclamó volviendo a dirigirse a mí.

– Yo no voy a estropear nada… solo… solo quiero escuchar su voz. Jass por favor – Rogué por un poco de ayuda.

– No creo que sea lo mejor Edward, ella pudo haberte llamado pero decidió no hacerlo. Tienes que respetarla –. Bien creo que me había vuelto bipolar, ni yo misma entendía mis sentimientos o mis deseos. No quería verla, no quería haberla llamado pero ahora me moría por escuchar su voz. _¿Me habría vuelto loco ya?._

– Bien – cedí – pero quiero escucharla… eso me lo concederéis ¿no? – les exigí no dando pie a una más que posible negativa.

– Creo que eso podemos concedértelo. Pondré el móvil en manos libres…. Pero a la primera señal de tu presencia aquí cuelgo –. Me amenazó muy capaz.

Tenia miedo de escuchar su voz, de comprobar si seguía causando los mismos estragos de siempre, y demostrarme que a pesar del tiempo y de todos mis esfuerzos aún no había superado ni su ausencia ni su abandono. Por supuesto, a estas alturas de la película, yo ya sabía que no la había olvidado.

– Bella sigues ahí…

– Si si, dime . – Dios, todos mis temores se vieron confirmados cuando al escuchar su dulce voz al otro lado de la línea un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Me obligue a olvidarme de mí mismo y concentrarme en la conversación, ya tendría tiempo después para penar por mis desgracias.

– Perdona la interrupción. No se que te estaba diciendo, pero ¿vas a venir? – preguntó mi hermana dejando evidente cierto estado de ansiedad, supongo que era un reflejo de mi propio estado.

– Si Alice por eso os llamaba. Llego… ¿mañana?. – mañana, ¿MAÑANA?… en venticuatro horas estaría aquí… no me lo podía creer. Y ahora que iba a ser de mí.

– No busques hotel. Te quedarás en mi casa…

– Qué! – vocalicé exageradamente delante de mi hermana. YO me estaba quedando en su casa!.

– Alice no creo que…

– Lo se Bella, lo se… pero hace mucho que no te veo. Y aunque nunca entendí muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió y te deje tu espacio, nunca volviste a llamarme… – Dios, ya estaba mi hermana otra vez utilizando sus malas artes… Se que ella también lo había pasado mal con la desaparición de su mejor amiga, pero yo la conocía bien y aunque el tono de su voz dejaba traspasar una profunda tristeza el brillo travieso de su mirada daba que pensar.

– ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – volví a dibujar las palabras con mis labios. Cuando vi el gesto irreverente que me estaba haciendo con la mano me di la vuelta para sentarme en el sofá y ocultarme entre los cojines de este y seguir escuchando en la sombra. _Bien, confirmado si no me había vuelto loco ya al cabo de una semana lo estaría._

– Perdona no quiero echarte nada en cara, no es el momento. Por favor quédate con nosotros y… te he echado muchísimo de menos. – ¿Por favor? Perfecto ahora mi hermana también le rogaba por su compañía.

– Y yo Alice… – su voz era tan dulce y tan apagada, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin reír. Acaso no habría nadie que la hiciera feliz. ¿_Por que no era feliz…? ¿acaso ella no era feliz? Sería capaz de alegrarme de su infelicidad. _

– Entonces te quedarás.

– Si, Alice pero… – parecía confusa pero a saber que pasaba por su caprichosa cabeza. No solo venía a enturbiar mi vida sino que iba a invadir mi espacio. _Lo que me faltaba_.

– Bien, no te preocupes por nada. Te iremos a recoger al aeropuerto. ¿A que hora llegas? _¿Iremos? Ni de coña. Si quería sobrevivir a aquello esta tía no me vería el pelo._

– A las siete y media.

– Ok perfecto entonces allí te veo. Adiós

– Adiós.

En cuanto mi hermana colgó el teléfono corrió a abrazarme, yo al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura me tensé, la conocía perfectamente y sabía, era plenamente consciente, que algo estaba planeando. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos medio cerrados marcando sus líneas faciales, su cabeza parecía echar humo de tanto pensar. Eran bastantes indicios para sospechar.

– Estarás contenta – Le escupí sin meditar mucho mis palabras. No me gustaba que me manejara a su antojo.

– Sip – sin palabras me dejó.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – le pregunté tras salir de mi asombro.

– Recuperarla….. estoy segura que es lo que quiere mamá – aclaró al ver mi cara de estupefacción. Me preguntaba cómo podía estar tan tranquila.

– Espero que seas consciente que estas tratando con una bomba de relojería…. Y que lo más seguro es que de explotar me explotará en toda mi cara.

– Eso no sucederá – dijo condescendientemente levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina – ¿cenamos? – preguntó despreocupada agarrando la mano de Jasper el cual nos miraba sin perder palabra ni atreverse a participar.

– Eres una egoísta…. –le dije siguiéndoles a la cocina – Eres capaz de arriesgar mi propia salud mental con tal de recuperar un poco de una amistad antigua, perdida… Acaso no te das cuenta de que todo era una mentira. – Chillé desesperado ante su tranquilidad.

– No Edward, ya llevo un tiempo pensándolo tu vida no fue una mentira, nuestra relación con ella, tu relación con ella no fue una mentira…. – me enfrentó pausadamente. – Aquí la única mentira que se contó y que vivimos fue la de los últimos meses antes de su partida.

– Ja… que tiene que demostrarte, que más tiene que decirte… ella fue una egoísta, una... – si paré no fue por falta de ganas sino porque sentí la mano de Jasper presionando mi hombro – me dejó solo. – confesé en un susurro modificando el tono de mi discurso, acaso no se acordaban que ella me dejó solo, tirado, hecho mierda, cuando más la necesitaba.

– Edward nunca nos contaste todo lo que pasó… ella nunca me contó lo que pasó… – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, como si fuese un niño pequeño – Me alejé de ella porque Bella me lo pidió y no te voy a negar que yo estaba muy enfadada, me quede contigo por que tú me lo pediste. Pero nunca me creí ni una ni otra versión. Ambos tenéis veintinueve años y sufristeis mucho por quien sabe que mierdas… pero mira a nuestro alrededor, mamá está enferma, mamá se muere, el tiempo pasa, la vida es una mierda…

– Me lo vas a decir a mí – la interrumpí imitando infantilmente su mismo tono irónico.

– Por eso hermanito, por eso…. Espabila y lucha por tu felicidad… por si te sirve de algo yo todavía confió en mamá… y además recuerda que se lo prometiste.

-.-

**Buff, yo si creo que Edward se nos ha vuelto loco ya… y mas que se nos va desestabilizar… pobre la situación le supera un poco y no sabe lo que quiere. Aunque ella tampoco esta mucho mejor.**

**PD-. No se si os fijatéis que me gusta titular todos los capítulos con una frase dicha por algún personaje y os puedo adelantar que el próximo capítulo se titulará: "Y ¿Qué pasó después?" y es una gran pista para saber de que va el capítulo ;)**

**He procurado contestar lo mejor que he podido a las preguntas que me haceis en los reviews, pero hay una chica que me ha mandado un anónimo, en ese caso me encantaría que firmarais y así poder contestaros personalmente por aquí. Entendiendo que leerá este comentario y se reconocerá aprovecho para agradecerle las molestias de escribirme y mandarle un besazo  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer y estar ahí detrás.**


	5. Y ¿QUÉ PASÓ DESPUÉS?

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

Y ¿QUÉ PASÓ DESPUÉS?

**Boston. Lunes, 16 de noviembre de 2009. 8:00 horas**

**BELLA POV**

– Mamá… no lo entiendo ¿ya no nos quiegues? – se me partió el alma en mi pecho oír a mi niña lloriquear en mi cuello.

A pesar de que tenía una habitación a mis disposición en la casa de mis amigos yo preferí quedarme a dormir con ellos, había estado una semana lejos de ellos y ahora, inesperadamente me iba a tener que ausentar tres días más. Apenas había pegado ojo, por un lado terminamos de hablar tardísimo y aún así, todavía tarde unas horas más en poder dormirme debido a la ebullición que tenía en la cabeza: Esme, mis niños, Edward, pedir una ampliación en el permiso que tenía en el hospital para ausentarme, los regalos de Navidad, Edward, cómo decirle a mi madre que ese año no íbamos a ir a su casa el día de Acción de gracias, si me daría tiempo al día siguiente a hacer la maleta... y Edward, siempre Edward. Y por encima de todo ello, ahora tenía a mi bebe sentada sobre mí sin poder contener las lágrimas.

– Nessie cariño, tanto tú como tu hermano sois mis amores, os quiero con locura –. No entendía lo que le pasaba a mi pequeña. Nunca había hecho o dicho algo así, en otras ocasiones que me había tenido que ausentar y los había dejado al cuidado de Rose y de Emmett, o con mis padres y sus respectivas parejas nunca había llorado así, al revés era una niña muy alegre y cariñosa con todos. – ¿Qué pasa, qué te preocupa?

– No me quiego queda sola.

– Mi vida, no te quedas sola, tienes a tu hermano que te cuida y te quiere, tienes a los tíos Emm y Rose… y me tienes a mí, tú nunca estarás sola… yo no te voy a dejar sola.

– ¿Cómo lo zabes? – Preguntó contra mi cuello mientras se sorbía ruidosamente los mocos.

– Porque soy tu mamá, te quiero y las mamás nunca dejan solos a sus hijos–. _O al menos yo no haría eso._

– Papá nos dejó zolos – tuve que tragar fuerte cuando hoy esas palabras proceder de mi pequeña.

– Renesmee – la llamé por su nombre completo para que me prestara toda la atención posible–. Vuestro papá os quiere también con locura, pero sabes porque no está aquí, sabes que él está cuidando a otros niños que están enfermos, que están necesitados y solos en el mundo

– Pero yo quiego a mi papa – Volvió a gemir hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

– Ness, ¿qué pasa? – insistí mientras buscaba a Edward que atentamente nos miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras intentaba con poco éxito atarse los cordones de los zapatos. ¿Qué le pasa a Ness, por qué esta así? – Le pregunté a él esperanzada de que al menos uno de mis hijos me dijera algo.

– Jane le dijó que su papá ega más guapo que nuesto papá, nosotos le dijimos que eso ega mentia, que papi ega mucho más guapo y que ega el mejó. Luego le dijo a Ness, cuando yo no estaba, que nuesto papa no eztaba con nozotos poque no noz queguía. – confesó del tirón y se encogió de hombros acto seguido. _Mierda! _Mi niño, el fuerte, también se había creído ese malintencionado comentario.

– Peques – los llamé mientras abría también mi brazo para acoger a mi chico– ambos sabéis que eso no es cierto. Vuestro padre os quiere muchísimo, él no esta aquí con nosotros pero ya veis los mails que os manda no? –esperé a que asintieran y asumieran todas mis palabras– y ¿qué os dice en esos mails?

– Que nos quiegue mucho

– Y que noz hecha de menos

– Eso es, vuestro padre os adora y… – suspiré fuertemente al darme cuenta que aquella conversación había inclinado la balanza de nuestro destino– y estoy segura que lo veréis dentro de poco.

– ¿En zerio, mami? – preguntó Edward ilusionado, olvidándose de la máscara anterior.

– ¿Eztaz zegura?

– ¿Noz lo pometes?

– Si, os lo prometo –les dije llevando mi mano a mi pecho sonsacándoles una de las sonrisas más dulces y desdentadas que yo había visto en mi vida.

**Boston. Lunes, 16 de noviembre de 2009. 11:37 horas**

**BELLA POV**

– Bells, estate tranquila, ellos estarán bien – me dijo Rose, después de acompañar a mis hijos al colegio y pasar por mi casa a hacer una pequeña maleta, mientras nos dirigíamos al hospital donde ambas trabajábamos, tenía que ir a hablar con mi jefe y asegurarme, tal y como le había dicho a Rose que no habría ningún problema en alargar mi permiso unos días más. Después ella y su marido me llevarían al aeropuerto. El vuelo salía a la una y media de la tarde, al ser nacional y solo llevar equipaje de mano no tenía demasiada urgencia por llegar.

Tal y como marcaba nuestra agenda, llegamos al aeropuerto una hora antes del despegue y rápidamente me acerqué a la puerta de acceso a la zona de embarqué, odiaba las despedidas. A lo largo de la mañana Rose y yo habíamos intercambiado las últimas recomendaciones y consejos: "estate tranquila", "no les des demasiado chocolate por la noche", "diles la verdad", "cuidado con el helado", dale una patada en culo a Edward de mi parte", "dales un beso a mis niños de la mía", "te quiero amigui", "y yo a ti" – repetía antes de fundirme con ella en un abrazo.

– ¿Dónde está Emmett? – le pregunté girando sobre mí misma buscando al grandullón de mi amigo – quería despedirme.

– Te está esperando – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Pero dónde …. Oh no! – me lamenté cuando le vi alzar los brazos al otro lado del cristal como un loco tirándole besos a su mujer. – Puedo saber ¿por qué está en la zona de embarque?

– Cómo quieres que embarque si no.

– ¿Acaso se va de viaje?

– si, claro, sino porque iba a estar ahí.

– Y ¿adónde va?

– A la otra punta del país – reconoció mientras me empujaba hacia los guardias y les tendía mi billete.

– Eres una zorra – dándome cuenta en ese momento que él sería mi compañero de viaje.

– Si yo también te quiero.

– Me engañasteis.

– Un puquitín… no iba a consentir que fueses a la boca del lobo tu sola.

– Gracias – le grité ya desde el otro extremo del control de seguridad mientras con mi mirada observaba como Emmett se acercaba al cristal que separaba ambas zonas y le daba besos a la mampara. Por mantenerme distraída y que no me negara a que me acompañara no los había dejado despedirse en condiciones.

– Emmett, lo siento.

– ¿El qué? – me preguntó extrañado.

– Que por mi culpa, por mi testadurez no hayáis podido despediros en condiciones.

– Ay, Bella, Bella…– Me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros y atrayéndome hacia él…– En condiciones ya nos despedimos anoche – me susurró al oído antes de echarse a reir – Bien, y ahora cómo piensas entretenerme durante las nueve horas que dura este maldito viaje al infierno.

– No se… ¿quieres jugar al veo, veo?

– Me gustaría pero… tengo una idea mejor – me dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente– que te parece si me compras una de esas chocolatinas gigantes de _dutyfree_.

– Eso está hecho.

**Seattle. Lunes, 16 de noviembre de 2009. 12:30 horas **

**ALICE POV**

– Mami – llamé alegremente mientras entraba con un ramo gigante de margaritas y amapolas en la habitación de mi madre. Entré dándole un vistazo rápido, no quería detenerme a mirar sus ojeras oscuras, ni su piel pálida y traslucida, ni su antiguo cabello que empezaba a caerse. Eran mis momentos a solas con ella, posiblemente los últimos que nos quedaban juntas y no los iba a desperdiciar llorando, para eso ya tenía mi cama y el hombro de Jasper. Para ella, para papá y para Edward yo iba a seguir siendo la alegre despreocupada que no quería ver lo cerca que estábamos del final.

– Mami, estás guapísima – le dije toda melosa dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y provocándole una suave carcajada, mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

– Mentirosa– me contestó risueña.

– Yo – dije regalándole mi famoso fruncimiento de morros. – Tengo dos regalos para ti. El primero es…

– O no, cariño… ¿tan mal me ves? – me preguntó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de seda verde con florecillas blancas de mi bolso.

– No mami, estás estupenda… y no es para la cabeza, tontita, es para el cuello… para que no te resfríes cuando dentro de unos días te saquen de aquí.

– Jajaja – se volvió a reir mi madre– mira que eres mentirosa. Anda pónmelo, mientras tanto, a ver que tal me queda. – dijo mientras se recogía su pelo hacia atrás y se colocaba una goma.

Estiré el pañuelo para que pudiera ver bien como lo doblaba en forma de triángulo. Me había pasado la tarde anterior viendo videos en Youtube de cómo poner un pañuelo y que quedara perfecto. Lo coloqué sobre su cabeza y dejé el nudo debajo de la oreja izquierda para después hacer una gran lazada.

– Te queda genial, mami. – le sonreí dándole otro sonoro beso y pasándole un pequeño espejo del neceser que estaba siempre sobre la mesita.

– Lo se, siempre fui un poco hippy– contestó guiñándome un ojo y se echaba a un lado de la cama para abrir sus brazos y que yo me tumbara a su lado. Era una postura tan típica en nosotras, cuántos domingos nos habíamos pasado en su cama así tumbadas, ella en medio y Bella y yo cada una a su lado, bajo su ala, como mamá gallina con sus polluelos, cotilleando sobre chicos, sobre las clases del instituto primero y de la universidad después, sobre la ropa, viendo películas. Era toda una institución familiar que la tarde de los domingos nos la pasáramos así, primero en nuestra casa de Forks, después cuando mis padres nos acompañaron a Seattle, mientras nosotros íbamos a la Universidad. Desde que tenía 13 años hasta los 23, cuando Bella desapareció, siempre que estábamos las tres en la misma ciudad nunca faltábamos a una cita dominguera. _Después ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo... _cierto que yo me seguía tumbando a su lado siempre que podía, que seguíamos hablando de todo un poco y de nada, pero ya no estábamos completas, faltaba una.

– Quién te viera en los setenta – murmuré en voz baja tragándome las lágrimas.

– Era una jovencita… ¿y mi otro regalo? – preguntó juguetona viendo que mi estado de ánimo decaía.

– Es una sorpresa mami... ¿a qué no sabes con quién hable ayer? – grité cambiando de registro. _Nada de lágrimas_, me ordené. Querría habérselo ocultado y darle una sorpresa pero había algo en el ambiente que quería evitar.

– Ni idea – respondió en voz baja y cruzando un dedo en los labios pidiéndome que bajara el tono de mi voz.

– Con Bella – susurré en su oído.

– En serio, y ¿qué te dijo? ¿va a venir? ¿tan pronto? – preguntó ansiosa mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

– Si mamá, en unas horas llega a Seattle. – contesté sin poder evitar mi alegría, sabiendo toda la ilusión que le iba a hacer – Quedé en ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, voy a ir con Jasper.

– Lo sabe tu hermano – insistió mientras me cogía de la barbilla y giraba mi rostro hacia ella. Asentí. – Y ¿que ha dicho?

Me incorporé de la cama y me volví a sentar de cara a ella, de repente se había puesto muy nerviosa y el labio le temblaba un poco. Sabía que se iba a poner un poco ansiosa pero ese estado no le beneficiaba en absoluto. Así que cogí de su neceser una crema de manos, eché un pegote y comencé a darle un pequeño masaje y poco a poco se fue relajando.

– Ya lo conoces, no mucho, llegó a casa cuando estábamos hablando, quería hablar con Bella pero nos negamos, se conformó con escuchar su voz, luego discutimos un poco… ya sabes lo emo que puede llegar a ser – le dije quitándole importancia al asunto.

– ¿Y después? – persistió continuando ella ahora el masaje en mis manos.

– Se fue pronto a dormir y no lo vi más… ¿No vino hoy a verte?

– No, ahora que me dices eso supongo que me está rehuyendo – comentó en voz baja, intentando incorporarse de la cama. – Ayúdame a ir al baño.

– Puede ser – continué la conversación mientras le acercaba las zapatillas y la bata.

– Siento ponerle en esta situación… pero de verdad que es necesario. Lo hago por su bien. Creo que es lo mejor para todos. – confesó. Muy despacio se levantó de la cama y se dejó atar la bata por mí.

– Lo se, mami, confío en tí y se que lo haces más por él que por tí o por mí.

– Tú siempre tan intuitiva.

Nos reímos las dos a la par, mientras que avanzábamos por la habitación, pasito a pasito.

– Mami, no me vas a decir nada…

– No cariño no puedo… – me negó dándome una de sus mejores sonrisas– Primero quiero hablar con ella.

– Tú sabes por qué se enfadaron.

– No, pero ahora me hago una idea… espero equivocarme–. Habíamos llegado a la puerta del baño y en un gesto muy decidido me cerró la puerta en las narices. _Esme tendría genio y figura hasta el final_ –¿Y tú? ¿Alguno de ellos te comentó algo? – le conseguí oír desde el otro lado.

– No, ninguno de los dos me dijo nada concreto. Me puedo hacer una idea por comentarios vagos, pero no lo tengo claro… – me apoyé contra la puerta a esperarla – De hecho nunca entendí el rechazo de Bella, éramos las mejores amigas del mundo y de la noche a la mañana me empieza a ocultar cosas para finalmente alejarme de su lado, y lo último que me dijo era que yo, o sea nosotros, le recordaríamos continuamente lo que se estaba perdiendo–. Habíamos tenido esta conversación un millón de veces y nunca llegábamos a una conclusión clara.

– Cielo, sospecho que ella tenía una razón bastante poderosa – escuché al otro lado de la puerta entre el ruido de la cisterna.

– Si mamá, pero porque no confió en mí… – gimoteé cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta – Era como mi hermana.

– Pero no lo era y quizás no podía… – dijo mi madre crípticamente. – tranquila cielo, no me pienso morir sin ver a mi familia reunida – me dijo con humor ácido al ver el puchero que estaba empezando a formarse en mi cara.

– Mamá, tú no te vas a morir nunca.

– No cariño, no pienso morir al menos de momento.

**Norteamérica. En algún lugar entre Michigan y Dakota del sur. Lunes, 16 de noviembre de 2009. 16:07 horas (hora oeste)**

**BELLA POV**

– Esta peli es una mierda, ¿queda algo de chocolate? – refunfuñó mi amigo revolviéndose en el asiento. Ya había comido de todo, la comida del avión, dos toblerones y un kit-kat y aún lloraba por comida.

– Nop, te lo has comido todo – le dije buscando en mi bolso, no fuera a ser que se hubiera quedado alguna chocolatina por allí perdida. Aún quedaba una bolsa con ositos de goma que compré mientras el grandullón iba al baño pero todavía quedaban varias horas de viaje y no quería quemar la última bala.

– Me aburro–. Recalcó mientras me daba golpecitos con su dedo índice en mi brazo.

– No te gusta esta peli–. Confirme. Durante la primera parte del vuelo había estado muy entretenido con un par de revistas que me había metido Rose de contrabando en mi bolso y la película del avión, me había dejado dormitar, pero la tranquilidad se había acabado.

– No – niega con la cabeza empezando a revolverse en su asiento– Y además ya la ví. Mierda de asientos hechos para gente pequeña. –refunfuña en voz bajita. Emmett viajaba un montón debido a su trabajo, se recorría todo el país dos o tres veces al año y yo ahora solo podía pensar en Mark, su ayudante, y en la paciencia que tenía que tener para llevar tanto tiempo trabajando juntos.

– ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Es más guapo que yo? – me preguntó mientras me pica insistentemente en el brazo.

– En serio ¿quieres hablar de él? – Le devuelvo la pregunta mientras intentó componer mi rostro por el ataque gratuito y en sorpresa que me dio.

– Bueno, de algo tenemos que hablar. – Responde de nuevo mientras frunce los hombros.

– Podemos hablar del tiempo, de la liga de baseball, de la de baloncesto, de Rose, de las navidades... – a qué coño venía tanta pregunta, él ya sabía como era Edward, lo había visto en fotos y si no fuera el caso, que lo era, tenía a un miniedward como compañero de videojuegos todos los viernes.

–¿Le quieres? – Interrumpé.

– De la fusión nuclear, del calentamiento global, de la influencia del embarazo del caracol sobre la velocidad de los barcos de vapor... – Continúo la lista evitando la muerte por atragantamiento. – Son tantos temas, ¿elige uno?

– Si, aún le quieres – Aseguró tajantemente mientras levantaba la cabeza con un halo de orgullo que se lo hubiera bajado de una hostia sino hubiera llamado a la azafata. – Sería usted tan amable de traernos unos cacahuetes y ¿sirven alcohol? – le preguntó dándole una maravillosa sonrisa – Si, pues dos cubatas, gracias. Estoy tan nervioso y emocionado que necesito una copa y no me gusta beber solo – Me explicó mientras la azafata traía el carrito y se disponía a preparar su pedido.

– No creo que sea buena idea beber alcohol. – Refunfuñé mientras le daba un primer sorbo a mi bebida.

– ¿Sabes? Ese tío me da pena. – Dijo a lo bajini, como si la cosa fuera con otro. Aún así si se refería a Edward si que merecía la pena beber alcohol, me refuté mientras le daba otro trago más largo. – Pobre tío – insistió mi acompañante ante mi silencio.

– .tío – deletreé las silabas sin creerme que lo estuviera defendiendo.

– Pero, ¿por qué lo defiendes? – le dije dolida. Volví a abrir el bolso para sacar un libro y cerrar así la conversación con Emmett. Estaba aprentándome demasiado las cuerdas y no quería discutir ni enfadarme con él. – Eso es corporativismo – le eché en cara intentado suavizar lo más posible mi tono.

– Bueno, qué quieres, alguien lo tenía que defender.

_Pesado, cabezota, no lo va a dejar correr ¿verdad? _– ¿Por qué? – le entré al trapo finalmente.

– Por qué, ¿qué?

– Por qué alguien le tendría que defender, por qué hay que defenderle, ya le defendió bastante su familia – negué dolida– por qué hay que defenderle – insistí intentando encontrar una respuesta – y por qué tú, por qué precisamente tú tendrías que hacerlo. Además delante de Rose no piensas eso – le reproché angustiada aunque él simplemente se limitó a cruzar los brazos y negar con cabeza – ¡Cobarde! – le gruñí volviendo a prestar toda mi atención a la bebida que tenía entre mis manos y dejando de lado el libro.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con los niños? – cambió de tema

– No se si los oíste esta mañana.

– Si, y te oí también a ti.

– Pues eso creo que es lo que haré. Igual ha habido una fusión interplanetaria y ya es hora de qué se conozcan, ya veré como van las cosas... pero no me cambies de tema –. Si él había sacado el tema ahora que diera la cara y apechugara con las consecuencias.

– Pues aunque no te lo creas lo hago por tus hijos –. Le miré un poco sorprendida y dolida por su comentario.

– Yo nunca hable mal de él delante de los niños–. Me defendí, nunca había dicho nada malo de él, y trabajo me había costado recrear una figura paternal a la que ellos pudieran admirar en la distancia.

– Lo se, lo se... sino ellos no lo querrían tanto –concedió– solo que estuve pensando – me miro sonriendo y me dio un ligero golpe en la nariz con su dedo acusador– si yo también pienso... que con lo guapos, listos y buenazos que son, algo de eso procederá del padre y que no puede ser tan malo cuando tú misma te enamoraste de él.

No me molesté en contestar a sus palabras. Me había enamorado de Edward como una loca ni siquiera sabía cuando había sucedido, quizás siempre había estado ahí. Él era amable, cariñoso y protector, divertido, simpático y me hacía reír, era culto e inteligente era... era... era un hijo de puta, asqueroso, cabrón y... era tan guapo, me hacía tan feliz, pero me hizo tan desgraciada, tan asqueada...

– Bella – me llamó tirando de la manga de mi jersey sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Por su culpa me volví bipolar – ironicé a tenor de mis propios pensamientos.

– No te enfades –suplicó sin atender a lo que yo había dicho. – Solo digo que siempre cuentas lo que él te dijo, lo que te hizo... y pocas veces hablas de lo que tú le dijiste o le hiciste.

_Emmett, mal, muy mal, si de verdad no quieres que me enfadé no me digas esas cosas._ Le dije con la mirada.

– Vale, vale – continuó haciendo caso omiso a mi supermirada– te conozco desde hace muchos años y eres buena persona, fiel a sus sentimientos, inteligente y pasional, pero Be tienes un defecto y muy gordo, bueno en realidad tienes dos y es que eres muy orgullosa y muy cabezota... acaso le dejaste explicarse.

– Emm... que había que explicar. Estaba todo clarísimo – Le repliqué a viva voz.

– Vamos Bella... – Interrumpió en un tono condescendiente

– Qué cojones crees tú que habría que explicar en la frase: "te quiero como a una hermana" – Grité imitando una voz ñoña e infantil para después suspirar, coger más aire y volver a gritar– Joder! – _ahí queda eso_. A ver Emmet –intenté explicarle lentamente, aunque sin bajar demasiado mi tono de voz, posiblemente era el tercer defecto a implementar en la lista cuando me enfado no controlo el tono de voz– Justo después de follar como conejos, va el tío listo, y me dice eso, pervertido cabrón, follahermanas postizas... que piensas tú acaso de la gente que piensa y hace eso.

– Bella, creo que deberías bajar el tono, te debe estar escuchando hasta el controlador aéreo–intentó interrumpirme inultimente.

– Y no fue solo eso, me echó en cara el haberme acogido en su casa, me humilló, me insultó, me...

– Todo el mismo día – interrumpió ahora una grave voz al otro lado del pasillo.

– Bueno no... pero ¿quién es usted? – le pregunté al vecino cotilla.

– Disculpe, pero es que está hablando tan alto y la peli es tan aburrida – explicó pareciendo al menos un poco avergonzado.

– Creo que te quería – Continuo el que protamente iba a ser mi examigo intentado evitar la risa causada por el reciente episodio.

– No nunca, solo fui un desahogo– Negué volviéndole a prestar toda mi atención.

– Los desahogos no duran tanto – replicó.

– Imbécil – Qué más podía decir a eso, él tenía toda la razón. Habíamos estado manteniendo relaciones, intermitentes, durante una buena temporada.

– Sip, pero me quieres – Gimió poniendo ojitos de perrito degollado.

– Te quiero– Le concedí acompañado de una gran sonrisa, porque era la verdad a él y a Rose les quería con todo mi corazón.

– De verdad creo que te quería–. Insitió.

– No.

– Joder, te pidió que te casaras con él – Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

– Por pena.

– Por qué te quería.

– Por qué estaba embarazada y hacía como que era de él –. Le expliqué justo antes de darle el último trago a mi cubata.

– Joder es que eran de él – Contestó imitando mi gesto y reforzándolo cuando aplastó el vasito de plástico entre sus dedos.

– Si, pero él no lo sabía – En ese momento fui consciente de que ambos habíamos pasado de levantar mucho el tono de voz a otra vez gritarnos.

– No se lo dijiste – Siguió mi terco amigo tensando la cuerda, tampoco era hora de reducir el tono de voz.

– Porque él me echó en cara que me había acostado con otro y yo entonces le dije que...

– Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – nos interrumpió la misma azafata de antes.

– Perfectamente – le contestó Emmett dirigiendo la conversación hacía él mientras tiraba de mi hombro para acostarme sobre su pecho.

– ¿Necesita que le traiga algo? – preguntó amablemente – Le importaría entonces dejar de molestar a sus compañeros de viaje –pidió después de mi negativa.

– Ella no nos esta molestando – Contestó una señora mayor detrás de nosotros. Cerré los ojos y me obligué a respirar profundamente, me quería morir de la vergüenza y por un microinstante quise desaparecer y olvidarme de todo, o al menos dormirme y permanecer ajena a las miradas del resto del pasaje. Sabía que no me iba a dormir tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ello, pero tampoco pasaba nada si lo fingía.

– Y ¿qué pasó después? – preguntó la señora que me había defendido dándole unos golpecitos a Emmett en el brazo.

En ese momento, este se giró y juro que sentí como le sonreía a la anciana.

– Que se fue de casa sin avisar y tuvo dos hijos, gemelos – apuntilló, volviéndose al frente sin ser muy consciente que el interrogatorio no iba a quedar ahí.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y eran de ese chico del que hablais?

– mmmmm! – Asintió sin poder hablar de lo apretada que tenía la mandíbula.

– ¿oiste Martha? –preguntó la dichosa mujer a alguien más – y ¿qué pasó con él? – volvió a preguntar.

– No volvió a saber de él hasta ayer que la llamó ayer por la noche– explicó después de tragar duro.

– Y ahora ¿qué va a pasar? – preguntó nuevamente la voz masculina del otro lado del pasillo.

– No tengo ni idea – respondió de nuevo ya serio y dándome un nuevo apretón en la espalda.

– Ay Martha –exclamó la mujer de mi espalda a la que debía ser su acompañante– cómo nos vamos a quedar así, con la duda.

– No se preocupen, señoras y señor, de nada, Bella es mi hermanita pequeña y les prometo que a partir de ahora solo va a ser feliz.

**Seattle. Lunes, 16 de noviembre de 2009. 19:30 horas **

**BELLA POV**

Cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Seattle yo era un manejo de nervios, el viaje había sido bastante duro pero me había dado tiempo a hacer un poco de todo dormir, leer, ver la tercera peli, rescartar alguna gominola del apetito voraz de mi acompañante y sobre todo compartir mis preocupaciones con él.

Bajamos del avión sin esperar a penas colas y en pocos instantes salimos a la zona de llegadas, Emmett me frotaba la espalda en un vano intento de transmitir un poco de tranquilidad y calor. Pero yo solo podía pensar en quién o cuál de los Cullen iba a acudir a buscarme. Esperaba que a Alice en ningún momento se le ocurriera delegar el encargo en su hermano… _como si él fuera capaz de aceptarlo_. Se me escapó un profundo suspiro cuando vi al fondo de la sala de recepción a una pequeña morena agarrada a un esbelto rubio para impulsarse a dar saltos más altos. Alice me vio a la par que yo a ella, y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a mi cerebro nos encontramos las dos corriendo la una hacia la otra para chocar en un abrazo. Irremediablemente nuestras lagrimas caían mezclándose las unas con las otras, nos separamos al cabo de unos segundos cuando oímos una voz masculina a mi espalda.

– Bells, espero que conozcas a esta duendecillo… porque sino esto sería demasiado raro.

– Ups, lo siento perdonar… Emmett –le llamé tendiéndole mi mano para acercarle a nuestro abrazo grupal – estos son Alice y Jasper, ya te hable de ellos. Chicos este es mi buen amigo Emmett.

**-.-**

**Bueno, ya tenemos a Bella en Seattle, cada vez falta menos para que haya algún que otro reencuentro.**

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir ahí y acompañarme con vuestras opiniones. Este ya es uno de los capítulos que no había escrito con anterioridad por lo que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán semanales, concretamente los domingos.**

**A modo de avance, el próximo capítulo se titulará: "Simplemente la cagué" y lo dice... Ups! ;)**


	6. Simplemente, la cagué

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

Me he adelantado un día, pero como ya lo tengo listo, para qué esperar más...

* * *

SIMPLEMENTE, LA CAGUÉ

**Seattle. Lunes, 16 de noviembre de 2009. 20:37 horas **

**BELLA POV**

El viaje desde el aeropuerto al hospital aunque en teoría debería haberse hecho bastante corto, ya que a esa hora de la noche no había mucho tráfico, en realidad se me hizo muy largo e incómodo. Jasper conducía, Alice, sentada a su lado, hablaba y hablaba como una cotorra llenando un silencio ya de por sí tenso, Emmett, a mi lado, solo me apretaba la mano y miraba el paisaje y yo, como un pez fuera del agua luchaba por boquear, o, para lo que viene al caso, intervenir en la conversación y convertir el monólogo de Alice en un diálogo. No lo conseguí hasta que llegamos al centro de la ciudad y se produjo una intervención divina.

– Alice, cariño, tienes que coger aire y dejar que al menos te responda a alguna pregunta.

– Lo siento, tienes razón, ya me conoces –añadió girándose hacia mí– son tantas cosas para ponernos al día –le dijo en un puchero.

– Poco a poco, seguro que tenéis tiempo –la tranquilizó mientras le daba un par de besos en la mano más cercana a el. – Entonces chicos –nos preguntó mirando por el retrovisor– ¿a dónde os llevó?

– Claro, es verdad, que tonta soy, no me di cuenta. Como me habías prometido quedarte en mi casa, ya te preparé una habitación pero eso solo para una persona y no creo que estéis los dos muy cómodos en ella, es un poco pequeña y la cama es de un metro veinte y él es tan, tan... grande. –concluyó señalando a mi amigo y abriendo mucho los brazos e hinchando los carrillos para darle más énfasis

– No te preocupes, ya reservé yo en un hotel–. Le respondió este, llamando mi atención.

– Pensé que ibas a venir sola – continuó ella mirando ahora hacia mí.

– Yo también – le confesé quedamente.

– Ok, entonces si me dices la dirección de hotel os puedo llevar hasta allí, seguro que estáis muy cansados para hacer otra cosa. – Añadió Jasper poniendo el intermitente para salir de la autopista e incorporarse ya al tráfico urbano.

– Si no te importa, preferiría ir ahora al hospital. – No quería retrasar más lo evidente. Y aunque no ocupara mucho mis pensamientos ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sentía como una especie de cuerda que me tiraba hacia esa familia, mi antigua familia.

– Sin problema. Alice, como ya es un poco tarde para las visitas qué te parece si entras tú con Bella, y Emmett y yo nos vamos a tomar unas cañas mientras os esperamos. ¿Te apetece? –preguntó dirigiendo sobre su hombro una rápida mirada a Emmett. – Además hoy te quedas tú a dormir con ella ¿no?

– Si, hoy me quedo yo. – Confirmó Alice iniciándose así una conversación entre la pareja que no nos concernía.

– Estas bien con eso –Aproveché a preguntarle a mi compañero ahora que no nos escuchaban.

– Si, por supuesto, parece majo. Y tú ¿estarás bien sin mí? – inquirió preocupado.

– Si, tranquilo, es algo que tengo que hacer sola. Avisaste a...

– mmmm– Asintió sin dejarme añadir el nombre de Rose y mostrándome el móvil donde se cruzaban varios mensajes y en el que pude leer que mis niños ya llevaban varias horas durmiendo y que se habían portado estupendamente.

– Hemos llegado – interrumpió Jasper aparcando justo a la puerta del Hospital. – Llámanos cuando quieras retirarte que te venimos a buscar con el coche –. Añadió antes de atender la demanda de un beso que le exigía Alice.

– Bella– me llamó Emmett para darme un guiño de ojo y una amplia sonrisa de apoyo que no borró mientras se mantuvo a mi vista.

– Es un gran chico – dijo Alice detrás de mi – se preocupa por ti.

– Si, a veces demasiado – le expliqué caminando juntas hacia la entrada y justo antes de que la tensión e incomodidad se instalara nuevamente entre nosotras. Una de las dos teníamos que romper el silencio, y si yo quería que esto saliera bien tendría que ser rápido y sincero.

– Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – se adelantó Alice cuando llegamos al ascensor.

– Lo se.

– Muy seria –añadió pulsando el botón del mismo.

– Lo se.

– De la que no te vas a escapar.

– Lo se – contesté por tercera vez consecutiva.

– Ahora no es el momento pero... –

– Tranquila, no me iré sin que charlemos. – la tranquilicé cogiéndola del brazo– Yo soy la primera que quiero – Añadí girándola hacia mí, buscándole sus ojos por primera vez en lo que llevábamos juntas y sonriéndole un puqutín cuando por fin cruzamos la mirada.

Fue en ese justo momento, cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor y vi un brillo muy característico en sus ojos, cuando sentí que todo aquello no era locura, cuando se me quitaron, al menos en un 25%, las ganas de darme la vuelta, huir, esconderme en mi madriguera.

– Emmett es un cielo, y guapísimo – me dijo juguetona y pinchándome con el codo en el brazo

– Si

– No pensé que te gustaran los chicos tan grandes – añadió dando un par de pasos más rápidos que yo y deteniéndose delante de una puerta.

– Ehhh y a quién no. – contesté distraidamente.

– Touché. Esta es la habitación – indicó con la cabeza y deteniéndose delante de unas de tantas puertas– por qué no entras tú sola y así le das una sorpresa, yo mientras voy a ver si encuentro a mi padre, creo que hoy tenía guardia. Vengo en un rato –Asentí, era buena idea, preferiría enfrentarme a ellos de uno en uno, poco a poco. Me disponía en ese momento a coger un montón de aire en mis pulmones, exhalar suavemente, picar a la puerta, volver a inhalar y exhalar y entrar, cuando me llamó en voz baja ya a unos cuantos metros de mí. – Nunca he dejado de quererte y pensar en ti. – añadió mientras dirigía una mano a secarse unos húmedos ojos, dándose la vuelta corriendo antes de escuchar mi respuesta y llevándose con ella todas mis energías. Me apoyé en la pared de enfrente, solo un instante, solo para renovar mis fuerzas, pero allí me quedé.

**20 minutos en otra parte del hospital**

**EDWARD POV**

Llevaba un día de mierda y aún no eran las 9 de la noche, todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro y ni cinco minutos había tenido de acercarme a visitar a mi madre. Apenas había desayunado, no había comido, no había merendado y ahora me dolía la barriga de hambre o de nervios, uno de los dos fijo. Quería ir a la cafetería a comer algo huevos, chorizo, patatas algo contundente para aplacar la ansiedad o una tila, lo que más a mano tuviera.

– Chist, chist, guapo!– me llamaron detrás de mí,

– Alice – adiviné con voz monocorde mientras me paraba y me daba la vuelta para esperar que llegara a mí.

– Te has dado la vuelta – se rió cuando me alcanzó – ¿A dónde vas a ese paso ligero?

– Me has llamado y a la cafetería– aclaré.

– He dicho guapo no Edward.

– He reconocido tu tonito.

– Si ya... eres un creído – siguió picándome obviando mi cara cansada, mi voz cansada y mis gestos cansados.

– ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

– Llevo más de media hora dando vueltas por el hospital...

– Ya me encontraste – le corté, deteniendo nuestro andar.

– Clare me dijo que estabas en trauma y Maggie en el quirófano.

– He estado en todos esos sitios. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Le pasó algo a mamá? – le pregunté ansioso al darme cuenta de esa posibilidad.

– No, trans, ella está bien, esta igual. Estuve toda la tarde con ella hasta las cinco y media o así que llegó papá. Por cierto, ¿por qué no te pasaste hoy a verla?

– He tenido un mal día. Luego me pasaré a verla. – Le prometí rápidamente antes de que comenzará a psicoanalizarme y reiniciando nuestro camino, seguía con hambre, seguía con ansiedad.

– ¿A qué no sabes con quién está ahora? – comentó tras haber estado unos dos minutos en silencio.

– Me has dicho que con papá.

– No eso era antes, ahora te digo AHORA MISMO. – Incidió en esa fórmula temporal. Miré el reloj sabiendo que ya era muy tarde para recibir visitas.

– No se... ¿Carmen? – aventuré sin ganas el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. No estaba para demasiados jueguitos pero también conocía a mi hermana y sabía perfectamente que si no le entraba al trapo AHORA MISMO lo acabaría haciendo en diez minutos y total, para que retrasar lo inevitable.

– No, más joven – Cacareó abriendo para mi la puerta de la cafetería.

– Tania – Segundo nombre rápido que se me ocurrió, era improbable pero también una buena opción.

– No, más guapa.

– Dídime – _última opción para seguirle el juego_. Pensé antes de dirigirme al mostrador donde un montón de alimentos esperaban por mí: lasaña, carne guisada, tortillas, huevos, macarrones con queso.

– No, más buena persona.

– Puff, ni idea... y déjate de jueguitos que no estoy de humor – tenía que apurarla de alguna manera. Me acerqué a la camarera que esperaba por mi pedido aún indeciso. Le iba a preguntar a Alice si le apetecía algo cuando reconocí en ella una sonrisa y un brillo en su rostro demasiado malvado para ser un día normal, como otro cualquiera. _Mierda. _No se me había ocurrido pensar en ella. _Doble mierda. _Todo el día pensando en ella y ya estaba aquí, era real, estaba aquí. _Mierda. Mierda. Y más mierda. _– Una tila – le dije a Mindy, la camarera, según rezaba su etiqueta, decidiéndome finalmente por lo más ligero que se me ocurría, si tomara algo más consistente como una sopa, estaba seguro que la vomitaría. – No, no, no puede ser. Cuándo llegó, pero cómo... – interrogué a Alice.

– Ayer lo dijo delante de ti – Me respondió muy sobrada de sí misma. – A mi me gustaría tomar una cocacola. –Pidió mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo. Tampoco pasaba nada si invitara ella por un día, yo hoy tenía todo mi derecho a estar en los mundos de Edward.

– Si, si, claro pero... – claro que lo recordaba _pero... ¿entonces no lo había soñado? _– y ¿cómo está? – se me escapó la pregunta cuando nos sentamos a la mesa con nuestras comandas.

– Estupenda, está guapísima... Quieres verla, ¿eh? –añadió mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Sentí como me acariciaba el pelo, si intentaba tranquilizarme no lo estaba consiguiendo. – ¿Qué pasó? – La miré interrogante, despistado, sin volver de mi mundo todavía. – Hace seis años, ¿qué fue lo que paso en realidad?

– Nada

– No me jodas, cómo que nada. Ella desaparece, no me coge el teléfono y tú te conviertes en un zombi que va de aquí para allá, desapareciendo durante meses, sin tener una noticia tuya salvo un triste mail muy de vez en cuando, después, de repente te cansas de vagar por el mundo y vuelves sin dar ninguna explicación y me dices que no pasó nada – exigió dando un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Estaba tan cansado de soportar aquello.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

– ¿Tú qué crees que pasó?

– Que la cagaste – me contestó altanera.

– Chica lista – le corté levantándome de golpe y dirigiéndome hacia la mesa de al lado para recoger unas servilletas y secar el líquido que se había derramado.

– La cagaste ¿Qué exactamente cagaste? – Insistió al ver mi reconocimiento.

– Tú lo has dicho y ahí tienes tu respuesta... simplemente, la cagué.

– Todavía la quieres– afirmó sin atisbo de duda alguna.

– ¿Qué?, yo..., nunca estuve enamorado de ella. – Declaré sin demasiada convicción. Ya no tenía nada claro, la habría querido, la habría amado, antes pensaba que no... ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. No tenía nada claro, éramos amigos, como hermanos, no había amor, pero si no había amor, por qué cuando ella se fue mi luz se apagó.

– Te conozco desde que éramos cigotos y desde ese momento ya estabas destinado a amarla. Hecho que haces desde los nueve años, cuando se cayó de mi bici, y tú te tiraste en plancha al botiquín de la cocina a por alcohol, gasas, anestesia local, bisturí... cuando solo necesitaba agua, jabón y una tirita y por cierto –añadió señalándome con un dedo− lo seguirás haciendo hasta que te mueras.

– Y que, si eso fuera cierto... – declaré ya dudoso, ya no tenía muy claro que pensar y encima Alice me hacía dudar aún más– Ella nunca me quiso – dije en un tono muy, pero que muy bajito. Quizás demasiado lastimero como para engañarme a mi mismo y hacerme creer que de ser así no me importaba.

– Que idiota. Ella nació para quererte y ser querida por ti. Y no se qué coño le hiciste para cagarla pero tuvo que ser muy gordo. – Exclamo enfadada y dando un largo trago a su bebida– Pero después de todo, todavía si hay algo indignante en esta historia es que tú todavía la quieres y ella a ti... eso es algo que se nota. Por que madura, eso que no sabes lo que es, es amor. Por otra parte, le he dado algunas vueltas al tema –continuó tras una pausa cargada de efecto para obligarme a pensar en lo que había dicho– y solo se me ocurre un buen motivo para que llevarais una discusión tonta de amigos a estas consecuencias.

Tuve que mirarla a los ojos, me había estado buscando la mirada durante los últimos minutos y yo se la había rehuido con una estúpida excusa entre avergonzado y tímido, pero realmente ese comentario había llamado mi atención. Su razonamiento era lógico, mi hermana dentro de su locura, era muy inteligente y la lógica se le daba muy bien, y si a su edad todavía seguía siéndolo llegaría a la conclusión más lógica. La verdadera.

– Creo que en algún momento traspasasteis la barrera de la amistad. ¿Me equivoco? –Ni la Inquisición española insistía tanto en un tema.

– ¿Preguntó por mí? – Conseguí esquivar la cuestión devolviendo la conversación al punto principal, quizás, solo quizás demasiado ansioso de también conocer esa respuesta. Aún así en esa pregunta de Alice había algo sobre lo que tenía que volver, algo sobre lo que nunca quise indagar por miedo pero que ahora me alegraba infinitamente de corroborar, y es que, por lo menos en algo, Bella había sido sincera cuando me prometió que no le había contado nada a Alice.

– ¿Qué dices? Ni de coña – contestó toda ufana mirándome muy descaradamente.

– Entonces ¿cómo sabes que sintió algo por mí y que aún lo siente?

– Lo se y punto. Confórmate con eso – sabía que se estaba riendo de mí, lo peor de todo es que yo se lo estaba permitiendo.

– No te creo

– Pero te gustaría hacerlo. ¿La vas a ir a ver?

– No se si querrá verme – De hecho, sabía que no quería verme, ella muy claro me lo había dejado tiempo atrás, sus palabras arrojadas a través de aquella maldita puerta aún dolían como cuchillos – Lo último que me dijo fue que me fuera de su vida, que no querría volver a verme y que era lo peor que le había pasado nunca.

– Quiere – respondió mi hermana sorprendida de mi confesión – y estoy segura de que no lo dijo en serio. – Añadió tras cogerme de la mano.

– No se que decirle –el confesé un poco ahogado−. Pero ¿cómo me pudo decir eso después de lo que pasó con sus padres? –continué agradecido que en esta ocasión Alice dejará fluir la conversación y no profundizara en mi desliz.

– En cuánto a lo primero no le digas nada. Y a lo segundo pues estaría cabreada, algo le habrías dicho tú antes igual de doloroso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté atendiendo a las dos conversaciones paralelas que manteníamos.

– Tenéis los dos un humor de perros así que me imagino que os tirasteis un montón de mierda encima. – aclaró poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si fuera evidente lo que había dicho y cerrando la conversación ahí. – Hijo, que lento eres – añadió un minuto después aprovechando la ocasión para darme un golpe en la nuca.

– ¿Perdón?

– No le digas nada y no pienses nada... actúa... espabila y por Dios por una vez en tu vida oblígate a ser sincero contigo mismo, y con ella. – explicoteo otra vez enfadada.

– Si tú fueras yo, ¿qué harías? – Necesitaba un consejo, una guía. Ya había confesado que había metido mucho la pata con Bella. Tenía ahora una oportunidad de cerrar una herida, de dejarla marchar, de hablar con ella del pasado y así retomar mi vida con normalidad, yo aquí y Bella donde coño se hubiera escondido.

– La cogería, la empotraría contra la pared y le daría el mejor beso de la historia – Casi se me cayó la taza de cerámica ante ese alocado e irreflexivo consejo.

– Y si tú fueras ella y yo te hiciera eso, ¿tú qué harías? – Le pregunté quizás más seducido por la idea de lo que pensaba. Era una puta locura.

– Pues después de recibir el mejor beso de la historia y de devolvertelo, obvio, rompería mi mano en tu cara – _Ole mi hermanita, sinceridad y buenos deseos ante todo_.

– Y entonces, yo que ganaría – De verdad que estaba muy interesado en tener claras todas las opciones.

– Sabrías que te quiere

– No te sigo

– No te sigo, no te sigo. A ti hay que explicártelo todo: 1. Te ganas un gran-gran beso, 2. Sabrías que te quiere y te desea porque te lo devolvió, 3. Sabrías que todavía le importas porque sigue guardándote rencor, como la buena ostia demostrará... ¿lo pillas?

–Algo más maestro – Creo que si, que lo había pillado... pero y de qué me servía si yo solo quería que arregláramos las cosas y mantener una conversación cordial a lo sumo. Y lo peor de todo, si solo quería eso porque se me había vuelto el estomago boca abajo tan solo de pensarlo.

– Si, que si de verdad vas a hacer eso, procures evitar al buenorro que la acompaña. – Añadió con un poco de suspense y una estúpida sonrisa mientras se levantaba y atendía mi empapizamiento dándome unos buenos golpes en mi espalda, nada grave solo que la bebida se pasó por otro lado de la garganta y salió por la nariz. _Yo, eso... en pediatría lo veía todos los días._ – Voy a ir a ver a mamá y darle las llaves de casa a Be, estará cansada del viaje y querrá irse ya. − Hoy me quedo yo con mamá. – Aclaró a la par que me rodeaba para darme un beso en la coronilla.

–Entonces se va a quedar en tu casa – Inquirí con denuedo pues aún me quemaba un poco la garganta del esfuerzo anterior. Además tenía que saber esa información con seguridad, los últimos días había alternado mis estancias en el hospital con la casa de mi hermana y estaba claro que si ella iba a quedarse en la habitación de invitados yo no podría volver y tendría que mudarme otra vez a casa de mis padres.

– No lo se fijo, creo que reservaron un hotel, pero por si acaso quiero darle una copia de la llave – Dijo tranquilamente la muy sibilina, cómo si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que utilizó la tercera personal del plural.

–Ok, ahora me toca hacer ronda. – Conseguí esquivar el temita como mucha dignidad – Cuándo acabe en un par de horas voy a veros a ti y a mamá. ¿Querrás que te lleve un café?

– Sí, por favor, Caramel Macciato con mucha vainilla.

**Mientras tanto, muy cerca del hospital**

**EMMET POV**

– ¿Quieres otra cerveza? – Me preguntó el greñas que tenía a mi lado mientras se ponía de pie para llamar la atención del camarero. Le había dicho a Bella que se fuera tranquila, que Jasper me parecía majo y era verdad. Llevábamos un par de cervezas hablando de todo un poco y volviendo siempre al mismo tema. De verdad que me estaban divirtiendo sus ingeniosas triquiñuelas para sacarme información sobre nuestra amiga común.

– Siempre.

– Otra ronda por favor – Pidió al otro lado de la barra. – Así que trabajas como observador de los Red Sox. – Inquirió volviendo al ataque.

– Sí, me dedicó a seguir la carrera de unos cuantos chavales de ligas inferiores y, si al final todos estamos interesados, tutelarlos en los siguientes pasos hacia el mundo profesional.

– Viajas mucho entonces

– Más de lo quisiera – le confesé esperando el próximo ataque, sabía que se acercaba. – Pero me encanta mi trabajo, los chavales son estupendos.

– Y acompañas a Bella en viaje de trabajo o placer. – _Bingo._

– Ambas – Contesté obtusamente a sabiendas que solo estaba alargando un poco más la conversación.

– ¿Hace mucho que la conoces?

– Bastante y ¿tú? – El greñas rubiales era muy insistente y, sinceramente, estaba ya muy cansado de esquivar sus indirectas.

– Bastante más... ¿De qué la conoces?

– No entiendo la pregunta. Qué quieres saber exactamente. Cómo la conocí, qué relación tenemos o algo más preciso de nuestra vida – Le respondí enfrentándome a él un poco irritado por sus preguntas.

– El cómo

– Nos presentó una amiga en común – Bueno, quizás no estaba aún demasiado cansado para seguir jugando

– Y ¿qué relación tenéis?

– Una muy buena. – Estaba claro que no iba a parar hasta que yo le contará algo decente.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos instantes, el chico de la barra nos trajo los botellines y durante un rato ambos nos dedicamos a rayar con la uñas las etiquetas húmedas. Él estaba pensando en iniciar una nueva estrategia y yo solo estaba esperando a verla para reacomodar mi defensa.

– ¿Qué tal está? –inquirió cambiando de estrategia, iniciando un asalto frontal y sorprendiéndome gratamente.

– Por fin una pregunta decente, chaval – le reconocí dándole un golpe en la espalda – Tenías que a ver empezado por ahí

– Gracias – me sonrió pensando que de este modo me iba a abrir.

– Llevo esquivando tus preguntas capciosas toda la tarde y he sido sincero... no me gusta mentir así que ¿cuánto puedo confiar en ti? – de verdad que estaba cansado, pero todavía me podía divertir un poco más con él.

– Soy psicólogo – me reconoció con una sonrisa ladina.

– Y eso qué coño quiere decir.

– Que si invitas tú a esta ronda, lo consideraremos como una especie de contrato por una sesión y tú eres sincero y yo me comprometo a guardar la confidencialidad paciente-médico. – Reconocí que se la estaba jugando a una última carta.

– Es decir que, te cuente lo que te cuente, no se lo vas a decir a nadie – quise asegurarme – De verdad te preocupa Bella y no es por cotillear.

– No se lo voy a decir a nadie y me ofende lo segundo – me confirmó frunciendo el ceño realmente picado.

– Ni siquiera a tu mujer.

– Tampoco.

– ¿Seguro? – Quería asegurarme de verdad. Sabía reconocer cuando entre las parejas había ese algo más, como lo que yo tenía como chica, y ellos lo tenían. En ese tipo de relaciones mantener secretos era duro, muy duro, sobre todo como el que yo tenía entre manos.

– Seguro. Además si rompiera el contrato podrías demandarme y lo más seguro es que perdiera mi licencia por una temporada.

– Genial... – Ese último detalle había decantado la báscula a su favor, se lo iba a contar bajo secreto profesional y me iba a divertir con ello – Entonces, trato hecho – le confirmé entrechocando nuestras botellas solo un segundo antes de advertirle. – Te vas a cagar.

– No será para tanto, seguro que he escuchado secretos más jugosos y ya se los he ocultado a Alice, ella entiende mi profesión. – Aseguró un poco sobrado. Yo ya le había advertido, si ahora era él quien se quería lanzar a la piscina ya era adulto como para tomar sus decisiones. _Oh cómo me iba a divertir._

– Las está pasando putas... – comencé, con todo él me había confirmado que se preocupaba por ella, así que quizás, a pesar de todo, podría echarle una mano– Está jodida, muy jodida, ha tenido algunas citas durante estos años pero han sido un desastre, ahora está mejor pero tenías que haberla visto cuando la conocí. No somos nada, yo en realidad soy el marido de su mejor amiga, Rose, pero la quiero y la defenderé como a una hermana. La acompañó porque no queríamos que estuviera sola y volviera a pasar por una depresión, además aprovechó a ver a uno de mis chavales. Mi mujer insistió en que me quitara la alianza y me hiciera pasar por su pareja o que al menos sembrara la duda – añadí mientras le enseñaba el dedo anular y me tomaba un respiro para dar un buen trago. – ¿Qué te parece?

– Que, a parte de que tenías mucha gana de soltarlo, no es para tanto. Es decir, lo gordo del supersecreto ya me lo imaginaba todo, tu solo has confirmado mis sospechas y las de Alice también, hemos hablado de ello un montón de veces. Tenías que haberlos visto juntos, a Bella y Edward, eran... – explicó contemplando la botella fijamente – eran estúpidos. Todo el día juntos, eran como un matrimonio de esos de cincuenta años casados, pero de los que se aman, pendientes el uno del otro todo el día, terminando las frases, cuidándose... todos sabíamos que estaban el uno loco por el otro... todos menos ellos. Nadie sabe muy bien que pasó entre ellos, Edward nunca contó nada, o al menos demasiado como para formamos una idea clara y ella desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

– Qué crees que pasó – Le pregunté interrumpiendo su divagación.

– No tengo ni idea, me imaginó que dentro de su burbuja se coló un alfiler que la hizo explotar. Pareces un buen tipo y me alegro mucho que tanto tú como tu mujer hayáis estado a su lado durante este tiempo – me dijo antes de volver a chocar su botella ya vacía con la mía. – ¿Otra?

– ¿Por qué no?, esta la pagó yo. – Le dije antes de avisar al camarero de que repitiera nuestro pedido. – Entonces no se lo vas a contar a tu mujercita.

– Nooo – negó con una sonrisa– puedo mantener el secreto, como te digo no es para tanto.

_Qué no era para tanto_, pensé riéndome. Había llegado el momento de hacerle cumplir mi advertencia. Se iba a cagar – ¿Y podrás subsistir cuando tu mujercita se entere qué le has ocultado que tienes dos sobrinos de cinco años clavaditos a su papi?

* * *

Ya los tenemos a todos juntos y en el mismo espacio ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir ahí.

En el capítulo anterior os comenté que este capítulo se titularía con una frase de uno de los personajes. Tanto bellaliz como darky1995 me siguieron el juego intentado adivinar quien decía la frase y ambas acertaron con que era Edward quien lo decía. Como premio les envíe un avance del capítulo donde justamente se decía esa frase. A la vez me pareció oportuno enviar ese mismo avance a aquellas que se molestaron en enviarme un review y dejarme su opinión a modo de agradecimiento. Así que como premio entonces solo queda mi reconocimiento público.

Si os parece bien seguir esta tónica por mi parte encantada… de este modo os puedo decir que el próximo capítulo se titulará "Estás preciosa"… y os adelanto que ya lo empecé a escribir y está siendo uno de los más complicados y complejos.

Hasta el próximo domingo.


	7. Estás preciosa

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

Con este capítulo entramos de lleno en el epicentro de la historia, espero que os guste

ESTÁS PRECIOSA

**Seattle. Lunes, 16 de noviembre de 2009. 21:04 horas **

**BELLA POV**

Llevaba más de 20 minutos apoyada en la pared enfrente de la puerta tras la que estaría Esme. Todo había pasado tan rápido y habían sido dos días con tanto ajetreo que en realidad apenas había podido analizar con tranquilidad y aplicando la lógica toda la información que primero Edward a través de los mensajes y ahora Alice habían podido transmitirme. Esme estaba gravemente enferma y quería verme, yo también quería verla, estar con ella y asegurarme de que nada se podría hacer por ella, Edward decía que se moría pero siempre había sido un poco exagerado y escandaloso para estas cosas, seguro que algo podríamos hacer por ella. Joder! No éramos todos médicos acaso, alguna solución encontraríamos entre todos. Quería verla, sin duda, la había echado tanto de menos, sus abrazos, sus sabias palabras, su amor incondicional, solo tenía que traspasar la puerta y seguro que la encontraría con los brazos abiertos para mí, pero llevaba ya 22 minutos y no podía llamar a la puerta y entrar, no podía y el único motivo al que debía achacar mi parálisis era la vergüenza que me daba. La misma que me había impedido ponerme en contacto con ellos cuando nacieron los gemelos o los años posteriores. Vergüenza por los secretos que oculté, por las mentiras que no revelé y, sobre todo, por huir sin darme ninguna explicación, sin un adiós, sin un "buena suerte". Y ahora tenía que hacer frente a todo, de golpe, sin preparación previa, a una mujer que había sido como mi madre y ahora se encontraba en una cama de hospital, a un hombre que había sido mi mentor y que de ser cierto lo que me habían dicho la vida de su gran amor pendía de un hilo, a una amiga que había sido como mi hermana y que había dejado un hueco vacío junto a mí imposible de rellenar, pero, sobre todo y posiblemente lo más difícil de enfrentar, era el encontrarme con un viejo amigo que había sido todo para mí, mi centro, mi luz, mi puerto seguro… con el que tendría que hablar, al que tendría que perdonar y al que tendría que pedir perdón. No había dudado al coger el avión, me había emocionado al ver a Alice pero ahora, de cara a esa puerta, el chute de adrenalina se había bajado y al pensar en todo ello el miedo me atenazaba y me impedía avanzar tanto física como emocionalmente. Nunca había sido una cobarde, nunca había tenido miedo a los cambios, a evolucionar… pero esto era muy diferente. Era abrir el cajón de los recuerdos y analizar una a una cada conversación, cada acontecimiento… ellos no se iban a conformar con "esto es lo que hay y punto", querrían explicaciones, merecían esas explicaciones y las tendrían. Además, a quién cojones quería engañar, yo tampoco podría mirarlos a la cara y seguir ocultando la existencia de una pequeña parte de su familia. Todos ellos, abuelos, tíos, padre y, sobre todo, hijos se merecían encontrarse, conocerse y amarse. En medio estaría yo con mi vergüenza y mi parte de culpa, pero también con mis motivaciones y mis razonamientos. Por ellos, por mis pitufines, y por mí, por mi tranquilidad personal, iba a dar un paso adelante, iba a cruzar esa puerta y hacer frente a todo lo que hubiera tras ella con la cabeza alta.

Con esta nueva línea de pensamiento avance hasta la puerta y después de picar suavemente en la jamba de la misma abrí. Estaba oscuro tan solo una floja bombilla iluminaba la habitación. Avance lentamente por el pasillo de entrada hasta que mi línea de visión alcanzó a ver toda la estancia. Esme se encontraba dormida en la cama. A su lado, en un sofá negro y bajo una lámpara se encontraba Carlisle leyendo una novela con unos auriculares puestos. Ambos estaban pálidos, ojerosos y sumamente delgados, me emocioné muchísimo al ver ese extraño, por infrecuente, pero familiar cuadro. Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla y apenas pude ahogar un sollozo en mi garganta. Carlisle, que no me había sentido entrar, levantó la vista en ese momento. Durante unos instantes no nos movimos, el tiempo se congeló, solo nos mirábamos a la cara, yo sin saber muy bien que hacer. Él, creo yo, que fue por la sorpresa, por la intrusión, porque poco a poco el rictus que dominaba su boca se fue deslizando a los lados hasta dibujar una sonrisa bellísima. Con muchísima calma y parsimonia, supongo que para no despertar a Esme o para no asustarme a mí que debía parecer un ratoncito atemorizado dejó a un lado el libro abierto a la mitad, sobre la mesita de noche posó sus gafas de lectura y de una manera muy suave y elegante, como si de un paso de ballet se tratará, se levantó y abrió los brazos para recibir a la hija pródiga. Ni siquiera lo había procesado cuando me vi arrojada a su brazos, y fue entre ellos cuando pude volver a llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno, cuando sentí que llegaba al hogar y cuando, recordando todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos me arranqué a llorar. Poco a poco Carslile consiguió consolarme con palabras llenas de cariño, con besos llenos de amor y con caricias llenas de reconocimiento.

A medida que me fui calmando sentí sus manos apretar mis brazos alejándome de él. – Déjame que te vea bien pequeña. – Me pidió con cariño. Cogidos de las manos me hizo separarme completamente de él y yo, con muchas ganas de aceptación, hice lo que me pedía y le dejé que me observará, volcando a la vez mi observación en él. Sus ojos brillaban con diminutas lágrimas peleando por salir, en su boca aún se mantenía una sonrisa fatigada, su rostro denotaba la situación. − Estás preciosa. − Me dijo emocionado arrastrándome hasta el sofá – Se durmió hace un rato – añadió cuando vio que yo volvía mi rostro hacia Esme. – Ya eres toda una mujer.

– Carslile, yo quería… yo, verás. – Quería pedir perdón, desahogarme, cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría. – os quería pedir perdón.

– Hey – me cortó− nada de pedir perdón. Ahora estamos ya todos juntos. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo de ti. Se que acabaste la carrera con unas notazas y que te has convertido en una gran ginecóloga.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunté entre sorprendida y agradecida porque, a pesar de todo, siguieran preocupándose por mí.

– Tengo mis métodos – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos hablando de todo y nada, de mis pacientes, de mis investigaciones, de mis lecturas, le respondí a todo lo que me preguntó sobre mi vida profesional, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si hubieran sido unas pocas horas las que había pasado desde la anterior vez que nos vimos. Desde que éramos unos niños Carslile se había ocupado de nuestra formación bio-sanitaria, primero dándonos clases de primeros auxilios y luego cuando Edward y yo mostramos interés por su profesión buscándonos trabajos de media jornada bien en el laboratorios bien en el centro de salud y, finalmente, cuando ambos emprendimos la carrera universitaria orientándonos en nuestros gustos primero y en nuestras especialidades después. Había sido un gran mentor y yo lo había extrañado muchísimo.

No fui muy consciente del tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, hablando en voz baja y aparentando una calma que ningún de los dos tenía, como si nada nos preocupara a nuestro alrededor, como si Esme no estuviera allí debido a una enfermedad, como si Edward no pudiera entrar en aquella habitación de un momento a otro. _Él no quería hablar del tema, bien porque yo tampoco._ Por suerte para mí, no fue él quien abrió la puerta al rato, sino su hermana que tal y como habíamos quedado venía a buscarme. Por un momento sentí mi corazón paralizarse, eran cuatro y conmigo estaban dos, si entraba otro había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades. Alice entró en la habitación como siempre, como un vendaval, con una gran sonrisa y grandes ojos de pillastre.

− Papá veo que ya encontraste a Bella. Bella si te parece bien le voy a enviar un mensaje a Jasper para que te lleve al hotel. ¿Qué tal hoy mamá, hace mucho que se durmió? Hoy vas a dormir a casa que no tienes guardia y tú Bella, cuando hayas descansado, mañana puedes venir y desayunamos las tres juntas. – Parecía que el cansancio no hacia mella en ella, disparaba preguntas y órdenes sin concierto alguno, dirigiéndolas tanto a su padre como a mí.

− Alice – me atreví a llevarle la contraria. − Yo, si no os importa a vosotros y ya que aún no he podido saludar a Esme, me gustaría quedarme esta noche.

− Pero Bella, tienes que estar agotada. – susurró Carlisle asumiendo que al menos él no se quedaría esa noche y recogía sus cosas del armario.

− No, de verdad, prefiero que sea así.

− No insistas papá −dijo rápidamente Alice, cogiéndole de su brazo y tirando un beso volador hacia su madre que dormía ajena a la conversación, mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta. − Vendré yo mañana a primera hora.

− No te apures− le aseguré acompañándolos al pasillo.

− No hay problema y no te preocupes por tu amigo. Nosotros le llevaremos hasta el hotel− apuntó cuando los dos ya estaban espaldas a mí.

No regresé a la habitación hasta que no los vi desaparecer por el pasillo y me aseguré de que no iban a volver. Era cierto que estaba cansada, que necesitaba una ducha y una buena cama, pero también era cierto que en cuanto vi que se producía esta oportunidad no dudé en cogerla al vuelo. De verdad que lo prefería hacer así, por alguna intervención divina había podido esquivar a cierto individuo y si me quedaba esa noche y me retiraba gran parte del día siguiente sería ganar un poco más de tiempo para no encontrarlo o al menos retrasarlo un ratito más, y si, de hecho no lo encontraba de aquí al miércoles por la noche que volvía de regreso pues mucho mejor. Podríamos decir entonces que era él quien se estaba ocultando.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación tras de mí y me dirigí al sofá con la intención de tumbarme para leer y con un poco de suerte coger el sueño. Me tumbé en él y estiré una manta que yacía sobre uno de los reposabrazos. Me disponía a recoger el libro de mi bolso cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí. Sin demasiado tiempo para alterarme, giré mi rostro hasta la cama para encontrarme a Esme con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro.

– No te quería asustar – habló con la voz un poco grave debido al sueño y a la ronquera que producían los medicamentos. – Hola.

– Hola – repetí sin moverme de mi posición y sin tener demasiado claro que decir o que hacer.

– ¿Cuando llegaste?

– Hace un ratito, Carslile y Alice se fueron a casa a descansar – Le expliqué sin ninguna necesidad, simplemente por decir algo.

– Que guapa estás, pareces otra y a la vez eres la misma… −comentó mientras con un leve gesto de dolor levantaba su brazo lleno de viales para llamarme y señalar el otro lado de la cama−. Túmbate aquí, como cuando eras pequeña.

Igual que me había ocurrido antes con Carslile fueron esas palabras de aceptación las que despertaron mi cuerpo del letargo. Me acerque a la cama hasta sentarme junto a ella y espere a que ambas nos hubiéramos acomodado en la nueva posición para, con todo el cuidado del mundo, arrojarme a su pecho y nuevamente romper a llorar. Esme olía a agua de rosas, a canela y a amor. Creo que ambas, entre lágrimas, besos y sonrisas, perdimos la noción del tiempo. Y no fue hasta mucho después cuando ya teníamos los ojos rojos, secos e hinchados y todos los clínex húmedos cuando, aún cogidas de la mano, nos tumbamos en la cama mirando el techo.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? – le pregunté en un susurro sin querer romper la magia y la calma que nos envolvía.

– Me muero.

– No… seguro que no. – Su respuesta había sido fría, sin pasión. Una corriente helada se me coló por el cuello y recorrió toda mi espalda y se alojo en mis pies, dejando mi cuerpo tenso y con la piel de gallina.

– Me han visto ya un montón de médicos y no hay nada que hacer, tranquila cielo, he tenido tiempo para asumirlo.

– Estuviste ya enferma – le siseé enfadada, se había rendido. Había superado una enfermedad, o eso había entendido, y con el rebrote se había rendido.

– Hace tres años – me contestó acariciando mi cabeza y mi pelo, intentado relajarme.

– Y porque ahora... – no terminé la frase _¿hacia falta?_ _Porque ahora me lo contaba y no hace tres años, porque ahora me llamaba, porque ahora se iba a morir, cuando ya lo había superado._

– Porque antes sabía que lo iba a superar pero ahora… ahora ya no − me dijo atragantándose al final− Tenía que volver a verte. – Añadió tirando de mi barbilla hacia su rostro.

– Tenemos que hablar, tengo muchas cosas que contarte – le espeté yo también toda atragantada y emocionada con más lágrimas penando por salir.

– Ya lo sé, cariño... podemos hablar luego, mañana cuando tú quieras. – Respondió comprensiva a lo que me negué.

– Preferiría hacerlo hoy… como una tirita. – Cierto, no hay peor cosa que ir poco a poco en estas cosas, coges de un extremo y tiras cuanto más fuerte y rápido mejor. _Con la depilación a la cera también funciona._

– ¿Qué pasó? – Disparó tras unos minutos en silencio, directa, tal y como le había pedido. Quizás me arrepentiría en cinco minutos, quizás en unas horas o quizás al día siguiente. Pero el proceso se había iniciado y ya no había marcha atrás.

– ¿Qué sabes?

– Nada, poco, lo que he podido intuir.

– ¿Qué has intuido?

– Te voy a hacer un favor, se que tienes que ver a Edward y hablar con él así que no te quiero poner en un brete y te veas obligada a mentirme. He pensado mucho en esta conversación y creo que este sistema es el mejor: yo hablo y tú me escuchas.

La mire asustada, parecía muy segura de lo que decía y más todavía de lo que iba a decir.

– Hasta hace unos tres meses no sabía nada o muy poco, tu te fuiste sin decir nada y él te estuvo unos meses buscando, se que al final te encontró pero supongo que volvisteis a discutir. Edward nunca quiso contarnos nada. – señaló a modo de reproche.

– ¿Qué pasó hace tres meses?– le pregunté realmente intrigada por el giro de los acontecimientos y obviando para otro momento los recuerdos sobre los últimos meses que pasamos juntos, sobre mi huida a la cabaña, sobre su aparición en ella y sobre lo que le dije y no le dije aquel último día.

– Una cosa muy importante, si tengo yo razón, algo maravilloso ¿sabes? No me quiero hacer ilusiones… pero hace tres meses fui a Boston a hacerme unas pruebas médicas. – Explicó muy despacio dejando que las palabras fueran calando en mí. – Un amigo de Carslile nos recomendó un oncólogo y fuimos al…

– St. Mary – interrumpí demasiado ansiosa. El St. Mary era el hospital donde yo trabajaba y no me gustaba demasiado hacia donde iba encaminada la conversación. En otro contexto no hubiera tenido sentido pero en aquella situación en la que nos encontrábamos encajaba como el mecanismo de un reloj suizo.

– Si, y allí vi una cosa… que si es cierta me hace muy feliz. – Me lo dijo tranquila, pero con una nota de emoción en su tono, con una sonrisa demasiado esperanzada y un brillo en los ojos que si se cumplían mis temores iba a ser incapaz de borrar. – Te cuento un secreto. –continuó en voz baja, como si fuéramos unas delincuentes a punto de asaltar un banco.

Le asentí con la cabeza, dejando que percibiera mi movimiento, pero no me atreví a contestarle en viva voz. Precisamente había viajado y me había quedado esa noche en el hospital mentalizada para contarle un secreto, que era abuela, que tenía dos preciosos nietos y rogarle perdón por haberlos mantenido alejados. Ahora, que yo me había mentalizado a confesarme, ella me sorprendía insinuándome que ya lo sabía. Y yo, en ese mismo momento me cagué totalmente encima, metafóricamente hablando por supuesto.

– Creo que soy abuela.

– Esme... yo... – pobres intentos de titubeo emitía. Pero que se puede hacer cuando has escondido la cabeza bajo el brazo de la mujer que lejos de atosigarme a decirle la verdad, de interrogarme, increparme o vete tu a saber que hubiera hecho yo, me recogía el cabello tras la oreja que quedaba a la vista y me besaba la cabeza.

– Eso es un si… creo que tu silencio me vale. – gritó demasiado alborozada.

– Yo lo siento… pero cómo te… – _cómo te enteraste, quién te lo dijo, por qué no me gritas... _todas esas preguntas luchaban entre sí por salir de mi garganta... pero yo solo balbuceaba_._

– Cielo, vamos a hacer una cosa… yo te cuanto una historia y luego tú me cuentas otra ¿ok? – propuso salvando el momento y facilitándome en gran cantidad mi existencia. Asentí. Era lo lógico. – Cuéntame lo que quieras y calla lo que quieras, solo no mientas a una moribunda.

Fue un chiste malo, sin gracia, pero nos obligó a ambas a mirarnos a los ojos y a llegar a un acuerdo tácito: la verdad parcial o total, pero solo la verdad.

– Ven aquí, como cuando erais pequeñas –volvió a insistir atrayéndome a su pecho al ver que yo me encontraba bastante inquita, me apoyé nuevamente en ella y respiré profundamente. El momento de la verdad había llegado,_ al menos el primero_–. Como te dije, cuando descubrimos la reaparición del cáncer y vimos que se había propagado a algunos órganos colindantes al pecho, un compañero del hospital nos recomendó a varios especialistas del país, entre ellos al Doctor Spencer de Boston. Fuimos por el verano, y concretamente el 23 de agosto hacia las dos de la tarde, estábamos esperando en uno de los pasillos a que me llamaran para hacer un electro de control, Carslile estaba hablando con un colega en el otro extremo del pasillo. – Seguía hablando despacio, con un deje de cansancio en su entonación que contrastaba con el halo de felicidad que su rostro emitía. Hizo una pequeña pausa y buscó una de mis manos a ciegas, al dársela noté que estaban un poco húmedas, posiblemente de la ansiedad que le generó la conversación, al menos era así como yo me sentía. Respiró profundamente, y reinició su historia, a pesar de todo su voz se mantenía fuerte y segura. – Yo estaba sentada en una especie de salita de espera, la puerta estaba abierta debido al calor y aunque estaba leyendo una revista unos sollozos que venían de fuera me llamaron la atención así que miré. Y en ese momento, en ese momento justo vi pasar por delante de la puerta a una chica idéntica a ti con un niño idéntico a mi hijo cuando era pequeño. Yo me aproximé a la puerta, más lentamente de lo que hubiera querido, para ver si había sido una visión, si eras tú o me había equivocado. Cuando me asomé, solo pude ver como a lo lejos ambos se acercaban a otra chica rubia de pelo largo que los estaba esperando junto al puesto de enfermeras y el niño iba con una escayola azul en el brazo derecho.

_Mierda! _Esta no hubiera sido nunca la forma en la que hubiera deseado que se enteraran. Pero para que andarse por las ramas, ella lo había soltado de frente pues yo igual. Total parecía completamente ilusionada porque la historia fuese verdad. Y en realidad yo ya no podía más con esta carga.

– Se llama Rose, una gran amiga y una compañera en el hospital, me estaba esperando para llevarnos a casa.

– ¿Y el niño? – Preguntó llena de esperanza y con los ojos muy abiertos.

– El niño, el niño se llama Edward y tiene cinco años.

– ¡Oh dios mio!, entonces es verdad soy abuela. – Exclamó llevándose las manos a los ojos y para parar unas incipientes lágrimas.

– Lo siento, Esme, de verdad que lo siento mucho, se que no tenía que haberme ido, pero no pude hacer otra cosa...

– Ehhh –me arrulló con la voz entrecortada. – Ahora no te preocupes por eso, soy abuela y me haces muy feliz. – Me consoló ella a mí, enterré nuevamente mi cabeza entre su cuerpo y la almohada como una avestruz muy cobarde y abrí mi corazón un poco más.

– Edward no lo sabe.

– Me lo imaginaba.

– ¿No le has dicho nada?

– No, quería hablar primero contigo, no estaba del todo segura, y darte la opción a que se lo contaras en persona. ¿Lo vas a traer? ¿vas a dejar que lo conozca? – Suplicó moviéndose inquieta en la cama para poder ver mi cara.

– Si, si, no lo dudes – Le confirmé rápidamente mirándola a los ojos para tranquilizarla. No le iba a negar eso, ya les había causado suficiente daño a todos.

– No me queda mucho tiempo. – Siseó apresurando mi decisión. Supongo que no sería injusta si no acababa de confiar en mí.

– No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo para que los puedas conocer esta misma semana. – Le prometí mientras me levantaba de la cama y recogía el bolso del suelo.

– ¿Los?

– Si, los. –Confirmé sin levantar la mirada del interior del bolso, buscando entre todos los bártulos el móvil. – Aquel día solo me viste con Edward, yo estaba de vacaciones y habíamos ido a la playa con unos amigos, la chica rubia que viste y su marido. Él se subió a un árbol del merendero y se cayó, por eso se rompió el brazo. Su hermana, al verlo llorar y con dolores, se asustó muchísimo y no quisimos que viniera con nosotros al hospital, así que un amigo la estuvo cuidando mientras tanto.

– Me estás diciendo que no solo tengo un nieto sino que tengo dos –. Señaló incorporándose de la cama conmovida.

– Si, son gemelos. Te gustaría ver unas fotografías. – Le ofrecí mientras, muy segura de su confirmación, abría la aplicación de fotos en iphone y buscaba una foto de ambos. – La llamamos Nessie– Le expliqué mientras le tendía el teléfono.

Esme estaba en otro mundo viendo las fotos, deteniéndose en todas y esperando callada por que yo le contase los detalles. No decía nada, y yo de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Reía a cachos y sonreía siempre, en ese momento era feliz y yo me sentía en parte dichosa de poder proporcionarle esos momentos, en parte sucia por haberle privado de otro muchos, aunque bien dispuesta a compartirlos con ella.

– ¿Me pediste que viniera solo por él, por ellos?. – Le pregunté cuando iniciábamos por segunda vez el carrete, más temerosa de la respuesta de lo que cabría esperar pues nos habíamos prometido sinceridad, y la sinceridad solía hacer daño, _aunque no más que las mentiras._

– No, cariño no. –Negó sin dejar lugar a posibles dudas– Cuando fuimos al St Mary ya sabíamos que te encontrabas allí, yo ya tenía toda la intención de encontrarte y hablar contigo.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

– Cuando te vi, fue solo un momento, fue como una alucinación y tú no me viste. Yo quise correr detrás de ti pero no pude y te escapaste. Había ido con un plan preconcebido: preguntar por ti, insistir y colarme en tus horarios, pero al verte todo se desbarajustó. Estuvimos dos días más y no te volví a ver, pregunté a una chica de administración por ti y me contestó que no te conocía ¿raro no? pero tampoco insistí, tenía mucho en qué pensar y...

– ¿Quién te dijo que me encontraba en Bostón? – Interrumpí cuando al procesar la conversación me di cuenta de este hueco que quedaba en blanco. Me temía la respuesta y no quería ni volver a pensar que me había vuelto a traicionar.

– No te enfades con ella. – Adelantó Esme adivinando por donde iban mis pensamientos. Lo había vuelto a hacer, mi madre había vuelto a desobedecer mi orden expresa de no delatar mi ubicación a ningún Cullen – Ella no quería, de hecho en todo este tiempo no me decía nada concreto sobre ti, sabía que te enfadarías con ella, con lo que lo único que me decía era que te encontrabas bien y poco más. Cuando le conté sobre mi enfermedad y le dije que te quería ver fue muy renuente a darme más datos, solo fui capaz de saber que te encontrabas en Bostón. Carslile ni siquiera sabía que tu estabas allí. Cuando te fuiste le pedí, le rogué y supliqué que indagara por los hospitales, el podía hacerlo, era tan fácil, pero él no quiso hacerlo nunca, quería respetar tu decisión.

Le estaba agradecida a Carslile por haber respetado mi intimidad, Esme pensaba que podría haber sido fácil para él encontrarme, no hubiera sido así puesto que había modificado mi apellido y el de los niños. Pero quizás con un poco de interés, de imaginación y tiempo si que lo hubiera conseguido. Pero lo de mi madre era diferente, lo había vuelto a hacer y esta vez tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ella.

– ¿Y el teléfono? – Ahora todo casaba, seguramente también se lo habría dado ella, pero antes de matar a esa metomentodo tendría que asegurarme.

– También me lo dio tu madre… pero fue a la vuelta de ese viaje. Yo la llamé para preguntarle si lo que había visto era una alucinación o si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera una realidad. Estuvimos hablando muchísimo tiempo y, aunque no me quiso confirmar ni siquiera si había alguna posibilidad de que hubieras sido tú la chica a la que había visto, al menos cedió y me dio tu número de teléfono. Pero tuve que insistir muchísimo, no te enfades con ella, por favor, fue culpa mía. – Pidió apenada ante mi creciente gesto y sintiéndose culpable de quizás haber generado un conflicto madre-hija.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para olvidar la tensión que tenía en el cuerpo y fingiéndome despreocupada me volví a tender en la cama. Volví a encender el móvil, que durante la conversación se había autobloqueado y sin dar a Esme ninguna opción a seguir por esos derroteros comencé a contarle una nueva anécdota de mis peques. De mi madre ya me ocuparía más adelante, tendría consecuencias, eso seguro, pero estas dependerían enormemente de lo que pasaría en esos días y de si, terminada la experiencia, me arrepentía o no de haber regresado. De momento no era así, de hecho más bien una pepita grilla parecía querer surgir en el fondo de mi conciencia gritando: ¡hace mucho que tenías que haber dado la cara! _Sí, lo se, pero con qué fuerzas._

**Seattle. Martes, 17 de noviembre de 2009. 03:25 horas **

Me desperté al sentir algunos extraños ruidos en la habitación. Esme después de ver una y otra vez las fotos de mis hijos y de contarle con sumo cuidado todas las anécdotas que protagonizaban en ellas, se había quedado dormida mientras la conversación languidecía. Yo me encontraba tan cómoda y tenía tanto miedo a despertarla, ya que entre una cosa y otra apenas la había dejado descansar, que preferí compartir con ella la cama en vez de moverme e ir al sofá. Sin molestarme en abrir los ojos me concentré en ese extraño zumbido que me había despertado intentado indagar si se trataba del gotero de Esme que se habría activado durante la noche o de algún otro aparato electrónico. A través de mi duermevela, me parecía que se trataba de un suave murmullo, casi hipnótico que me inducía a seguir soñando. Esa era mi intención pero un cambio de ritmo en el sonido constante, ahora más parecido a una respiración tosca y ahogada, así como la emisión de una exhalación que mi cerebro reconoció como un suspiro provocaron que todo rastro de sopor presente desapareciese de mí. Me esforcé, a mi vez, en continuar respirando por la boca y en mantener los ojos cerrados, a la par que ahora ya prestaba toda mi atención a cualquier ruido que se producía a mi alrededor con la intención de averiguar de qué o de quién se trataba. Bien podía ser un médico de guardia o bien una enfermera ambos haciendo su ronda, ya que se oían ruidos de papeles, pero probablemente ninguno de los dos supuestos se hubieran molestado, en esos mismos momentos a taparme con la que suponía que era la manta del sofá y seguramente ninguno de los dos, tampoco se hubiera acercado a nosotras para darnos primero a Esme y, por encima de ella, a mí un beso en la frente, y muchísimo menos ninguno de los dos colectivos olería a la colonia de Edward, y ninguno de los dos haría los ruidos que hacía él al moverse, y definitivamente ninguno de los dos habría ahogado un sollozo antes de abandonar la habitación.

-.-.

Espero que os haya gustado porque confieso que fue sumamente difícil y lento escribir este capítulo, tantas emociones y sentimientos me desbordaron; y de hecho veis que tiene una dinámica un poco diferente al resto. Era una conversación compleja la que tenían que tener, pero poco a poco vamos desvelando secretos, aún así todavía nos queda el reencuentro, como tal, más esperado de todos y ya queda muy poco. Quizás en el próximo episodio ya se produzca ;)

Me ha llamado la atención del capítulo anterior que os preocupasteis más por el estado en el que quedó Jasper que por el de Edward XD. Me encanta que os hayáis interesado tanto por él.

En este capítulo no hubo ninguna acertante sobre quien era el que decía el título, aunque muchas gracias por participar :P

El próximo capítulo se titulará: Me debes una conversación.

Un besazo y gracias por leer


	8. Me debes una conversación

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

ME DEBES UNA CONVERSACIÓN

**Seattle. Martes, 17 de noviembre de 2009. 03:30 horas**

BELLA POV

No fui hasta que oí cerrarse la puerta que me permití soltar el gran suspiro que se ahogaba en mi garganta. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí un dedo frío recorrer mi mejilla para recoger una lágrima traicionera que se había escapado.

– Tienes que hablar con él. – Me dijo mi compañera de cama dejando un par de besos en mi cabeza.

– Lo se – Le dije con la voz ahogada.

– Se lo vas a decir, ¿no?

– Si claro, ¿qué crees que pensará? – Contesté rápidamente. Me había sentido bien hablar con Esme, un gran peso se había soltado de mi espalda e intuía que hasta que no estuviera en paz con todos ellos no lo estaría conmigo misma.

– Se va a enfadar muchísimo –. Seguíamos en "botón de sinceridad modo on".

– Lo se – Repetí ahora con temor.

Conocía de primera mano los enfados y cabreos de Edward. Él era como un volcán que tardaba mucho en explotar, que podía pasarse décadas y siglos en estado latente pero cuando lo hacía era aterrador. Se lo llevaba todo por delante, dejando atrás destrucción, fuego y cenizas. Edward era igual, paciente y tranquilo en apariencia pero cuando explotaba, cuando un click sonaba en su cabeza, cuando el vaso se desbordaba se llevaba todo lo que tenía por delante. Su fuerza de destrucción no se encontraba en sus brazos, ni en sus piernas. Nunca se había pegado con nadie, nunca había golpeado una mesa o una pared. Su verdadero peligro se encontraba en su boca, en su afilada y viperina lengua. No gritaba, ni insultaba. Al menos pocas veces fueron las veces que delante de mi había utilizado palabras bastas y soeces en estos contextos. Él más bien dominaba el sarcasmo, la ironía; era un gran estratega, conocía los defectos y debilidades de su oponente, los manipulaba, les daba la vuelta y los arrojaba multiplicados a la máxima potencia. Yo había estado presente alguna que otra vez cuando ese infierno se había desatado y siempre había sido capaz de controlar esa energía desatada, de tranquilizar y de minimizar los daños. Siempre hasta que yo fui la destinataria. Aquel día, cuando arrojó todas sus armas contra mí fue el día que yo me rompí.

– Pero en cuanto te chille un poco le encantará la idea.

**Seattle. Martes, 17 de noviembre de 2009. 06:30 horas**

APOV

Desperté con el sonido del despertador. Habíamos llegado muy tarde a casa. Cuando llamé a Jasper el tono de su voz me indicó que había bebido lo suficiente como para no poder conducir y venir a recogerme al hospital, con lo que tuve que llamar a un taxi e ir yo a buscarlos, recogerlos y ocuparme yo de todo. Después de dejar al amigo de Bella en su hotel en no demasiadas buenas condiciones, también tuve que ocuparme de que Jasper llegara a la cama y no vomitara en ella.

Después de todo eso, de la energía quemada durante el día y el desgaste que tuve al manejar a esos dos hombretones, cuando pensé que iba a caer en la cama como una bebita tampoco me fue posible descansar bien. Primero porque mi compañero roncaba a pierna suelta y parecía que en cualquier momento un helicoptero aterrizaría en medio de nuestra habitación y segundo porque tenía demasiado que pensar y analizar. Cómo es que nunca había sabido que Edward y Bella se habían acostado juntos. Sospecharlo si, comentar la posibilidad de ese encuentro con Jasper o mi madre también, pero siempre lo habíamos considerado como algo imposible con lo que con el paso de los años todos nosotros también dejamos de considerar la opción. Y hoy, después de tanto tiempo, Edward me confesaba que en algún momento previo a su marcha se habían acostado untos. Me quede tan fría con el asunto cuando se le escapó y él estaba tan hablador que no quise preguntarle más ni insistir no fuera que se negara en banda y cerrara el pico. Por eso mismo yo quería llegar junto a mi chico, mi propio confidente y comentarlo con él.

Ayer en cuanto nos metimos en la cama sabría que iba a ser imposible mantener una conversación cuerda con él, no obstante intenté sacarle el tema pero me respondió con el primer ronquido de la noche, así que lo desterré. Fue en ese momento, cuando tuve que tener esa conversación conmigo misma cuando creo que me desvelé. Y cuando por fin cogía el sueño con ganas sonaba el puto despertador. Me hubiera gustado darle una hostia, dar media vuelta y seguir durmiendo, pero tenía tanto que hacer y el primer punto en mi lista era despertar a la marmota que me acompañaba y mantener la conversación pospuesta.

– Jasper, Jasper, Jasper – Le llamé lo más cariñosamente posible mientras que le picaba en la espalda.

Con lo majo que era mi chico y el mal despertar que tenía. Seguí insistiendo molestamente hasta que de muy mala leche se levantó y sin decirme nada, ni un buenos días se metió en el baño. Así era él, la mejor persona del mundo al menos durante 23 horas y cincuenta minutos del día, cada día, los otros diez minutos restantes eran la excepción. Y es que para llevarse bien con él cualquier persona sabía que los diez minutos siguientes a su despertar no se podía hablar con él ni cruzarse en su camino, si no querías recibir un gruñido como respuesta. Pasados esos diez minutos que él solía pasar en el baño y que yo nunca quise saber qué hacía volvía a ser él. Mi dulce chico.

Con todo, una vez cumplido mi objetivo y dejar el otro lado de la cama vacía, aproveché para salir yo también e ir a preparar nuestros desayuno: café, bizcocho, zumo e ibuprofeno, doble y para dos.

Pasados esos diez minutos y cuando solo me quedaba un trago de mi primer café apareció Jazz listo para iniciar el día.

– Buenos días preciosa. – Me saludo dándome un beso en los labios. _Si, mi dulce chico ya estaba de vuelta._

– Hola campeón. – Le devolví muy socarrona esperando su mirada intrigada. – Campeón de las noches cerveceras. Te das cuenta que últimamente cada vez que sales de noche, vuelves con unas cervezas de más. – le dije fingiéndome enfadada.

– La culpa es tuya. – concluyó sirviéndome un nuevo café y sentándose junto a mí.

– ¿Mía?

– Si, tuya. Llevate a Edward a tomar algo y que despeje. – Respondió imitando mi voz. – Vete con Emmett, un chico al que no conoces de nada, y entretenle.

– ¿Qué te contó? – lo vi tragar fuertemente el bizcocho. Él había sacado el tema, no yo.

– Nada.

– ¿Nada? y de ¿qué hablasteis entonces? – No es que presumiera de intuitiva pero cuando un chico, tu chico para ser exactos, rehuye tu mirada, se mete un trozo enorme de comida en la boca y bebe sin descanso el zumo y el café: sospecha, algo te está ocultando.

– De su trabajo, del mio – Contestó con la boca llena.

_¡Será gocho! _Lo describí en mi cabeza. Y no por enseñarme todo el bolo alimenticio previo a tragar. No, después de tantos años juntos había confianza y a mi no me daba asco. Él me había visto en peores situaciones. Lo insulté, digo lo describí, porque me estaba ocultando algo. Y era algo importante.

– Y de Bella no te dijo nada, cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, si tienen planes... – Pregunté al aire dejándome llevar por la intuición.

– No, muy poco, no quiso tocar el tema demasiado... un poco al final. – Explicó fingiendo un tono ausente. Mi chico era listo, estaba esquivando mis preguntas, pero no se había dado cuenta de que nuestra unión superaba las palabras. Lo conocía muy bien, para su desgracia en estos momentos, así que…

– Me estás ocultando algo – Le dije mientras me levantaba de mi sitio y me aproximaba a él.

– Y tú, ¿qué tal anoche...? recuerdo que me constaste algo de Edward – intentó distraerme con otra conversación. Me hice la tonta, haciéndole creer que caí en su trampa. Así que me dejé llevar por esta nueva línea temática, que más daba, total todas llevarían a Roma, digo a Bella y Edward.

– Ah si, muy fuerte. – Le conté exageradamente dejándome caer en sus rodillas y abrazándome a él– ¿Sabes que me dijo que se había acostado con Bella antes de que esta se marchara?

– ¿Qué me dices? – Preguntó con demasiado entusiasmo. _Mierda_, él ya lo sabía.

– ¡Eh!

– ¿Y eso? – Insitió un poco tenso.

– ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Le pregunté separándome un poco de él.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Con esto, ¿qué está pasando?

– No te entiendo. – continuó intentando distraerme esta ocasión cambiando de estrategia y dándome besos muy, pero que muy calientes para ser las siete de la mañana, en el cuello.

– No te has sorprendido. – No iba a caer en su juego sucio. – Ya lo sabías ¿verdad? – Le dije a la par que le tiraba del pelo para que separara su cara de mí y obligarle a mirarme a los ojos. Él muy cobarde tan solo pudo mantenerla durante apenas unos segundos. – Mierda Jasper ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? No me vas a decir nada. – Concluí apoyandome nuevamente contra su pecho y hablándole a su garganta.

– No – Me contestó apenado pero muy firme. Llegados a este punto sabía que no iba a poder sonsacarle nada, pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Secreto profesional.

– Me estas diciendo que Edward te lo contó bajo tratamiento – _Ja! _Poco pero algo ya me había dicho. _Bien por mí,_ por insistir.

– Sí.

– Y, ¿qué más sabes?

– Alice sabes que no te puedo decir nada. – Insitió a su vez, girando mi cara para darme un pico en la boca.

– ¿O sea que sabes algo más? – Para pesada yo, pero es que me negaba a creer que sabiendo lo preocupada que había estado por mi hermano y mi amiga, él me ocultara información. – ¿De qué grado de importancia es la información altamente confidencial que me ocultas?

– Alto – Respondió tras una leve vacilación. Sabía que esa respuesta era vaga e imprecisa pero no se había atrevido ni a esquivarla ni a mentirme. Nuestra relación estaba muy por encima de estas cosas, pero cuando era de mi familia de quien se trataba, no podíamos andarnos con chorraditas ni pijadas.

– Mierda, joder. A ver si me centro, tú no me puedes contar nada que un paciente tuyo te haya contado durante una sesión ¿verdad? – le argüí intentado otras vías.

– Efectivamente – Confirmó relajando sus brazos a mi alrededor.

– Pero como tu novia, tu futura mujer y tu futura madre de tus hijos tampoco me puedes mentir en algo que atañe a mi familia ¿verdad?

– Alice, por favor no me hagas esto. – Suplicó con voz, cara y cuerpo de estreñido, nuevamente. Averiguando por donde podía continuar la conversación se movió bruscamente intentado hacer que me levantara y así esquivarme. _Ni de coña._

– Contesta ¿Verdad? – Insistí asentando fuertemente mi cuerpo encima de él, impidiendo que nos movieramos. Era pequeña y ambos sabiamos que si se esforzaba podría levantarme en menos de un suspiro, pero mi voluntad era fuerte y más grande que la de él. Y en ese momento, Jasper sabía que no iba a ceder, con lo que se quedó algo más tranquilo bajo mí.

– Verdad. – Contestó con un suspiro lleno de derrota.

– Si tú no me cuentas nada pero yo te hago preguntas, que no sean especulaciones sino afirmaciones me podrías responder al menos un si o un no.

– No creo que sea...

– Me importa una mierda. Es lo más que voy a ceder – Le gritó mi voluntad por mí.

– Alice en esto yo no puedo ceder, lo siento pero es mi integridad profesional.

– No se lo voy a decir a nadie. – Le prometí suavemente y en voz baja y mimosa a su oido reduciendo un poco la intensidad anterior.

– Yo lo sabría. – Negó. Cerrando con eso todas las vías de negociación y forzando mi capitulación.

– Ok, ok... sabes que te voy a odiar toda mi vida por esto ¿no? – Me rendí levantádome y apoyándome de espaldas a él en la encimera.

– Cariño, estoy seguro que en nada lo vas a saber. – Quiso prometer acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

– ¿Y tú qué entiendes por nada? ¿unos días o unos años?

– Apostaría en que en menos de cinco días te vas a enterar por ti misma – comentó girándome y obligándome a devolverle el abrazo.

– Ok, solo dime dos cosas. ¿Cuándo te contó mi hermano lo de que se había acostado con Bella esta semana o hace tiempo?

– Hace mucho tiempo. – confesó en voz baja y arrepentida.

– ¿Y ayer Emmett te contó alguna cosa que yo debería saber y no me vas a contar? – Le pregunté dándole unos cuantos besitos melosos por la mejilla. – Gracias cariño, tu silencio me basta. Pero, que sepas que me debes una conversación, y muy seria. – Cerré yo ahora el asunto dándole un pico bastante largo. Había sido duro, había perdido algunos juegos y ganado por la mínima, pero al final había sido: _juego, set y partido para Alice_.

**Seattle. Martes, 17 de noviembre de 2009. 08:00 horas**

Después de nuestra breve pero intensa conversación en la cocina, le concedí a mi chico algo de respeto y no quise insistir más, sabía que era una tumba y no quería que por mi tuviera una crisis de conciencia, ya había confesado más de lo que él querría y por el momento me conformaría, aunque la venganza estaba cerca. Así que mientras él recogía la cocina y la habitación yo me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con ropa cómoda preparada a pasar las siguientes 24 horas fuera de casa.

Llegamos al hospital juntos y nos despedimos en el hall con un beso rápido quedando en que a lo largo de la mañana Jasper pasaría a verme. Corrí a ver a mi madre, y a Bella, con un poco de suerte aún seguiría durmiendo y así la podría ayudar a arreglarse.

Cuando llegué al pasillo la vi hablando por teléfono, estaba de espaldas a mí y hablaba en voz baja para no molestar al resto de enfermos. Me acerqué a ella haciendo todo el ruido posible pues no quería por nada en el mundo que se asustara ni mucho menos que pensara que la estaba espiando. Aún así, debía estar bastante concentrada en la conversación pues no sintió mi llegada hasta que le apreté ligeramente el brazo. Se giró bruscamente y bastante sorprendida, pero en seguida reaccionó y sin separar el teléfono de su oreja me explicó que la enfermera le había pedido que saliera para atender a mi madre en su rutina. Asintiendo a sus palabras me separé y me apoyé al otro lado de la puerta para ofrecerle algo de intimidad. Saqué mi móvil para distraerme y decidí enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano. Cuando fui a abrir la aplicación me fijé que ya tenía un mensaje de él que por las prisas de la mañana no había visto.

– **Eres 1 HP**

Me reí lo más en silencio que pude porque sabía a que se debía el arrebato y el insulto. Ayer habíamos quedado en que me llevaría un café cuando tuviera un minuto libre en su noche y si realmente cumplió su palabra tenía que haberse encontrado con Bella.

– **Hiciste lo q t dije** :P– le escribí inmediatamente.

– **Si lo hiciste adrede no t lo perdonaré nunca**.

_Mierda_, no me había dado cuenta de ello. Si se habían encontrado como me temía en la habitación igual habían discutido con mi madre presente, y estando ella tan enferma. _Mierda_, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría. Le llamé inmediatamente para aclarar este punto pero no me cogió el teléfono así que le escribí lo más rápido que pude un nuevo mensaje.

– **No, ella quiso quedars olvido q habíamos quedado. No m acordé hasta ahora mismo. Sorry.**

– **Dónde estás, no puedo hablar**

– **Con mamá**

– **Perfecto, n 5 minutos m pasó x ahí y hablamos.**

– **También está Bella**. – Quisé avisarle y no volver a meter la pata con él, así al menos, si la veía era porque él lo decidía.

En cuanto le dí a la tecla de enviar Bella llamó mi atención colocándose a mi lado. La miré atentamente para ver si observaba en su rostro alguna traza de la posible discusión que Edward me había dado a atender pero aunque tenía los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados parecía tranquila.

– Hola, ¿qué tal la noche?

– Bien.

– ¿Estás cansada?

– Si, no dormimos mucho. –Me explicó provocando en mí más temor– Cuando os fuisteis tu madre despertó y estuvimos hablando hasta las tantas.

– ¿Todo bien? – le pregunté todavía con un poco de miedo así que quería confirmar que solo se había tratado de un asunto entre ellas dos.

– Si, genial. Hemos llorado un poco pero... – explicó frunciendo los hombros para restarle importancia, mientras veíamos como la enfermera abría la puerta de la habitación y con una sonrisa nos invitaba a entrar.

– Me alegro que hayais aclarado las cosas. – le contesté sinceramente mientras me dirigía hacia el interior de la estancia.

– Y yo. – Confirmó deteniendo mi andar para hablar conmigo – Ya se Alice, se que te debo un millón de explicaciones y que te tengo que contar otro millón de cosas pero ahora estoy agotada.

– No olvides que me debes una conversación.

– No lo olvido y te lo contaré todo. Pero tienes que entender que preferiría antes hablar con Edward, pero si quieres podemos cenar juntas y ponernos al día.

– Quiero, pensaba quedarme hoy todo el día pero si no...

– Genial – interrumpió– también podemos preparar algo de comida y hacer con ella una especie de picnic en la habitación.

– Seguro que le encanta. – Era una idea estupenda que a mi madre le encantaría y nos permitiría pasar algo de tiempo las tres juntas. –¿Entramos?

Estábamos cruzando ya la puerta de la habitación cuando un ruido bastante estrepitoso provino desde el punto de enfermeras. A Elaine, la enfermera que acababa de salir de la habitación de mi madre, se le había caído la bandeja donde llevaba los termómetros y demás enseres justo enfrente de las escaleras y del ascensor. Tanto Bella como yo nos acercamos a ella para ayudarla cuando, en ese momento, estando las tres agachadas se abrió el ascensor y de él salió con cara cansada pero paso decidido mi hermano.

Justamente en ese mismo instante, cuando ambos se encontraron uno frente al otro, experimenté algo totalmente nuevo para mí, sintiendo una sensación muy rara casi mística. Quizás, debido a mi cercanía al epicentro, pude percibir como una bruma de tensión nos envolvía a los cuatro, nadie habló y ningún ruido se escuchó a partir de ese momento. Elaine y yo permanecíamos como dos espectadoras invisibles, dos convidadas de piedra ansiosas, yo con conocimiento ella sin él, pero ambas percibiendo en su plenitud todos los sentimientos que flotaban en el ambiente: rencor, ira, pasión… Ambas vimos como Bella se levantó muy despacio, como estiró los pantalones que llevaba hacia bajo, como planchaba unas inexistentes arrugas y como daba un par de pasos vacilantes hacia la figura que estaba delante de ella con ojos de sapo y cara de haber visto un fantasma. Y ambas vimos como en ese mismo silencio, mi hermano sin pestañear, sin mirar, sin respirar se daba la vuelta y aún de espaldas a nosotras presionaba alguno de los botones del ascensor. Ascensor que con un ding procedente del interior del mismo en menos de dos segundos lo ocultó y que sirvió para devolver a la vida al resto del mundo que nos rodeaba.

* * *

Ya hemos dado un paso más, cada vez queda menos para lo que todas estais esperando… se que os gustaría que avanzara todo más rapido pero hay cosas que llevan su tiempo. Aún así espero que os haya gustado.

Este capítulo quiero dedicarselo en especial a Green'splace que acertó al apostar por Alice y Namy33 que aunque no acertó lo intentó ;). A las demás muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí, leyendo y comentando. También me gustaría recordar a los guest que me dejen un mail separando las palabras para poder enviarles también un preview.

El próximo capítulo se titulará "Día de mierda, semana de mierda, vida de mierda" y creo que es bastante fácil adivinar quien lo dirá.

PD-. En mi perfil de facebook estoy subiendo de vez en cuando avances, comentarios y algunas imágenes sobre el fic.


	9. Día de mierda, semana de mierda, vida

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría

Estoy un poco preocupada y nerviosa con este capítulo ya que es "algo" diferente a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora y en los que predominan los diálogos. Ya sabéis que me gusta experimentar un poco con la estructura de los capítulos y precisamente este capítulo será un poco especial puesto que nos colaremos en la mente de Edward y veremos de primera mano lo "bien" que le funciona. Espero que les guste tanto o más que los demás porque para mí se ha convertido en uno muy especial.

El capítulo va dedicado a Green'splace como única acertante del protagonista del POV.

DÍA DE MIERDA, SEMANA DE MIERDA, VIDA DE MIERDA

**Seattle. Martes, 17 de noviembre de 2009. 12:45 horas**

**Edward POV**

Siempre he pensado que la película de Matrix y los hermanos Wachowski habían hecho mucho daño a la humanidad. Ahora había llegado el momento de corroborarlo por mí mismo. Se supone que ellos, los muy hijos de su puta mami habían inventando "la ralentización del tiempo", es decir, todo se mueve a cámara lenta con la excepción de un elemento, que a su vez se convierte en protagonista de la escena: una bala perdida, una patada voladora…

Desde luego que el efecto matrix fue uno de los grandes inventos del séptimo arte en las últimas décadas y como todos los grandes productos fue imitado hasta la saciedad en el resto de películas de acción que le siguieron, bien para ser utilizado a modo de sarcasmo bien como un tributo. Un tributo que una vez tiene gracia y dices: "coño, como en Matrix", dos puede que digas irónicamente: "joder, esto ya lo he visto yo antes", pero a la tercera te cagas en la poca originalidad de los directores, productores y guionistas. Hasta ahora mismo yo siempre me cagaba en la puta madre de todas y cada una de las personas que alguna vez habían tenido algo que ver con la puta película y el puto efecto. Siempre, hasta hoy, pero ya no más. Porque el efecto matrix es real. Y es que cuando tú mismo te ves inserto en una escena matrix en la que se produce ese efecto la perspectiva cambia. Puede ser que si solo hubiera pasado una vez yo seguiría en mi política "matrix ha hecho mucho daño a la humanidad y la meca del cine nunca volverá a ser la misma". Posiblemente si ese efecto solo se hubiera producido una vez a mi alrededor, pensaría que había sido un producto de mi imaginación, el cansancio, el hambre, la falta de sueño, la carencia de vitaminas, proteínas o sexo. Alguna mierda de esa fijo que hubiera sido la culpable. Incluso con un poco de suerte y de mala hostia podría haber culpado a alguien de haberme echado algún psicotrópico en la bebida. Pero no pudo ser así. El problema fue que no solo se produjo en una ocasión, sino que se produjo hasta en tres ocasiones distintas a lo largo del último día. Tres putas ocasiones en las que sentí en mi propia piel como el mundo se paralizaba, como los relojes se detenían y como el objeto de mi deseo se seguía moviendo a un ritmo normal. Primero en la habitación de mi madre, después en el pasillo y por último en el parking del hospital.

* * *

La primera vez me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. La guardia había sido bastante tranquila, pequeñas cosas de rutina que me llevaron de un sitio a otro durante toda la noche pero nada realmente grave ni digno de reseñar. No fue hasta las 3 más o menos de la mañana que pude acercarme a la habitación de mi madre para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Alice. Preparé dos cafés en nuestra sala de descanso. Un caramel machiato para cada uno, con canela para ella y vainilla para mí, posiblemente era un poco tarde para tomar ese extra de cafeína pero en realidad yo tendría que mantenerme despierto el resto de la noche y la necesitaba y Alice era con el café como Obelix con la pócima, hiciera lo que hiciera o tomara lo que tomara siempre iba estar sobreexcitada e hipercafeinada, así que ya teníamos asumido que podía tomar café a cualquier hora del día, que no le surtía más efecto que el que le venía por defecto.

Cuando entré en la habitación nada me pareció fuera de lo normal, mi madre y mi hermana estaban dormidas juntas con lo que me senté en el sillón para tomar mi café. Cuando llegué al sofá, sin acercarme a ellas ni moverme demasiado para no despertarlas, todo parecía igual. En el suelo, junto al mismo, estaba tirado un periódico del día anterior, seguramente de mi padre así que lo recogí con la intención de leerlo, lo abrí por la sección de deportes, destapé la tapa de mi café para tomar primero el exceso de vainilla y caramelo que aún se conservaba sobre la espuma. Y en esas estaba cuando el mundo que conocía hasta ese momento dejó de existir para convertirse en algo frío e inhóspito. El oxígeno de la habitación se consumió en una única respiración y mis pulmones comenzaron a estrangular mi pecho locos por localizar un poco más de aire no viciado.

– Edward.

Fue lo que dijo una voz procedente de la cama. Una voz que no era de mi hermana y tampoco de mi madre. Una voz que aunque había escuchado pocas horas antes por teléfono se me hizo totalmente nueva al sentirla al otro lado de la habitación.

Me aproximé muy despacio a la cama y ahí me di cuenta de mi error, junto a mi madre se encontraba Bella, no mi hermana. Bella siempre había hablado en sueños, cosas inconexas, todas sin sentido, y pasaba el tiempo y seguía igual. De pequeña me llamaba en sueños y a mí me encantaba oírselo decir. Me hacía sentirme importante. Ahora todo seguía como entonces, ella me llamaba en sueños y yo como una polilla imbécil y estúpida corría a su lado para beber y vivir en su luz. Siempre que vi ese fenómeno pude comprobar que las polillas siempre, sin ninguna excepción, siempre se quemaban, mi caso no fue distinto.

– Nessie, Ness suelta a Edward. – Lo dicho, un montón de palabras sueltas e inconexas.

Aún así y a pesar de estar pensando en la carencia de sentido de sus palabras, no pude evitar que mi mente se desgajara de mi cuerpo y se fuera volando a un mundo mejor, dejándome solo a mi cuenta y riesgo, provocando, por su culpa que mi cuerpo obedeciese órdenes de algún loco desesperado que no era yo y que dominándome me obligó a acercarme a ella para después de darle un beso a mi madre cerrar los ojos y extender mi cuerpo más allá del bien y del mal para posar un beso sobre su frente. Yo no quería hacerlo pero tampoco lo pude evitar. Su piel, su olor, su tacto todo seguía igual que en mi memoria, con la única salvedad de que aquellos recuerdos en sepia que aún conservaba como tesoros ahora recobraban todas las tonalidades que el paso del tiempo habían desdibujado.

Tampoco quería llorar, pero tampoco lo pude evitar. Así que para no humillarme más aún, salí corriendo de la habitación con la pretensión, sin conseguirlo, de dejarlo todo atrás.

_¡Mierda de día!_

La segunda vez fue aún peor. Peor porque me pilló de frente, peor porque había testigos, peor porque aunque ya sabía que estaba por allí aún me había pillado por sorpresa y peor, mucho peor, porque metafóricamente me hice caquita y salí huyendo. Eran dos las opciones que tenía: esa o cumplir a rajatabla el plan que Alice había diseñado en la cafetería. Para mi desgracia, mi cuerpo tomó una decisión por su cuenta y se decidió por la primera: huir.

Después de salir de la habitación me tomé un breve pero intenso descanso sentado sobre la taza del water del servicio de caballeros de los quirófanos de la sexta planta. Fue un momento muy íntimo y personal en el que los recuerdos de nuestra infancia y juventud desfilaron delante de mí ocasionando que alguna u otra lágrima se deslizara de mis ojos. Solo fueron unos minutos los que me permití desahogarme, silencié el busca y el móvil, desenrollé unos 10 metros de papel higiénico con los que hice una bola gigantesca para tapar mis ojos y mi nariz. Y así me deje llevar. Al final los minutos previstos se alargaron un poco más pero es que no quería malgastar el papel desenrollado por lo que me permití un tiempo más de asueto, al menos hasta que se hubiera humedecido todo el papel. Una vez que no quedó ni una mínima esquinita sin mocos o lágrimas paré. Paré y saliendo del cubil me busqué en el espejo incapaz de reconocerme en el adefesio de tío que estaba delante de mí. ¡Ojos rojos, nariz hinchada, pelo grasiento y desgreñado! Ese era yo. Con un poco de vergüenza torera salí del baño para deslizarme por los pasillo y meterme en nuestros vestuarios. Estaban vacíos debido a la hora que era, con lo que pude meterme en la ducha y permanecer bajo el agua el tiempo suficiente para recomponerme y pensar, muy inteligentemente por mi parte, que la culpa de todo la tenía la hija de puta de mi hermana, que seguramente lo había planeado todo para tenderme una trampa. Seguí pensando en ello y le envié un mensaje con mis conclusiones: **eres una HP.** Que en mi cabeza dijera todas las palabras no quería decir que las fuera a mencionar en voz alta o, para el caso, dejarlas por escrito. Con las iniciales ella se daría por aludida.

El resto de la madrugada pasó tranquila y un poco ociosa, normalmente jugaba a las cartas con mis compañeros de guardia, leía o veía alguna película para entretenerme y matar el tiempo. En esta ocasión no hizo falta. Lo maté ideando 10 maneras de asesinar a mi hermana sin que nadie se diese cuenta, todas ellas dolorosas, por supuesto.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te estás divirtiendo así que me pilló un poco desprevenido cuando me llegaron sus primeros mensajes. Seguía en la sala de descanso, pero no estaba solo, y si le iba a gritar quería que hubiera algo de intimidad. Además entre las 217 formas que se me ocurrieron de asesinarla ninguna de ellas ocurría por teléfono, todas eran cara a cara. Por lo que en vez de llamarla me limité a contestarle los mensajes. Cuando me dijo que ya se encontraba con nuestra madre, no me lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí hasta allí. Dudé un par de segundos pensando en la posibilidad de que la _otra_ estuviera por allí, pero mi buen juicio me respondió que seguramente ya se hubiera ido al hotel una vez que había llegado Alice.

– _Adiós buen juicio, hola mal juicio_.

De todos modos el culpable de que nos volviéramos a encontrar tampoco fui yo, sino el puto ascensor en el que no había cobertura y que impidió que el aviso de mi hermana llegara a tiempo.

Puto ascensor, puta cobertura y puta madre de los hermanos Wachowski que los trajo al mundo para volverme loco. Y es que volvió a ocurrir. El ascensor se abrió a una velocidad normal, yo salí del mismo a una velocidad normal, vi como justo enfrente había tres chicas recogiendo papeles e instrumental médico a una velocidad normal, pero cuando una de ellas levantó su vista y sus ojos se engarzaron con los míos a la mierda la velocidad normal que se redujo todo a la primera marcha. Las tres se levantaron muy despacio y… y ya no supe que mierda más hicieron las otras dos. Solo tenía ojos para ella. Se levantó, estiró su ropa y… y… y perdí la perspectiva del mundo solo pudiendo asimilar como sus ojos se abrieron, sus pestañas se batieron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus labios se abrieron y yo, yo me mareé. Evitando, eso sí, _ole por mi_, el vomitar quizás por la impresión, por su belleza o por la mierda de rimas que estaba haciendo. Ahora mismo que lo pienso soy consciente de que si no hubiera sido por el puto efecto de los cojones igual hasta hubiera visto pájaros cantando a nuestros alrededor, mariposas de todos los colores dibujando un arco iris multicolor y flores de mil olores enmarcando nuestros idílico y bucólico encuentro quizás, si me apuras, algún que otro cervatillo también hubiera hecho aparición. Y es que dejando las gilipolleces aparte ella estaba preciosa, mucho más que la noche anterior cuando apenas la había podido estudiar con atención, mucho más que la primera vez que la tuve entre mis brazos, aunque no tanto como la última vez que la había podido ver.

El hechizo se rompió justamente un instante antes de que mi baba se cayera al suelo. Cuando ella extendió sus brazos hacia mí y dio un pequeño paso en la misma dirección: ¡ZAS! Mi mente volvió a funcionar a un ritmo normal y recordé todo lo que aquella bruja me había hecho: cuando se atrevió a no pasar por alto mi enfado, cuando se atrevió a tirarme el anillo de mi abuela a la cara, cuando se atrevió a dejarme tirado en nuestra casa tras aquella discusión, cuando se atrevió a no responder a mis preguntas, cuando se atrevió a chocar contra aquel maldito árbol, cuando se atrevió a perder al niño… y todo en una misma noche. Y sobre todo, lo más jodido de todo, cuando después de estar buscándola como un jodido sabueso durante cuatro putos meses, no se atrevió a abrirme la maldita puerta de la puta cabaña para luego atreverse a correr a los brazos de otro.

Así que recogiendo la poca dignidad que me quedaba y guardándola en el bolsillo, me di la vuelta y me metí en el ascensor. No volví a mirarla a la cara por una muy sencilla y jodida razón, y es que aún me quedaba alguna que otra lágrima por verter y las muy jodidas apretaban en el lagrimal.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta y el ascensor se puso en movimiento me permití apoyarme en una de las paredes. Me hubiera gustado tirarme al suelo y aovillarme en mi mierda y mi desgracia, pero como un buen macho que soy, un macho llorón y mayor edad, saqué el teléfono y llamé a mi mamá. Soy un cabrón y la asusté como la mierda, además que le costó unos pocos gruñidos y suspiros entender mi discurso. Finalmente sus sabias palabras me dieron un sabio consejo: Jódete, bájate los cojones a su sitio, y habla con ella de una puta vez. Bueno, en realidad no fueron esas sus palabras pero casi… el sentido estaba implícito. Yo, en mi mejor versión de Scarlett O'Hara le dije que sí, que lo haría, pero que mejor lo dejaba para otro día. Era una estrategia que siempre había funcionado muy bien: deja para mañana lo que no quieras hacer hoy. Y en estas circunstancias siempre podría ser mañana. Pero mi madre, en su infinito conocimiento me jodió la estrategia y me forzó a prometerle que hablaría con ella antes de que se fuera. Lástima que una vez que yo terminé esa conversación con mi madre me llegarán un par de mensajes de mi hermana. Los primeros ni los leí, creo que eran insultos en contra de mi hombría y virilidad, mierda para ella. El último me interesó un poco más: **No seas gilipollas y aclara las cosas con ella. Se va mañana.** En ese mensaje la información realmente importante era que ella se iba mañana. Repito mañana miércoles se va. Qué pena que no nos fuéramos a cruzar más. Qué lástima que en mis planes no estuviera acercarme al hospital durante las 24 horas siguientes. Lo peor era esquivar también a mi madre y la promesa que le había hecho pero se tendría que conformar con que hubiera cumplido la anterior de traer a la bruja esa de vuelta. Una de dos cumplidas tampoco era un resultado tan malo. Además, acaso no había sido yo el que llevaba desde el lunes pasado con una tensión en el cuerpo que podría dar luz a todo Seattle durante un mes.

_¡Mierda de semana!_

* * *

La tercera vez que ocurrió yo ya me consideraba todo un creyente. Después del episodio del ascensor y tan solo a unas horas de acabar mi guardia me encerré en mi despacho a acabar de rellenar los partes del día y cerrar todo tipo de asuntos burocráticos que tenía pendientes y no ver a nadie más en lo que me quedaba de día, o de vida… lo que fuera más fácil.

También durante un rato me ocupó algo de tiempo limpiar, curar y vendar mi mano derecha así como recoger los cristales de una de las fotografías que adornaban mi despacho. En algún momento el cuadro cabrón y vengativo se acercó a mi puño cortándome los nudillos y autolesionándose al romperse en mil trocitos. ¡Hijo de puta!

La verdad es que tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza y, sobre todo, dolor en la mano y en el corazón como para volver a plantear las distintas opciones de que el "efecto matrix" fuera real o un producto de mi imaginación. Pero como digo, cuando me volvió a ocurrir los hermanos Wachowski ya contaban en sus filas con un fiel creyente de toda su filosofía de vida. A partir de ese momento ambos serían mi Dios y mi guía espiritual, siempre y cuando esa asquerosa sensación no se volviera a repetir en lo que me quedaba de vida, que a este paso iba a ser corta, muy corta.

Si la primera vez el efecto tuvo lugar en un espacio reducido y se redujo a dejar en silencio una habitación con dos aparatos eléctricos y la segunda ocasión los efectos se habían ampliado a un espacio más grande implicándonos a más personas. La tercera vez me acojonó como la mierda al considerar que posiblemente hubiera una cuarta vez que todavía incrementara más el espacio, el tiempo y las consecuencias que podría conllevar. Y es que, esa tercera vez, el efecto envolvió a todo un aparcamiento del hospital: coches, taxis, ambulancias, transeúntes y enfermos todos se paralizaron cuando yo, que tranquilamente estaba tomándome un descanso y admirando la continuación de la vida a mi alrededor fijé mi vista en una pareja de enamorados que salía de la puerta principal del hospital en dirección a un taxi que los esperaba en la fila. Digo una pareja de enamorados porque iban abrazados, y porque él la abrazaba a ella por el hombro, y porque ella le abrazaba a él por la cintura, y porque él le daba un beso en la mejilla, y porque ella aún a espaldas a mí parecía reírse. Y digo que el mundo volvió a paralizarse porque ella era Bella y porque él era el hijo de puta cabrón que la había ido a buscar aquel día en la cabaña y al que sí le abrió la puerta, en vez de a mí.

_¡Mierda de vida!_

* * *

Por favor decirme que no se me ha ido la olla y este capítulo tiene sentido. Me metí en la piel de nuestro chico y creo que me dejé llevar… Lo escribí casi todo del tirón y estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, al menos de momento. Espero que todas esa locura de sensaciones que quise transmitir: dolor, amor, ira, pasión, locura, confusión… os hayan llegado. Es un capítulo bastante importante que nos da un montón de información así que espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por seguir por ahí.

El próximo capítulo se titulará: No, por favor, otra vez no.

PD-. Aprovechó para mencionar que desde el lunes he retomado otra de mis historias que había quedado en el olvido: Diez años después.


	10. No, por favor, otra vez no

Crepúsculo no me pertenece...

Como veis le he dado un poco de caña al fic, ya ha entrado en la recta final y tengo tantas ganas de avanzar que para qué esperar hasta el fin de semana. Creo que me he adelantado ya unas cuantas veces a lo dicho de publicar los domingos, así que lo retiro y en cuanto tenga el próximo lo subo.

Después del intenso POV de Edward veremos que pasó durante las 24 horas siguientes.

Capítulo dedicado a Mariam24, como única acertante ;)

NO, POR FAVOR, OTRA VEZ NO

**Seattle. Miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009. 20:45 horas**

**Bella POV**

– Estoy agotada Rose. Y esto ni siquiera a hecho otra cosa más que empezar –. Tan solo habían pasado dos días desde que había aterrizado en Seattle y parecía más bien que llevaba un mes. Las horas en el hospital, los reencuentros, las explicaciones, la falta de sueño y las malas noticias me habían dejado hecha un trapo.

– Tomate un chocolate caliente y acurrúcate en el sofá. – Ordenó mi amiga a través de las pantalla del ordenador. Había llegado a la casa hacía más de cinco o así de la tarde. Tras haber pasado por uno de los días más duros de mi vida, me había duchado y puesto un pijama de franela, había medio comido un sandwich de jamón y queso y me había sentado en el sofá de la salita con el portátil en el regazo para poder estar un rato con mis hijos, aunque fuera con Internet por medio.

– Estoy histérica no se que hacer–. Le dije perdida en mis propios pensamientos pero inconscientemente cumpliendo sus órdenes y trasladando todo el ordenador a la cocina.

– Coges una taza, le echas leche... –. Empezó a decir cuando me vio dar vueltas por la cocina.

– Si vieras la cara de asco que me puso.

– La calientas en el microondas...

– Me va a matar. – Le dije sentándome en el taburete que quedaba en frente de la pantalla.

– Le echas unas cuantas cucharadas de chocolate...

– Me quiero morir–. Sentencié dando pequeños golpes con mi cabeza en la barra de la cocina.

– Y revuélvelo bien es lo más importante... – Seguía ella a lo suyo. _¡Pesada!_

–¿Me estás escuchando? – Le pregunté con la voz ahogada por la mesa y por mis brazos.

– No. –Me contestó toda ufana y dándome la razón a la par, me estaba escuchando perfectamente, lo único es que cagaba para mí.

– ¿Que qué hago? – Le pregunté levantando la cabeza y buscándole la mirada.

–¡Dios!, ni que fuera pato a la naranja. Abres la nevera, buscas la leche, sacas una taza, la llenas...

– Rose. – grité ya desesperada por su pasividad y cachondeo. Aunque nuevamente me levanté y cumplí a rajatabla sus instrucciones, introduciendo una taza con leche en el microondas y dejando al lado el bote con el chocolate en polvo.

– Por cierto, también me encanta la decoración de esa cocina–. Sacó un nuevo tema queriendo desviar mi atención. Los cojones le iba a entrar yo al trapo ahora. Ahora eso sí, la cocina, la casa en general, de Esme y Carlisle era preciosa.

– Me quieres prestar atención –. Le pedí a voces desde la otra punta de la habitación.

– ¿Más?

– Si.

– No. Llevo más de un día colgada al teléfono contigo. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me habéis llamado entre tú y Emmett en estas últimas 48 horas? –. Preguntó, desapareciendo ella esta vez de delante de la cámara.

– Serás bruja, si fuiste tú la que me llamaste – le contesté imitando un poco la chulería de ella.

– Y bendita mierda de Skype. Llevamos tres horas conectadas. TRES HORAS–. Gritó ella esta vez, volviendo a aparecer en la pantalla con una taza de café en la mano.

– ¡Eh! También estuve con mis hijos. Les estuve ayudando con los deberes.

– ¡No! Yo les estuve ayudando con los deberes. Tú solo los distraías para que te contaran cosas. – Cierto, pero es que ya tendrían tiempo para aprender a colorear sin salirse del circulo, yo necesitaba mimarles un poco.

– Son mis hijos. – Le dije un poco dolida. Entre unas cosas y otras había pasado muchos días sin estar a su lado, y los echaba cantidad de menos, sobre todo cuando a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos lo único que me apetecía era meter a cada uno de ellos bajo mi brazo y todos juntos meternos en la cama durante los próximos diez años. Todos los días hablaba con ellos por Skype, a excepción del lunes, aún así no era lo mismo.

– Bella...

– Ya , ya lo se. Estoy acojonada. – Le confesé finalmente. Los niños ya hacia un buen rato que se habían acostado, pero nosotras nos habíamos quedado hablando y repasando una y otra vez las mismas conversaciones y las mismas teorías e hipótesis.

– Me lo imagino.

– Vosotros llegáis el viernes por la mañana y... se me acaba el tiempo.

En cuanto supe que tenía que traer a los niños lo antes posible para que conocieran a su abuela habíamos estado organizando su viaje. En un principio consideré la posibilidad de volver yo a Boston, tal y como tenía planeado, y regresar con ellos en unos días, pero hablándolo con Rose, ella se había ofrecido para traerlos aprovechando que precisamente en la semana siguiente viajarían a Colorado a pasar las fiestas de Acción de Gracias con su familia. Juntas habíamos decidido que viajarían el jueves por la noche para que los niños pudieran dormir por la noche y sufrieran lo mínimo por el cambio horario. Así que yo había modificado mi billete de avión para dejarlo en abierto y aprovecharlo a mi vuelta y Emmett había decidido hacer un viaje relámpago a Kansas City para ver a una joven promesa.

– Aún te quedan 48 horas – Apuntó estirándose y ahogando un bostezo.

– Las mismas que llevo aquí y aún no he podido hablar con él.

– Cobarde – le insultó nuevamente. Miré el reloj del microondas, 20:58. No se como nos las habíamos arreglado pero habían pasado 24 minutos sin que ella o yo le insultáramos de alguna forma. Debía de tener las orejas ardiendo.

– No, Rose... cobarde ¿por qué? Simplemente no me quiere ni ver. – Intenté razonar. – Y yo en su lugar tampoco querría saber nada más de mí.

– Es un mierdero. – Continuó ella.

– No, no lo es.

– Me dices que lleva dos días escondido y ninguno de vosotros lo ha visto. – Explicó repitiendo lo que yo ya le había contado. – Es una cucaracha.

– Habló con su madre, y con Alice, y con Jasper –. Ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos vuelto a ver y yo tampoco quise preguntar directamente por él. No me parecía oportuno. Tampoco importaba porque el resto hablaban de nosotros dos como si yo no estuviera presente. Desde que Alice y yo nos habíamos encontrado con él en el pasillo del hospital nadie más lo había visto y solo sabía de él por los continuos mensajes que les enviaba.

– Muy majete Jasper. – Siseó Rose al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Eh!

– A Emmett le cayó guay–. Aclaró al verse descubierta.

– ¿Guay? –. Le pregunte riéndome de ella.

– Si guay ¿qué pasa?

– Nada, nada... – Le contesté con una sonrisa. Le agradecía los esfuerzos que hacía para tenerme distraída, aún así no eran suficientes. – Me esquiva.

– Pues no va a poder pasarse toda la vida escondido. – Me contestó finalmente siendo consciente de que no iba a cesar en el tema.

– No.

– Pero cómo lo hago. ¿Cómo hago para hablar con él?

– Debería estar avisado antes de que lleguemos. –Insistió en lo mismo que durante el resto del día y de la semana. Tenía que hablar con Edward antes de que viera a los gemelos, si, la teoría estaba clara pero como coño la ponía en práctica si él no daba la cara.

– Debería, pero no lo localizo.

– Pero entonces, ¿Dónde anda? ¿Cogió vacaciones?

– No tengo ni idea.

– Vete a su casa.

– Si, hombre para que me de con la puerta en mis narices. –Le dije solo para cabrearla. Ya me había pasado por allí aquella tarde pero no había nadie. De hecho, Samuel, el portero, con quien estuve hablando largo tiempo, me había dicho que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar por allí.

– Pues le revientas el timbre.

– No – negué dispuesta a decirle la verdad. – Además... en aquella casa...

– ¿Demasiados recuerdos? – Me cortó ella al ver mi vacilación

– ¿Tú que crees...? yo allí no puedo volver. – Le contesté más para mí que para ella. Tampoco le había confesado a Rose que aún conservaba una llave del apartamento. Ni que había entrado aquella misma tarde y por ende, tampoco quería contarle a nadie lo que allí me había encontrado.

– Ya– Aprobó ella haciendo sus propias suposiciones.

– Hablé con tu madre – Continuó tras un breve silencio en la que cada una de nosotras se perdió en sus pensamientos. Bueno, más bien me perdí yo, ella solo estaba esperando a que yo me encontrara.

– ¿Por?

– Porque no le coges el teléfono. – Contestó altanera.

– Le envié un mensaje. – Totalmente cierto. Había llegado a contabilizar más de 25 llamadas con sus correspondientes mensajes de voz procedentes de mi madre. Llamadas que no iba a devolver pero que como no quería que se repitiesen le contesté al mensaje con un escueto. **Hablaremos. **Reducido pero eficaz. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, más bien tres pájaros, sabía que estaba bien, sabía que estaba enfadada y sabía que en algún momento a lo largo de mi vida volvería a hablar con ella.

– Quiere hablar contigo y explicarse.

– No me apetece.

– No puedes ser tan orgullosa –. Señaló mientras se levantaba para lavar su taza que en algún momento de la conversación se había bebido sin yo darme cuenta. Yo ni siquiera me había acordado de sacar la leche del microondas.

– Lo se, pero ahora no puedo lidiar también con sus dramas–. Le dije mientras volvía a poner el aparato en marcha.

– Esta vez no está arrepentida.

– Me lo imagino. No es por orgullo, – Le aclaré una vez que percibí que su silencio se debía a que estaba esperando que continuase–. Es porque por una vez le doy la razón. Si, no me mires así. Por una vez lo hizo bien. Lo se y realmente es lo que me jode.

– Llámala. –. Volvió a ordenar.

– No, paso, de verdad. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –. Le rogué realmente cansada de todo aquella historia. Dónde coño estaba Edward, quería verlo, decirle que tenía dos hijos, guapísimos, presentarle los peques a su abuela, que se dieran unos cuantos besos y largarme. Meter a mis peques bajo mi brazo y meternos en la cama a esperar que pasaran como mínimo veinte años juntos y felices. Esos eran mis planes a corto y largo plazo.

– Si claro, si quieres hablamos del tiempo, de la crisis mundial, de la tasa de paro... ¿Qué tal se lo tomó Alice? – Era imposible hablar de otra cosa, que obsersión.

– ¿El que? Lo de los niños, no lo sabe.

– ¿No lo sabe? – Dudó para luego sisear – Me cae bien este Jasper.

– ¿Eh? – Algo había dicho entre dientes pero no le había entendido bien – ¿Por qué dices que te cae bien?

– Nada, nada..., tonterías mías. Ya te contaré. – Prometió un poco distraida mientras escribía un mensaje en el móvil.

– ¿A quién escribes?

– Emmett – contestó distraida.

–¿Dónde está? Desde por la mañana cuando marchó del hospital en dirección al aeropuerto que no he sabido nada de él.

– Iba a cenar con unos amigos de los Royals, el equipo de baseball de la ciudad.

–¿Confraternizando con el enemigo?

– Ya conoces a Emmett, hace amigos en todas partes – Respondió dejando el móvil a un lado. – Además, ¿acaso no es eso lo que llevas haciendo tú toda la semana?

– Idiota – fue mi respuesta totalmente madura y responsable.

– Estábamos hablando de Alice – Devolvió el tema a su cauce original.

– Bien, con Alice bien, se que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respetar mi silencio y no preguntar... estuvimos hablando ayer por la noche y sabe que hay algo que le estamos ocultando pero entiende que primero debo hablar con su hermano.

– Y Esme, ¿seguro que no le importa que vayamos todos a su casa? – Ayer por la tarde, en un rato que estuvimos a solas, le había comentado todo el plan a Esme que Rose traería a los niños y que se quedaría todo el fin de semana con nosotros, hasta el lunes que se marcharían a casa de los padres de Emmett. Esme había insistido muchísimo en que todos nos quedáramos en casa de ellos y así se lo había dicho esta mañana a Emmett cuando por fin la había podido conocer en el hospital, ya que el día anterior cuando había ido a buscarme se encontraba indispuesta y no eran oportunas las visitas de cortesía. Y aunque yo ya tenía otros planes no me pude negar cuando me insistió de que al menos esos días me quedara en su casa de Seattle – Yo y Emmett, preferiríamos quedarnos en un hotel. Ya tiene bastante como para encima alojar a unos desconocidos.

– La casa es enorme y ella está empeñada, no quiere separarse de los niños. Y Emmett le cayo _guay_ –le dije con rintitin, repitiendo y adivinando los argumentos que Esme me había repetido hasta la saciedad esa misma mañana– pero se exactamente a lo que te refieres. Sobre todo con lo que nos dijeron hoy. Yo había pensado que nosotros seis nos podíamos quedar en la casa de mi padre. Supongo que estará sucia y eso, después de tanto tiempo, pero entre tú y yo la podíamos dejar limpia en un par de horas.

– Me parece bien.

– Creo que sería lo más cómodo. Las casas están a 500 metros una de la otra así que siempre estaremos mejor con un lugar para nosotros.

– Para esconderte –. Descubrió la muy lista mientras que con una sonrisa atendía más al móvil que a lo que le decía yo.

– Si, para esconderme.

– Y ella, entonces, ¿qué tal está? –. Preguntó poniendo nuevamente el móvil boca abajo y volviendo del mundo de las ensoñaciones.

– Le dan el alta el mañana. – Repetí con voz monótona, recordando el momento en que esa misma mañana Carlisle nos había reunido a Alice y a mí en su despacho para decirnos que se la llevaba a casa, que allí ya no podían hacer nada más por ella.

– Si ya me lo dijiste.

– Por eso quiere volver a Forks. – Continúe contándole nuevamente la historia mientras buscaba en la cocina el rollo de papel para secar las lágrimas y enjuagar los ojos.

– Es lo que yo también querría. – Concordó en voz baja y apagada, justo con se encontraba mi ánimo.

– Si, ella fue lo que quiso. Fue lo que entre ella y Carlisle decidieron.

– No estará sola.

– No, para nada. Tiene la familia llena de médicos. – Negué. Todos íbamos a estar pendientes de ella. Yo ya me había mentalizado en quedarme allí y pegarme a Esme como una lapa. Ya había hablado con Rose del tema y ambas creíamos que no iba a tener problema con pedir una excedencia en el trabajo por unos meses. Tampoco me preocupaba demasiado el tema del colegio de los niños, no tenía cinco años y hablaría con la profesora para que me pasara unos ejercicios que yo misma podría hacer con ellos durante lo que durara nuestra estancia en Forks.

– Tiene que ser duro.

– Si. Estoy tan arrepentida. Me siento tan mal. – Confesé cortando otro cuadro de papel y sonandome.

– ¡Ey! Cielo no llores que desde aquí no te puedo abrazar.

– Si vieras con que alegría escucha y pregunta por los peques y pensar que yo le quite eso. – Le conté a trompicones y emocionada al ver con cuanto amor y cariño Esme me hablaba de mis hijos. De unos nietos a los que todavía no conocía. _No sabía como todavía me quedaban lágrimas... y lo que me quedaba aún por pasar._

– ¡Eehhh! No digas eso. No puedes sentirte así. Tienes que pensar que en estas semanas va a ser feliz.

– También estoy preocupada por ellos. –Le dije bajando la cabeza otra vez y escondiéndola entre mis brazos extendidos– Que clase de madre soy. El viernes van a conocer a su abuela y la van a perder en cuestión de semanas.

– Lo que realmente van a conocer es a una abuela que ya los quiere con locura y tendrán un buen recuerdo. También van a conocer a un abuelo, a unos tíos y a un padre. Créeme que les vas a dar más de lo que les quitas.

– Y lo que ya les quite a todos.

– No vayas por ahí, no te lo mereces. Todos cometisteis equivocaciones pero todavía no es tarde para que las enmendéis. Solo tenéis que procurar hacer las cosas mejor. Por el bien de todos. – Prorrumpió riñéndome –Por cierto, insisto, esa cocina es preciosa.

– ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunté aceptando el cambio en la conversación.

– Me encanta.

– La decoró Esme. Es genial con esas cosas.

– Si, si que lo es. – Confirmó revisando nuevamente su móvil– Cielo, te tengo que dejar. Acuérdate que aquí son tres horas más.

– Oh si, perdona, lo siento.

– No te preocupes. Aún me queda hablar con mi chico–. Me dijo mientras sacudía el móvil delante de la cámara

– Estará a punto de llegar al hotel.

– Si. Me imagino que no tardará.

– Un besazo cielo. – Canturreó lanzándome un millón de besos a través de la pantalla. – Y no te preocupes por nada. Acuérdate de que tienes un chocolate a medio hacer–. _Mierda_. Se me había vuelto a olvidar.

Me despedí de ella con un sincero beso. Rose y Emmett habían demostrado ser unas bellísimas personas desde el mismo momento en el que me los encontré y me brindaron su ayuda y yo no sabría que hubiera sido de mi vida si no hubiera contado con ellos desde entonces.

Cerré y apagué el ordenador, mientras volvía a calentar la leche, muy dispuesta a irme a la cama e intentar descansar. Mañana jueves era un nuevo día y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para componer mi mejor cara. Ya había decidido que en el caso de que no pudiera localizar y hablar con Edward antes de que mis peques aterrizaran en el Sea-Tac hablaría con Alice y Carlisle para prevenirles y que lo supieran de antemano. La situación ya era lo bastante jodida como para provocar más escenas de las inevitables. Con los niños sería diferente ya que tendría que hablar con ellos en el momento en que aterrizaran, pero confiaba en ellos, eran extrovertidos y amables además que ya sabían muchas historias de todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen no es como si fueran a conocer a unos completos desconocidos de repente.

Con esa nueva lista de tareas en mi agenda y un poco más tranquila tras mi desahogo con Rose me dispuse a abandonar la cocina para dirigirme a la habitación de Alice y acabar de beberme el chocolate ahora que ya estaba listo y todavía caliente, pero sentí un ruido tras de mí proveniente de la puerta del patio trasero que me detuvo. Me giré un poco ansiosa ante las múltiples posibilidades: un gato, un perro, un ladrón... cuando lo vi. Allí, apoyado sobre la jamba de la puerta, con la ropa chorreante y empapado por la intensa tormenta que había, estaba él. Mirándome con cara de cordero degollado, de perro abandonado, de fantasma acojonado.

No me atrevía a moverme ni a decir nada por miedo a que, nuevamente, huyera de la cocina para esconderse. Sin embargo, le observé muy atentamente para que, en cuanto hiciera el primer movimiento, cortar su huida y obligarle a reconocer mi presencia y a mantener una conversación conmigo.

Fue un momento delicado en el que ambos nos mirábamos el uno al otro, estudiándonos, analizándonos, intentando averiguar cuál iba a ser el primer paso, quien lo iba a dar y hacia qué dirección. Puede que fuera un reto, el primero pierde, pero yo ya no quería jugar más, así que respiré profundamente, llené al máximo mis pulmones y cuando, por fin, un "algo" iba a salir de mi boca él fue el primero en moverse, llevando sus dos palmas abiertas hacia los ojos, restregándolas con fuerza por su cara, y en hablar:

– No, por favor, otra vez no.

-.-.-.

Capítulo de transición pero importante, por un lado Edward, ¿Creéis que de esta puede escapar?, y por otro lado Esme, se que no os hace mucha gracia esta situación, y sinceramente a mí tampoco, pero la vida es así con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, y en este sentido, aunque esto sea ficción otro final no sería realista.

Por otra parte, muchísimas gracias a todas las reviewers que han subido un montón con el capítulo anterior (junto con los favorites y followers) quiero que sepáis públicamente que me hacen muchísima ilusión cada uno de los mensajes que me enviáis y que en ocasiones leo dos y tres veces. Así que insistó en mis agradecimientos por seguir ahí y motivarme a seguir escribiendo.

Próximo capítulo: Abre la maldita puerta


	11. Abre la maldita puerta

Crepúsculo no me pertenece...

Edward está cogiendo una gran fama de cobward [cobarde + edward], pobrecito... yo romperé la primera lanza por él.

Por fin hemos llegado al punto fuerte del fic. Esta fue la primera escena en la que pensé y todo lo demás surgió alrededor así que espero que os guste.

Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas reviewers que me acompañan capítulo a capítulo, mil gracias porque me hacéis inmensamente feliz. Especialmente Mariam24, como única acertante ;)

ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA

**Seattle. Miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009. 21:17 horas**

**Bella POV**

– No, por favor, otra vez no.

Las palabras de Edward no tenían demasiado sentido para mí, pero tampoco quise perder más el tiempo en averiguarlo, con todo lo demás que nos traíamos entre manos era suficiente. Aún así me pareció importante dar el siguiente paso por lo que, y más viendo la actitud frenética de Edward al frotar sus ojos, después de darle un trago largo a mi chocolate abandoné la taza sobre la barra de la cocina antes de que se me cayera de las manos pues sin ser muy consciente de ello ni poder evitarlo, sabía que me estaban temblando. El chocolate estaba caliente, denso y amargo, justo como me gustaba. Suspire de gusto, aunque hubiera agradecido muchísimo más que hubiera sido un suspiro de alivio, de felicidad, de placer, pero no... Todas esas pequeñas y limitadas sensaciones me las habría proporcionado el chocolate si me hubiera ido a la cama media hora antes, o cinco minutos, o si me hubiera quedado en el hotel como insistí yo, o si me hubiera quedado en casa de Alice como ella insistió. Pero el estar en esa cocina en una noche de tormenta, en pijama, con los ojos rojos, la nariz hinchada justo delante de la única persona adulta a la que había amado en mi vida, y a solas, después de tanto tiempo, no ayudaba. Y menos teniendo el aspecto de una loca demente tal y como pude percibir a través del reflejo del cristal de la puerta que estaba tras él.

Había llegado el momento, lo tenía delante de mí, paralizado como una estatua, era la mejor oportunidad que tendría para decírselo.

– Edward eres padre. – _Muy brusco_.

– Edward tienes dos hijos. – _Muy rudo_.

– Edward me debes la pensión alimenticia de los últimos seis años, que multiplicado por dos son doce. – _Muy miserable_.

– Edward te acuerdas aquel día que me dijiste que no querías hijos, tarde. – _Muy rencoroso_.

– No querías un hijo, pues tienes dos. – _Muy violento_.

Mal, mal, mal y mal... Mierda, en vez de hablar tanto con Rose y Esme tenía que haber ensayado un discurso. Cerré los ojos durante un breve instante no fuera a ser que él aprovechara para desaparecer, visualicé las caritas sonrientes de nuestros hijos y me dispuse a tirarme a la piscina. Total de nada hubiera servido ensayar un discurso para que luego, como siempre que me pasaba con él, me hubiera puesto nerviosa y le hubiera acabado diciendo:

– Edward papá tú eres. – _Muy idiota._

Bueno, seguro que así de mal no lo iba a hacer... ¿habría alguna fórmula peor? No lo se, pero sabía que con él no había manera de planear nada, siempre se me iba por la tangente así que: me planté delante de él, como a tres metros de distancia, separe las piernas y asenté bien los pies al suelo, me puse recta, levanté la barbilla y cuando… justo cuando yo iba a hablar y a acabar con toda esa miseria, él se movió. Muy, pero que muy despacio abrió los parpados y me miró fijamente durante unos instantes, después movió la cabeza para observar a nuestro alrededor como intentando recordar dónde nos encontrábamos _¿Estaría borracho?_ bajó una de las manos que aún mantenía sobre su rostro para tras mirar el reloj meterla en el bolsillo en un gesto cansado y cargado de desidia. A la vez movió su otra mano hacia la frente y agarrando un puñado de pelo tiró fuertemente de él hacia atrás. No se si queriéndoselo apartar de la frente donde le caía todo pringoso, si haciéndose daño como para comprobar si estaba despierto o si por algún motivo que yo desconocía quería arrancarse el cuero cabelludo en honor alguna deidad mistérica. _¿Estaría drogado?_ También en sincronía con estos movimientos exhaló una larguísima bocanada de aire, me volvió a mirar a los ojos y balanceando lánguidamente su cuerpo de delante hacia atrás dejo escapar un simple:

– Bella.

No gritó, no chilló, no era un reclamo, ni siquiera me lo podía haber tomado como un saludo. Sino solamente un simple nombre que a modo de reconocimiento dijo en voz alta y monocorde. Como un bebé que está empezando a hablar y nombra las cosas que tiene delante de sí: silla, casa, agua, Bella… imbécil, le podría haber dicho yo.

Dicen que no hay mayor desprecio que el no hacer aprecio y así fue como me sentí en ese momento, como un mueble más de la cocina. Alguna gente con carácter diplomático me diría que fue un saludo cordial, otros más soberbios dirían que si se hubiera inclinado un poco más hacía mí hubiera recibido una nota de ocho con cinco en protocolo, los más condescendientes añadirían que para la matrícula le hubiera hecho falta llevar sombrero de copa y terciopelo y hacer una floritura con él en mi honor. Por el contrario la gente de verdad, con sangre en las venas y no horchata lo hubieran llamado gilipollas, los que tuvieran además un poco de mala leche cabronazo y los que además de estos dos requisitos tuvieran la lengua muy suelta lo hubieran llamado gilipollas-cabronazo-hijo de puta-mamón. Sin ir más lejos, la mismísima Rose, además de todo eso, le hubiera tirado la taza a la cabeza con chocolate dentro y cuchara incluida.

Yo por el contrario me quedé con la boca abierta y cara de estúpida viendo como el muy idiota, con esa actitud indiferente de "a mí me importa todo una mierda" que siempre me sacaba de quicio y con un caminar perezoso y remolón se adentraba por la cocina, pasaba por delante de mí sin siquiera volver a mirarme y salía por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la entrada principal, a las escaleras y al salón comedor.

Cinco segundos justos tardé en reaccionar, en sacudir la pátina de estupidez con la que me había quedado y en salir corriendo detrás de él. Cuando llegué a la base de las escaleras Edward ya se encontraba al final del primer tramo, así que tuve que subir las escaleras de dos en dos para acercarme a él antes de que llegara al pasillo y pudiera encerrarse en alguna de las habitaciones. En su honor tengo que decir que subió a la misma velocidad antes de que yo saliera de la cocina que después cuando me debió de sentir, haciéndome realmente considerar que mi presencia le importaba una real mierda. Finalmente lo alcancé cuando subía el último escalón y llamándole por su nombre le agarré del codo para detenerlo. Apenas me había fijado cuando lo vi en la ropa que llevaba más allá de que estaba empapada, pero ahora que lo había cogido me di cuenta que se encontraba con una camiseta de color gris marengo. Eché un vistazo hacía atrás apenas creyéndome la posibilidad de que hubiera llegado así de la calle para ver como había dejado un abrigo de paño azul apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera.

Le cogí, le agarré, le llamé y le pedí que parase y él, después de insistir y recibir un par de tirones por mi parte, se detuvo pero no se volvió a mirarme. Volví a llamarle esta vez ya soltando su codo pero no mi agarre. Mi mano con vida propia e independiente a la mía soltó su articulación pero no se alejó de él sino que para mi vergüenza y sin dejar de tocarle descendió por el antebrazo, paralizándose unos breves momentos en su muñeca para, finalmente, alojarse en su mano y entrelazarla con sus dedos. Si se sorprendió por el gesto no lo demostró, si yo no me hubiera sorprendido por mi descaro no me hubiera puesto a temblar como lo hice. Al menos, el día de mi juicio final podría decir que si temblé era por el frío y si resulté ser una caradura era por la desesperación de hablar con él. Yo por el momento, podría conformarme con la pobre excusa de decir que fueron mis grandes reflejos los que hicieron que lo agarrara y así poder tirar de él para obligarlo a darme la cara. Mentira, mentira y mentira.

Edward, ajeno en todo momento a mi congoja, dio un par de pasos más hacia el pasillo alejándonos a ambos de la escalera, y sin volverse todavía susurró en voz muy baja, apenas audible.

– Necesito una ducha .

Asentí aún a sabiendas de que él no me estaba viendo.

– Tenemos que hablar – Insistí dándole otro tirón de la mano.

No me contestó, no confirmó, no negó, solo dio una ligera sacudida al brazo que me obligó a soltarlo para, cuando se vio libre de mis ataduras, meterse en la puerta que teníamos más cercana a nosotros. Nuevamente, se había repetido el patrón, yo lo dejaba libre y él salía volando.

Me senté a esperar en el pasillo, en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, apoyada en la pared, con las rodillas dobladas, con los brazos apoyados. Cansada, exhausta, asustada, acojonada... pendiente de los ruidos de mi alrededor. La tormenta exterior con la torrencial lluvia y el fuerte viento azotando tejados y ventanas; la tormenta interior en silencio, en calma, apunto de desatarse. Primero el ruido de una cisterna, después el agua de la ducha constante... pasaban los segundos, los minutos y yo me encontraba en mi propio corredor de la muerte, esperando una discusión inminente, reescribiendo mi propia crónica de una pelea anunciada. Una y otra vez, mi mente discurría mil y un discursos para llegar a un único fin. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma pero no todos son igual de pedregosos.

Cuando el agua de la ducha se cerró me incorporé y me acerqué a la puerta del baño. No se oía nada procedente del interior. Ni un frufrú de ropas, ni el movimiento de algún objeto, ni el secador de pelo. Nada, solo silencio. Y eso, precisamente en esas situaciones tan tensas, el silencio realmente acojona como la mierda. Me empecé a preocupar, a ponerme nerviosa, quería entrar, ver si estaba bien, preguntar qué pensaba, saber, hablar. En definitiva avanzar.

De repente, un golpe me sobresaltó, uno, dos, tres golpes seguidos, un alarido espeluznante que me puso la piel de gallina y finalmente un ruido sordo de cristales caer y después, otra vez, el silencio. No me pude contener más y piqué, primero suavemente con los nudillos, poco después con la mano abierta, y así poco a poco fui incrementando la fuerza de los golpes y los miembros de mi cuerpo con los que golpeaba: manos, piernas, rodillas, cadera y hombros. Seguramente la puerta no se abriría, seguramente me saldrían unos cuantos morados en el cuerpo, pero quería dejar muy claro mi punto. Tenía que entrar y ver qué había ocurrido al otro lado.

– Edward, – Lo llamé por primera vez en voz baja tras entender que a base de golpes no iba a entrar. – Abre la puerta.

Nada, sin respuesta. Así una, dos y tres veces más.

– Joder, abre la maldita puerta. Estoy asustada – Confesé a sabiendas de que le estaba dando a conocer una nueva debilidad. Ahora eso, no importaba – ¿Edward estás bien? Por favor, abre la puerta.

Y sin más, como si de un abrete sésamo se tratara la puerta cedió y se abrió. Y sabes esos momentos en la vida, en los que te da la sensación de que estas viviendo una película, que cientos de personas están al otro lado de la pantalla y saben exactamente lo que estás pensando, lo que estás haciendo pero desde una perspectiva mucho más global y panorámica. Yo había entrado en uno de esos bucles en los que la realidad se difumina y protagonizas una película, en este caso de terror. Y es que, precisamente, fue en ese mismo instante, cuando un rayo eligió para caer sobre un árbol, cuando un árbol cayó supuestamente sobre un cable eléctrico, cuando un cable eléctrico nos dejó sin luz... todo a la vez, todo a la par, sumando además que la puerta del baño se abría con un leve crujido dándome paso a un espectáculo dantesco.

Edward tras descorrer el pestillo volvía a ponerse de cara al lavabo. Un lavabo que si minutos antes era de color blanco inmaculado ahora diminutos puntitos rojos brillaban reflejando la luz de una lejana farola al otro lado de la calle. Grandes y pequeños trozos de cristal caídos se tiñeron con la sangre de Edward. No era mucha la que se había derramado de sus nudillos y de sus manos, más bien eran pequeñas y finas laceraciones las culpables. Aún así la puesta en escena y la ambientación con la habitación a oscuras impresionaba un poco.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con una voz ronca y seca, mientras le empujaba para que se sentase sobre el wáter. Increíblemente había sido demasiado fácil para mí hacer que se moviese, por lo que mientras sacaba del armario del baño el botiquín de primeros auxilios permanecí en silencio, solo sintiendo su mirada fija en mí.

– Hablar – Le contesté por fin. Aprovechándome de su docilidad, remojé una toalla en agua fría y procedí a limpiarle las heridas.

– ¿Conmigo? – Volvió a preguntar con un más que ligero tono de sorna, tras unos minutos – Pensé que ya nos lo habíamos dicho todo.

– Edward, es importante. ¿Te mataría esforzarte un poco más? – Le reclamé un poco dolida con su actitud.

– ¿Tanto como te esfuerzas tú? – dijo señalando el conjunto de algodones manchados de agua oxigenada y sangre apilados en el lavabo.

– ¿Crees que quiero estar aquí, por encima de todo? – Le dije, mientas recogía la misma toalla sucia y hacía un rulo con ella para arrastrar los trocitos de espejo del suelo hacia una esquina.

– Supongo que no.

– Supones bien. – Le aclaré incorporándome del suelo y tirando a la papelera todo el material desechado. La conversación se avecinaba y no podía estar quieta. Que hubiera roto el espejo del baño me daba la oportunidad de mantener las manos ocupadas.

– Después de todo te fuiste para no volver. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Seguía sentado sobre la taza, con los pantalones del pijama puestos, con el torso desnudo y con una toalla gris que estirada sobre la cabeza frotaba con gran ímpetu llevándose toda la humedad. No le quería ni mirar.

– Tu padre me dio las llaves.

– ¿Por qué?

– Para entrar y no cometer una violación de propiedad privada. – Le contesté apartándome lo más posible de él y sentándome sobre la bañera.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tus padres no querían que me quedara en el hotel.

– Y siempre haces lo que dicen mis padres – soltó con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. No quería entrarle al trapo. No podía seguirle la corriente así que opté por seguir en silencio y no caer en sus provocaciones – ¿Y tu amiguito? ¿Te está calentando la cama? ¿Dónde está? ¿En la habitación de invitados, en la de mis padres o has sido tan generosa que le has cedido mi habitación?

Si me sorprendí y lo refleje en mi rostro fue por una causa justificada. El ataque además de frontal era barriobajero. Intuía que se refería a Emmett ya que no había visto a nadie más durante aquellos días pero había tantas incógnitas detrás de aquella ofensiva. Cuándo nos había visto, por qué pensaba que estábamos juntos, por qué tenía tan mala impresión de mí, por qué lo utilizaba como arma. Por un momento, y dejándome llevar por el cabreo me vi levantándome y saliendo del baño, conservando la dignidad. Pero era una persona madura con una misión, así que cerré los ojos, apreté los dientes, tragué la furia y contesté lo más parcamente posible.

– Se fue.

– ¿Sabe que estás aquí? – Volvió a insistir ignorando el tono acerado de mi respuesta.

– Si. – Le volví a contestar haciendo caso de mi política "eres madura y que se note" y obviando a mi conciencia "si fueras realmente madura le sacarías de dudas". _Ja, que se joda_.

– Y al grandote no le importa. – señaló con retintín incorporándose de su asiento.

– ¿Eh?

– Que estés conmigo.

– No sabe que estoy contigo.

– Y se lo vas a decir.

– Supongo que si, por qué no se lo iba a contar.

– O sea que no es tu novio… – Comentó en voz baja y subiendo la cabeza, como un gallo preparándose para la pelea – ¿Es tu chulo?

– Vete a la mierda, quién coño te crees que eres. – Exploté no pudiendo contenerme más. A la mierda la madurez, la diplomacia y todo lo demás. Me levanté y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Que hablara con él su madre, si de mí dependía le dejaba una nota por escrito.

– No pequeña, querías hablar – siseó agarrándome de la cintura y dejándome de cara al espacio donde antes estaba ubicado el antiguo espejo, apoyada sobre el lavabo. – Ahora habla.

– No tengo nada que decir. – Insistí testaruda intentado moverle uno de los brazos que tenía apoyados sobre la cerámica y me tenía encarcelada.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Quieres que empiece yo? – Dijo presionándome contra el lavabo, cerrando el cerco que había formado con su cuerpo.

– Ni se te ocurra – le indiqué mientras me apretaba contra la cerámica para escapar de su contacto.

– ¿Que no se me ocurra el qué? – Susurró en mi oído.

Estaba jugando conmigo lo sabía pero… cómo evitarlo.

– No lo hagas – Le supliqué con voz ahogada.

– ¿Hacer el qué? ¿Olerte? ¿Besarte? ¿Morderte? ¿Comerte? – Volvió a susurrar a la par que acompañaba cada una de las preguntas con su correspondiente acción. Primero olfateando mi cuello, después besándome detrás de la oreja, y por último mordiendo el lóbulo de la misma.

– Estate quieto. – Lloré retorciéndome entre sus brazos. Debía estar loca al permitirle que jugara así conmigo.

– No – Ordenó cogiéndome de la cintura.

– Suéltame.

– Me vuelves loco –gimió mientras me volvía suavemente. Era una marioneta en sus manos, así que cerré los ojos y abrí mi boca esperando, alentando un siguiente paso que ya tardaba en llegar.

–Tienes chocolate. – Me dijo cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo para buscarle. Se había separado de mí y ahora estaba rígido y ausente.

– ¿Qué?

– Ahí... chocolate. Llevas todo este maldito rato con una mancha de chocolate ahí – exclamó señalando su propia comisura de la boca. Yo un pelín avergonzada por hacer todavía un poco más el ridículo corrí a limpiarme. Pensé en quitar la mancha con mi lengua, pero intentado arrojar algo de agua fría entre nosotros, me decidí por frotar el índice contra ella.

– ¿Ya? – Le pregunté cuando pensé que ya lo había quitado todo.

– Si. – Afirmó mirándome de reojo.

– Bien, Edward. – Le llamé tras dar un par de respiraciones profundas y conseguir despejar mi mente y aplacar mi cuerpo. – Ahora que ya nos hemos serenado. Qué te parece si bajamos al salón, igual allí podemos encender la chimenea para tener algo más de luz y hablamos tranquilamente.

No le debió parecer mala idea porque asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero cuando llegó debió de cambiar de idea porque otra vez, de la nada le dio un golpe al marco de madera.

– Joder no, no, mal, mal – Gritó remarcando cada palabra con un golpe suave – Era el otro lado – siseó.

Apenas me dio tiempo a asimilar lo que quiso decir con "era el otro lado" cuando él ya se había girado y se dirigía hacia mí decididamente. Fue todo tan rápido, en un suspiro, en un segundo tenía mi cara rodeada con sus manos. Suavemente, dulcemente me giró la cara hacia el lado izquierdo. Sin separar las manos de mi rostro extendió los pulgares acariciando en un vaivén las cuencas de mis ojos. El efecto era balsámico, consolador, hipnótico. Tanto que mis ojos se entrecerraron con la única esperanza de no ser testigos del error que iba a cometer. Estaba tan nerviosa que las rodillas me titilaban y mis manos temblando se dirigieron hacia las suyas, no para apartarlas como cabría esperar sino para apretarlas aún más contra mí. Con los ojos cerrados me abandoné al resto de mis sentidos, podía oír su respiración cada vez más próxima y mi corazón cada vez más acelerado, podía oler su cuerpo, podía sentir su hálito.

Su lengua me rozó la comisura de la boca varias veces con gran insistencia y aplicando un poco de fuerza.

– Ya está – susurró apoyando su frente contra la mía y dándome un lento y perezoso beso esquimal – Ya estás bien limpita.

Nuestros labios se apoyaron uno encima del otro, esperando, torturando… ninguno de nosotros dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, a abrir la compuerta, a empezar de cero o a enrevesarlo todo aún un poquito más.

Muy despacio salí de mi estupidez y abrí los ojos, él aún los mantenía cerrados. Seguíamos a oscuras, tristemente iluminados, sin aire que respirar, quietos, tiesos, sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado, oxidado, pero con mucho dolor conseguí deslizar las manos por sus brazos y llevarlas a sus hombros todavía desnudos. Por mucho que deseara dar el paso, ambos sabíamos que dejarnos llevar no era lo más adecuado ni lo más oportuno con lo que llamando a mis neuronas y a mis hormonas al orden decidí alejarme de él. Era lo mejor, apartarse, retirarme, respirar, pensar.

Intenté moverme muy despacio para no asustarlo ni asustarme yo. Intenté mover la cabeza pero no me dejó acariciando nuevamente mi rostro, intenté dar un paso hacia un lado pero tampoco me dejó al bajar una de sus manos palpando mi cuerpo y posándola en mi cintura, así que intenté protestar pero tampoco funcionó pues en cuanto separe mis labios él los volvió a cerrar, esta vez con un recurso mucho más eficiente.

Fue un beso suave, de reconocimiento, lento y tranquilo, sus labios rozando los míos, acariciándome, embobándome. Quería moverme, quería gritar, apartarle, pegarle, besarle, pero no pude hacer nada. El miedo me tenía paralizada, miedo a lo que estábamos haciendo, miedo al silencio que había entre nosotros dos, a todo lo que teníamos que hablar, a los sentimientos latentes que me ahogaban, a mi respuesta o a mi carencia de respuesta. Mi cerebro me gritaba: sepárate, apártate, no vayas por ahí. Mi corazón me chillaba: muévete, bésale, abrázale, no lo dejes escapar. Finalmente obedecí al segundo y abrí los labios, cediendo, dejando la puerta abierta y él entró. Su lengua, húmeda, caliente, mimosa asomó entre mis dientes, con gran parsimonia exploró la entrada de mi boca, y cuando se retiró yo lo seguí repitiendo paso por paso todos sus movimientos, dejando que me succionara a su interior. Tras unos instantes los movimientos se fueron ralentizando y aunque ninguno amplió la distancia ambos aprovechamos para intentar normalizar nuestras respiraciones y racionalizar nuestras acciones. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la locura que había cometido, del error que estábamos cometiendo. Me tensé y él lo percibió pues apretó un poco más su abrazo contra sí.

– Edward, no podemos…– Le supliqué intentando separarnos y que circulara un poco más el aire entre los dos.

– Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí. – Fue su única respuesta antes de atacar de nuevo mi boca. Si el beso de antes lo podíamos haber catalogado como un beso de exploración, de prueba, pasivo, el de ahora era un beso de conquista, fuerte y agresivo, furioso, cargado de ira y de pasión. Tampoco fui capaz de responder como correspondía, de seguirle el ritmo, de adivinar su siguiente movimiento… Sus manos me recorrían toda la espalda y su boca se deslizaba por mis labios sin ningún control.

Sabía que tenía que pararlo, que tenía que detenerlo, pero cómo hacerlo cuando por fin uno de tus sueños más íntimos se está haciendo realidad. Cuando por fin, aunque de manera muy efímera, tu alma está sintiendo un poco de paz.

Perdida en sus besos y en mi escasa coherencia no fui demasiado consciente del momento en que me subí sobre el lavabo o cuándo me había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa del pijama. Cuando volví a la realidad él estaba posicionado entre mis piernas y su boca descansaba sobre mi cuello dibujando un camino entre mi mandíbula y el nacimiento de mis pechos. Se deslizaba por mi garganta, por mi escote, por mi hombro como si de una escalera se tratase, beso a beso, escalón a escalón. Dejando un rastro ahora húmedo y sensible al roce de su barba, en unos minutos rojo e irritado.

Le cogí del cabello y tiré un poco de él para poder mirarle a los ojos. Estaban rojos, húmedos, brillantes, dubitativos… él tampoco sabía muy bien lo que estábamos haciendo. Teníamos que parar. Sin apartar la mirada comencé a acariciarle el pelo, introduciendo mis dedos entre los suaves mechones peinándolos hacia atrás. Y de repente, en esa calma que estaba intentado imponer, algo cambio. Él se rompió. Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear y los cerró con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro desnudo. Nuevamente me volvió a abrazar, o más bien se agarró a mí como si fuera la única balsa en el océano. Me estaba haciendo un poco de daño en las costillas pero no quise interrumpir el momento así que le devolví el abrazo, intentando calmar sus temblores, y yo misma enterré la cabeza en su hombro.

– Edward– Lo llamé en susurro. Eran tantas cosas las que estaban entre él y yo.

– Mi madre se muere– sollozó entre suspiro y suspiro.

– Lo se.

– La mandan a casa a morir. – volvió a lamentar antes de comenzar a llorar.

Pocas palabras hubieran resultado ser algo consoladoras en ese momento, estaba desahogándose y sacando fuera todo el dolor que tenía acumulado. Supuse que en algún momento de la tarde habría estado con sus padres y le habrían comentado las últimas noticias. No le dije nada más, quería que lo sacara todo de él, olvidarnos del pasado y del presente, aislarnos del mundo, del rencor y de la ira, volver a nuestro espacio seguro, a aquella época en los que solo éramos él y yo contra el mundo, y que así pudiera encontrar en mí algo de consuelo.

Cuando por fin se fue calmando y los sollozos se espaciaron quise recordarle mi presencia y dándole unos pequeños besos en su cuello me limité a decirle.

– Estoy aquí. – Me hubiera gustado apuntillar "para acompañarte, para perdonarte, para amarte, para suplicar tu perdón, para superar esto juntos" pero no pude. Por desgracia él, ya más compuesto, compensó el reciente bajón de ánimo volviendo al ataque.

– ¿Seguro?

– Si. – Le confirmé dándole un pico en su boca. Habíamos pasado por mucho, había demasiada mierda entre los dos, el día había sido muy jodido y nos esperaba una temporada muy difícil. Pero él y yo habíamos acercado posturas tras una extraña y volátil situación. Y no sería muy inocente considerar que a partir de entonces todo iría a mejor.

– Cuando menos me lo espere te volverás a ir. – Lamentó devolviéndome el beso.

– No, esta vez no.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? – Me preguntó desesperado. – ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

– No tengo ni idea, sweetie. – Le confesé dejándome llevar por la situación.

En el momento que él escuchó el viejo apelativo la atmósfera que habíamos generado se volvió contra mí. Percibí el cambio en su humor gracias a la tensión que una vena de su cuello mostraba. Levanté la cabeza para mirarle de frente, sabía que me había equivocado en mis predicciones, intuía que volvería al ataque y no me equivoqué. Lo sentí prepararse para la batalla y tampoco me defraudó.

También él levantó su cabeza de mi hombro donde la había vuelto a reposar y me miro de frente. Su mirada dura y la sonrisa sardónica que dibujaba su rostro me prepararon para lo peor. La alianza que habíamos creado no era ni sólida ni duradera, como yo muy inocentemente había pensado. Sin cesar en su pose y moviéndose como un gato montés me recogió un mechón de la melena y jugueteando con él lo colocó tras mi oreja, acariciando toda la mejilla en su camino. Igualmente me subió la camisa que se había deslizado por mi hombro colocándola en su sitio y abrochando los tres primeros botones como todo un caballero de buena cuna hubiera hecho. Lástima que él solo lo fingía.

No fue hasta que todo estuvo en orden cuando componiendo su mejor sonrisa volvió a colocar las manos en mis mejillas, se acercó para darme un casto pero demandante beso en la boca y susurrándome al oído sacó toda su artillería pesada a la calle.

Su misión era destruir, destrozar, aniquilar, acabar con el enemigo.

– No te preocupes, cariño, me encanta que las zorras como tú sean así de "dulces" en la cama – Siseó justo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del baño.

Objetivo cumplido.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? No se si era lo que esperabais o no, pero de alguna manera tenían que romper el hielo, pero... son tan bipolares que vamos a ver cómo se toman esto.

El próximo capítulo se titulará "Fuera de servicio".


	12. Tortitas del perdón

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría

Llega un poco tarde, he estado un poco mala y eso... pero espero que merezca la pena ;)

En el capítulo anterior os comenté que este se titularía Fuera de servicio, pero me equivoque saltándome el título de este (cosas de ir rápido y no pensar).

TORTITAS DEL PERDÓN

**Seattle. Miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009. 10:11 horas**

**Bella POV**

Después de que Edward abandonará el baño dejándome cabreada y confundida, regresé a la habitación donde me había instalado para coger del armario de Alice una gruesa chaqueta de lana y unos playeros cómodos. Tenía que poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, al menos durante un rato, para calmarme y poner las ideas en claro. De este modo y con mucho sigilo me deslicé hacia el patio trasero. Allí junto al garaje y la piscina había un pequeño cenador cerrado en el cual, además de guardar mesas, sillas y demás utillaje de piscina y jardín, contenía un antiguo sofá que años atrás había sido trasladado a aquel sitio para darnos un poco de espacio a los más jóvenes lejos de miradas indiscretas. De aquel humilde cuartucho nosotros habíamos hecho un hogar. Una mesa de estudio, una calefacción, lámparas, estanterías… poco a poco habíamos ido rellenando aquel espacio con nuestras pertenencias y tesoros. Ahora se había convertido es una especie de caseta de los recuerdos.

Me refugié allí a sabiendas de que con la tormenta que había, el corte de electricidad y que no me había dado la cabeza para vestirme decentemente, por lo que aún andaba en pijama, era lo más lejos que iba a poder alejarme del habitante sorpresa y dueño de mis pesadillas sin causarme ningún prejuicio con la justicia o con el sanatorio mental más cercano.

Al menos había tenido las neuronas lo suficientemente encendidas como para coger el móvil. A falta de luz, la pantalla podría iluminar mis pasos por aquel viejo cuarto de estudio y juegos. Con relativa sencillez localicé el sofá y una manta de piel sintética y borreguillo que descansaba en él. El cuarto se mantenía limpio y recogido, como yo había sospechado, así que no tuve ningún pudor en aovillarme en el mullido sillón y cubrirme con la manta.

Quería llorar, gritar, destrozar y no pensar, pero no podía permitirme el desgaste físico que todas esas acciones hubieran causado, por lo que antes de dejarme llevar por la congoja y aún a sabiendas de que no era la mejor opción pero si la única viable llamé a Alice para que me mantuviera un poco distraída. Por suerte, había tenido el teléfono un largo tiempo cargando antes del corte por lo que su batería no me iba a dar problemas. Alice me cogió el teléfono al tercer replique e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar. Había sido un inicio de semana muy intenso, y con Alice igual que con el resto de su familia, a excepción de Edward, la relación dentro de lo que cabía había adoptado cierta normalidad. Sin ningún género de duda nos quedaría mucho por arreglar y muchas aristas que limar, pero habíamos estado muchísimo tiempo juntas durante las horas interminables de hospital e íbamos en buen camino.

– Bella, qué casualidad te iba a llamar yo ahora mismo – Me dijo mucho antes de poder llegar a escuchar mi saludo.

– ¿Qué tal todo? – Le pregunté antes que nada. Mejor hablar de ella que de mí.

– Bien, mejor de lo que pensé. La casa está bastante limpia, solo hizo faltar pasarle un ligero repaso a las habitaciones principales. Lo único que la nevera está vacía pero mañana la rellenaremos Jasper y yo antes de que vengáis. – Explicó con una nota un tanto histérica en su voz.

Hoy por la tarde, en cuanto nos habían comentado que Esme iba a abandonar el hospital, ella nos dijo que quería ir a Forks y nos pidió, por favor, que la acompañásemos. Por eso mismo, Alice y Jasper se habían adelantado para adecentar la casa y que estuviera lista para cuando Carlisle y Esme llegarán al día siguiente.

– Pero no sé qué hacer con la comida de Acción de gracias. Nunca he preparado esa glotonada, siempre la hizo mamá y este año tiene que ser perfecta. – Continuó atragantándose un poco al final. Acción de gracias era el próximo jueves y yo ya me había comprometido a preparar la cena para todos y por muchas ganas que tuviera de que no fuera festivo sino un día normal y corriente en el que todos cenáramos pizza, Esme nos lo había pedido e íbamos a cumplir.

– No te preocupes, yo te echaré una mano. – Hubiera sido más sincero decir que yo me encargaría de todo, pero sabía que ella estaba muy ilusionada en hacer aquello por su madre y yo no iba a ser la que la iba a bajar del guindo. – Mañana vas a ver a la señora Clearwater y le pides que te reserve un pavo como para siete personas y que lo iremos a recoger el miércoles por la mañana. El resto de cosas las podemos comprar entonces.

– Ok, Clearwater, pavo, siete personas… – Decía ella al otro lado del teléfono a la par que seguramente lo iba escribiendo en una hoja. – ¿Siete personas? – Preguntó una vez que hubo terminado. – No me salen las cuentas, papá y mamá dos, Jasper, Edward, tú y yo somos seis. ¿Quién es el séptimo? ¿Vas a traer a Emmett? – preguntó un poco dudosa.

–¡Eh! No – Le contesté rápidamente. – Es por si acaso, que nadie quede con hambre. – Fue una mentira sencilla y rápida pero la odie con todas mis fuerzas. El séptimo comensal eran mis hijos, que por su edad podían contar como uno entre los dos, pero no se lo podía decir, y menos así. Fue una mentira asquerosa por la cual me sentí sucia y mala madre por esconderlos. _Por última vez_, prometí mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo.

– ¿Qué tal con Edward? – Me pregunté de repente y a bocajarro.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le devolví un poco preocupada por saber exactamente a qué se refería.

– Me acaba de llamar – Contestó ella a la ligera generándome un incipiente y futuro intenso dolor de cabeza.

– y, qué… pero por… qué te ha dicho.

– Nada, me llamó para preguntar por el generador. – Explicó sin ser consciente de la ansiedad hecha carne que esperaba al otro lado del teléfono por una respuesta. – Le dije cómo encenderlo y eso. Después le conté que estaba en Forks y él dijo que te había visto.

No me había acordado hasta que Alice lo mencionó de la posible existencia de un generador de emergencia. Algo muy útil para las ciudades del norte propensas a fuertes nevadas y a frecuentes cortes de luz.

– ¿Algo más? – Insistí preocupada por saber qué y cuánto le había contado. No es que Edward fuera una persona muy abierta con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, yo lo conocía bien y sabía lo difícil y críptico que podía ser. Aun así, el tono de voz de su hermana había sonado demasiado sugerente para mi gusto.

– No sabe qué va a hacer.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté no sabiendo muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

– Con lo de venir a Forks, con nosotros – contestó ella como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. _Si claro, para ella, seguro_– quiere pedir unas semanas libres pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, si cogerlo de las vacaciones, cambiar guardias o arreglarlo de otro modo.

– ¡Ah!

– Y tú qué vas a hacer ahí sola hasta el viernes ¿por qué no vienes mañana con mis padres?

– Quiero aprovechar para hacer unas compras – le volví a mentir descaradamente antes de confesar que tenía que recoger a dos paquetitos en el aeropuerto – pero iremos el viernes.

– ¿Iremos? – Preguntó ella rápidamente, antes siquiera de que yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que había metido la pata.

– Eh, si… anda, pues tu hermano ya debió de encontrar el generador porque se acaba de encender una luz en la cocina – Le dije aprovechando que veía como se encendía la luz para cambiar de tema.

– Pues tardó. – contestó entrando al trapo y quitándome a mí un peso de encima – Ya se lo he explicado a él, no os servirá para ducharos con agua caliente o ver la tele, pero si os servirá para encender una o dos lámparas y uno de los fogones de la cocina, como mínimo y no os preocupéis por la nevera o el congelador, también están cubiertos. Para dormir lo mejor sería que duermas en la habitación de mis padres, allí podrás encender la chimenea y será suficiente.

– Pero, cómo voy a dormir allí… – Le medio pregunté le medio chillé asustada por la idea. Nunca había sido muy amiga de entrar en casas ajenas y revolver en sus pertenencias. Una cosa era quedarme en la habitación de Alice, que para lo que la utilizó ella ya que nunca había vivido como tal allí, bien podía ser también mía o utilizar la cocina y el baño, pero la habitación de Esme y Carslile ya eran cosas mayores.

– No será la primera vez. – Respondió supongo acordándose de las tardes que habíamos pasado allí acostadas. Pero no era lo mismo, en aquellas ocasiones se encontraba la dueña de la casa con nosotras. – Además a mis padres no es que no les importé si no que no nos perdonarían a ninguno de nosotros que pasaras frío y te congelaras a lo tonto.

– Ya, vale, pero seguramente Edward también quiera dormir ahí. – Dije recordando al otro inquilino de la casa.

– No te preocupes por eso, ya lo hablé con él y me dijo que te la cedería a tí. –insistió sorprendiéndome. – Podías aprovechar para hablar con él. – concluyó sugerentemente en un tonito muy invitador que casi me mata al empapizarme conmigo misma. – A ver, está claro que tenéis mucho que hablar y qué mejor momento ahora que estáis solos… además mejor ahora que no la semana que viene cuando estemos todos juntos ¿no? – Continuó ella obviando mi silencio.

– Alice… no creo que…

– ¡Qué romántico, noche de tormenta, un fuego de chimenea en una habitación de matrimonio…! –interrumpió con voz cantarina antes de que yo le fuera a decir que no me parecía la mejor de sus ideas.

– Alice… – la llamé con toda la intención de reprenderla por sus locuras. _Si ella supiera. Para romanticismos estaba yo._

– ¿Qué? – Devolvió toda alegre y entre sonrisas.

– Nada, déjalo… mejor me voy a la cama – No merecía la pena discutir ni debatir nada con ella. Había vuelto a posicionar el modo de celestina en piloto automático. Tal y como lo tuvo encendido durante toda su vida. Algún día le tendría que decir que precisamente por ese interés en la vida de los demás, y más concretamente en la de su hermano y mía, había sido el motivo por el cual nunca le había contado nada. Primero por no ilusionarla, después por no disgustarla. Si no hubiera sido tan efusiva o clara en sus intenciones igual habría encontrado las fuerzas para refugiarme en ella cuando todo se derrumbó.

– ¿Sola? – Insistió nuevamente volviendo a las andadas.

– Si, sola.

– Ok, buenas noches – claudicó demasiado rápido – ¿hablamos mañana?

– Si, mañana hablamos. Buenas noches – respondí y colgué lo más rápido que pude. Cinco segundos más y seguramente tendría que realizar unos cuantos requiebros más.

Después de colgar a Alice y viendo lo tarde que era consideré la opción que ella me había aportado de retirarme a descansar. Desde luego, era la única opción viable, hablar con Edward, nuevamente, estaba descartada. Corrí por el sendero de baldosas con la intención de mojarme lo menos posible. La entrada más cercana era la puerta de la cocina pero el hecho de que estuviera la luz encendida era una buena pista de lo que me podía encontrar en su interior. Así que antes de entrar cotilleé tras el cristal si al otro lado de la puerta iba a tener compañía o no. No es que fuera a colarme por una ventana o por el otro lado de la casa en el caso de que él estuviera allí, solo que lo haría con más o menos ligereza. Así que tras secar los playeros en el felpudo y confirmar que no había nadie al otro lado, abrí la puerta y entré corriendo en el interior, a paso largo y decidido, y también con la mirada baja, solo por si acaso se aparecía alguien y me veía en la obligación de quitarle la cara, subí corriendo hacía la habitación principal. Muy contenta conmigo misma por no haberme tropezado con nadie más. Piqué un poco temerosa antes de entrar, no es que esperara respuesta al otro lado pero me pareció lo más adecuado. Una vez que no recibí respuesta entré llevándome una gran sorpresa pues la chimenea ya estaba encendida y pequeñas llamas crepitaban en ella. Solo la podría haber encendido Edward, para que se fuera calentando, y el hecho de saber que le había dicho a Alice que esa habitación sería para mí caldeó un poco mi corazón derribando algunos de los muros que tras el _bañogate_ se habían levantado. Aún tenía mucho que procesar sobre lo ocurrido con él: sus palabras, sus besos, sus lágrimas, mi respuesta activa a todo ello cuando quizás lo más seguro hubiera sido escribirle un post-it y dejárselo pegado en la puerta de su habitación, pero ahora mismo no tenía las suficientes fuerzas ni ganas como para intentarlo. Además todavía tendría que cargar el resto de la noche con la culpa por no habérseme ocurrido lo de la nota mucho antes.

No quería pensar, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, en sus ojos, en su boca, en el calor que de él emanaba. En lo seguro que se sentía mi cuerpo y mi alma cuando estaba él a mi alrededor, en lo traicionada que se sentía mi cabecita por no haber actuado de una manera más disciplinada. Me acosté en la cama e intenté evadirme con una vieja revista de decoración que Esme había dejado sobre la mesita pero no era capaz de concentrarme en los colores que se llevarían este mismo otoño ni en el hecho de que los estores chinos ya no se encontraban a la última moda. En vez de fijarme en colores, combinaciones y otras cuestiones hogareñas… mi mente recreaba una y otra vez conversaciones pasadas y conversaciones futuras.

Precisamente estaba pensando en una tantas grandes escenas que poblaban mi mente en las que un Edward sumamente arrepentido picaba en mi puerta, yo la abría enfurecida, él me pedía perdón de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos, y luego yo le cerraba la puerta en sus narices, aunque había ligeras variaciones en cuanto a los resultados, en esta más concretamente yo acababa rompiéndosela; cuando sonó un leve golpeteo en la misma puerta que protagonizaba una de mis múltiples fantasías. Me quedé callada, en silencio, con la vana esperanza de que me hubiera equivocado y que el ruido en vez de proceder del pasillo hubiera sido causado por una rama rota en la ventana. La fantasía duro muy poco, hasta que volvieron a picar.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó en esta ocasión con voz suave y un tanto lastimera.

Tardé en contestar un poco, debatiéndome en mi respuesta. Las posibilidades eran amplísimas: dejarle entrar, echarle a patadas o cumplir la fantasía anteriormente descrita. En vez de todo eso, y más que nada por no levantarme de la cama ya que estaba demasiado cómoda y calentita le contesté de una manera bastante más borde de lo que pretendía pero dejando las cosas muy claras.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Podría parecer que había algo de asco en el tono y él que lo pensase acertaría de pleno.

– Déjame pasar. – Suplicó, _o eso me pareció a mí_.

– Si te quedó algo por decirme, puedes enviarme los insultos en un e-mail que lo meteré en la carpeta de Asuntos que me importan una puta mierda. – le respondí orgullosa de mi misma por la evidente sensación de pasotismo que ofrecía a pesar de los temblores de mis manos que evidenciaban todo lo contrario.

– Te traigo una cosa – susurró mientras había la puerta e ingresaba en la habitación sosteniendo una gran bandeja. – Tortitas del perdón – Añadió inclinando un poco el plato para que pudiera ver lo que había en él.

– ¿Vienes a sobornarme para que te perdone? – le pregunté fijando mi atención la revista y pasando la página después de haberla leído atentamente, o parecerlo.

– Ya sabes cómo funciona esto. – Me contestó entrando en la habitación y sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama. La más cercana a mí – ¿Las aceptas? – Insistió colocando la bandeja a mis pies y cogiendo uno de los tenedores que había traido.

Las tortitas del perdón se habían convertido en una costumbre entre nosotros con el paso de los años. Desde que eramos muy pequeños nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ambos eramos demasiado orgullosos y tercos como para pedir perdón así que desde que Edward una vez en el parque cuando éramos pequeños me tiró un caramelo al suelo y su madre le obligo a darme el suyo, esta había sido nuestra peculiar manera de disculparnos. Al principio eran caramelos, luego bombones y desde que nos habíamos ido a compartir piso cocinábamos algo, generalmente dulce.

– ¿De qué son? – Le pregunté con el tono más desdeñoso que se me ocurrió y posando la revista al otro lado de la cama de matrimonio. Tenía que cerrar todos los flancos de la mejor manera que pudiera.

– Pasas y nata – Señaló él con una sonrisa de suficiencia que aunque no se la había visto, porque ni le había mirado ni pensaba, sabía que traía encima. Qué asco me dio, figuradamente claro. Eran mis favoritas y él lo sabía.

– Trae – Le ordené claudicando en favor del buen hacer y la buena educación. Edward se levantó y cogiendo la bandeja la depositó sobre mis muslos. Me retrotraje un poco, el máximo que la cama y la postura que tenía me permitió. Él a su vez recogió uno de los platos que había traido y se volvió a sentar a los pies de la cama.

Estuvimos un rato comiendo en silencio. Las tortitas estaban deliciosas, calientes y esponjas. Le salían riquísimas y a mí me encantaba cuando las preparaba. Normalmente solía dibujar caritas tristes sobre la masa con la fruta y los complementos… en esta ocasión no había sido así, sino que las había amontonado en grupos. Y le agradecí en silencio este hecho, pues de haberlas colocado a la antigua usanza me hubiera dificultado las cosas muchísimo más.

– Ni siquiera vas a pedir perdón – le dije entre bocado y bocado.

– Te hice las tortitas – respondió de igual manera señalándome con el tenedor.

– Me gustaría oírlo – insistí tras dar un trago a un zumo de albaricoque que también traía de acompañamiento.

– Perdón – Contestó con la boca llena y muy bajito, dejándome muy claro que no era lo que sentía.

– Te has pasado dos pueblos – insistí nuevamente señalándole yo ahora a él con el tenedor.

– Estás comiendo… – respondió con cierta guasa y quitándome un trozo de la nata que había reservado para el final en mi plato– no puedes seguir enfadada.

– Me llamaste zorra – recalqué elevando ligeramente el tono de voz mientras me incorporaba un poco más en la cama y le pasaba una buena porción de comida a su plato. Estaba llena y no podía comer más.

– Lo sé. Y lo siento. – dijo bastante sincero y buscando mi mirada. – Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me cabreo, suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sin pensar.

– De todos modos no es la primera vez que me lo llamas. – Le recordé haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por mirarle mal. Y no por falta de ganas, sino porque estaba pasando el dedo por los restos de nata que quedaban en ambos platos y chupándoselo– Por teléfono. – Aclaré cuando pude volver a centrar mi atención en la conversación – El otro día casi lo dices.

– Había bebido un poco. – Confesó incorporándose nuevamente de la cama y recogiendo todos los bártulos para posarlos sobre un sifonier de madera que había en la habitación.

– Antes también me llamaste puta. – Le recordé nuevamente aclarando mi punto. Que hubiera bebido un poco no era motivo de exclusión, ni siquiera aunque en realidad hubiera bebido tanto alcohol como se hubiera destilado en un año. – No lo niegues. Además, me preguntaste si Emmett era mi chulo. ¿De que vas Edward? Me casi insultas, te escondes, me insultas, me acosas, me besas, y me vuelves a insultar. – Le dije mientras le veía pasear de un lado a otro por la habitación sin rumbo fijo.

– No te puedes callar y dejarlo atrás. – Respondió quedándose quieto en medio de la habitación. – Vine a pedirte perdón y ya me estás tirando la mierda a la cara. Me pediste que pusiera de mi parte y eso hago. – Añadió cuando se volvió hacia mí.

– ¿Y por qué ahora?

– He hablado con Alice. – Confesó una vez que se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

– Lo se – le dije mientras me movía al otro lado de la cama y veía estupefacta como él se posicionaba donde me encontraba yo antes. Al menos no había tenido la intención de meterse entre la ropa.

– Me dijo que te ibas a quedar con nosotros, con mi madre una temporada. – Continuó perdiendo su mirada en la chimenea.

– Si – Confirmé con voz algo atragantada. Qué coño hacía allí, porque no se iba, había traído la comida, pedido perdón… porque no cogía y se largaba de allí. No se me ocurría ninguna posibilidad salvo que quisiese dormir conmigo. Bueno, conmigo no, ni yo iba a hacerme ilusiones tontas ni creo que él tuviera alguna intención. Pero al menos si en la habitación, habíamos dormido juntos muchas veces sin que hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Aunque de eso hacía muchísimos años, cuando éramos jóvenes y no había tantos muros ni secretos entre nosotros. Con todo, tampoco podría negar sin faltar a la verdad que durante el bañogate de haber continuado por ese vía ese hubiera sido el final más evidente. Cuando me di cuenta de toda esa línea argumental y de hacia dónde me hubieran llevado nuestras acciones suspiré llena de alivio. Desde luego que acostarse con él antes de hablar y sincerarnos hubiera sido un error garrafal.

– Pues ahí lo tienes, lo hago por ella. –Continuó él ajeno a mis debates internos.

– Cierto. – Afirmé a ambas cuestiones, tanto a sus argumentos como a los míos.

– Entonces también tú pondrás de tu parte.

– Si – También yo tendría que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para calmarme, encontrarme cómoda a su lado nuevamente y volver a intentar tener una conversación tranquila con él. Y si para ello tenía que dejar el pasado cerrado y bajo llave lo haría.

– Así que Emmett – siseó en un tono acerado mientras se levantaba nuevamente y echaba un tronco al hogar. A la mierda mis propósitos de calma y tranquilidad.

– ¡Eh! – Le contesté haciendome la desentendida.

– Menudo nombre más ridículo. – refunfuñó colcándose frente a la chimenea.

– ¿No querías empezar de nuevo? – protesté dejándome llevar por la ira. – Creía que ibamos a cerrar filas e intentar llevarnos bien.

– No. – rechazó categóricamente – ¿Entonces es tu marido, tu novio…? –preguntó aún de espaldas a mi.

– Déjalo – Le pedí levantandome también de la cama. Me estaba poniendo bastante tensa con tanto movimiento y no me gustaba nada por donde estaba encaminando la conversación. – Es un amigo.

– ¡Ja! – se rió socarronamente dándose la vuelta y mirandome fijamente a la cara.

– Es un amigo – Repetí caminando hacia él.

– No me mientas– Refunfuñó de nuevo. Parecía enfadado y su cuerpo exudaba tensión. Se acercó a mí despacio y frunciendo los ojos y lanzándome una mirada bastante furibunda. Una mirada que podría rivalizar con la de Medusa por su efectividad a la hora de paralizar a su presa. Me quede quieta a la espera de observar su reacción. Edward había sido una caja de sorpresas en el pasado y esa faceta de su personalidad parecía seguir intacta, tal y como un rato atrás me había demostrado, pasando de la seducción, a las lágrimas y de estas a los insultos en menos que canta un gallo.

– No te estoy mintiendo. Solo es un amigo – insití cuando él me cogió de los brazos y me encaró.

– Un amigo con el que te acuestas– Afirmó muy seguro de sus palabras.

– No, joder. – protesté soltándome de su agarre y caminando hacia la otra punta de la habitación – ¿Te acuestas tú con todas tus amigas? – le devolví.

– No lo se. Dímelo tú. – contestó muy tranquilo confirmándome su bipolaridad. Durante muchos años había sido una mera sospecha, pero hoy quedaba definitivamente demostrada.

– ¿No te entiendo?

– Nada déjalo. – Pidió volviendo a echarse sobre la cama. – pero, me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad.

– ¿Sobre qué? – Pregunté temerosa.

– Sobre el ciclao ese – respondió mordiéndose una de sus uñas.

– ¿Ciclao?

– Si, musculitos. – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Ya sé lo que significa ciclao. Te estoy diciendo la verdad – Le grité desesperada por su desconfianza. Podría tener motivos para pensar mal de mí pero nunca le había engañado en ese aspecto y no entendía porque estaba tan firme en sus afirmaciones.

– Ya. Así que ahora se le llama así. Ser amigos. Algo tenía que haber intuido. – Continuó en sus trece. – Pero que sepas que tú y yo nunca fuimos solo amigos. – Aclaró colocandose justo a mis espaldas y abrazándome por detrás apoyando sus brazos en mi cintura y su rostro en mi clavícula.

– Apártate – Medio pedí, medio supliqué. Tenía que soltarme y no volver a dejar que me distrayera. Por algún motivo él no me creía y desconfiaba de mis palabras. No es que fuera algo demasiado importante pero no quería que hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros. Había vuelto con la intención de aclararlo todo y aunque de momento no había avanzado mucho en ese sentido no podía poner más obstáculos en el camino. – ¿Pero por qué no me crees? – Insistí revolviéndome imperceptiblemente entre sus brazos.

– Porque sé que me estás mintiendo – escupió soltándome de golpe y dejándome tambaleándome en medio de la habitación.

– Ok, pues piensa lo que quieras – me rendí finalmente. Estaba enfadada y no íbamos a llegar a ningún lugar continuando por ahí. Edward estaba estancado en esa conversación. Por algún motivo pensaba que Emmett y yo teníamos una relación y se negaba en redondo ni a creerme ni a cambiar de conversación. Ya poco más podía hacer sobre todo estando tan cansada física y mentalmente.

Consideré la opción de meterme en la cama, olvidar que estábamos compartiendo espacio, apagar la luz y dormirme, o hacerme la dormida si fuera necesario con tal de que se marchara y me dejara en paz, pero aún así y obviando las ganas que tenía de demostrar mi indifenrecia, me sitúe detrás de él y le posé una de mis manos en su hombro con la intención de hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que continuaba allí. Había sido un gran esfuerzo para mí dar ese paso y volver a tocarle. Me prometí que le concedería cinco segundos de mi madurez, solo cinco y una vez que hubieran pasado cumpliría el plan. Por lo que una vez que conté hasta cinco y ver que no se había movido ni dicho nada, ni siquiera parecía respirar, conté otra vez hasta tres, regalándole una nueva oportunidad. Una vez que la cuenta llegó a veinte decidí encerrar a mi conciencia en un cuarto oscuro y me predispusé a meterme en la cama tal y como había considerado.

Estaba a punto ya de apagar la luz cuando volví a mirar a Edward. No se había movido de la última posición que había adquirido y no me extrañaba, debía estar agotado de tanto movimiento. Y pese a que en el plan venía explícitamente detallado que me durmiese sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más, no podía soportar que se quedara en la misma habitación que yo. Sobre todo sabiendo lo propensa que era a hablar mientras dormía.

– Buenas noches, – Susurré de sopetón invitándole sutilmente a irse mientras me recostaba y apagaba la luz tenue de la mesita de noche que hasta entonces nos había iluminado junto a la chimenea.

– Te vi con él. – Confesó finalmente tras unos minutos que a mí me habían tenido en vilo ante su pasividad y en los que realmente llegué a considerar si tirarle una almohada y que espabilase o darle con el atizador y que espabilase. La solución era la misma, el instrumento del golpe marcaba la diferencia.

– Nos viste en el hospital… – comenté en voz alta, incorporándome nuevamente y apoyándome en el cabecero. Sabía que seguía hablando de Emmett y quería aclararle todas las dudas que pudiera tener– el martes me fue a buscar y hoy conoció a tus padres. Me acompañó aprovechando que tenía que hacer unas cosas de trabajo, nada más.

– No, te vi con él antes.

– ¿Antes? – pregunté extrañada por sus palabras.

– En la cabaña.

– ¿En la cabaña? – repetí como un lorito sus palabras mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar en que momento nos podía haber visto juntos. Era imposible que nos hubiera visto allí. Él solo había estado durante unos 20 minutos y en ningún momento se había podido cruzar con Emmett o Rosalie.

– Si, en la cabaña. Te fuiste a escondidas, por la puerta de atrás para irte con él. – me reprochó acercándose otra vez hacía donde estaba.

– No – negué con la voz temblorosa.

– Entonces, ¿dime tú cómo fue? – preguntó girándose. – ¿nos follabas a los dos a la vez? ¿ibas de cama en cama?

– Vete a la mierda. – le grité herida nuevamente por sus insinuaciones y tumbándome en la cama de espaldas. Había puesto mucho de mi parte para mantener una conversación correcta y decente, pero estaba obcecado con el mismo tema y no atendía a razones. Sabía que llegados a esta situación uno de los dos tenía que dar un paso atrás y recular, así que decidí ser yo. Cogí el nórdico y lo eché sobre mi cabeza para no tener que oírlo caminar ni moverse por la habitación, aun así su tono acerado sobrepaso las plumas del edredón. Estaba muy cerca de mí, demasiado.

– Qué gracia… que me vaya a la mierda, dice. Que sepas que he estado en ella durante todo este tiempo. – musitó despacio en mi oído justo después de empujar el edredón hacia abajo. Estaba tan cerca de mí como las mantas que me cubrían lo podían permitir. Reposó su cabeza sobre mi misma almohada y apoyando su nariz sobre mi cuello comenzó a murmurar – Pero porque no me sacas de esta miseria de una vez… Dime la verdad, por favor... Lleváis más de seis años juntos… Por qué lo niegas. Nos niegas a todos. ¿Así me negaste a mí también? Te acostabas conmigo y luego me abandonaste. Te acuestas con él y también lo niegas ¿Te vas a volver a acostar conmigo? ¿o ya tienes a otro en el punto de mira?

– Pero que estás diciendo, nunca te negué – Le contesté sorprendida por sus palabras e ignorando sus continuas insinuaciones y resentimiento.

– Hasta que te fuiste. – susurró nuevamente. – Me mandas a la mierda ahora, pero entonces me mandaste al infierno. Un infierno que aún no he abandonado… Al menos te cuida bien. Te quiere – Señaló tras un silencio aterrador que se había comido la habitación, poniéndose boca arriba y cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo.

– Edward, por Dios escúchame no es mi pareja, no estamos juntos. – Le intenté aclarar. En ese momento me senté en la cama y le agarré del brazo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguir despejar sus ojos y poder mirarnos de frente. –Edward, si viste a Emmett en la cabaña es porque es suya – comencé a explicarle una vez que conseguí fijar su atención –. Bueno, más bien de su familia. Regenta un resort en Vail y la cabaña, el lago, las pistas de sky, todo pertenece al complejo– continué cuando vi sus ojos achicarse. – ¿Te acuerdas de Rose?

– Te he visto con él – interrumpió él cuando le iba a contar que Emmett era el marido de Rose y que Rose era aquella chica con la que chateaba en la facultad. – Se nota que te quiere. Aunque nunca te va a querer como te quise yo.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Le pregunté después de que rompiera el hilo de mis pensamientos con esa declaración– ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? tú nunca me has querido.

– ¿Qué no que…? – chilló un poco irritado – Cierto, yo nunca te quise. – continuó con cierto retintín y aspecto cansado.

– No, tú eras Ed… – seguí negando.

– No lo digas, otra vez con lo mismo. – volvió a interrumpir sentándose de repente a mi lado y recogiendo mi rostro con sus manos – Yo el gran Edward Cullen no puede amar a la pequeña e insignificante Isabella Swan. – Dijo con bastante sorna imitando mi voz– Pues a ver si te enteras de una puta vez. El peazo de mierda de Edward Cullen besaba el suelo que pisaba Bella Swan.

– No puede ser – Negué, intentado evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen de mis ojos.

– Esos putos complejos tuyos. – insistió furioso cogiéndome de los brazos y empujándome hacía sí hasta que consiguió sentarme en su regazo– Me cago en tu padre. Si de mí dependiera lo mataría. Lo traería de vuelta desde el puto infierno donde se halla y lo devolvería a él, pero esta vez lo mataría yo con mis propias manos.

– No, tu nunca… – contradije frotando las lágrimas contra el jersey de la universidad que llevaba puesto. Mencionar a mi padre siempre me alteraba demasiado pero aun así no podía permitir que su recuerdo alterase la discurrir de la conversación.

– Que yo nunca que… – interrumpió recogiendo mi barbilla y elevándola hasta su boca – Te estuve buscando como un loco durante cuatro meses – murmuró a mis labios – Nadie sabía dónde estabas. –continuó tras darme un suave y ligero beso.

– Mi madre –conseguí balbucir entre sorbo y sorbo de nariz y beso y beso de Edward.

– Si tu madre… se que te enfadaste con ella por decírmelo. No sabes bien lo que tuvo que aguantar la pobre mujer. – contó recogiendo el pelo que me caía por la cara y peinándolo hacia atrás– Me pase más de tres horas aporreando su puerta hasta que me dejó entrar en su casa. Y después de eso todavía tardó años en decírmelo.

– Ella no tenía derecho – Yo no le había pedido nada en la vida, nunca, y lo único que le había pedido, por primera vez, es que me guardase el secreto.

– ¿Y lo tenías tú?

– Yo…

– ¿Si tú?

– No, no… – Negué aún me encontraba un poco confusa por las palabras que me había dicho antes e intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ordenar en mi cabeza cómo habían ocurrido los acontecimientos y cuáles habían sido mis motivos y argumentos para proceder como hice. Argumentos y motivos que ahora se tambaleaban como un castillo de naipes amenazando con derruirse con el más ligero de los soplos – Te dije que te fueras y te fuiste.

– Te das cuenta de lo incongruente que resulta eso – contestó serio echándose hacia atrás dejando espacio para que la mirada que me dirigía cobrase más fuerza.

– No. – Contesté plenamente convencida. Si de verdad me hubiera querido como ahora parecía decir nunca me hubiera dejado sola en aquellas condiciones. Se hubiera quedado, habría esperado por mí.

– ¿Y me hechas en cara que te hice caso? –replicó.

– Si de verdad me hubieras querido y hubieras sufrido tanto por mí como dices no te hubieras ido – Verbalicé mis pensamientos, mientras me levantaba y me aproximaba a la ventana – Te habrías quedado.

– Joder… te pedí que te casaras conmigo. – gruñó dándole un golpe seco al colchón.

– Por lástima…

– No te atrevas a decirlo. Fuiste una cobarde, me tenías que haber dicho que estabas con el ciclao. Me merecía saberlo. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que fueron esos cuatro meses. – gritó para poco a poco ir descendiendo la voz– Te habías escapado del hospital, después del accidente. Y yo… yo…

– No fue culpa tuya – Le corté adivinando sus pensamientos.

– Si lo fue, yo te grité, yo… nos peleamos por mi culpa. – le escuché decir tras las manos que cubrían su rostro. – Bueno, qué más da... Tú has rehecho tu vida y yo ya te he olvidado. – Dijo serio mudando nuevamente el gesto de su cara. Se levantó silenciosamente y tras estirar el edredón y colocar bien las almohadas se encaminó hacia la puerta. Yo me quede mirándole indecisa: detenerlo, abrazarlo y llevarlo a la cama a descansar o dejar que se fuera e iniciar una nueva etapa en nuestra relación y en la búsqueda de momentos idóneos para contarle que tenía dos niños. No fue una decisión difícil la de optar finalmente por la línea del medio y combinar en una lo mejor de cada una de las dos propuestas. Con esa intención le seguí por la habitación y cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, justo cuando él abría la puerta se dio la vuelta decididamente.

– Bella, sabes por qué sé que me estás mintiendo. – Espero a que negara con la cabeza para continuar – porque me quedé. Aquella tarde, en la cabaña, no me fui. Me quedé en el coche a esperar que se te pasara el cabreo. Había pensado pasar allí la noche y esperar al día siguiente a que entraras en razón.

– Edward, yo… –le empecé a decir impresionada por sus palabras.

– No importa, ya no importa. – Cortó silenciándome al poner un dedo entre mis labios – Te quería con todo mi alma y no tenía la intención de irme sin ti.

– Pero te fuiste – Le reproché en voz baja sin pensar y jodiendo el que podría haber sido el momento más romántico de mi vida.

– Pero cómo eres tan cínica. – Acometió rápidamente – Claro que me fui, acaso no había hecho el ridículo bastante. Te vi con él, te vi abrazarlo y dejarle entrar. ¿Qué más querías de mí? ¿Un trío?

* * *

**Bueno, hemos avanzado un poco más y atado unos cuantos cabos, pero y ahora… ¿qué hacemos con estos dos?**

**Con el capítulo anterior hemos superado los 100 reviews (algo que veía lejísimo) y me ha hecho muchísima ilusión, os lo podéis imaginar. Por ello quiero agradeceros personalmente todas aquellas que habeis dedicado un minuto de vuestro tiempo para dejarme vuestros comentarios y opiniones.**

**Princesa Luthien * Christti * Escarlataojala * Kpatycullen * Green'splace * Nikoliwis * Cherry SA * DeMorcef * Jacke94 * Yarely Potter * Sophia18 * Angelita del mal * Maiy * DuLce aMoR * Cullen Vigo * Tulipan 8 * Yels99 * Rosemarie Cullen Hale * Alice-halenn * Maia91 * Ninacara * Bellaliz * Namy33 * Darky1995 * Vikkii Cullen * Tulgarita * Torposoplo12 * Morymalfoy21 * Katyms13 * Isa-21 * Marian24 * Yasmin-Cullen * Katty Grey * Marianacs * Yolabertay * Anto * Marah2221 * Mary de cullen + Guest + followers… gracias a todas.**

**Si se me ha colado algún nombre os pido disculpas de antemano y lo modificaré en cuanto me sea posible.**

**Próximo capítulo, sí de sí, es Fuera de servicio, y como disculpas por el retraso os puedo adelantar que es un EPOV y que salen los niños otra vez ;P**


	13. Fuera de servicio

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría

**FUERA DE SERVICIO**

**Seattle. Jueves, 19 de noviembre de 2009. 5:36 horas**

**Edward POV**

Cinco treinta y seis de la mañana y aún sigo aquí tirao, despierto, contando las horas, viéndola dormir. A las dos de la madrugada se durmió la muy… la muy… la muy dormilona. Desde las dos de la mañana que lleva durmiendo, roncando a veces, suspirando otras, hablando un poco, moviéndose mucho y yo aquí, quieto, en silencio, sin atreverme a moverme. Necesito ir al baño, necesito echar otro tronco al fuego, necesito dormir, pero aquí sigo, hora tras hora, meándome, congelándome, desvelándome. Me siento como una puta estatua de sal con conciencia. Conciencia de que la mujer que amo está durmiendo a escasos centímetros de mí, conciecia de que aunque lleve un pijama cutre de franela lo único en lo que estoy pensando es en que se mueva un poco más hacia la derecha para que a través del mínimo escote que los botones le han dejado me dejen ver algo más de carne… Me siento como un perrito que ante cualquier caricia menea su rabito… literalmente, más por lo del rabito que por el perrito.

También me siento como si estuviera en una montaña rusa subo, bajo, hago un looping, me ponen boca abajo, de espaldas, tres loopings seguidos… estoy excitado, con ganas de gritar, con ganas de vomitar. Si mi vida es exactamente igual.

Aún no se como pude acabar en esta cama, con esta compañía y en estas circunstancias. Yo cuando llegue a casa me las hacía muy felices, duchita rápida y caliente, lasaña al microondas, una buena película (a poder ser histórica o de acción, nada de ciencia ficción… de esa tipología ya había tenido bastante esa semana) y ocho horas de sueño por delante. Nada de eso ocurrió, más bien todo lo contrario. La ducha no tuvo nada de acción, la película por lo visto me la había montado yo, la cena la tuve que hacer yo, el caliente lo llevo encima incorporado de serie, y las ocho horas de sueño ni siquiera se redujeron a ocho minutos y todo, todo por dos putas palabras que en un principio fueron un galimatías para mí, pero que al final todo cuadro como si de un puzzle de 1.000 piezas se tratara.

– Rose Butterfly

Fueron las dos palabras que me paralizaron en las escalera, camino de mi coche, camino de casa de Alice, camino del infierno. Y es que después de soltar una de mis tantas borderías (porque seamos sinceros cuando quiero soy un borde, y muchas veces sin quererlo ni poder evitarlo puedo llegar hasta a ser un cabrón) creo que hice una salida triunfal. Dejándola quieta, en silencio, con la cara estupefacta… un pequeño punto para mí. Edward 1-Bella O, teniendo en cuenta que el contador se había puesto a cero desde que ella decidió tomar mis tortitas. La alegría en casa del pobre dura poco, y yo aquí soy demasiado miserable.

– Rose Butterfly

Gritó la sirena de bel canto que ahora dormita a mi lado. Las palabras me sonaban pero no las ubicaba en mi memoria. Y fue precisamente en ese instante, en el que me detuve en el decansillo a pensar, cuando ella me alcanzó asomándose al hueco de la escalera.

– ¿Te acuerdas de Rose Butterfly? Emmett está casado. Está casado con Rose Butterfly. – continuó cuando no contesté y justo unos instantes antes de que me diera un infarto pensando que se había liado con un tío casado que se hacía llamar Rose Butterfly. Todavía ahora lo pienso y me entran escalofríos.

En ese momento, más bien saqué el cajón de los recuerdos, lo abrí y entre el montón de mierda que me encontré dentro localicé el absurdo título que me dijo, sobre todo cuando lo asocié al nombre que antes había mencionado Rose. _¡Joder!_ Me cago en mi puta cabeza, claro que me acordaba de ella. Aquella niña repelente con la que se pasaba horas chateando por Internet.

– La llamé – comenzó a explicar bajando las escaleras para situarse justo un peldaño por encima de mí, lo se porque expiraba en mi nuca– El último día del hospital la llamé por primera vez, tenía su móvil solo para emergencias. Me equivoqué, ahora lo se, pero me quería ir. Sabía que si me iba con mi madre me ibas a encontrar y no se me ocurrió dónde ir. La llamé y me dijo que estaba en Colorado. Fui en autobus, me recogieron en Denver. Allí la conocí físicamente, a ella y a su marido. Emmett. Me acogieron aquellos meses. Estaban de vacaciones la primera vez, cuando fui, me cedieron una cabaña del resort para mí e iban a verme cada poco. Cuando tú fuiste era una de esas ocasiones. Recuerdo que el día que estuviste, había quedado a cenar con ellos y la familia de Emmett, él había ido a buscarme porque ya se me había pasado la hora…

La dejé hablar, no la interrumpí, me mantuve en silencio. Y ella lo dijo todo del tirón, muy despacio, respirando en cada coma, suspirando en cada punto. Sentí su mano calida, suave, amable tirando de mi cuerpo, otra vez, por segunda vez en el día y yo esta vez me dejé arrastrar por ella, antes de dejarme llevar por el agujero negro que se había generado en mi mente y que me llamaba a asumirme en él.

Bella un montón-Edward menos un montón.

Casado, matrimonio, amigo, amistad… todo era verdad. La cabeza me dolía, las venas palpitaban con cada pulsación, bum, bum, bum, me di la vuelta y la mire a los ojos. Ella me miraba de frente, con una mirada limpia y transparente. Era verdad. Abrí la boca para decir algo. Ella estaba esperando por mi respuesta. Pero mi padre una vez me dijo "si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, no digas nada", era un gran consejo. Lo sé porque nunca lo lleve a cabo y por eso mismo me había ido de culo. Así que por una vez, pensé antes de hablar y las palabras se ahogaron en mi boca, boqueé un par de ocasiones, un pez fuera del agua se hubiera encontrado mucho mejor en ese elemento que yo en aquel momento.

Soy consciente de que no pudo ser solo el recuerdo de mi padre lo que me detuvo de iniciar una diatriba contra mí mismo. Había tantas cosas pugnando por alcanzar el primer puesto de la lista: vergüenza, cobardía, torpeza, confusión… miedo, mucho miedo, tenía los pies fríos ante la posibilidad de volver a meter la pata.

Ella en cambio estaba en frente de mi tranquila, sin aquel gesto orgulloso que me reventaba y era bastante frecuente en ella, con una pizca de timidez y otra de remordimiento. Posiblemente, la Bella de veintitrés años hubiera bailado sobre mi tumba al verme caer en esta metedura de pata, sorprendentemente la Bella de veintinueve, mucho más madura que yo simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió apenada.

Bella infinito-Edward caca de vaca

Me dio una gran lección, me llevó de nuevo a la habitación y me obligó a tumbarme junto a ella. Me enseñó algunas fotos de ellos como matrimonio. Nunca había visto a pinkyfly como la llamaba entonces, y era una chica muy guapa y muy enamorada de su marido, se notaba. Las miradas que intercambiaban eran obvias. Me contó como la ayudaron aquellos meses, como la convencieron para que les acompañara a Bostón y retomará allí los estudios después de haberlos abandonado durante las dos convocatorias siguientes. Después de eso poco más podía decir yo, o mejor nada pude decir. Pasaron las horas y no emitía palabra tan solo leves balbuceos. Si ya me sentía horriblemente mal por todo lo que le había dicho cuando pensaba que tenía razón, en el momento que me enteré de la verdadera relación que tenían me avergoncé, un avestruz hubiera metido la cabeza bajo tierra, yo ante la dificultad de hacer lo mismo, le pedí perdón por primera vez en mi vida de palabra. Y ella, frente a todo pronóstico lo aceptó.

Después de eso, la conversación decayó, habíamos salvado un gran obstáculo aquella noche pero aún quedaban muchos en el camino… mil dudas se agolpaban en mi mente. La primera de ellas muy sencilla. Si no se acostaba con el ciclao por qué se fue. Si no se acostaba con él era por qué se tiraba a otro. Le hice la primera pregunta y me contestó con un bostezo. Solo un bostezo y a mí me quedo todo claro. Mentira.

La segunda pregunta ya no me atreví a hacersela. Había sido una noche intensa, yo tenía mucho que considerar y ella estaba más cerca del mundo onírico que de mí, por lo que no era el mejor momento para empezar a discutir de nuevo. Aun así la pregunta se quedaba en el tintero, yo no había visto fantasmas… yo no era el niño del sexto sentido, ni veía muertos ni los oía susurrar. Y ella me iba a tener que explicar con pelos y señales todas y cada una de las sospechas y dudas que había tenido y no confirmado, al menos aún.

Por otra parte, y a cambio de dejarla dormir ella me prometió cenar conmigo esa noche, en un lugar público y tranquilo. Con suficiente gente alrededor para no comportarnos como niños pequeños, pero íntimo para poder sincerarnos sin temor a ser escuchados.

Hecha la promesa, ella dio la primera vuelta en la cama de la noche y se durmió. Yo le di la espalda durante unos instantes pensando que así le concedía más intimidad. No negaré que me sentí un poco frustrado por no sellar nuestra reciente alianza con un beso. Pero siendo sinceros el momento del baño había sido lo bastante inverosímil como para mantenerlo en un punto y aparte. Pero una vez que había vuelto a probar sus labios me negaba a pensar que no lo volvería a hacer. Había estado con el mono durante muchos años de forma constante y no quería volver a ir a rehabilitación, si se me permite continuar con el símil. En el momento que hable con Alice, había considerado dormir en habitaciones separadas, no me hubiera importado ir a mi antigua habiación tal y como había planeado inicialmente, pero ella insitió en que allí estaría más cómodo, y acertó.

Después de dormirse yo medité retomar el plan primario de retirarme, pero la pereza, la desvergüenza, la estupidez, el calor del hogar, el calor de su cuerpo, las ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de… saber que estaba allí, que era real, que no lo había soñado, que habíamos hablado, acercado posturas, que la había besado, que había puesto el corazón en sus manos durante unos minutos en el baño y que luego le quité tan torpemente. Todas esas razones contrarrestaron los escasos esfuerzos que hice para salir de allí. Y por eso me quedé pensando en estupideces, contando los minutos, refrenando mis instintos, regodeándome en la mierda y demás imbecilidades que había dicho y hecho y, sobre todo, dándome cuenta de que si no hubiera sacado conclusiones aceleradas, si no me hubiera ido aquel maldito día de la puerta de aquella cabaña, si la hubiera obligado a abrime la puerta, si hubiera salido de aquel coche para encarar al ciclao aquel… si hubiera… si hubiera… si hubiera…

Esa fue mi noche, una larga noche. Las dos y media de la mañana me dieron pensando en mi madre y montando el discurso sobre qué le diría a mi jefe para poder ausentarme, cambiando guardias y pidiendo favores. Las tres me dieron llorando de pena y de vergüenza por todos los errores cometidos. A las tres y 28 estaba pensando en cómo aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad con Bella y cuál sería la mejor manera de proceder. A las cuatro contemplaba cómo podría ser la mejor manera de abordar a mi madre para que fuera sincera, algo olía a podrido en Dinamarca, y me había dado cuenta de que mi vida era Dinamarca hacia las cuatro menos diez. Tardé diez minutos en atar cabos. A las cuatro y veinte me di cuenta que la chimenea se estaba apagando. A las cuatro cuarenta y seis Bella se movió por décimo sexta vez y apoyó una pierna sobre mí. A las cuatro cincuenta y nueve volvió a su sitio original, dejando de tocarme. A las cinco y cinco yo seguía excitad doce volví a lagrimear por el tiempo y las oportunidades perdidas. A las cinco y veinte me entraron ganas de hacer pis. Dieciseis minutos después el mundo con todas las emociones del día, de la semana sumadas al hecho de que ella dormía a pierna suelta, se me cayeron encima y tuve que salir de la cama antes de cometer una locura: estrangularla, estrangularme, besarla, hacerle el amor, suplicar…

A las seis menos veinte ya comenzaba a entrar algo de claridad por la ventana, había sobrevivido al día anterior y a la noche, pero sin estar muy seguro de mí mismo me levanté con la intención de iniciar el día y no cometer una locura. Había muchas donde elegir y mi grado de gilipollez era elevado.

Entraba a trabajar con el cambio de guardia a las diez y aún faltaba mucho tiempo pero si conseguía llegar al hospital pronto podría estar unas horas con mi madre, y quizás junto a ella, y a pesar de los ruidos propios del centro, podría descansar.

Tenía una cita esa noche, cita con conversación transcendente incluida y ni siquiera sabía como prepararme para ella. Aunque total, de poco servía planear u organizar las cosas porque al final todo se me daba la vuelta. Aún así no quise empezar jodiendo el día e irme de la cama por la puerta de atrás, como un amante avergonzado, porque no había sido su amante aunque si me encontraba avergonzado. Mi primera intención era dejarle una nota sobre la cama, pero con lo que se movía se podía extraviar. Mi segunda intención fue cogerle el móvil para saber cuál era su número y poder llamarla… pero me acojonó como la mierda tanto coger el móvil y una vez con él no poder privarme de cotillearlo y ver cosas en él que no querría ver, como que me pillara con las manos en la masa y que no entendiera el motivo de mi asalto. Ante esta situación volví a la idea original de dejarle un papel sobre la almohada:

– **Bella, me he ido al hospital. Te recojo a las 6:30 **

Parece un mensaje sencillo pero tardé un desayuno entero en decidirme a escribirlo: sencillo, conciso, informativo y tajante.

También le dejé otro mensaje junto a la puerta de la habitación:

– **Tienes un mensaje encima de la almohada**

Directo y claro.

Y otro junto a la escalera:

– **Tienes un mensaje encima de la almohada**

El primero lo podía perder, el segundo podía no verlo, pero el tercero lo iba a ver sí o sí. A no ser que saltara por la ventana. Sería un opción, aunque bastante jodida. También consideré la opción de dejarle un mensaje único en la escalera pero me pareció muy frío y tonto.

**10:15 horas**

Llevaba más de dos horas trabajando. Cuando llegué al hospital entraban cinco ambulancias procedentes de un accidente múltiple en la autopista por culpa del hielo. Corrí a echar una mano y concentrándome en mi trabajo me olvidé de todos lo demás: de la carencia de sueño, de los problemas, de Bella, de todo.

**12:26 horas**

A media mañana, la intensidad ya se había reducido considerablemente y estaba haciendo mi rutina para aprovechar en un descanso entre visita y visita para mandarle un mensaje al móvil de mi padre

– **Estoy d ronda, a q hora le dan el alta.**

No había tenido ni un minuto libre para ir a ver a mi madre, pero si tenía suerte aprovecharía la hora de la comida para estar con ellos.

– **Estamos ya rellenando los papeles, nos vamos en diez minutos. Iba a llamarte antes**

Contestó mi padre dos minutos después, seguramente hubiera tardado un poco menos si acortase las palabras. _Ni el diez lo ponía en número._

– **Voy pa'lla**

Deje la ronda en manos de Maggie para que acabase los papeles con el motivo de ir a despedirme de mi madre. En quince minutos estaría como mucho de vuelta.

Cuando llegue al piso octavo,ellos ya se encontraban junto al puesto de enfermeras dejando los papeles y despidiéndose de enfermeras y médicos. Había una nebulosa de tristeza en el aire que no quise atender… todas y todos sabían que se despedían de mi madre para no volverla a ver. Deseché, paso a paso, ese pensamiento de mi mente, fijándome en la sonrisa sincera de mi madre, en vez de su esquelética y pálida figura, y en la sonrisa tierna de Bella, que se encontraba detrás de ella sosteniendo la silla de ruedas. Espere a unos metros a que todo pasara, no quería oir conversaciones típicas y tópicas. La gente era idiota y siempre decía tonterías y metía la pata. Mejor no escuchar nada. Porque nada me iba a aliviar ni a aligerar el peso que descansaba en mi corazón.

Cuando terminaron, los cuatro caminamos hacia el coche de mi padre, Bella llevando la silla, yo llevando la maleta, mi padre buscando las llaves en su maletín y peleándose con el paraguas. Acomodé a mi madre en el asiento del copiloto lo mejor que pude evitando hacerle daño. Fracasé estrepitosamente en mi misión, cada gesto, cada movimiento denotaba un dolor silencioso del ella que nunca se iba a quejar. Finalmente nos despedimos también nosotros tras darles los consejos de rigor sobre conducir con lluvia intensa y bajas temperaturas y prometerles que a continuación iríamos nosotros. Por suerte, llegarían siendo aún de día.

Tras eso, acompañé a Bella al coche que Alice le había prestado, en silencio. Cuando llegamos y antes de abrir la puerta del coche le pregunté si había visto la nota que le había dejado, una pregunta demasiado tonta pero la más sencilla de realizar entre todas las que había anotado en mi libreta mental. Me contestó con una sonrisa y una risa ligera.

– ¿Por qué no te vas ahora con ellos? – Le pregunté realmente intrigado.

– Tengo una cita esta noche – Respondió tras unos instantes.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. ¿Acaso hacía falta?

No.

Ella se metió en el coche y se fue. Yo esperé a perderla de vista antes de volver a mi rutina.

**16:47 horas**

En trece minutos entraba en una cirugía la cual por protocolo sabíamos que iba a durar un mínimo de cuatro horas. _Mierda al cubo multiplicado por mil_. La decisión a tomar era jodida:

Charlotte Preston, doce años, desde los diez enganchada a la diálisis. En lista de espera para recibir un riñón desde entonces. Un riñón compatible venía de camino desde San Luis. Aterrizaría en el helipuerto en veinte minutos.

Edward Cullen, veintinueve años, desde los 19 enganchado a Bella Swan. En espera de saber algo de ella desde los veintitrés. La chica de sus sueños estaría esperándolo en su casa. Él debería de pasar a recogerla en una hora cuarenta y tres minutos.

No, mentira, la decisión era muy sencilla, no había dudas, Charlotte ganaba de goleada. Era una alegría para todo el equipo poder darle aquella oportunidad, era una niña encantadora, ella siempre estaría por encima de todo. Y aunque hubiera sido una verdadera niña repollo también sería la prioridad.

Quise llamar a Bella pero no tenía su móvil y el teléfono de casa estaba fuera de servicio. La única opción era pedírselo a mi hermana y me lo envió al segundo. Mi hermana podría ser definida como "érase un móvil a una mujer pegado". Por fin un poco de suerte a mi favor.

**16:51 horas**

– **Cirugía d urgencia, trasplante d riñón, 12 años. Lo siento**

Fue le mensaje que le envié, ella era médico, lo entendería. O al menos eso esperaba

– **No t preocupes, spero q todo salga bien ;) Avísame si sales pronto**

Contestó al instante

**21:25 horas**

– **Hemos tenido complicaciones. Ahora stá estable, stán cerrando. M quedo aquí. Lo siento **

– **Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Necesitas algo?**

– **Nada, cenaré algo con l equipo pero stamos pendientes**

– **Perfecto, mañana hablamos**

– **Hablamos, 1b**

Le devolví cerrando la conversación y atreviéndome, después de pensarlo, a enviarle un beso que, al menos virtualmente esperaba que me devolviera.

* * *

**Seattle. Viernes, 20 de noviembre de 2009. 18:43 horas**

Tarde mil años y un día en poder salir del hospital tranquilo. Charlotte había tenido problemas durante toda la noche, le había subido la fiebre, e incluso nos temimos que el riñón fuera rechazado. Esa siempre era una posibilidad pero el hecho de que se manifestara tan pronto nos tenía a todos un poco más preocupados de lo normal. A lo largo de la noche y sobre todo ya a última hora de la mañana habíamos conseguido estabilizarla. Ahora descansaba todavía en la UCI para que los compañeros que quedaban de guardia pudieran atender inmediatamente cualquier constante que se disparara aunque todo parecía indicar que habíamos superado esa crisis.

Después de todo, charlas con la familia, el papeleo atrasado e intentar cuadrar mis horarios con el resto de compañeros a instancias de mi jefe fue lo que me mantuvo el resto de horas atado al hospital. Al final todos habían sido bastante considerados conmigo. Hoy tendría libre el resto del día, el día siguiente haría una guardia de 24 horas y la ligaría con una jornada de 8 horas el domingo. Después sería libre de irme a Forks durante las dos semanas siguientes. Después, si todo seguía igual tendría que volver a organizarlo y comprar favores.

Las perspectivas eran desoladoras frente a mí, pero no cabía otra.

Por otra parte, me había pasado la mañana llamando a Bella a casa, comprobando que el teléfono seguía fuera de servicio y al móvil, comprobando que la tía debía estar totalmente sorda porque ni me lo cogió ni una vez, ni contestó a ninguno de mis mensajes posteriores, solo a uno y dándome las gracias por la información, así sin más, sin devolverme el beso que con tanto esfuerzo me había decidido a enviarle. Igual se había asustado con el tema del beso. Mierda, sabía que no debería de haberlo mandado. A mi favor podría decir que estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar coherentemente. En mi contra cabía decir que lo seguí mandando durante el resto de la mañana. Consideré seriamente en dar un paso atrás, pero después de mandarle el primer, quería que ella me lo devolviera, que diera la cara.

– **A las 3:30 horas: Supongo q stás durmiendo, yo aquí sigo, C ha yegado a picos d 40 grados. 1b**

– **A las 6:18 horas: Hemos bajado uns grados. L cicatriz tiene buena pinta. 1b**

– **8:37 horas: M alegro 1 montón, spero q mjore. Gracias x mantenerm informada.**

Me contestó ella finalmente, ¿Y mi beso? ¿Dónde estaba? Igual era que no sabía lo que era 1b, cuando yo creía que estaba clarísimo que 1 es de uno y b de beso, igual para otros era confuso, además ella también abreviaba en sus mensajes. Le contesté inmediatamente

– **8:38 horas: Ahora mucho mejor. Estamos + tranquilos. Qdamos hoy? 1 beso**

Le envié siendo más explícito

– **11:26 horas: Ya no hay fiebre. Rcibist l último sms? Qdamos hoy? 1 beso**

Insistí

– **13:30 Horas: Stoy yamando a ksa pero no funciona. Querría ir a comer pero no creo q yegue stoy organizando el horario**

En esta ocasión la dejé sin beso… ya tenía muchos y yo ninguno de vuelta.

– **16:19 Horas: Estas bien? Ha pasado algo? Llámame por favor.**

Ese fue el último de los mensajes que le envíe… tampoco iba a estar desesperado por su respuesta siempre. Mi teléfono tenía batería, estaba en sonido alto, y recibía mensajes, lo había comprobado una vez, o diez. Además ya había recibido unos cuantos de mi madre y mi hermana comentándome como se encontraba.

Llegué a casa de mis padres preocupado, cansado y mosqueado. Necesitaba meterme en la cama y descansar. Pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo hasta que supiera que ella no estaba muerta, violada y tirada por alguna cuneta. No tenía demasiada hambre pero me obligué a ir a la cocina a comer algo de alguna lata. Para mi sorpresa encima de la encimera había una bandeja de canelones de carne, mis preferidos, con una nota encima.

**Voy a Forks**

**Supongo que estarás cansado, lo he hecho para ti. Come y vete para la cama. Espero que te gusten**

**Pd-. 10 minutos al microondas con grill y listo.**

**Hablamos**

No tenía intención de mandarle más mensajes pero, obviando mis intenciones a raíz de este detalle, cogí el móvil y mandé un nuevo mensaje

**– Muchas gracias por la comida, seguiré tus órdenes. Yamamé cuando yegues**

Que se joda, le contesté agradecido pero no le envié el beso.

Comí con fruición, estaban buenísimos y me sabían a gloria, y no me había limpiado bien los morros cuando ya me encaminaba a la habitación de mis padres para descansar. Aún no había luz, y teniendo en cuenta de que estábamos a viernes seguramente no la hubiera ya hasta el lunes. Fui para la habitación derechito, sin pensar en otras opciones. Total para que… a nadie engañaría si negaba que quería dormir en su lado. La almohada conservaba su olor a colonia, una delicia que solo pude disfrutar los pocos segundos que me mantuve despierto.

* * *

**Seattle. Sábado, 21 de noviembre de 2009. 08:15 horas**

Dormí del tirón hasta que sonó el despertador del móvil a las 8 de la mañana. Una verdadera putada porque nada más apagar la aplicación del despertador vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Bella a las siete y media de la tarde y eso que había dejado el móvil con sonido.

Me estuve cagando en unas cuantas cosas durante un buen rato, al menos hasta que salí de la ducha y desayuné. Bueno mentira, incluso una vez que llegué al hospital para iniciar la guardia todavía de vez en cuando miraba la pantalla del móvil retándolo a que me volviera a decir que me había perdido una llamada tan importante por su culpa, por no sonar más fuerte. La idea no se me quitó de la cabeza hasta que no entré en la dinámica del hospital llena de los accidentes y problemas propios derivados de un noviembre de Seattle: gripes, catarros, neumonías, bronquitis, caídas, esguinces y roturas. Nada serio pero todo de continuo. Los pocos minutos que tuve libres los usé para visitar a los pacientes de la semana que aún estaba ingresados y comentarles a sus padres que me iba a ausentar durante un tiempo pero que estarían perfectamente atendidos por mis compañeros y visitar a Charlotte, quien ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor aunque no la había pillado despierta ya que debido a los analgésicos y antibióticos dormitaba bastante. Lo normal.

No pudo ser hasta la hora de las cinco de la tarde cuando pude tener un descanso, fui a la cafetería para relajarme, rellenar el estómago y llamar a casa, a Forks, quizás de una conseguía hablar con mi madre y con Bella, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Recogí un café y dos croissants uno clásico y otro relleno de almendra y me senté en una de las mesas más aisladas pues aunque era sábado y había menos gente que durante la semana, siempre había compañeros por allí que podían interrumpir mi descanso y mi llamada.

Después de comer el primero de los croissants y beber la mitad del café me dispuse a llamar a mi madre. Lo que no sabía es que, después de tantas atenciones iba a mantener una de las conversaciones más surrealistas de mi existencia, al menos por teléfono y con una desconocida.

– Zi –contestó una voz demasiado dulce e infantil como para permanecer a mi madre o mi hermana.

– ¿Mamá? – pregunté estupefacto mientras miraba la pantalla para comprobar que no me había equivocado al marcar.

– Hoa – insistía la voz desconocida.

– ¿Mamá, eres tú? – insistí yo a mi vez pensando que igual tenía mala cobertura y había interferencias.

– ¿Quiee habar con mi mamá? – Me preguntó muy seria al otro lado del teléfono. Parecía ser una niña pequeña con la que hablaba. Pero qué hacía una niña pequeña en mi casa.

– No gracias, llamaba para hablar con mi mamá – Le contesté igual de formal. Por mi experiencia con mis pacientes sabía que siempre era mejor tratar a los pequeñajos como personas adultas y tratarlos con seriedad.

– ¿Quién eh tu mamá? – Me preguntó muy curiosa, igual que todos los niños, sin pelos en la lengua nada comedida. Por eso me gustaba tanto tratar con los niños eran inocentes, sencillos, sin maldad.

– Esme

– No ha conoco – Respondió trabándose con las palabras, debía ser muy pequeña, y dejándome todavía más confundido. Si no conocía a mi madre qué hacía allí.

– ¿Y quién es tu mamá? – Le devolví sospechando que igual su madre o abuela eran amigas de mi madre y habían ido a verla. Espero que no terminaran con sus fuerzas. Había gente que nunca tenía en consideración lo que podían agotar los niños pequeños a los enfermos tan graves. Aunque, también estaba demostrado que si bien los cansaban también les contagiaban su alegría y ansias por vivir.

– Mamá – Me respondió no carente de lógica y sacándome una sonrisa. Obvio, su mamá, para ella simplemente era mamá. La criatura era encantadora y no cabía ninguna duda de que era lo mejor que me había pasado durante el día.

– ¿Y que haces ahí, no hay ningún adulto cerca? – pregunté cuando me di cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos hablando sin que nadie nos interrumpiera. Tendría que hablar seriamente con sus padres o responsables no era bueno que a esa edad no estuvieran más vigilados. Podía ser peligroso. En urgencias se veían accidentes domésticos causados por tonterías todos los días.

– Toy con mi abuea, ¿quedes que la llame? – dijo confirmando mis sospechas.

– Me encantaría.

– Die que ahoa viene – me explicó tranquilamente después de mantener el teléfono en espera mientras que yo solo escuchaba las carreras que daba en la ida y la vuelta. Estaría poco vigilada pero la niña estaba muy bien educada. Yo, a mi edad, hubiera pegado un gran grito con tal de no moverme.

– Genial, y ¿cómo te llamas? – Continué dándole conversación encantado de saber más de aquella pequeñaja tan simpática.

– Nenesmé, y ¿tú? – Me dijo sin que yo le entendiera nada de nada. Seguro que también, además de una niñera mejor cualificada necesitaba un logopeda.

– Edward.

– Yo tamben conoco un Ewad – Querría decir que también conocía a un tocayo mío, o a un Edgard.

– Y ¿qué tal estás? – Le pregunté una vez que me quede sin tema de conversación.

– Ben, aier me caio oto dente, el cuadto. Y vino gatoncito pegez. Me ha dado un dolag. Zoy guica, ya teno cuato, pego mi hedmano ze guie de mi. – Rápidamente utilice mi traductor basado en la experiencia con mis minipacientes para traducir sus palabras a algo más o menos comprensible. La niña, por lo visto no necesitaba un logopeda, sino que le salieran los dientes definitivos. Me reí solo de imaginar su imagen, me encantaban los niños cuando estaban todos desdentados. Ellos se daban perfectamente cuenta de que no hablaban bien y era muy curioso observar sus esfuerzos por pronunciar correctamente, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras hasta que les salían mejor. Esta niña más bien era todo lo contrario, se encontraba tan segura de sí misma que no le importaba nada, aunque dijera que su hermano se reía de ella. Si de verdad le afectara estaría corrigiéndose continuamente. – Ia vine mi abuea, ta luego ewad, un beito, ados – Añadió despidiéndose antes de pasarle el teléfono al adulto que ella había llamado, al parecer su abuela. Al menos, ella si me mandaba un beso… una tontería como otra cualquiera que me inundó de calor y emoción el corazón.

– ¿Si? ¿Hola? – Preguntó el otro interlocutor al que la niña había llamado abuela cuando por fin recogió el teléfono.

– ¿Mamá? – Pregunté intrigado cuando reconocí su voz

– ¿Edward? ¿eres tú?

* * *

Buff, menudo lío en el que han metido a Esme… a ver cómo se escapa de esta. Hemos dado un nuevo paso, pequeñito pero muy importante.

Espero que os haya gustado

Muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir ahí.

Princesa Luthien * Christti * Escarlataojala * Kpatycullen * Green'splace * Nikoliwis * Cherry SA * DeMorcef * Jacke94 * Yarely Potter * Sophia18 * Angelita del mal * Maiy * DuLce aMoR * Cullen Vigo * Tulipan 8 * Yels99 * Rosemarie Cullen Hale * Alice-halenn * Maia91 * Ninacara * Bellaliz * Namy33 * Darky1995 * Vikkii Cullen * Tulgarita * Torposoplo12 * Morymalfoy21 * Katyms13 * Isa-21 * Marian24 * Yasmin-Cullen * Katty Grey * Marianacs * Yolabertay * Anto * Marah2221 * Mary de Cullen * Florence15 + Guests + followers… gracias a todas.


	14. Es por apoyar

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría

**ES POR APOYAR**

**A medio camino entre Seattle y Forks. Viernes, 20 de noviembre de 2009. 15: 23 horas**

**Bella POV**

Llevábamos en el coche más de media hora de camino y Rose aún no me había dicho nada desde que salimos de recoger las maletas. Yo la miraba a ella, sentada en el asiento del copiloto de reojo y ella lo único que hacía era vigilar por el retrovisor a mis pequeñines, los cuales, muy tranquilos y en silencio, comenzaban a dormirse en sus sillitas viendo un DVD de dibujos que venía con el coche de alquiler.

El día había sido demasiado intenso para ellos y estaban exhaustos. Entre el madrugón que se dieron para ir al aeropuerto, la excitación del viaje, las largas horas del mismo y la intensidad de mi reencuentro con ellos los había dejado hecho polvo.

Los dos últimos días habían sido duros, muy duros. Había pasado el día anterior escribiendo y reescribiendo mi discurso a Edward y peleándome con la gente del seguro de Esme y Carlisle para que arreglaran el estropicio de la luz, para luego, cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a poder decirle la verdad antes de que llegaran nuestros bebes, morirme de preocupación imaginando los nuevos planes que iba a tener que organizar. Si el lunes, cuando aterricé en el aeropuerto, las perspectivas eran malas y el miércoles, cuando casi nos comemos a besos, habían descendido unos cuantos puntos, a día de hoy, con la que se avecinaba, debían estar muy pero muy por debajo de índice de congelación.

Al menos, ahora con mis peques aquí, los tenía a ellos, los había abrazado y besado hasta dejarlos en ridículo en medio del aeropuerto. Si la separación nunca me había sentado muy bien… aquellos cuatro días se habían sentido como años. Y saber que en cuestión de horas el mundo que había creado para ellos se iba a resquebrajar me llenaba de miedo ante la posibilidad de que nunca entendieran mis motivaciones y no perdonaran mis errores.

– Menudo hijo de puta cabrón, le voy a sacar los ojos y metérselos por el culo… ¿cómo pudo hacer esto? Todavía tenía algo de esperanza con él… pero te juro que lo mataré lentamente y rodeado de dolor – susurró en voz muy bajita y acerada mi amiga sin quitar su mirada de mis pequeños.

Instintivamente mire hacia atrás para comprobar que ellos ya se encontraban dormidos.

– Tranquila, ya están roques. – señaló poniendo una sonrisa de pena – Que asco me da.

– Pero ¿de quién hablas? – le pregunté algo confusa.

– Del palo escoba ese de mierda, estirado de los cojones. – continuó su diatriba gesticulando como una loca, echando fuego por la boca y miradas heladas por los ojos– ¿Quién coño se cree que es?. Solo hizo bien una cosa en la vida. – Añadió dando una leve cabezada hacia el asiento de atrás.

– No te sigo. – confesé realmente intrigada por conocer la causa de su enfado.

– ¿No estás enfadada…? Desde luego que tienes corcho en las venas… yo estaría que trino. Que coño estoy que trino.

– Pero es que no se de qué hablas.

– Del donante de semen

– ¿De Edward? – pregunté

– Ahora es Edward… – marcó con voz de niña tonta– Juro que pensé que iba a estar en el aeropuerto. No me lo puedo creer. Todavía tenía algo de esperanza depositada en él, pero ahora no. – continuó con voz triste y apagada– Hijo de puta.

– Rose, creo que… –quise interrumpirla cuando por fin entendí que la causa de su enfado radicaba en que pensaba que él ya sabía lo de los niños y no había querido conocerlos.

– No, Bella, no. Ni se te ocurra disculparlo. ¿Le dices que tienes dos bellezas y no corre a conocerlos?

– Rose, creo que te equivocas. Edward todavía no lo sabe – Le dije apartando un segundo la vista de la carretera al ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara de asombro que puso.

– Para el coche –ordenó tras unos instantes .

– ¿Por qué? Estás bien. ¿pasa algo? – inquirí preocupada.

– Sal en esa gasolinera – dijo señalando una de las salidas de la autopista.

– ¿Qué pasa? – insistí mirando hacia todos lados por si había pasado de lo que no era consciente.

– Nada. – dijo muy tranquila – Es que te voy a gritar y no quiero hacerlo con ellos presentes. – confesó con una sonrisa maligna en su boca.

Conocía el carácter de aquí mi amiga Dra. Jekyll y Miss Hale y sabía que lo mejor y más eficaz que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente. Así que haciendo caso a sus indicaciones aparqué el coche en uno de los espacios habilitados y procurando hacer el menos ruido posible salí del mismo. Ninguna de las dos quería alejarse demasiado así que nos encontramos en la parte del capo.

– Estas tardando en explicármelo – exigió tras dar tres paseos de ida y vuelta entre un lateral del coche y el otro.

– ¿Qué no entiendes? – le pregunté cansada y muerta de frio.

– Todo, o nada… ayer cuando hablamos quedamos en que se lo dirías. ¿Qué paso?

– No pudimos quedar. – le empecé a explicar.

– Mierda. Y ¿quién se acojonó esta vez? ¿Tú o él?

– Nadie Rose… fue una emergencia. – Dándome la espalda y volviendo a meterme en el coche.

– Y ahora. – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

– Ni puta idea. – Le dije sin emitir sonido alguno en la palabra malsonante, mientras incorporaba el coche a la carretera. Era muy mal hablada y no me importaba serlo. Era la mejor forma de expresar mis sentimientos, pero mi penitencia y mi esperanza para crear un mundo mejor era no decir nada más allá de caca, culo y pedo delante de mis pequeñines.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– No lo se… tengo cuatro planes diferentes y ninguno me convence con lo que supongo que lo mejor será dejar que todo fluya.

– ¿Qué todo fluya? – pregunto con sorna– Pero… Ok, dejarlo fluir. – continuó poniendo una voz ñoña y nasal. ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vas a dejar fluir? ¿Y por dónde va a fluir?

– No lo se Rose no me agobies más. – le contesté irritada y harta de tener una voz de la conciencia en ella

– Vale, vale. Vayamos por partes. – claudicó intentado traer un poco de tranquilidad al coche. – ¿Qué vamos a hace cuando lleguemos a Forks, lo sabes o lo dejamos fluir? – preguntó ganándose un gesto bastante feo por parte de mi dedo corazón.

– Vamos a ir a casa de mis padres. Los niños están cansados y yo quiero estar con ellos.

– ¿Y los fluidos Cullen? –añadió sacándome una mirada de asco bastante grande.

– Eso sonó muy mal.

– Lo se, todavía me estoy estremeciendo. – se rio exagerando un escalofrío y sacándome una sonrisa– se me fue la coña de las manos.

– En Forks ya están los padres y Alice con su pareja… – le expliqué sabiendo que en realidad ella preguntaba lo que iba a hacer con ellos – iré a verlos por la noche… sola.

– No lo vas a poder posponer eternamente.

– Lo se, pero prefiero que se enteren estando yo sola.

– Pero ¿tampoco lo saben?

– Esme lo sabe, y me imagino que Carlisle también – al menos eso me había dicho Esme esa mañana cuando había hablado con ella. – Pero Alice y Jasper seguro que no.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

– Créeme, lo se. Cuando conozcas a Alice sabrás porque lo digo.

– ¿Y después? ¿Y Edward?

– No se qué hacer con él, ni cómo decírselo.

– Por qué no se lo dijiste el miércoles.

– No pude

– Te lo tenías que haber follado.

– Rose

– ¿Qué? Ya sabes que la liberación de endorfinas genera estados de estupor… podías haber aprovechado esa circunstancia.

– Claro, cómo no se me ocurrió

– Ese si que era un buen plan. Lo dejas tonto y después lo rematas.

– Boba

– ¿Qué tal con él?

– Fue raro.

– ¿Raro?

– Si, por un lado fue cómo lo normal, como si fuera ayer la última vez que comimos pizza juntos y por otro… es jodid… caca, es caca. – corregí mi desliz lo mejor que pude.

– ¿Pero os besasteis?

– Si y fue…

– ¿Delicioso?

– Raro

– ¿Raro de maravilloso?

– Raro

– Tú eres rara – me dijo sacándome la lengua.

– Boba.

– Creo que él es tonto – dijo de repente y sin venir a cuento.

– Y ahora ¿por qué?

– Eso que me contaste de las notitas…

– Es tierno.

– Es de imbéciles.

– Yo creo que…

– Si, si, yo creo que estas como una cabra. Lo odias, lo quieres, lo odias, lo amas, lo odias, lo defiendes… Bueno, y cómo fue entonces lo de suspender la cita, ¿te llamó?

– Me envió varios mensajes. Está en mi bolso. – le dije refiriéndome al móvil que se encontraba en el bolso a sus pies sabiendo de antemano que me iba a pedir leerlos. Dicho y hecho. En dos segundos tenía el móvil en sus manos

– 16:51 horas. Cirugía de urgencia, transplante de riñón, 12 años. Lo siento. – leyó en voz alta– Oh, vaya pues si que fue una emergencia. ¿Qué tal le fue?

– Sigue leyendo, me lo dice más adelante. Al principio hubo ciertas complicaciones pero luego mejoró.

– ¿Qué le contestaste?

– Vete a enviados y lo lees.

– No te preocupes, espero que todo salga bien, guiño con carita sonriente y avísame si sales pronto. – leyó imitando mi voz, justo antes de cambiarla por una voz mucho más sugerente– ¿Le has mandado un guiño?

– Si qué pasa –conteste a sabiendas de que me estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

– Estabas coqueteando – canturreo.

– Era una manera de decirle que no se preocupara por mí, que lo entendía. – le expliqué rezando porque mi voz sonara real

– No, eso se lo decías antes y de palabra. Un guiño es un guiño.

– Sigues leyendo o te lo quito – gruñí extendiendo mi mano para que me lo devolviera.

– Sigo, sigo.

– A ver, 21:25 horas. Blablabla… – leyó en voz bajita y rápida– Si, te dice que hubo complicaciones y 1b, ¿que es 1b? –preguntó intrigada.

– Un beso– conteste sin apartar la mirada del espejo retrovisor vigilando un coche que venía a gran distancia. No se trataba de ser prudente al volante, si no de mantenerme alerta ante cualquier ataque de vergüenza.

– Te manda un beso con 1 y una b. – dijo en un mal intentó de ahogar su risa– ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿15? Ahora me dirás que te parece tierno… – comentó llena de sarcasmo. Pues si me había parecido tierno y no me apetecía nada que me jodiera la experiencia. Así que la mire de soslayo. – joder, y a mí. Tierno como un oso de peluche y empalagoso como un algodón de azúcar. ¿Qué le contestaste: 1p? – siguió riéndose de mí.

– 1p, ¿que es 1p?

– 1 pico –aclaró encogiéndose de hombros como si hubiera sido lo más normal y coherente del mundo.

– No le contesté

– Haciéndote la dura, eh! – exclamo alegre.

– Me dormí – confesé avergonzada.

– Aha… después te envía otros dos mensajes con otros dos besos y tú le contestaste con un… – continuó pasando revista– con un punto. ¿No le mandaste nada más personal?

– No.

– Serás desagradecida– se rió.

– Le hice canelones – me defendí. Es cierto que el día anterior me había dormido, pero también es cierto que hoy todavía no le había contestado. Más que nada porque no sabía que decirle.

– Eh, canelones, –repitió sorprendido– ¿qué tiene que ver? ¿Y cómo si estabas con un generador eléctrico pudiste cocinar?

– Fui a casa de Alice – aclaré.

– Demasiadas molestias.

– No creo que le importe.

– Digo las que te tomas tú. – comentó indiferente antes de volver a prestar su atención al teléfono – Tienes otros tres mensajes, sigo leyendo. Blablablá… te pregunta si quedáis hoy y te manda 1 beso con las cuatro letras. ¿Qué piensa que eres idiota y no sabes lo que significa 1 b?

– Tú no lo sabías.

– ¿Que le contestate?

– Nada.

– ¿Nada?¿Por?

– No sabía que decirle y luego se me complico la mañana…

**Pipipi pipipi**

Nos sorprendió a ambas el aviso de un nuevo mensaje.

– Oh dios mio… es cómo magia. – exageró haciendo el idiota mientras yo comprobaba que no había despertado a mis chicos. – Es un mensaje de Edward

– ¿Qué dice?

– ¿quieres que lo lea yo?

– total, ya lo estás haciendo.

– Cierto – afirmó volviendo a encender el móvil – ¿Estas ansiosa? – preguntó mientras tanto.

– Me lo lees o no.

– Si, si, si – dijo ausente mientras lo leía ella. – ¡Ay! Pobre. –concluyó su lectura de manera lastimera.

– ¿Qué dice?

– Está muerto de amor, dice que te quiere y que no deja de pensar en hacerte el amor.

– ¿Qué? –pregunté histéricamente con un hilillo de voz.

– Naaa, es trola. – se rió con ganas– Qué donde estás y qué le llames cuando puedas.

– Le deje una nota. – Le dije intentando llamar a la paciencia para no parar el coche y dejarla tirada en el medio de la nada. Estaba en plan graciosillo e idiota, estaba inaguantable.

– ¿Solo una? – continuó en su socarronería. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de contarle nada.

– Si.

– Y qué esperas… yo. Le hubiera dejado como diez o doce. En la almohada, en la tapa de wáter, en la puerta de la entrada y en la de detrás, en el buzón de correos, en las zapatillas, en el cajón de los gayumbos, en todos los grifos de la casa y en el congelador.

– Eres ridícula, ¿lo sabías? – le dije intentado esconder mi sonrisa. Estaba muy subidita y no había necesidad de darle alas.

– Adonde fueres haz lo que vieres. – dijo seriamente– Es un gran consejo que cumplo a rajatabla. Si os veo a vosotros hacer el tonto, yo también lo hago. Empiezo a sospechar que es una costumbre local y no quiero romper tradiciones. En estos pueblos alejados de la mano de Dios suele ser delito.

– Eres más tonta…

– Pero me quieres. – me cortó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

– Te adoro. – le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

– Y yo a ti cielo… estoy aquí por ti. –continuó inclinándose en su sitio y acomodándose un poco como para dormir. Ella también estaba cansada y la dejaría dormitar un poco, pero antes tendría que contestar una duda urgente.

– Lo se… ¿en el congelador? ¿Por qué en el congelador? Los demás lo pillo, pero ahí me pierdo.

– Yo cuando vuelvo a casa tras un día así de duro siempre me pongo unas rodajas de pepino en los ojos. Y lo guardo en el congelador. – contesto un poco ausente y ya con los ojos cerrados.

– Ya… si, estoy segura de que esa sería la primera nota que iba a ver. – me reí para mi imaginándome esa escena.

– ¿Qué hago? Le contestó. – preguntó de repente y balanceando el móvil ante mí.

– No, deja, llegaremos en poco tiempo. Ya lo llamo yo.

– Mmmm tengo una gana de llegar y ponerme a limpiar mientras tú te escaqueas.

– No te preocupes, le pedi a una vieja amiga de mi madre que contratara a alguien para que limpiara y llenara la nevera para el finde.

– Que detalle… me muero de sueño.

– Siento todo este trajín.

– Ehhh, ahora si que eres tonta. Solo es cansancio. Y me vas a recompensar mañana con tus maravillosas tortitas– añadió ya con voz ausente.

– Sin problema alguno.

Llegamos a Forks una hora después. Mis compañeros de viaje seguían durmiendo como troncos cuando atravesamos el cartel de bienvenida del pueblo. Hacía muchos años que no aparecía por allí pero pocas cosas habían cambiado. Una pastelería nueva, un toldo nuevo en la heladería y una mano de pintura en la fachada de principios de siglo del bar local. Lo demás todo igual.

Encendí la radio y puse una cadena de música a medio tono, quería que se fueran despertando pero poco a poco, sin brusquedad.

– ¿Mami? – preguntó mi niño guapo siendo el primero en despertar.

– Si cariño. – le contesté girando en la calle donde estaba la casa.

– Hemo llegado ya.

– Si mi cielo, ¿ves aquella casa blanca? – le pregunté a través del retrovisor. –¿me ayudas a despertar a las chicas?

– Ness, gose – las llamó, sentándose nervioso en su sillita a pesar de que estaba con el cinturón de seguridad– hemo llegado ya.

Nos costó un poco más despertar a las dormilonas, pero con la ayuda de mi hombrecito lo conseguimos. El resto de la tarde pasó muy rápidamente. Dejamos las maletas aparcadas en una de las habitaciones a la espera de encontrar un mejor momento para deshacerlas. No era una prioridad. Así que entre Rose y yo preparamos una cena ligera a base de sándwiches de jamón y queso y un vaso de leche para cada uno, y así nos tumbamos todos juntos en la antigua habitación de mis padres a ver una película infantil. No tardaron mucho más en dormirse nuevamente, momento que aproveché para deslizarme de la cama y, tras un asentimiento de Rose que aún levantaba ligeramente sus párpados, dirigirme a la casa Cullen.

Eran las 7 y media de la tarde en Forks, pero teniendo en cuenta el desfase horario de mis pequeños para ellos es como si fueran las 10 de la noche, así que no me extrañó nada que hubieran caído rendidos tan pronto.

Decidí ir caminando las dos manzanas que me separaban de la casona familiar, apenas 10 minutos que quería utilizar para llamar a Edward y calmar los nervios.

* * *

**20:05 horas.**

Edward no me cogía el teléfono y supuse que estaría durmiendo pues si me había llegado un mensaje agradeciéndome la comida que le había dejado. Me percaté de que esta vez no me enviaba un beso, y extrañamente me dio un pinchazo en el estómago. Aun así y en referencia a la llamada, el hecho de que no me lo cogiera me alegro tristemente pues eso significaba volver a retrasar un poco más la hora D. En cambio lo que me iba a ser imposible retrasar más era la hora de Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper. Llevaba más de 20 minutos sentada en el porche siendo incapaz de avanzar o retroceder, pero ahora Jasper había salido a tirar la basura y me había visto. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Pensábamos que llegarías antes. – Dijo acercándose a mí – ¿Cenaste?

– Si

– ¿No tienes hambre?

– No, estoy bien tranquilo

– Un café o te, – negué todas sus ofertas– una tila entonces. – exclamó sorprendiéndome por su audacia– Están todos en el salón por qué no te acercas mientras yo lo preparo todo. –acabó dándome un leve empujón hacia la habitación. A veces parecía que Jasper sabía más de lo que debía y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

– Gracias Jasper –le contesté con un poco más de ironía de lo buscaba.

Me acerque lo más despacio que pude a la salita de la casa para encontrarme con un escena muy familiar, demasiado. Esme y Carlisle se encontraban abrazados en el sofá grande. Carlisle con las gafas puestas y un crucigrama en la mano. Esme a su lado sonriendo y chivándole todas las respuestas. Y Alice en el otro sofá con el mando a distancia en la mano.

– Bella, llegaste. Ibámos a ver una pelí. Te quedas ¿no? ¿Dónde están las maletas? – escupió todo mientras se leventaba de su sitio y venía a darme un abrazo.

– ¿Vienes sola? – preguntó Esme desde el sofá con una nota bastante grave de tristeza

– ¿Con quien quieres que venga? – preguntó Alice inquieta.

– Con…

– Mañana– la corté haciéndole un gesto cansado para que comprendiera las circunstancias

– Mañana, si supongo que será lo mejor. –aceptó con desgana.

– ¿Quién viene mañana?, ya sabéis si Edward viene mañana. –continuó Alice mientras volvía a sentarse en su sitio.

– Eh no, no se cuándo viene tu hermano – le contestó su madre mientras le daba una mirada llena de sentido a su marido que observaba toda la escena en silencio. – Bella, yo tenía tantas ganas.

– Lo se Esme, pero estaban muy cansados con el cambio horario y la excitación del día – le expliqué sentándome a su lado en voz bajita. Le cogí suavemente una de sus manos y la apreté cariñosamente. Tenía buen aspecto, algo cansado pero estaba radiante.

– Tienes razón– concedió finalmente.

– Lo siento

– Mañana entonces. Lo prometes – insistió.

– Lo prometo

– Se puede saber de qué coño habláis– exclamo Alice al otro lado de la habitación. Nos había escuchado la conversación y sorprendentemente se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

– Alice– la llamó la atención su padre.

– Es que no me entero– lloriqueó.

– Tengo que hablar con vosotros. – Dije mirando alternativamente a Carslile y a Alice- contigo entonces – le dije a ella después de que Carlisle negara la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en ella. Lo sabía, Esme se lo tenía que haber dicho a lo largo del día..

– Conmigo… hay un secreto que yo no sepa. – gruñó la aludida ofendida.

– Dios mío. – esclamó Jasper en el mismo momento que entraba en la habitación y escuchaba la última parte de la conversación.

– Jasper, ven. Por lo visto Bella tiene algo que contarnos

– Okey. –dijo él alargarndo suavemente las dos últimas letras.

Espere a que Jasper colocara la bandeja con los café, tes y mi tila, para comenzar a confesarme.

– Yo…

– De quienes hablabais. A quien tenemos que conocer. – interrumpió ella.

– Alice no la agobies y dejala hablar– le pidió su marido, quitándole la taza de café negro que ella balanceaba en su mano y dejándola sobre la mesa nuevamente

– Tú…, tú ¿sabes de quién está hablando? – preguntó ella girándose hacia su pareja antes de que yo volviera a iniciar mi discurso, cogiéndonos a todos por sorpresa por el cambio en el rumbo de la conversación.

– Si– confirmo dirigiendo hacia una mirada arrepentida.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté en voz baja y muerta de miedo, ante todas las posibilidades que se cernían sobre mí

– Emmett. – contstó el rápidamente. Dándome una respuesta que aún no se me había pasado por la cabeza. _Chivato metepatas._

– Bueno basta ya – gritó Alice levantándose del sofadándo un ligero golpe en la alfombra.

– Alice, por favor tranquilízate. – volvió a pedir su padre que sentado sobre el sofá había perdido la pose tranquila que albergaba a mi llegada y ahora frotaba ansioso la pierna de su mujer.

– Que que… aquí está ocurriendo algo y yo soy la última en enterarme. ¿Qué pasa?

– Edward tampoco lo sabe. – exclamé sin pensar en un intento de aligerar la tensión con mi peazo boca-chancla que tenía.

– ¿Qué? Bella cómo…– corrió a preguntar su madre.

– No pude, quedé con él para decírselo pero tuvo una emergencia – le expliqué lo mejor que pude antes de que un incómodo silencio se instalara entre nosotros, hasta que un "oh menuda mierda" por parte de Jasper lo rompiera.

– Bella, aquí, – llamó Alice colocándose delante de mi y chascando los dedos para llamar mi atención– ¿qué pasa?

– Alice yo.. yo…

– Tú… tú… ¿qué?

– Edward y yo, tenemos… – Alice estaba delante mío moviéndose ansiosamente y me estaba poniendo histérica al saber que otros tres pares de ojos nos observaban a ambas como si estuviéramos en un acuario o en un circo. Si, ,ejor es la metáfora de un circo.

– Alice, cariño, ven… – la llamó Jasper adivinando que su histeria se me estaba colando entre los huesos y que no iba a ser capaz de abrir la boca.– Cuando Bella se fue, estaba embarazada

– Qué, cómo… ¿de Edward? – exclamó ella girando su cabeza hacia mi haciendo una muy buena interpretación de la niña del exorcista.

– Si – asentí incapaz de decir nada más.

– Vosotros dos, tú y él… ¿tenéis un hijo?

– Dos– me sinceré con ella sin atreverme a lo contrario.

– ¿Dos?

– Gemelos– contesté arrepentida.

– Ay dios… necesito sentarme. –pidió volviendo a sentarse al lado de Jasper – Pero, por qué nunca me lo dijo. – se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta y buscando en cada uno de nuestros rostros la respuestas – Cómo, él no es así. – le dijo a su padre que seguía callado y con cara impertérrita, _que coño estaría pensando._ – Él nunca les hubiera dejado de lado – le dijo a su madre, buscando en ella un poco de apoyo y comprensión– Te quiere, te adora. –me dijo llorosa.

– Él no lo sabe. – le respondí sin entrar a valorar sus palabras y evitando que se me escaparan las lágrimas. No era el mejor momento de llorar, no podía llorar.

– Perdona. – chilló cambiando totalmente – Tienes dos hijos de mi hermano y él no lo sabe.

– No

– Por qué coño no lo sabe –siguió gritando– por qué lo sabemos todos nosotros y él no. –continuó haciendo una defensa a ultranza de su hermano y emocionándome en el transcurso.

– Alice, yo… eso es…–quise explicarle algo, todo… pero mis palabras se ahogaban antes de salir de mi boca.

– Alice, – le volvió a llamar la atención su padre – eso es cosa de ellos. No te debe ninguna explicación. –así que esa iba a ser su postura

– Pero papá. Tienes dos nietos que no conoces. – le lloriqueó– Oh dios mío, tengo dos sobrinos que no conozco. ¿Cómo son, cómo se llaman, dónde están?

– Alice– la llamó en esta ocasión Jasper poniéndose a su lado y sujetándole las manos que movía ansiosamente de un sitio a otro.

– Tú lo sabías, lo sabías. – le chilló esta vez a él apartándose de su lado de muy mala manera. Estaba enfadada y no le faltaba razón pero era muy injusto que ellos pagaran unas culpas que solo tenía yo. ¿ Desde cuando? Y no me lo dijiste.

– No podía.

– No podías, en serio. – le devolvió sarcásticamente. Estaba dolida y se notaba. – Por eso estabas así de raro el martes.

– Alice.

– Ni te me acerques, esto no te lo perdono. – le dijo con desdén.

– Alice, para ya. Hay cosas más importantes. – exclamó esta vez su madre que con un gesto preocupado y amoroso le tendía una mano a su hija.

– lo siento mamá – le dijo acercándose a darle un beso en lamejilla. – Se lo vas a decir. – volvió a dirigir su atención hacia mí.

– Claro.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Cuando pueda.

– Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo – me dijo amenazándome con un dedo.

– Ni se te ocurra.

– ¿Que no se me ocurra? eres una..

– Alice. – la cortó su madre dándole un fuerte tirón a su mano.

– No mamá, le abrí los brazos, te fuiste sin decirme nada, estabas embarazada de mi hermano y te fuiste, nos ocultaste eso durante años y lo sabemos gracias a que mi ma… eres una egoísta.

– Alice esto no es asunto tuyo. – volvió a insistir su padre.

– Qué no qué… Bella, algo que decir. – insitió con desidia.

– Alice, sé que tienes razón. – se la concedí porque la tenía pero no iba a dejar que pasara por encima de mí. – Y ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable y mal conmigo misma como para añadir la mierda que tú me quieras tirar encima.

– Pero es que…

– Estoy intentando arreglarlo – le confesé sinceramente

– Es mi hermano. – me contestó con un suspiro.

– Alice.

– Qué? – contestó ella violentamente a su pareja.

– Nosotros nos vamos – añadió empujándola hacia el pasillo.

– No, quiero conocerlos, quiero conocer a mis sobrinos – le susurró revolviéndose en sus brazos

– Ya oíste a Bella, mañana los traerá.

– No te los llevaras. – Se despidió ella amenazadoramente

– Son mis hijos. – le contesté a la defensiva.

– Y de mi hermano.

– Alice vámonos – le pidió nuevamente Jasper.

– Contigo, ni de coña. – se volvió a revolver.

– Alice, cielo. Todos estamos un poco confusos por la situación. Intenta descansar mañana lo verás diferente. – intentó suavizar la situación haciendo caso omiso a sus desdeñosas palabras.

– Como no los traigas mañana, te vas a…

– Bella, ¿cómo se llaman? – interrumpió Jasper la nueva amenaza de su novia.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué cómo se llaman?

– Edward y Rennesmé – Le contesté mirando a los ojos a Alice y viendo como el entendimiento de mis palabras la hacía silenciarse. Tranquilamente aunque todavía un poco llorosa se dejó arrastrar por Jasper fuera de la habitación, dejando tras de sí una habitación en silencio y llena de tensión.

– Bella, lo siento – me despertó Esme de mi ensimismamiento.

– No os preocupéis, sabía que esto iba a pasar. – les dije comprensivamente levantándome y dispuesta a irme.

– Hablaré con ella. De verdad, hablaré con ella. – me dijo su madre ante mi cara de preocupación. – Sabes que no es rencorosa, se le pasará enseguida.

– No me importa lo que me diga. Solo espero que no diga nada delante de ellos. – era lo único que me podía preocupar que les dijera algo a mis niños que les pudiera hacer daño.

– No lo hara, tranquila.

– Yo nunca les he dicho nada malo a ellos, más bien al revés y os adoran aunque no os conocen.

– ¿Les has hablado de nosotros? –preguntó Carlisle desde la puerta donde me esparaba para acompañarme.

– Por supuesto – le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Y de su padre?

– También, les he enseñado fotos.

– Oh Bella… muero de ganas de conocerlos – gimió Esme desde el sofá.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve en coche? – preguntó Carlisle después de de que yo le diera un beso a Esme y me despidiera de ella

– No te preocupes, quiero caminar un poco y despejar. Le expliqué dándole a él también un beso de despedida.

– Hasta mañana.

LleguÉ a la casa de mis padres un rato después para encontrarme a todos los inquilinos durmiendo a pierna suelta tal y como los había dejado y con la tele puesta. La dejé encendida solo un rato más mientras me cambiaba y me ponía el pijama. Sabía que no debía meterme en la cama, sino bajar al salón y pensar, pensar, pensar en una solución. Pero estaba tan cansada de todo y realmente las palabras de Alice no me habían sorprendido en absoluto, pero me había dejado tocada con lo que ir al salón para seguir pensando me conduciría directamente a las lágrimas… así que sin agobiarme más, me metí en la cama, al lado de mi niño y me moví lo menos posible para darle un beso en la cabeza y extender una caricia a la niña que dormía a su lado. Los quería con toda mi alma y mi ser, los protegería ante todo y todos, por eso me fui, y aunque sabía que Alice no les haría ningún daño a sabiendas, al igual que su hermano tenía la lengua larga y afilada y no iba a consentir que por un descuido mío les dañara.

* * *

**Forks, sábado, 21 de noviembre de 2009. 8:38 horas.**

Apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Mil imágenes, mil conversaciones y mil situaciones pasaban por mi cabeza como películas de serie B algunas comedias, pocas, bastantes dramas, muchos, y uno o dos thrillers.

Me levante casi con la salida del sol para dirigirme al baño y la cocina. No me molesté demasiado en observar la casa ni en rememorar ningún recuerdo mío en ella. No había recuerdos positivos, tampoco negativos… no había nada digno de rememorar. No había nada personal en ella, ni siquiera mío que hubiera quedado atrás cuando me fui a Seattle. Los muebles justos para vivir y listo. No fotografías, no trastos inútiles, no cuadros, no nada. Comparada con mi casa actual, llena de imágenes de mis pequeños, con juguetes y libros tirados o apilados por las esquinas, sin un objeto en su sitio, aquella casa, mi casa, estaba llena de vida mientras que esta era un yermo muerto que solo te invitaba a salir corriendo. Tal y como hice cada vez que podía.

Perdida en mis no recuerdos, en mi madre siempre ausente, en mi padre nunca presente, recordando a mi madre siempre en su mundo sentada en la silla verde de la cocina muerta del asco por su inerte vida y con una sonrisa perenne y demasiada ligera que me obligaba a creer en una vieja y ya olvidada promesa de que todo iba a cambiar. Olvidando los desprecios y carencias de mi padre. Nunca pensaba en él, nunca había llorado por él, se quitó de en medio después de anular a mi madre y destrozar mi infancia y preadolescencia. Aquellos años habían quedado muy atrás, ahora tenía un relación sencilla con mi madre, ella me llamaba yo le contestaba, ella se esforzaba y yo la dejaba entrar. Ambas habíamos encontrado un punto en nuestra relación en la que nos encontrábamos cordialmente cómodas. Y el resto había sido superado hace mucho tiempo, gracias a un chico de ojos verdes que siempre tuvo un hombro sobre el que llorar y una mano para tirar de mí.

– Mamá – gritó mi niña bajando por las escaleras con una alegría encima que despejó todas mis sombras.

Me sequé rápidamente la lágrima que se me había escapado y empuje las tortitas recién hechas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cuando Nessie entró en la cocina yo ya estaba agachada y con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a recibirla.

– Miga – señaló mostrándome un dólar sobre la mano. Me lo ha taido el gatoncito peguez esta noche. Me compo el dente por un dolag. – explicó mientras se sentaba en el sitio más cercano a las tortitas. Ya tengo cuato dolages y Edard dos. – Ayer con el último trozo de sándwich que se comió le había caído el último paletal que le quedaba, se le movía muchísimo y sabía que era cuestión de horas. Lo bueno es que frente al primer disgusto que tuvo cuando se le cayó el primero ahora estaba encantada con las visitas nocturnas del ratoncito Pérez. Además secretamente sabía que estaba todavía más contenta de que a ella se le hubieran caído más dientes que a su hermano.

– Edward, ¿Sigue durmiendo? – Le pregunté interrumpiendo su discurso y echándole un poco de leche caliente en su vaso.

– Esta en el baño con goss.

– No ya estamos aquí. – Dijo mi amiga entrando en la cocina por delante de mi hijo y con un sonrisa gatuna en su rostro.

– Comidaaaaa. – gritó mi niño esquivándola y sentándose al lado de su hermana.

– ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? – le pregunte en voz baja cuando por fin pude recuperar la voz al ver el peinado que Edward traía.

– Esta guapo eh? – contestó ella en voz alta mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le guiñaba un ojo a mi bebe que la miraba con adoración.

– Mamá, ¿toy guapo? – Me preguntó él con ilusión.

– ¿Eh? – Le contesté para ganar algo de tiempo ya que me había pillado totalmente desprevenida. – Claro que sí, estas guapísimo–. Le contesté sinceramente dándole un besazo muy sonoro en su mejilla. Su peinado me había pillado por sorpresa y de ahí mi comportamiento de lela, pero al segundo vistazo me volvió a parecer el mismo niño adorable de siempre. Y guapo a rabiar.

– Yo tamien quiego una questa– Me pidió mi niña tras darle el mismo beso que a su hermano. Raro que su hermano tuviera algo que ella no quisiera. Pero en este caso la que lo había liado todo había sido Rose haciéndole una cresta muy engominada a mi hijo. Jugando con él a los punkis, y ahora iba a ser ella la que tendría con lidiar con Nessie. Y así se lo hice saber cuando la mire.

– No cielo, - respondió mi amiga del alma con una sonrisa de madrastra mala, en la que no solo veía mi apuesta sino que la subía– tú no puedes llevar cresta. Pero si quieres te puedo hacer un montón de trencitas hippies con esa melena preciosa que tienes.

– Mmmm vale. – le contestó ella tras pensárselo brevemente.

– Rose– llamé su atención en voz bajita mientras los peques habiendo terminado de desayunar llevaban el vaso al fregadero.

– Bella– respondió en el mismo tono irónico.

– ¿Cómo me haces esto? – Hoy iba a ser el día que iban a conocer a la familia de su padre, era un día importante para mí, y aunque no quería reconocerlo en el fondo quería causarles buena impresión. Ella lo sabía y lo había hecho aposta… bonita forma de reafirmar mi identidad y mi independencia.

–¿Tú también quieres trencitas… o prefieres unos tucos?

– Te voy a matar. – le dije con una sonrisa, aprobando en el fondo su conato rebelde.

– Estuve a punto de raparle el pelo y dibujarle una iguana en la cabeza, pero me pareció – excesivo.

– Gracias a dios.

– Aburrida.

– Con la paciencia que te tengo no lo creo.

Recogí la cocina lo más rápido que pude, y cuando llegué al salón mi niña ya tenía la cabeza llena de trencitas, tal y como su tía postiza le había prometido.

– Niños, venir a la cocina un minuto. – les pedí mientras apagaba la televisión para llamar la atención.

– Te acompaño. – exclamó también Rose levantándose de un salto del viejo sofá.

– Para cotillear

– Para apoyar

– Lo que tu digas. – Le contesté negando sus palabras y dándole la espalda para llegar a la cocina.

– Peques, – les dije sin detenerme a pensar acuclillada entre sus asientos y cogiéndoles a cada uno de ellos una de sus manos. – Hoy vamos a ir a un sitio especial. Os acordáis de las historias que os conté de los abuelitos Esme y Carlisle. Y de la tía Alice… pues están aquí cerquita y… ¿os gustaría conocerlos?

– Si– contestó Edward con voz queda y un poco tímida.

– Mmmmmmm– asintió en cambio Nessie dudosa.

– Nessie, cielo, que te parece. – le pregunté un poco preocupada sobre todo al ver que su hermano se levantaba de su sitio y se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

– ¿Ben?

– Estas segura cariño. Ellos tienen mucha gana de conocerte pero si vosotros no queréis…– les dije a los dos, dándoles la oportunidad de decidir.

– No, no… si quieo peo. Tu nos haz diho ellos eztaban con papa y ahoa no haz diho que eztá papá. – exclamó ella un poco llorosa

– Ness, nana, no llores. – la llamó su hermano con cariño por su sobrenombre.

– Mi cielo, papá también os quiere conocer. Ya te expliqué otras veces porque no podía estar con nosotros, pero ahora si puede, y está de camino. – les dije a ambos abrazándolos fuertemente en mi pecho.

– ¿Si? – preguntó ahora mi chico también curioso. Increíblemente él también tenía los mismos miedos que su hermana pero por algún motivo le costaba un poco más expresarlos.

– ¿De veda? – secundó ella.

– Si, él está loco por vosotros y os… enseguida va a estar aquí. – les prometí lanzándome al vacío, tenía confianza en que fuera así, de que Edward haya cambiado, madurado y ya no fuera tan reacio a tener niños. Con todo, mejor o peor él ya los tenía, con lo que pocas opciones le quedaban. ¿Entonces vamos? – les pregunté intentado infundir mucha más alegría en mis palabras de la que tenía.

– Siiiiii– contestaron bastante más ansiosos de los esparaba.

– Sabes que esto te puede explotar en las manos en cualquier momento – me preguntó mi amiga que hasta el momento había permanecido al margen.

– Si, lo sé

– Porque si no lo sabes, me veo obligada a decirte que estás jugando con fuego y te puede estallar.

– Ya lo habías dicho, y ya lo sabía. – le dijé dándole un sentido apretón en el brazo.

– ¿Vamos entonces? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el armario donde habíamos colgado los abrigos.

– ¿Vienes?

– ¿Crees que me lo iba a perder? – contestó socarrona.

– Cotilla

– Es por apoyar.

* * *

Bueno, ahora ya lo saben todos menos el más interesado... solo queda él y después de ver la reacción de Alice a ver quién se lo dice, cómo y cuándo...

Disculpad el retraso pero se me juntaron varios proyectos que tenía que cerrar y sumado a la lesión en el hombro acabo conmigo… más o menos a partir de ahora recuperaré la normalidad. Además, luego tardo un montón en editar... lo cual hare más adelante para no esperar más. Creo que voy a buscar a una Beta que me ayude.

En el timeline de la historia ahora nos encontramos en el sábado por la mañana. En princio este capítulo iba a llegar hasta el domingo por la tarde, y así narrar el encuentro de Edward con su hija, pero iba a ser una escena muy larga y todavía queda por narrar el encuentro con los cullen, y ya el capítulo es bastante largo de por sí, de hecho es el más largo de todos… total que decidí cortarlo aquí. Y dejar el resto para el siguiente que se titulara: **La E es de Elefante** ¿alguna idea?

Muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir ahí.

Princesa Luthien * Christti * Escarlataojala * Kpatycullen * Green'splace * Nikoliwis * Cherry SA * DeMorcef * Jacke94 * Yarely Potter * Sophia18 * Angelita del mal * Maiy * DuLce aMoR * Cullen Vigo * Tulipan 8 * Yels99 * Rosemarie Cullen Hale * Alice-halenn * Maia91 * Ninacara * Bellaliz * Namy33 * Darky1995 * Vikkii Cullen * Tulgarita * Torposoplo12 * Morymalfoy21 * Katyms13 * Isa-21 * Marian24 * Yasmin-Cullen * Katty Grey * Marianacs * Yolabertay * Anto * Marah2221 * Mary de Cullen * Florence15 * Caty Bells * Maya Masen Cullen + Guests + followers… gracias a todas.


	15. La E es de elefante

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría.

Antes que nada disculparme por el retraso, ya he comentado por ahí que la razón/excusa es que me he casado hace unas semanas. Ahora que ya ha pasado todo espero recuperar la normalidad... aunque voy más lenta de lo que me gustaría.

Sin más os dejó con un capítulo esperado, aunque no el más esperado, que además es larguísimo... Espero que os guste.

* * *

LA E ES DE ELEFANTE

**Forks. Sábado, 21 de noviembre de 2009. 10:13 horas**

**Bella POV**

Caminamos por las aceras de las calles vecinales de Forks tranquilamente. Muchas veces me había quejado de que no podía ir caminando a ningún lado con mis hijos puesto que se entretenían en cada punto y en cada esquina. Hoy con las primeras horas del día, con los copos cayendo suavemente, con la nieve blandita posada como un manto sobre todas las superficies… no puedo negar que fui yo la que, avanzando como un cangrejo, cuando ellos daban dos pasos hacia delante yo daba uno hacia tras.

Dicen las matemáticas que el camino más rápido entre dos puntos es la línea recta, y en todos estos años de existencia humana nadie consiguió rebatirlo, al menos de momento. Pero tampoco iba a ser yo quien lo hiciera ahora. Ni siquiera lo iba a intentar. Por lo que, si mi intención no era llegar precisamente rápido a mi destino, lo que tenía que hacer era evitar la línea recta.

Generalmente, el recorrido entre el punto A (mi casa) y el punto B (la casa de los Cullen) podría variar en cuestión de tiempo entre los cuatro minutos si ibas en bici, seis si ibas en patines, ocho si ibas en monopatín, diez a paso ligero, veinticuatro a paso tortuga o setenta y tres, si en vez de ir recto y al salir de mi casa giras a la izquierda, giras a la derecha y caminas hacia la casa de los Webber, allí giras a la derecha otra vez y llegas a un pequeño solar abandonado donde los Newton habían construido una cabaña cuando eramos pequeños y poco a poco se había convertido en un parque infantil, dejas a los niños tirarse unas cuantas bolas de nieve y sacas el móvil para tomar unas quince o cieno cincuenta y dos fotos.

– Pensé que la casa de los Cullen estaba más cerca. – comentó Rose cuando llevábamos ya más de cuarenta minutos paseando por el pueblo.

– Eh, está cerca – Le contesté distraida colocándole a mi niño un poco mejor la bufanda para taparle las orejas ya que se había negado ponerse el gorro y así no destrozar su fantástico peinado. Sus palabras no las mías.

– Decía más cerca. Por lo que contabas pensaba que estaría al lado. – explicó poniendo morritos y sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

– Te podías haber quedado en casa. – le contesté un poco desagradable ante la evidencia de que había descubierto mi treta.

– Y una mierda –susurró enseñándome la pantalla del móvil con una gran sonrisa de gato melindrón. La muy hija de… había abierto la aplicación de google maps y había marcado el camino que habíamos recorrido. Desde luego que en línea recta no era, sino más bien era un conjunto de ochos y eses. – Cuanto primero llegas, primero acabas – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Siempre me sorprendía, cuando yo pensaba que me iba a reñir me animaba, cuando yo necesitaba su apoyo me reñía. Siempre me llevaba la contraria y siempre me decía lo que necesitaba escuchar aunque no fuera lo mismo que lo que quería oir.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, detrás de los gemelos, escuchando su conversación alegre y despreocupada durante dos manzanas más hasta detenernos frente a la parcela que daba entrada a la casa. Los niños indiferentes al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de que nos dejaban atrás. Ví como se alejaban un par de metros de nosotras pero mi voz quedo atorada en la garganta y me vi incapaz de llamarlos. Lo mismo ocurrió con mis miembros que también se negaban a obedecerme.

– Ya voy yo – se apuró mi amiga a decir antes de salir corriendo. – Respira y prepárate. Ordenó y yo como una niña buena le hice caso. Mientras me acercaba a la entrada y atravesaba el jardín y el porche, fijé mi atención en un pavo hecho de ramitas secas y algodón que se encontraba colgado del quicio de la puerta y que el día anterior no estaba. Era un adorno ridiculamente precioso. Y fue lo suficientemente simpático como para distraerme lo suficiente y tocar el timbre sin que me diera un ataque de ansiedad, un ataque de pánico o un ataque al corazón.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse al otro lado de la puerta y justamente antes de que la puerta se abriera miré hacia atrás para ver como Rose se acercaba al porche con uno de los niños en cada mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

– Bella. – Dijo de manera un poco ahogada Carlisle al abrir la puerta.

– Hola – Respondí rápidamente estirándo mis brazos para recoger a mis chicos bajo ellos. – Carlisle te presentó a Edward y a Rennesme – les presenté del tirón sin respirar haciendo mía la máxima de Rose, cuanto primero acabará esto, primero nos íbamos. – Niños – les llamé colocando una mano sobre cada uno de sus hombros y dándoles un leve empujón hacia el hombre que con la boca abierta y cierta cara de estupor nos miraba – este es Carlisle, vuestro abuelo.

_Ya está, presentados. Uno menos. _– fue mi pensamiento alegre justo antes de que mi amiga, quien estaba posicionada detrás de mí me diera un nada suave golpe en el hombro acompañado de un:

– Serás bruta. Te dije que teníamos que haber hecho aquel curso de protocolo. – continuaba rezongando sobre mi hombro. _¿De verdad, qué lo había hecho tan mal?_ _¿Cómo se supone que tenía que hacerlo? ¿Aquella mierda de curso protocolo en el que nos querían cobrar un pastón a cambio de dos créditos de la universidad me hubiera ayudado en esta ocasión? Porque el temario que vi no pasaba de las diferencias entre el cuchillo de carne y el de pescaso. Y eso ya lo sabía ¿Pero, además, no habíamos quedado en que lo más rápido era lo más eficaz?– _menos mal que tienes a tus hijos acostumbrados a tus chorradas pero la cara de tu suegro no tiene precio.

Efectivamente fueron las palabras de Rose las que me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, volví a fijar mi atención a la escena que se desarrollaba delante de mí. Carlisle con los ojos humedecidos se encontraba agachado sobre sus cuclillas a la altura de mis hijos. Ellos de una manera tímida que nunca había sospechado en mis peques se encontraban apoyados en cada una de sus rodillas y respondían a sus preguntas con voz queda. La escena se desarrollaba casi en silencio pues la conversación entre los tres apenas era audible. Instintivamente Rose y yo nos inclinamos un poco hacia delante para poder entender sus palabras.

– ¿Os gustaría entonces entrar y conocer a la abuela? – preguntaba Carlisle en ese momento con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Ellos instintivamente buscaron mi aprobación con la mirada y cuando vieron mi asentimiento contestaron con un altísimo sí gritado al unísono. Gritos y emocionantes saltitos de ansiedad, sí había recuperado a mis chicos. Por un momento, hasta me había preocupado.

– Gracias Bella – comentó Carlisle mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba para darme dos besos. – Son unos niños encantadores.

– Hola – le respondí. – Ella es mi amiga Rose – le presenté también a la pesada que se encontraba a mi lado ya preparada para darle un par de besos.

– Encantada señor Cullen. – Le dijo animadamente.

– Igualmente, ¿Entramos entonces? – nos invitó él dando unos pasos al interior y esperando a que los niños le siguieran. – Esme ya está en el salón.

Vi como los niños se adelantaban con su abuelo un poco más confiados y preferí quedarme atrás con Rose. Me encontraba un poco emocionada y sabía que observar el encuentro con Esme me iba a acabar desarmando.

– Es guapísimo. – Señaló ella mientras me tendía un klinez.

– ¿Quién? – respondí por inercia, mientras me secaba la humedad de mis ojos.

– Quien va a ser boba, tu suegro. Un madurito guapo y elegante, y esos ojazos azules… no me extraña que perdieras la cabeza por su hijo, ni que mis sobrinos sean tan guapísimos. Han salido a la familia de su padre. – cotorreó poniendo cara de idiota, riéndose de mí.

No me ofendieron sus palabras en absoluto, las tres generaciones Cullen, abuelo, padre e hijos eran los cuatro guapísimos. Pero le dí lo que se merecía y le saqué la lengua.

– Por cierto, se que te estás escondiendo y no es una postura muy madura que digamos que dejes a tus hijos solos ante el peligro. Pero yo de ser tú no creo que quisiera dejarlos solos teniendo en cuanto que la loca tía del Este puede estar cerca y decirles algo inapropiado. – susurró dándome ligeros y muy molestos golpecitos con su dedo en mi cabeza.

_Mierda_. No había considerado si quiera la posibilidad de que Alice se pudiera encontrar por allí cerca. No se por qué no. Como si hubiera habido alguna probabilidad de que se hubiera desintegrado durante la noche y se hubiera despertado a 500 millas de distancia.

Susurré otro mierda, antes de posar un nuevo pavo de peluche sobre el recibidor de la entrada, que había cogido inconscientemente y echar a correr hacia el salón, donde suponía que se encontraban los demas. Doble la última esquina derrapando un poquito con la alfombra pasillera y provocando las risas de mi amiga, aunque con un poco de suerte nadie más se había dado cuenta.

En el salón la escena era nuevamente entrañable y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi columna estrujando ansiosamente mi lagrimal. Por suerte lo pude retener. Esme se encontraba tumbada en el chaise longue tapada con unas mantas y cada uno de mis hijos se encontraba sentado a su lado. Ambos reían y le enseñaban los dientes ausentes mientras que con gran emoción le contaban sus aventuras con el ratoncito Pérez haciéndola reir ligeramente.

Rose y yo, no queriendo interrumpirlos, nos acercamos al otro lado de la habitación dónde apoyado en una librería se encontraba Carlisle.

– ¿Alice? – le pregunté llamando su atención. Que se me olvidara su presencia por un instante no quería decir que ahora no quisiera tenerla controlada.

– Traquila – dijo cogiéndome suavemente del brazo. – Ayer hablamos con ella, y no está enfadada, simplemente la pillaste por sorpresa. Tiene mucha gana de conocerles – explicó sin quitar la mirada de su mujer y sus nietos, mientras se acercaba a ellos para sentarse a los pies de Esme.

– ¿Y ahora dónde está? – pregunté un poco ansiosa sentándome enfrente de ellos.

– Hola Bella. – respondió Esme atendiendo por primera vez algo más de lo que sucedía en la habitación – fue a la tienda a por unas provisiones. – continuó fijando su mirada en Rose que aún en la otra punta de la habitación cotilleaba las fotos que se encontraban sobre el antiguo piano.

– Rose – la llamé – te presento a Esme. Ella es Rose, mi amiga y mujer de Emmett.

– Encantada señora Cullen – respondió ella situándose junto a mí. – tiene usted una casa y un marido hermosos. – alabó haciéndole mucho la pelota y provocando las risas de todos, incluidos mis hijos que a pesar de no entender muy bien lo que decía, se reían de todo lo que su adorada tía dijera o hiciera.

– Solo Esme – le pidió ella muy risueña. – gracias por venir y acompañarlos. – continuó con un comentario lleno de sentido. – Tu también tienes un marido guapísimo.

– Lo se – contestó altiva.

– Mami – llamó Edward, llenando el silencio que se formó entre los adultos – ¿Conoces a mi abuea?

– Sí cariño, claro que la conozco.

– ¿A qué es muy uapa? – preguntó ahora mi niña.

– Claro que si, es preciosa.

– ves, ia te lo desia yo. – le dijo a su abuela poniendo una de sus manitas sobre la mejilla y sacándonos una lacrimógena y emotiva sonrisa a todos.

– Casi tan guapa como tú – le respondió Esme acercandola sobre su pecho y dándole un sonoro beso sobre sus trencitas.

Casi sin darnos cuenta, mientras mis niños hablaban y hablaban con sus dos abuelos ambos encantados de ser tan protagonistas y tener la atención de todos, una pesada atmósfera se estableció entre nosotros. La primera emoción ya había pasado y ahora una muda conversación se llevo a cabo entre Carlisle, Esme y yo. No había habido reproches ni malas miradas por su parte, pero si una mezcla entre lástima y pena por el pasado y por el futuro perdido que me llenó de culpa.

– ¿Señor Cullen? – preguntó derrepente Rose interrumpiéndonos a todos, a mis niños que la miraron por segunda vez desde que habíamos llegado demostrando lo abstraidos que se encontraban y los adultos que estabamos cayendo irremediablemente en una espiral de lamento que nos acabaría conduciendo al klinex de nuevo y la lágrima fácil. – ¿por qué parece que a su casa la vomitó el Mayflower y una horda de peregrinos indigestados de pavo, salsa de arándanos y tarta de calabaza? – continuó ella sin despegar la vista de todos los adornos que decoraban el salón y que, sumados a los del pasillo, el recibidor y el porche, competirían con el Museo de Acción de gracias, en el caso de que hubiera uno de esa temática.

La interrupción, si no fue demasiado inteligente si cumplió el cometido por el cual se había emitido, distendiendo el ambiente y dando pie a una larga explicación en la que Esme contaba como todos aquellos adornos eran los que había comprado o hecho cuando nosotros eramos pequeños y que el día anterior Jasper y Carlisle habían bajado del trastero y junto a Alice habían ido colocando por las zonas comunes de la casa.

.

.

**Forks. Sábado, 21 de noviembre de 2009. 12:05 horas**

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos llegado y todavía no teníamos noticias de Alice. Carlisle me había comentado que había ido a la compra y también era cierto que ella y yo habíamos quedado en que el sábado por la mañana iría a hacer las primeras compras para la cena del jueves, pero teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera de casa miedo me daba que hubiera cogido la autopista dirección Seattle y en esos momentos estuviera contándole a su hermano lo que no debería ser contado por ella.

El tiempo había pasado volando y dada la hora, me había ofrecido a hacer la comida. En la nevera aunque no estaba llena si tenía los suficientes ingredientes como para hacer un buen menú. No es que me quisiera lucir con mis dotes ante la familia de mis peques, bueno sí, pero también influía, y bastante que mis niños se habían estado alimentando con la no comida de Rose durante las dos semanas anteriores y no es que se vieran malnutridos ni nada de eso, pero la comida de mamá siempre era la comida de mamá. Y a mí me encantaba prepararsela y consentirles con sus platos preferidos

– Patatas gratinadas con queso, pechugas de pollo rellenas de jamón y huevo cocido aderezadas con la famosa salsa Swan, ensalada de arroz, manzana y pasas, y brownie. Todo muy rico. – Dijo Rose después de pasar inspección a todos los platos. – tú si que sabes esconderte pequeña. – continuó con voz de vaquera metiendo uno de sus dedones en mi salsa de arándanos y llevándolo a la boca. – Le falta clavo.

– Vete a la mierda. Esta perfecta así. – Le aclaré quitándole el bol de su mano antes de que empezara a echarle cualquier especia y me la jodiera. Y luego pensaba que cocinaba bien. Ya.

– ¿Y a lo de esconderse? ¿Acaso no me vas a dar la razón?

– Alguien tenía que cocinar. – le dije desinteresadamente.

– ¡Dios mío! – exclamó a media voz. – Señoras y señores, la señorita Isabella Swan, por fin, me ha dado la razón en algo–. Continuó inclinando la espalda y hablándole a su extenso público conformado por electrodomésticos y muebles de cocina.

– Idiota.

– Aw – dijo ella dolida, llevándose la mano al corazón–. Últimamente me insultas mucho.

– Y lo que me gustaría darte una ñalgada en ese peazo culo que tienes. – le contesté acompañando mis palabras de la misma ñalgada prometida en su nalga.

Estabamos tan entretenidas en la cocina que no fuimos conscientes de la llegada de un coche aparcando en la entrada de la casa. De hecho, no fue hasta que sentimos la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unos pasos junto al frufru de unas bolsas en el pasillo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que llegaban nuevas complicaciones. En menos de un ay, calculé las probabilidades: 99 % eran para Alice, el 1% restante era el que de verdad me preocupaba: Edward.

Un "Mamá, llegué" emitido por una voz cantarina fue lo que me sacó de la última de mis miserias, la parte positiva es que la agilidad de Alice a la hora de entrar en la cocina, supuestamente para guardar las compras, no me dejo alternativa a la hora de pensar y ¿qué hago yo ahora?¿salgo en su búqueda o me quedo aquí a la espera?

– ¡Oh! ¿Estás aquí? – señaló muy perspicaz cuando nos vió, quedando igualmente en silencio y congelada en el sitio tal y como yo me encontraba, habiéndonos cogido a las dos por sorpresa.

– ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente mi acompañante rubia– Soy Rose y supongo que tú eres Alice ¿no? – dijo acercándose hacia ella rompiendo así el hechizo que Medusa nos había echado.

Alice aún un poco ensimismada, asintió extendiendo a su vez la mano para recoger la que Rose en ese momento le tendía.

– Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Bella me ha hablado un montón de ti. – continuó hablando con cierta sorna provocando una mirada un poco malintencionada por parte de Alice.

Cierto era que a Rose la había contado un montón de anécdotas y de historias de nuestra infancia y adolescencia juntas, así como Rose siempre había sentido cierta afinidad con ella y me demostraba las ganas que tenía de conocerla. Con todo, tal y como lo había dicho, y, sobre todo, en el tonito en que lo había dicho, más bien parecía que la estaba retando a un duelo al amanecer.

– ¿Y tú eres? Porque creo que de ti no me ha hablado nadie. – respondió ella bastante ofendida recogiendo el guante y volviendo a lanzarselo, mientras se dirigía a la nevera para colocar unas cuantos alimentos de los alimentos que traía

– ¡Ah, no te preocupes! – respondió despreocupada – soy la mejor amiga de Bella.

– Genial. Gracias Rose – indiqué con la voz más baja e irónica que pude.

– ¿Pensé que no ibas a venir? – comentó, girándose hacia mí, con cierto deje de maldad.

– Te dije que lo haría– Respondí preparándome también para la guerra, mientras que comenzaba a recoger algunos de los utensilios de la cocina que había usado y los introducía en el fregadero

– ¿Ya… están aquí? – Preguntó dudosa encarándome.

– En el salón, con tus padres.

– Perfecto. – dijo mientras continuó zascandileando por la cocina terminando de guardar todas las cosas que había traído.

– ¿Quieres conocerlos? – le pregunté tras unos minutos y una pequeña charla, más bien bronca, muda que había estado echándole a Rose quien a espalda de Alice no paraba de poner caras y burlarse de ella al ver que no acababa nunca de recoger.

– Me encantaría – contestó suavemente a pesar de que en vez de dirigirse al salón se encaminó al fregadero comenzando a lavar los trastes que acababa de acercar.

Esperamos en silencio a que acabará la labor que había iniciado. Alice se encontraba espaldas a nosotras dos, que una más ansiosa que la otra y otra más divertida que la una, la esperábamos al otro lado de la isleta de la cocina.

– Bella –me llamó Rose a la par que me guiñaba un ojo cuando me giraba hacia ella. Algo tramaba y yo la temía– entonces como hablábamos, seguro que no te importa que nos llevemos a mis sobrinos en navidades a Eurodisney, París, Europa… ¿Verdad? – comentó tran tranquila imprimendo algo más de intensidad a las cuatro últimas palabras.

Inmediatamente fije la vista a Alice, llegue a tiempo para ver como todavía su cuerpo se sacudía liberando tensión. Pensé que iba a saltar, a reaccionar pero siguió aclarándo el mismo plato de los últimos cinco minutos, lo que dio alas a Rose para seguir divangando.

– Además, Emmett ya le consigió a Eddy toda la equipación del Bayer de Münich y se muere de ganas de enseñarle a lanzar la bola y encestar. Además estoy segura que en Europa podrán jugar al futbol ese raro de allí en cualquier sitio, igual los dejan entrar al campo del Milán, o podemos acercarnos a ver un Barça-Real Madrid– continuó provocando sin tener ni puta idea de lo que decía. – O mejor que vayan ellos, yo mientras tanto me llevaré a la pequeña Nessie de compras, podemos ir a Camden o a Fuencarral.

Estaba tan atontada por la estupida historia y mezcla de todo los temas, deportes y países que estaba contando que no me fije como Alice había cerrado el agua, secado las manos y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina. No fue hasta que la traspasó y me ladró con un seco "Bella vamos" que me di cuenta que la estrategia de Rose había funcionado.

Salimos de la cocina en fila india Alice, Rose y yo entre las dos, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta del salón Alice se detuvo y espero a que yo llegara a su altura para cogerme del brazo. Antes de dejarla decir algo, me adelanté a los acontecimientos y la avisé.

– Quiero que los conozcas y quiero que te conozcan, pero no te voy a pasar ni una sola. – la amenacé a pesar de poder adivinar a través de sus ojos que estaba contenido la emoción. Con todo, no iba a consentir que le hiciera daño a mis bebes, conmigo que se metiera lo que quisiera pero a mis niños ni "mu".

– No te preocupes por mí, pero mejor le pones una mordaza a tu mejor amiga. – respondió sarcástica frunciendo levemente los ojos y la nariz.

No le dí demasiada importancia a sus palabras, yo en total de que mis hijos no se vieran en medio del fuego cruzado o se convirtieran en un daño colateral, por mí, ellas dos como si se tiraban al barro. Rose se lo había buscado y no podemos negar que a Alice la había sometido a un poquito de presión.

Cuando entramos al salón, encontramos a Jasper, de quien me había olvidado por completo, sentado sobre la alfombra, siendo enseñado a pintar por unos poco pacientes maestros de dibujo y vigilado por unos abuelos que con una sonrisa divertida fotografíaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los tres adultos levantaron la vista en cuanto nos sintieron entrar y seis pares de ojos comenzaron a mirar alternativamente a Alice y a mí.

– Jass, pásame el gosa – insistía mi pequeña ante la pasividad de Jasper que no acababa de pasarle el color que ella le pedía. – Oh – exclamó una vez que observó hacia donde se dirigía la atención de su compañero de juegos.

La exlamación de Nessie fue lo que también acabó por llamar la atención de Edward, quien al ver a su tía paralizada tras el sofá sobre el que ellos estaban apoyados, se acercó a su hermana y poniendo las manos entre la oreja de ella y su boca algo le susurró que los hizo a los dos reir bajito. Ese hecho me soprendió y me pilló totalmente desprevenida, nunca los había visto cuchichear ni reirse de los demás, y no creía que ese día fuera el mejor para demostrar un mal comportamiento. Por ese motivo, y aunque no me estaban mirando procuré echarles la mirada de "mamá está enfadada y tenéis que portaros bien" que casi siempre les hacía ponerse firmes. Efectivamente, se que ambos fueron muy conscientes de mi super mirada que caía sobre sus cabezas porque ambos se levantaron con presteza y se acercaron a su tía mucho más confiados de lo que demostraron cuando habíamos llegado unas horas antes.

– ¿Egues nuesta tía Aliss? – le preguntó Nessie con la voz más dulce que le había escuchado nunca, a lo que Alice asintió sin poder emitir ningún sonido.

– Edes mu guapa – le dijo esta vez Edward tendiéndole la mano como todo un caballero. Y llenándome ambos de orgullo. Cuando se empezaron a reir miedo me dio de que pudieran decir algo que hiriera la sensibilidad de su ya susceptible tía, pero ambos me sorprendieron gratamente. Si, los había criado muy bien.

– Gracias– respondió con la voz entrecortada y dándole la mano a ambos, tal y como Edward se lo había insinuado. – ¿Puedo tambien daros un beso? – preguntó una vez que terminaron los formalismos y sin haber recuperado la voz todavía.

El beso que Alice pedía acabó convirtiendose en un montón al igual que el abrazo que estaba deseando también se convirtió en un montón, y las lágrimas que había tratado de ocultar en la cocina, las que se había tragado en el pasillo, salieron llenas de sonrisas una vez que ya se sentaron en el sofá.

Los tres llenos de la confianza que supongo que da la sangre se sentaron en uno de los sofás y crearon una burbuja a su alrededor que nadie fue capaz de interrumpir. Ni las fotos que Jasper tomaba con su móvil, ni la conversación que nosotros cuatro intentábamos mantener al calor de lo poco que podíamos escuchar. Entre los retazos de su conversación nos llegaban historias del colegio, de sus amigos, de la caída de dientes, de los juegos que tenían, de sus aventuras. Alice preguntaba una y otra vez, cambiando de tema sin compansión, y los dos pequeños le seguían completamente el ritmo contestando tan rápido como podían y a lo que podían antes de que su tía les hiciese la siguiente pregunta.

Así fue como llegó la hora de la comida y todos con excepción de Esme, quien ya había comido un poco antes para poder tomarse las medicinas y descansar en la habitación que le habían preparado en la planta baja y ya estaba durmiendo, nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor. La conversación se mantuvo exactamente igual que en el salón. El trío de bajitos en su burbuja particular y los cuatro adultos por otro. Así de este modo, con la mayor tranquilidad transcurrió la comida y llegó la hora del postre, momento crucial en el que la voz de mi hija se superpuso por encima del resto, dejándonos a todos en silencio, congelados, pero no como cubitos de hielo, sino más bien como iglús. Y es que la palabra clave que mencionó fue "papá", el sintagama que nos paralizó fue "mi papá", la frase que me desencajó la mandíbula y casi me saca los ojos fue "tú sabes dónde está mi papá" y por último, el párrafo que desencadenó un millón de miradas de odio hacía mi persona fue "Entonces si tú eres su hermana, tú sabes dónde está mi papá".

–Nessie, – llamé a mi hija que muy atenta esperaba la respuesta de su tía. Su encantadora tía que acababa de convertirse nuevamente en la bruja mala y conociéndola como la conocía ya tenía una pildorita de veneno lista para escupir. – Ya hemos hablado de vuestro papi y ya os dije que estaba de camino y enseguida iba a estar aquí. – le contesté un poco más seca de lo que me hubiera gustado pero presionada por las circunstancias.

Mi declaración no surtió el efecto que me hubiera gustado tranquilizando a todos los presentes con lo que un nuevo silencio se estableció en la habitación solo interrumpido tras unos minutos por la risa vivaracha de mis peques que rápidamente superaban todas las circunstancias. Cuando al cabo de unos minutos la risa alegre se convirtió en carcajada limpia, levanté mi vista para buscar la fuente de su alegría para encontrarme con Rose quien con la boca abierta y un trozo de brownie en la boca, la muy guarra hacía de reir a mis hijos enseñándoles todo el bolo alimenticio. Cuando por fin se cansó de babear y de provocar arcadas en el resto de los comensales, Carlisle le cogió el relevó en la misión "distraer a mis niños" y le preguntó a sus nietos si querían ir con él a ver una película a la salita, a lo que ellos encantados asintieron entusiasmados y le siguieron prestamente.

– Niños, sed buenos – les recomendé antes de que abandonaran la habitación.

– Niñas, sed buenas – contestó Carlisle imitando mi tono y envíandonos una significativa mirada tanto a Alice y a mí como a Rose con quien parecía que tenía una gran afinidad, y dando a entender que si bien sabía que ibamos a iniciar una discusión, quería que nos comportáramos como adultas.

Por otra parte, Jasper viendo que se quedaba solo con nosotras hizo ademán de levantarse a la par que comentaba su intención de ir también a ver la película, pero se vió interrumpido por el brazo de Alice.

– Me quedo, pero me como otro trozo de brownie– exclamó muy resuelto como si la decisión hubiera sido propia, sirviéndose un gran trozo del bizcocho así mismo y otro a Rose que le hacía un gesto pidiéndoselo.

– Gracias – respondió esta llevándose protamente un gran mordisco a la boca provocando con ello que todos rememorábamos su actuación anterior y dándole mecha a Alice para que explotara su particular personalidad y dirigiendo nuevamente la conversación y el genio hacía su persona. _Gracias Rose. _Y en esta ocasión lo pensé sin una gota de ironía.

– Y tú, ¿se puede saber dónde coño estabas el día que repartieron buenos modales? – le dijo con voz dura concentrando en esta ocasión todo lo que le había ido aguantando desde que se conocieron.

– La última de la fila – contestó ella muy risueña e introduciendo otro gran trozo en su gran bocota, provocando nuevamente la furia de Alice y un suave gemido de dolor en Jasper y en mí.

De hecho, Alice iniciaba un "Serás…" algo nada bueno, cuando su pareja la cogió de la mano invitándola a seguirle fuera de la habitación.

– Yo contigo no voy ni a por billetes de 1.000 $ – le contestó ella pagando con Jasper, sin ninguna duda, los platos rotos que no podía pagar con nosotras.

Lleno de paciencia, él se acercó y dándole un beso en el cuello, la empujó ligeramente hasta que se puso de pie.

– Además, si antes estaba enfadada contigo. Ahora lo estoy más. –le dijo dispuesta a seguirle y contradiciéndose de sus palabras.

– ¿Y ahora qué hice yo? – le contestó cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la salida.

– Te enteras de su existencia antes que yo, los conoces antes que yo… yo soy su tía, tú no. –le reclamó ella con un puchero.

– Te entretuviste demasiado en la cocina… – Le explicó con un poco más de paciencia todavía de los que todos podríamos pensar que tenía.

– Son guapos ¿verdad?, se parecen un montón a su padre. – Le contestó Alice cambiando completamente de registro y emocionándose al acordarse de mi niños, mientras salían por la puerta.

Fue lo último que escuchamos de la pareja antes de dejarnos a nosotras dos completamente solas.

– El chaval es más listo de lo que parece – concluyó Rose tras tragarse el último trozo que quedaba en su plato y unas cuantas migas más que se habían desgajado.

– ¿Jasper?

– SI, acabó de alucinar con como acaba de tratar y distraer a la chihuahua.

– Estás buena para hablar – le discutí cuando comprendí como acababa de llamar a Alice. – no paraste de provocarla en todo el día.

– A ver si así espabila. – contestó triunfadora mientras que ambas nos levantábamos y nos disponíamos a recoger la mesa y toda la cacharrada que había quedado sobre la ella.

**.**

**.**

**Forks. Sábado, 21 de noviembre de 2009. 05:25 horas**

**Bella POV**

– ¿Quieres un café? – me dijo Alice tendiéndome ya una taza humeante. – tiene un poco de leche y una de azúcar. Te sigue gustando así ¿verdad?

– Sí – le respondí recogiendo el café mientras aún me recuperaba del susto que me había dado. Miré atentámente los leves temblores de mi mano que amenazaban desbordar la caliente bebida y con mucho cuidado para no escaldarme la acerqué a mi nariz primero y a mi boca después. Sabía de antemano que me iba a quemar un poco por lo que sople previamente antes de dar un ligero sorbo que tanto calentó un poco la sangre de mis venas que se habían helado ante la perspectiva de iniciar una conversación a solas con Alice, como me quemó la lengua.

Alice, con la mirada ausente se sentó a mi lado en el columpio de mimbre que estaba en el porche de atrás y ambas nos mantuvimos en silencio contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba ante nosotras. Carlisle, Jasper, Rose y mi Eddy habían decidido tras ver la película unos y dormir la siesta el resto salir al patio a jugar con la nieve. Ya habían hecho dos muñecos, unos cuantos ángeles y ahora simplemente corrían por el patio tirándose bolas.

– No se cómo acabará mi padre después de hacer tanto ejercicio. – Comentó ella, cuando vimos como Eddy se subía a la espalda de su abuelo y juntos se escondían de Rose tras unos árboles.

– Me temó que esta noche estará agotado – continué la conversación ligera a la que ella había dado pie.

– Le viene bien, así podrá descansar y dormir algo – respondió bajando el tono de su voz al hacer alusión a las circunstancias que se desarrollaban en el interior de la casa con su madre.

– Tu madre…

– Está con Nessie recortando unas guirnaldas para decorar la casa – se rió ligeramente supongo que pensando en lo excesivamente adornada que ya estaba. – Es una niña encantadora. Los dos son especiales.

– Lo se. – Le reconocí rápidamente. Había una conversación pendiente entre nosotras, o varias, e igual era la hora de empezar alguna de ellas– Se que estás enfadada – continué abordando ese gran elefante que se encontraba entre nosotras– pero gracias por haberlos aceptado tan bien.

– No lo hice por ti – exclamó furiosa y ofendida – Ellos no se merecen otra cosa.

– Lo se, pero aún así… – Se merecía mi agradecimiento, durante odo el día se había portado genial con ellos. No sabía que a Alice le gustaran tanto los niños, ni siquiera que sospechaba que se le podían dar tan bien.

– Son mis sobrinos– Exclamó seca y posesiva.

– Yo nunca quisé…

– Solo dime una cosa ¿algún día pensabas decírnoslo? – preguntó dolida, levántandose del balancín al ver que dudaba en mi respuesta – Ya veo.

– Alice – la llamé cogiéndola del brazo acercándola nuevamente al columpio – no es así de fácil. Esto no es blanco o negro.

– Yo creo que sí es fácil. Te fuiste sin decir nada, y encima embarazada de mi hermano, no del vecino, sino de mi hermano. – exclamó levantando un poco la voz, mientras ambas mirábamos al exterior para comprobar que no eramos escuchadas por ningún otro miembro de la familia – Y yo ni siquiera sabía que os acostábais juntos.

– Esto no va de ti. – le exclamé cortándola de antemano a sabiendas de lo egocéntrica que podía ser en ocasiones.

– Ni quiero que vaya. Pero va de mi hermano, . – repitió lentamente intentando guardar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. – Me debías una conversación cuando volviste el lunes, ahora no se si me interesa ni pedirte la hora.

– Tú misma Alice. Yo, y ya lo dije, se que actúe mal, que tengo mil excusas y posiblemente a ti no te valga ninguna. Supongo que si ahora lo volviera a vivir no haría lo mismo o quizás sí. De verdad que no lo se. Estoy muy confundida.

– Quiero hablar contigo, me gustaría hablar contigo tranquilamente. – me dijo revolviéndose en su asiento– Pero no puedo… estoy tan enfadada.

– De verdad que lo siento.

–Y de verdad sientes como dejaste a mi hermano. No tienes ni puta idea. El día que te fuiste fue a vuestro departamento y lo destrozó y aún no ha vuelto ni nos deja recogerlo. Al día siguiente se pillo una cogorza que lo mantuvo en mi cama tres días. Nadie pudo sacarlo de allí. Estábamos muertos de miedo. Primero no sabíamos nada de ti, ni siquiera tu madre, te podía haber secuestrado la mafia rusa y nosotros sin enterarnos. Y segundo estabamos muertos de miedo de que mi hermano cayera en una depresión.

– Alice yo…. – intenté interrumpirla.

– No guapa, ahora me dejas continuar. – me dijo amenazadoramente con su dedo– Tardamos dos semanas en volver a ver a Edward duchado y con ropa limpia. Nos dijo que iba a buscarte y desapareció, salvo cuatro o cinco mensajes, durante cuatro meses. Y un día aparece en casa de mis padres y les dice que se va del país con Médicos sin fronteras.

– Alice… – insistí nuevamente.

– ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó al ver que no me sorprendía.

– Sí– Confesé.

– ¿Sabías que se había ido a Kenia?

– Al principio no, pero me enteré tiempo después por una revista médica en la que escribían un artículo sobre su labor y aparecía él en una foto. – Aunque ella no lo sospechara, si que en un par de ocasiones había intentado ponerme en contacto con él durante el primer año y me había preocupado al ver que no me cogía el teléfono, aunque lo achacaba a su enfado. Cuando lo vi en aquella revista feliz, vestido con el uniforme militar y rodeado de niños pequeños sonrientes y alegres porque Edward y sus compañeros les habían llevado unas pocas chucherías junto a las medicinas y vacunas, entendí que había cumplido uno de los sueños con los que ambos habíamos soñado al principio de nuestros estudios universitarios. Por otra parte, aquella foto ahora adornaba la mesita de noche de nuestros hijos.

– Estuvo fuera tres años. – Dijo con pena, sentándose nuevamente junto a mí, tras haberse levantado para colocar el jarrón de uno de los geranios de la barandilla que estaba un poco movido– apenas podíamos hablar con él por teléfono satélite y muy muy de vez en cuando por skype.

– Lo siento, Alice. Esa no era mi intención. – le respondí sinceramente.

– ¿Y cuál era entonces tu intención? – me ladró. – Lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho eso. En el fondo fue bueno para él. Le vinó bien y le sirvió para superar lo que sea que hubo entre vosotros. Él volvió a reir y a ser un poco él mismo… ¡Mamá! – se interrumpió su discurso cuando vimos como al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina una pálida Esme intentaba girar el pomo para salir al exterior.

Ambas corrimos en levantarnos de nuestros asientos para ayudarla. Abrimos la puerta un poco temerosas al ver la expresión que ella traía al través del cristal.

– Mamá ¿qué haces levantada? ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó su hija sin dejarla responder, cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

– Bella, lo siento. Yo no quería, pero me dormí y la niña cogió el teléfono, yo…

– Mamá no te sofoques, por favor, tranquilizaté– Le recomendó Alice nuevamente mientras acercaba una silla y la obligaba a beber del vaso de agua que yo le había preparado mientras tanto.

Esme bebió suaves traguitos con los que pareció recuperar la respiración normal. Poco a poco pareció irse calmando, pero sus ojos trémulos decía otra cosa.

– Esme, no te preocupes. Nessie es muy responsable, no pasa nada. – le respondí tranquila suponiendo que su nerviosismo se debía a que no la había estado vigilando.

– ¿Dónde esta ahora?

– Sigue con los recortes – respondió su abuela a la pregunta.

– Ves mamá, no pasó nada. Son unos niños muy bue…

– No lo entiendes, cielo. – La cortó ella volviendo a hablar un poco ahogada y mirándome directamente– Él que llamó era Edward. Nessie habló con su papá. – explicó con más detalle pensando que nuestro silencio y cara de estúpidas se debía a que lo éramos y no a la sorpresa de su anuncio.

– Nessie habló con su papá. ¿Habló con Edward? ¿Cómo, cuándo, sobre qué?

– Bella, lo siento – continuó Esme obviando las preguntas de su hija–. Ella cogió el teléfono y por lo que sé debió estar hablando un poco con él y luego vino a buscarme. Me dijo que un señor preguntaba por Esme.

– Y ¿tú qué le dijiste? – le pregunté llena de temor no queriendo disparar mi imaginación antes de conocer todos los datos.

– Nada.

– ¿nada? – preguntamos Alice y yo a la vez.

– No, cuando me di cuenta de que era él y me preguntó por la niña con la que había hablado le colgué. – nos confesó un poco avergonzada.

– ¡Mamá! – le reclamó su hija.

– ¡Ay Alice!. Me puse muy nerviosa y le colgué–. Continuó avergonzada.

– ¿Y él no volvió a llamar?

– No se, desconecté el telefóno.

– Mierda mamá… ahora estará preocupado. – Exclamó Alice mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y comprobaba si tenía alguna llamada.

– Ya lo se, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? – preguntó acelerada– Le digo que habló con su hija o le miento. Y no quería hacer una cosas ni la otra.

– La culpa es mía.

– Y ¿ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Alice, sin dejar de mirar atentamente el móvil como esperando que en cualquier momento saltara y hablara para darle la respuesta a todos sus problemas. De hecho, sí eso sucediese yo lo recibiría encantada en mi hogar.

– Había pensado que lo llamaras tú y le contaras cualquier cosa. –pidió Esme a su hija.

– Genial mamá, no querías metirle tú pero no te importa que le mienta yo. – exclamó azorada

– Alice.

– Bien, genial, perfecto. – comentó claudicando al pedido de su madre– Os odio a las dos – soltó a medida que salía de la habitación. Seguramente lo de su madre era figurado, su sentimiento hacia mí, literal.

– Lo siento mucho Esme – insití mientras veía como Alice abandonaba la cocina.

– No te preocupes– me dijo dando una manotazo al aire como para borrar todas las disculpas y errores. – Ayúdame, por favor, al volver al salón. – pidió tendiéndome la mano y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse de la silla y dando carpetazo a la conversación.

Fuimos caminando despacio y seguras, ambas cogidas de la mano, llegamos al salón dónde mi hija le echaba purpurina a unas tiras de colores con forma de corazón. Acomodé a Esme sobre la misma chaise longue sobre la que se encontraba por la mañana y la tapé con una suave manta. Yo, en cambio, me senté en el suelo junto a mi niña y sin demostrar ninguna tensión cogí unas tijeras y me puse a ayudarla con los recortes, mientras la interrogaba.

– Me dijo la abuela que hiciste un amigo al teléfono – le comenté desiteresada sin estar muy segura de cómo empezar esa conversación sin que ella se cerrase o yo parecer enfadada.

– Mmmmmmhhhh– asintió sin dejar de echar purpurina.

– ¿De qué hablasteis?

– Me dio que ze llamaba Edard, como Edard. Hay muhos Edards pod aquí. – explicó tranquilamente sacándonos una sonrisa a sus oyentes por su razonamiento deductivo. –yo le die que tambien tenía un hedmano que ze llamaba azí. – continuó distraida mientras recogía la guirnalda que había dejado de recortar cuando ella se puso a hablar – y luego me preguntó por ti. – siguió dejándome sin palabras.

– ¿por mí? – le pregunté a duras penas, mientras asustada miraba a Esme que con los ojos muy abiertos me devolvía la mirada.

– Zi, me dio que zu mama ze llamaba Ezme y me peguntó como ze llamaba mi mama.

– Okey, cariño – Le dije mientras temblando la cogía entre mis brazos porque en ese momento necesitaba abrazarla muy, muy fuerte. – ¿y tú que le dijiste? – insití en mis preguntas entre besos y risas por su parte. Yo más bien estaba para tilas.

– Le die que mi mamá ze llamaba mamá – Me respondió muy seria. – ¿No te guta? – Preguntó preocupada – ¿Pefiedes que te llame mamí?

– No, cariño, no te preocupes. Prefiero que me llames como tu quieras. – La tranquilizé dándole muchos más besos ahora que yo misma respiraba mucho mejor.

– La agencia de control de daños ha cumplido su misión – Exclamó Alice muy resuelta entrando en la habitación y lanzándose con gran histrionismo sobre el sofá. – Os pasaré la factura a ambas.

– ¿Todo bien entonces? – insitió su madre no muy confiada ante el secretismo de Alice.

– Sí, entre lo preocupado que estaba pensando en las posibles causas del corte de teléfono. Por cierto, tienes un hijo muy dramático. Y lo que le aturuyé hablandole de la cena del jueves no hizo falta más. – Le explicó muy complacida a su madre. – Por cierto, tienes un gran problema – Me dijo risueña con un poco de mala leche – Ed… – inició cortando la frase al ver que mi niña la miraba arreboladamente– La gran E llega mañana.

La noticia no me sorprendió demasiado, tenía claro que Edward llegaría bien el domingo o bien el lunes. De hecho, pensándolo bien lo mejor es que llegará cuanto antes, así antes tendríamos la conversación pendiente.

– ¿Qué te pasa enana? – preguntó Alice cuando vió que mi niña se levantaba de mi regazo y dándo saltitos sobre sí misma comenzaba a hacer ruiditos excitados que ninguna de nosotras alcanzaba a entender.

– ¿Zeguro? ¿de vedad? – le preguntó de vuelta a su tía sin sacarnos a nosotras de la duda.

– ¿El qué cielo?

– ¿Que manana viene una gan E? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada por una emoción que no entendía.

– Si – asintió Alice sin saber muy bien ni a que estaba asintiendo ni a que se estaba exponiendo con su confirmación.

– ¡Yupi! – gritó mi niña antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y dejarnos a todas las presentes con la boca abierta.

– Juró que es la primera vez que hace algo así. – les dije a ambas que habían dejado de mirarla a ella para mirame a mí con un interrogante dibujado en sus caras. Recogí todos los papeles que con los movimientos de Nessie se habían caído sobre la alfombra, cerré los botes de purpurina y me levante con cuidado con la intención de ir a buscarla – Voy a ver que pasa – anuncié a mi compañía mientras me movía entre la mesa y los sillones dispuestos en forma de U.

– ¿Se puede saber lo que le habéis dicho a mi nieta? – preguntó Carlisle entrando en la habitación sonrojado por el esfuerzo y el calor de la casa frente al frío de la calle, antes de que yo alcanzara la puerta. – Dice que mañana llega un elefante.

– ¿Un elefante? – preguntó Esme risueña.

– Nadie le dijo nada de un elefante – Le explicó Alice a su padre que negaba con su cabeza.

– ¿ah no? Pues haber como se lo explicais. Salió de la casa corriendo, sin bufanda ni nada – explicó dándonos una mala mirada a todas– diciéndole a su hermano y a todo el vencidario de paso, que mañana iba a venir a verla un elefante.

– ¡Ay Dios! – Exclamó su tía rompiendo a reir al entender tal y como lo acaba de hacer yo el razonamiento que explicaba el comportamiento de mi niña.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con miedo Esme, al ver por el contrario mi cara de pánico.

– Pasa, pasa que – comencé a explicarle mientras que le echaba una de mis famosas miradas a Alice de "mami no para de meter la pata, pero a ti ni se te ocurra reirte" – al decir Alice que mañana viene la gran E, ella entendió que la E es de elefante.

* * *

Pues ya solo queda uno, es la gran E y casi está ya en camino. A ver que pasa ahora, sobre todo, cuando el póximo capítulo se titulará **Ahora me toca a m**í.

Muchísimas gracias a todas, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y espero vuestras impresiones ansiosa.

Princesa Luthien * Christti * Escarlataojala * Kpatycullen * Green'splace * Nikoliwis * Cherry SA * DeMorcef * Jacke94 * Yarely Potter * Sophia18 * Angelita del mal * Maiy * DuLce aMoR * Cullen Vigo * Tulipan 8 * Yels99 * Rosemarie Cullen Hale * Alice-halenn * Maia91 * Ninacara * Bellaliz * Namy33 * Darky1995 * Vikkii Cullen * Tulgarita * Torposoplo12 * Morymalfoy21 * Katyms13 * Isa-21 * Marian24 * Yasmin-Cullen * Katty Grey * Marianacs * Yolabertay * Anto * Marah2221 * Mary de Cullen * Florence15 * Caty Bells * Maya Masen Cullen + Guests + followers…


	16. Ahora me toca a mí

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría.

Por fín, ya está aquí el momento tan esperado ;)

AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ

**Forks. Domingo, 22 de noviembre de 2009. 16:53 horas**

**Bella POV**

Había estado lloviendo y nevando durante todo el día con lo que los planes que Alice y Rose habían estado discutiendo para tener entretenidos a mis hijos mientras yo hablaba con el supuesto elefante que era su padre tuvieron que ser modificados sobre la marcha al ser imposible salir de casa. El día anterior había sido imposible quitarles la loca idea de la cabeza de que iba a venir un elefante a verlos no fue hasta que una rápida Alice les confesó a modo de gran secreto que se habían equivocado en sus suposiciones y que la gran E en realidad era un gran helado al que los pensaba invitar. _¡Bendito analfabetismo! _Total, siendo la h muda, eso no contaba como mentira ¿o sí?

Viendo la emoción de todos los presentes no me negué a que hicieran de la merienda una especie de cena, y de una cena supuestamente nutritiva una deliciosa degustación de glucosa y grasas saturadas. Me autoengañé utilizando como gran argumento a favor todos los cambios que en apenas unos días mis niños y yo misma íbamos a sufrir. Debido a esta ansiedad preventiva nos recompensé con un rico y exquisito premio. Un premio que ahora, detrás de la ventana que daba a la entrada principal, mientras me mordía las uñas, mientras me rizaba el pelo, mientras pasaba mi peso de un pie a otro, mientras escuchaba las voces divertidas de todos en el salón principal, mientras esperaba la llegada de Edward de un momento a otro me parecía insuficiente.

Llevaba más de 15 minutos esperando en el mismo lugar, a solas, pues así lo había solicitado, y antes de ver el coche de Edward doblar la esquina de la calle mis huesos y mis nervios lo sintieron llegar. Esperé a que estuviera más cerca de la entrada para salir de la casa y acercarme corriendo a su coche para no darle siquiera la opción de que entrará en su casa. Tales eran mis ansias por sacarlo de allí que sin esperar siquiera a que frenara el coche, abrí la puerta del copiloto dándole un susto monumental a tenor de la cara de terror que puso.

– ¿Estás loca? ¿Se puede saber que coño haces? ¿Estás chiflada o me quieres buscar la ruina? – me chilló rápidamente apagando el motor.

– Estoy bien, tranquilo. – Le dije ajena al momento que había protagonizado y sin atender demasiado al pánico que sus palabras realmente transmitían.

– Es mi madre, ¿qué le pasa? ¿está mi madre bien?

– ¿Esme? – pregunté sorprendida como una idiota al darme cuenta de que mi acción podría haber sido interpretada como algo negativo. – Está perfectamente – Le aclaré con una sonrisa tranquila y poniendome el cinturón de seguridad. – ¿Arrancas o qué?

– ¿Eh? – exclamó con más cara de seta o vaca pastando que de incredulidad.

– Venga arranca, vámonos – le animé moviendo ansiosa las manos hacia la calle principal.

– Yo me voy contigo a donde tú quieras, pero me gustaría ver antes a mi madre – dijo retorciéndose en el sillón para quedar más cerca de mi asiento.

– Está durmiendo y está bien. – le corté el rollo como mejor pude. Teníamos que irnos ya.

– ya, pero… me gustaría verla.

– Está descansando–. Le reproché queriendo decirle realmente: no seas pesado y vámonos ya.

– Bella, estoy agotado… – suspiró sin atender a mi petición de salir de allí por patas. Creía tener a mis hijos controlados bajo la mirada de un montón de pares de ojos, pero era niños de cinco años, casi seis, y podía pasar cualquier cosa. Eso sin olvidarnos de Alice.

– Edward, por favor, arranca… – Insistí interrumpiéndolo sin escuchar sus palabras que seguían sonando.

– … tengo hambre y sueño…

– …tengo que hablar contigo…

– Estoy que me caigo.

– … y necesito estar contigo. –Hablábamos los dos a la vez.

– Vale – concedió tras un largo silencio encendiendo el motor – ¿A dónde quieres ir?

– Vamos a mi casa. – respondí alegre de abandonar por fin aquella casa.

Fuímos en silencio hasta la casa de mis padres. Edward intercambiaba miradas rápidas entre la carretera y mi persona. Notaba una nube de interrogantes que flotaban entre nosotros, todos lanzados en una única dirección. De él hacía mí. Yo, por otra parte, me fingía distraida y prestaba toda mi atención a los árboles que nos acompañaban por el camino. Todos tan verdes y grandes.

Llegamos en un tiempo record que rápidamente anoté en mis registros e igual que cuando me había subido al coche ni siquiera esperé a que Edward echara el freno de manos para bajarme con la intención de respirar el aire puro y fresco de los hermosos bosques norteamericanos. Eau d'Edward en un recito cerrado era… deliciosamente enfermizo y enfermizamente delicioso.

– Puedo prepararte algo de comer – le dije abstraída recordando veladamente que había comentado algo sobre su hambre. – Hay algunas sobras de albóndigas que puedo calentar para ti – comenté con desgana mientras me dirigía a paso rápido a la cocina. Realmente no eran sobras sino comida exclusivamente preparada para él, a sabiendas de que le gustaba, y dibujando un plan las había preparado por la mañana bajo la excusa de nutrir de proteínas los cuerpos de toda la familia tras el empacho del día anterior.

– Me parece perfecto– respondió agradecido siguiendo mis pasos– Bella ¿qué hacemos realmente aquí? – me preguntó dejándose caer sobre una de las feas sillas de la cocina – Estoy un pelín disperso y me tienes un pelín confuso.

– Ya se lo he contado a todos – Le respondí vagamente mientras deambulaba por la cocina sin encontrar el tupper, ni los platos, ni los cubiertos, ni los vasos. La hora de la verdad había llegado y yo sentía la guillotina en mi nuca. Pero antes esperaría a que comiera – y, ahora te toca a ti. – Le respondí trasteando por los muebles, sin girarme ni mirarle. _Dónde coño había puesto Rose todo el menaje._

– Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Bella qué cojones significa esto? – preguntó levantándose y acercándose a mí – ¿Cómo que ahora me toca a mí? – insitió cogiendome de la cintura para después de comprobar que no me movía de su lado abrazarme confiado por detrás.

Edward apoyó su mandíbula sobre uno de mis hombros y yo instintivamente me apoyé sobre su espalda. Mejor estar allí que como una buena cobarde darle la cara.

– Tengo que hablar contigo – susurré cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – respondió mimosón haciendo resbalar su nariz por mi cuello.

– Sí, ahora mismo – medio chille espabilándome cuando sentí el segundo beso húmedo en ese lugar secreto detrás de mi oreja que siempre me ponía los pelos como escárpias. El primer beso, semitímido-semiatrevido, me había teletransportado a un espacio mágico, el segundo me había traído de vuelta con la misma rapidez con la que mi mente se había ido a ese espacio líquido que todas aspiramos a alcanzar.

Había dos caminos que se bifurcaban ante mí llenos de posibilidades, el bien y el mal, el cielo o el infierno. Y por extraño que pudiera parecer en esta ocasión hacer lo correcto era pagar con tarjeta visa el peaje para ir directamente a un lugar incierto y aunque desconocido para nosotros hasta la fecha, todos mis conocimientos previos me hacían presagiar que una vez confesada podría esperar cualquier cosa, hasta el desencadenamiento de la tercera guerra mundial. Por lo contrario, hacer el mal y retrasar lo inevitable a cambio de dar un pequeño paseo por el plano astral al que siempre me había elevado Edward, era una propuesta suculenta y tentadora aunque no por ello dejaba de ser la peor idea de la historia de las ideas ocurridas en mi cabeza.

Finalemente alineando a mi favor a mi conciencia, a mi pepito grillo y mis remodimientos anticipados le dimos una patada en el culo a mis hormonas, mis deseos y a mi corazón. El cual, por otra parte y en los últimos días, concretamente desde la escena en el baño del miércoles anterior, también conocida como el bañogate, había demostrado tener una moral altamente distraida. Con lo que dejando escapar un lastimero lamento abrí los brazos que se ceñían sobre mí y me separé rápidamente antes de darle ninguna opción a reaccionar.

Volviendo a comprobar que el espacio de la cocina se quedaba pequeño ante la presencia de Edward que me espachurraba por los lados y el espectro de mi secreto que me aplastaba por arriba y abajo, corrí hacia el salón buscando una infructuosa huida que se vió refrenada al verificar que Edward me seguía tan solo unos pasos por detrás.

Me situé ante la chimenea que presidía el salón y tomando dos respiraciones profundas levanté la mirada con la intención tanto de frenar su avance como de enfriar las millones de mariposas que si bien en la cocina revoloteaban nerviosas en mi interior, ahora en el salón, frente el patíbulo, revoloteaban nerviosas en mi interior. Parecera lo mismo, pero no lo es.

– ¿Me vas a contar de una vez que pasa? porque me estás poniendo realmente nervioso – me incitó a hablar dando un largo bostezo en el camino.

– Sí, claro. – Afirmé prestamente al ver su cara de cansancio y recordar las palabras de Rose.

– Bella, te importaría dejar de hacerte la interesante y decirme de una vez lo que me tengas que decir – gruñó frunciendo los ojos y rascándoselos con demasiada energía.

– Ok– le dije con cierto retintín. El momento era delicado, las palabras tenían que ir en consonancia con el contexto y ya Rose me había advertido toda la noche anterior, cuando conversábamos en la cama como quinceañeras en una fiesta de pijamas, que procurara no meter demasiado la pata y que pensara antes de hablar.

– ¡Bella! – insistió caminando alrededor de la mesa baja del salón.

– Ya voy, joder, ya voy – siseé ganandome una mirada perpleja y haciéndole un gesto con el dedo con el que esperaba que entendiera el significado, bastante claro por otra parte de: callate y espera. – Y no me interrumpas.

– Va a durar mucho – refunfuñó presionando mi estado emocional – Porque ya no puedo ni con mi alma.

– Mira, Edward – le dije fuera ya de mis cabales– hay dos maneras de contar esto bien, despacio y correctamente o rápido y….

– Pues elige la rápida – me interrumpió acompañando sus palabras de un bufido sin dejarme acabar de exponer mis argumentos. El gran elefante se había convertido en un mamut gruñón y la menda lerenda se estaba transformando en un toro bravo de lidia. Intenté recordar las caritas alegres de mis hijos, morderme la lengua, tranquilizarme y retomar mi misión, pero justo cuando mi espíritu estaba alcanzando un estado zen, el paquidermo que tenía enfrente volvió a abrir su gran bocota para protestar y renegar como un gran bebé cacosón con hambre y sueño. – ¡Beeeeeeellaaaaaaaa! Me lo vas a decir hoy o esperamos a que salga en DVD.

Me cagué en el estado zen, en el karma, en el protocolo y en las buenas maneras, en la madre que me parió y en la profesora de párvulos que no le dio una buena ostia en su momento mientras le inculcaba buenos modales.

– De verdad, ¿lo quieres rápido? – Le pregunté a sabiendas de lo que me iba a contestar.

– Generalmente lo prefiero lento y con tiempo, y tú lo sabes, pero hay veces que… – insinuó guiñándome un ojo juguetonamente. _Ahora sí, la madre que le parió ¡será bipolar!_ – Pero, Bella, de verdad, hoy necesito ser rápido y eficaz.

– Seguro.

– La seguridad ante todo – continuó con doble intención. _No siempre campeón, no siempre._

– ¿De verdad? – insistí alargando un poco más la emisión de la sentencia y dándonos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Yo estaba lanzada, me había provocado y había entrado en su juego. Mi orgullo me pedía soltarselo de golpe, mi cordura me decía lo contrario.

– ¡Qué pesada eres joder! Lo dices o no.

– Lo digo, lo digo. – Respondí preparándome para hacer frente a cualquier adversidad que viniera.

.

.

.

**15 minutos después**

– Rose – la llamé en cuanto sentí que había descolgado el teléfono y sin siquiera darle la opción de que preguntara quien la llamaba.

– Hola cielo – respondió alegre. – ¿Ya se lo has dicho?, has tardado mucho, ¿os lo habéis montado? ¿Vienes ahora a que los conozca?¿qué ha dicho? Anda ven ya, esta chihuahua me está volviendo loca.

– Rose – la llamé infructuosamente intentado cortar su discurso – ROSE.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó alegre.

– Creo que lo he matado –. Le dije en voz baja.

– ¿Por qué susurras? – preguntó en el mismo tono de voz que yo había utilizado.

– Has oído lo que he dicho.

– Sí.

– ¿Y? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

– Oh sí, perdona. –Contestó seria– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido cometer tamaño crimen? – Exclamó con gran teatralidad.

– Rose, lo digo en serio. Creo que he matado a Edward. – Insistí preocupada mientras ella se reía al otro lado del teléfono como una descosida.

– ¿Y cómo tuvo lugar ese atroz suceso? – respondió cuando acabó de reirse imitando una voz de presentador de teledario – Acasó la acusada le clavó un cuchillo en el corazón, le disparó sobre su pecho a quemarropa… no, no, espera, no me lo digas. Le aplicaste una llave de kunfu panda que le arrancó la cabeza y ahora se esta desangrando en el salón sobre la vieja alfombra horrorosa de tus padres.

– Rose, no estoy para bromas – hice mi mejor intento para detenerla.

– Ok, no te preocupes. Lo podemos enterrar en la parte trasera de tu jardín. En la linde con el bosque está blandito y podemos cavar. Necesitaremos una pala, bolsas de basura industriales, lejía…

– Rose – grité para detenerla mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima a Edward, el cual por otra parte seguía sin moverse. – lo digo en serio.

– Okey– dijo ahora alargando mucho la última letra. – Dime que le has hecho y mami Rose intentará arreglarlo.

– Pues tampoco es para tanto, solo le dije que tenía dos hijos.

– Ya te dije yo que ese tío era una nenaza – comentó con desdén. – Pero volviendo al grano. Joder, tía eres médica. Por qué dices que le has matado. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas del paciente?

– No se, está ahí –le contesté mirando atentamente hacía el maniquí congelado que llenaba el salón– parado, no se mueve, no parpadea, no hace nada.

– ¿Respira?

– Sí, claro. Bueno, supongo. – contesté dudosa intentado hallar en su estómago el movimiento de su respiración.

– ¡Mmmmmhhhh! Me preguntó cómo superaste primero de carrera.

– ¿Por?

– ¿En serio me preguntas por? Anda acércate a él y dale una buena ostia. Verás cómo reacciona.

– No creo que sea buena idea– Contesté igualmente, acercándome un poco más a Edward, sin saber muy bien con que intención. Igual llevaba más de diez minutos en aquella posición y temía que hubiera sufrido un shock que lo hubiera dejado un poco más alelado de lo que había sido siempre.

– Yo creo que sí – dijo pensativa y un poco distraída– pero tú misma. Te pasaré factura por esta consulta. Bueno y deja de entretenerme que tengo una perrita con muy malas pulgas a la que sacar a pasear. – Añadió antes de colgarme sin más dilación y de darme tiempo a recordarle que tuviera un poco más de paciencia con Alice.

Azoté el móvil sobre el sofá que estaba a las espaldas de Edward intentando ahogar un poco el halo de histeria que me estaba inundando, para ver preocupada como el móvil, de la emoción y la fuerza con la que lo lancé, rodaba por el sillón para caer con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo. Mientras mi cara se estrujaba de dolor por el sufrimiento ajeno ni siquiera ese escándalo devolvió a Edward al mundo de los vivos.

Cansada ya de aquel paripé que estaba formando me acerque a él y cogiéndole de la cara con las dos manos le obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

– Edward, por favor, me estoy preocupando de verdad.– Le dije dándole un suave meneo con las manos – ¡REACCIONA! – Le chillé junto al oído ganándome un leve pestañeo y un enfoque de ojos sobre mí por su parte. Estaba preparada para muchas reacciones pero no para la que precisamente me había encontrado.

– ¿Estás bien? – insistí tras unos segundos al ver que seguía sin reaccionar– ¿Qué piensas?

– yo… yo… – empezó a balbucear un tiempo después– yo… pensaba que… veníamos a… que tú y yo íbamos a… hacer otras cosas. – Dijo lentamente a la par que se inclinaba hacia tras hasta apoyarse en el sofá, ganándose por el camino una de las miradas más feas y sorprendidas de mi repertorio. – No… no… – continuó manteniendo un monodiálogo consigo mismo ya sentado y sobándose la cara con fuerza – pero esto... esto es mucho mejor, ¿no?, si, si… creo que… esto… esto es… mucho mejor ¿no crees? – preguntó en un susurro ahogado justo antes de caer desplomado hacia atrás.

-.-

Se que era un capítulo muy esperado así que debido a la intensidad del momento decidí cortarlo y así en el proximo veremos un EPOV (se titulará seis más seis son quince ¿alguna idea?).

Espero haber cumplido vuestras expectativas y os haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros mensajes, me subís un montón la moral. Cada vez somos más y estoy super contenta.

Princesa Luthien * Christti * Escarlataojala * Kpatycullen * Green'splace * Nikoliwis * Cherry SA * DeMorcef * Jacke94 * Yarely Potter * Sophia18 * Angelita del mal * Maiy * DuLce aMoR * Cullen Vigo * Tulipan 8 * Yels99 * Rosemarie Cullen Hale * Alice-halenn * Maia91 * Ninacara * Bellaliz * Namy33 * Darky1995 * Vikkii Cullen * Tulgarita * Torposoplo12 * Morymalfoy21 * Katyms13 * Isa-21 * Marian24 * Yasmin-Cullen * Katty Grey * Marianacs * Yolabertay * Anto * Marah2221 * Mary de Cullen * Florence15 * Caty Bells * Maya Masen Cullen * Ale74 * Fran Cullen Masen * Angie M. Cullen * theparadise * Sky LeVan + Guests + followers…


	17. Seis más seis son quince

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría.

Soy consciente de que el anterior capítulo os dejo un poco: chofff! Pero como quería concentrarlo todo en Edward lo tuve que dejar así. Con todo he procurado darle máxima prioridad a este capítulo y aquí estamos.

SEIS MÁS SEIS SON QUINCE

**Forks. Domingo, 22 de noviembre de 2009. 16:11 horas**

**Edward POV**

A esas horas de la tarde tras una jornada de trabajo tan intensa, un fin de semana agotador, una semana estresante y un viaje de un par de horas reducido en un 25% debido a la alta velocidad que llevaba solo un pensamiento tenía en mi cabeza: dormir. Pues mientras que el sábado había sido ciertamente tranquilo la tarde noche se había complicado imposibilitado la oportunidad de dormir algo y haciéndome el turno mucho más duro de lo normal. El imbécil de Peter Peterson Senior no se presentó ni a trabajar ni a relevarme. El muy gilipollas se había caído en el patio de su casa al hacer un mate delante de sus sobrinos. El muy idiota no asumía que ya tenía cuarenta y tantos años y que a esa edad el cuerpo no es lo que era cuando se tenían los dieciocho. Y el resto de compañeros que podrían haber ido a echarme una mano ninguno contestó al busca. Finalmente, convencí a mi jefe para hacerme cargo de todo e ir pagando así los favores que me estaban haciendo. Al haber tenido un día relajado asumí que todo iba a seguir igual. Me equivoqué. Fue un puto infierno, un constante ir y venir de quirófano a urgencias y viceversa, además todo aderezado por la compañía de Magic Smith y el susto de la pequeña Apple Violet.

La primera era la residente de digestivo con la que de vez en cuando coincidía. Francamente, ella y yo nos llevabamos mal, muy mal, fatal, con lo que nunca llegué ni llegaré a preguntarle a que se debía su nombre. Algunos rumores decían que era el nombre que sus crueles padres le habían puesto al nacer, otros rumores indicaban que se lo había ganado a pulso. En serio, no iba a preocurparme más por ello. Yo la llamaba Maggie y punto. Se que le molesta pero después de corregirme un par de veces y yo hacerme el loco dejó de hacerlo. Y si le molesta que se joda, también me molesta ella a mí poniendome las tetas en la cara y yo me fastidio.

La segunda era una princesita de unos ocho años, hija de unos hippies gruppies brockers que no eran más pijos porque no entrenaban, ni más idiotas porque sino se hubieran equivocado al respirar en algún momento de su vida y ya no estarían aquí para atormentar la mía y la de su hija. La niña era inteligente y curiosa, algo que la ayudaría a sobrevivir la adolescencia con ese nombre, y todo eso se lo tendrían que agradecer algún día sus padres a Candy, una jovencita de 17 años, canguro, que frente a la opinión de sus padres se empeñó en traer a la pequeña al hospital al ver que le subía la fiebre y se quejaba de la barriga. La supuesta gripe que pensaban los aquellos ineptos padres que tenía, se convirtió en apendicitis cuando Candy empezó a sospechar y en perotinitis cuando al final me dejaron inspeccionarla.

La operamos inmediatamente y todo salió bien pero la noche que me dieron unos y otros fue tremenda, no dormí por razones obvias, no había podido comer nada sólido desde los cruassanes de la merienda del día anterior y el móvil se me había descargado y con el acelerón no me había acordado más de él. Por lo que tuve que pedirle a big Bill, el celador, el suuyo para mandarle un mensaje a mi hermana, el único número que me sabía de memoria, para decirle que ya iba para allá y que me esperaran para cenar.

Ahora a media hora de llegar a mi destino tenía sueño, y rodeado mi pensamiento de caramelos y manzanas, tenía hambre. Así que no queriendo salirme de mi ruta para comer algún tentempié apreté un poco más el acelerador y me concentré en pensar en otra de las cosas que había estado analizando durante toda la noche. Una idea que se me había aposentado en la cabeza desde que había hablado con la pequeña amiguita de mi madre y no solo no había podido abandonar si no que se había visto reforzada a lo largo de la noche y es que pero qué coño de nombre le ponía la gente a sus hijos: Nenesme, Peter Peterson Senior, Magic Ward, Apple Violet, Candy… eran solo un ejemplo. Cuanta crueldad había en el mundo y gratuita. Siguiendo esta línea de pensamientos y ahondando en mi mente la larga lista de nombres que había ido conociendo en mi trabajo: Brooklin, Paris, Agamenón, Frosta, por Dios si había conocido incluso a una Caracola, llegué a una conclusión, si yo algún día tenía hijos tendrían nombres sencillos y normales. Nada de mezclas raras o repeticiones de nombre. Por mis cojones iba a convertirme yo en Edward senior y castigar a mi hijo a llevar un junior en su carnet de identidad. Se llamarían Richard, Robert, George, William… nombres con fuerza, de presidentes de los Estados Unidos, o Hannah, Clare, Katherine, de grandes mujeres, con diminuivos reconocidos: Bill, Rob, Kat y nada de ridiculizar a mi descedencia con rimas como Hola Caracola (pobre niña lo que tendría que aguantar el resto de su vida) o Andrea que te meas. Es que hacer algo así a conciencia tendría que ser delito.

Isabella por ejemplo sería un buen nombre para una niña de ojazos marrones o verdes y pelo caoba o castaño, con las mejillas sonrosadas y… pero incumpliría una de mis normas: nada de repeticiones de nombre en casa. También es cierto que podría seleccionar a otra madre con lo cual la norma podría no ser necesaria, pero si en seis años no me había planteado estar con una mujer _ad futurum_ no lo iba a empezar a hacer ahora, y menos pensar en tener hijos con una desconocida. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, más o menos al poco de llegar a Kenia, que había superado la idea de que nunca superaría mi separación de Bella. Una separación que no fue separación sino desaparición, una ruptura que no fue ruptura porque nunca habíamos estado unidos. Y nunca alejaría de mi corazón aquella única vez en la que estuve a punto de convertirme en padre postizo puesto que tenía toda la intención de asumir la paternidad del hijo de Bella, aunque tuviera unos rasgos que no me correspondían no habría nada en el mundo que impidiera que su apellido fuera Cullen. Aunque fuera una minicopia de su padre biológico, aquel sueco albino de mierda que se creía el mejor amigo de Bella. Si dependía de mí se hubiera apellidado como yo y si mi opinión contará el último nombre seleccionado hubiera sido Sven o Birgitta. De aquella, y no es que hubiera pensado mucho en el asunto pues apenas tuve tiempo para ello, me hubiera gustado una dulce niña de tirabuzones y ojos oscuros a la que pudiera llamar Liz o pitufina, aunque tampoco me hubiera importado que fuera un pequeño hombrecito al que llamaría Marc o pitufin. Lástima que el embarazo se hubiera visto interrumpido tan dramáticamente, no obstante para mí era un recuerdo que siempre me acompañaba a todas partes.

Pensar en Bella, en aquella hermosa mujer que era con 23 años, en la última mirada que me dirigió en el hospital y en la preciosa mujer que había visto unos días atrás me hizo ansiar una cosa más. Ahora, tomando la salida de la carretera general en dirección a mi casa tres eran las necesidades que dominaban mis institntos:

1. Dormir treinta y seis horas seguidas para después de despertar, ir al baño, y dormir otras dieciseís horas más.

2. Comer un jabalí aderezado con puré de patatas y pudín de calabaza, algo de ensalada y de postre tarta de manzana con pasas y canela, helado de vainilla y nata montada. Sin café, por favor, que igual me desvela.

Y 3. Ver a Bella.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ella a lo largo de la semana, de cómo me enfade cuando la vi, de cómo me excité cuando la ví; de cómo me hubiera gustado darle una patada en el culo y mandarla a su casa, de cómo me hubiera gustado gastar mi sueldo en superglu y pergarla a mi mano de por vida; de besarla, de gritarla, de abrazarla, de ignorarla… de todo un poco y creo que al final había conseguido hacerlo todo con ella. Bueno todo no, la consecuencia de la excitación entre dos adultos todavía no se había resuelto, pero si de mi dependía se resolvería lo antes posible. Hoy no, puesto que tenía que dormir y descansar… y comer… y descansar… pero tampoco entraba en mis planes esperar mucho más tiempo para intentarlo. Claro estaba que primero teníamos que hablar, ella me tenía que explicar muchas cosas y pedírme perdón, obviamente ella me pediría perdón y esperaría a que yo también se lo pidiera. Obviamente yo le perdonaría. Lo de disculparme vendría después y eso siempre y cuando entendiera exactamente porque tendría que hacerlo. Porque hoy, a día de hoy, seguía sin tener idea. Aunque, también pensandolo un poco, lo mejor igual era primero hacer las cosas físicas y después las psicológicas. Es decir, todo el mundo dice que el orden de los productos no altera el producto. Bien, eso podría suceder en matemáticas o cuando haces un pastel, que más da si primero echas el azúcar o la harina. Pero esa máxima en el conjunto Edward y Bella no aplicaba. Puesto que para nosotros hablar es discutir y discutir en el plano vertical nunca nos llevaría a discutir en el plano horizontal. Con lo cual la suma se convertiría en resta: uno (hablar) más uno (frungir) menos uno (obvio que frungir). Sin embargo, de hacerlo con el orden inverso estaríamos ante una suma (frungir más hablar) que no multiplicar (puesto que usaríamos protección), aunque podría causar una nueva división de los factores.

– ¿Estás loca? ¿Se puede saber que coño haces? – chillé como una nenaza cuando vía que un hermoso muñeco de goretex y plumíferos se tiraba sobre mi coche, intentando abrir la puerta de copiloto e interrumía mi fantástica línea de pensamiento. Me había llevado un susto de muerte al ver como cierta loca se lanzaba sobre mi coche. Inmediatamente, cuando le mire a la cara y dislumbre las ojeras que portaba y la expresión nerviosa de sus labios, me preocupé porque algo le hubiera ocurrido a mi madre desde que la había visto, haciendome revivir todos los temores que había pensado entre los diez interminables minutos que tardó mi hermana en llamarme y convencerme que la conversación con mi madre se había cortado por un fallo mecánico y no porque ella se hubiera indispuesto. Ahí empezó mi gran noche.

Bella me explicó con una dulce sonrisa que mi madre se encontraba descansando y en buen estado y en su mirada comprobé que me decía la verdad. Un gesto amable que rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando insistentemente me pidió que abandonáramos el lugar y que fueramos a su casa, a pesar de decirle que estaba cansado y hambriento. Pero su comentario sobre la necesidad de estar conmigo me hizo vencer el sueño y el hambre.

Fuímos en completo silencio hasta la casa de sus padres. Ella miraba distraída por la ventana. A penas me había mirado unos instantes antes de acceder a su petición, pero después ni de reojo. Y estaba tan guapa aunque parecía un pelín ansiosa repitiendo una y otra vez los mis movimientos: coger aire, rellenar sus carrillos, soltar un suspiro y morderse el labio, así una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Y yo, olvidandome de todo solo quería ser aire, solo quería ser labio.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no fuimos a la habitación de arriba sino a la cocina. Ni que yo lo hubiera pensado siquiera, había unas ciertas normas de cortesía que cumplir. Y ella las cumplió a rajatabla ofreciendome albóndigas y mi boca se hizo agua. Ansioso y con mi estomago gruñendo me senté junto a la mesa esperando que llegara la comida prometida. Ella se movía por la cocina y mis ojos la seguían a todas partes. Mi instinto de supervivencia se hizo presente, muy presente y quería comer y que el dolor de barriga se fuera, yo solo quería alimentarme pero Bella se empeñaba en dar vueltas y vueltas por el reducido espacio. Y mi comida no llegaba. Y ella solo me decía que tenía que hablar conmigo de no se que mierdas. De verdad no podía esperar un poco más. Diez minutos para comer y cinco horitas para dormir. Joder. La tía había estado esperando durante seis años para decir algo y ahora no podía esperar un poco más.

Me tenía un pelín confuso con sus vayvenes y su comportamiento no ayudaba a esclarecer las cosas, y su cuello, su sedoso cuello descubierto al llevar el pelo recogido en un moño alto, dejaba a la vista mi lunar. Una hermosa manchita con forma de melocotón que se escondía detrás del lóbulo de su oreja y que solo podías ver desde un ángulo muy determinado. No fui muy consciente de haberme levantado y acercado a ella. Tenía la cabeza un pelín ida porque de repente me encontraba abrazado a sus caderas y apoyados el uno en el otro. Seguí el rastro del aroma de Bella y el apetito que tenía modificó las ansias de llenar mi estómago por las ansias de llenarme de ella.

Ella insitía en hablar y yo insistía en satisfaccer mis apetitos cuando sin esperármelo se salió de la carcel que conformaba mi cuerpo y huyó de mí. Durante unos instantes me quede quieto, pensando si sería mejor seguirla o esperar a que regresara. Pero recordando que ya una vez se había ido sin volver a mí, ahora no iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera así que a un paso ligero la seguí al salón.

– ¿Me vas a contar de una vez que pasa? porque me estás poniendo realmente nervioso – la conminé cediendo a la idea de que finalmente y, en primer lugar, íbamos a mantener una discusión y esa solo iba a ser vertical. Por lo menos esperaba que fuera lo que tuviera que decir, fuera rápido y bueno. Pero como siempre me ocurre, siempre me equivoco. Más de diez minutos se pasó dando vueltas a la conversación que si ir despacio, que si ir con calma, que si… pepinillos con leche y colacao con vinagre. – ¡Beeeeeeellaaaaaaaa! Me lo vas a decir hoy o esperamos a que salga en DVD–. Me dolía el estómago, la cabeza, los ojos… todo. Yo solo quería comer, y dormir, y abrazarla, para empezar. Pero calladita, joder, calladita que estaba más guapa. Mucho más guapa.

Pero no, ella insitía, e insitía. Fui consciente que con mi actitud socarrona y el doble sentido de mis palabras la estaba llevando al límite, pero ¿y mis límites qué?

– ¡Qué pesada eres joder! ¿Lo dices o no?

– Lo digo, lo digo. – Respondió girándose lentamente para mirarme de frente, totalmente de frente. – Pero luego que nadie me diga que no tengo tacto.

– Tienes dos minutos o me voy–. Le dije ignorando su última frase. – Ya no aguantó más, necesito comer y dor…

– Tengo dos hijos tuyos. – Dijo suavemente interrumpiendo mis palabras, mi pensamiento y la vida aburrida y hastiada que llevaba hasta entonces.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté con un grito ahogado salido de lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

– No aborté, Edward. – Me dijo dando un par de pasos hacia mí. – No se quien te hizo pensar aquello pero no lo hice en el accidente. Y los niños eran tuyos y no te atrevas a mencionar a Sven. – Continuó pasando de la ternura a la furia en cuestión de segundos.

A penas soy consciente de haber reaccionado después de eso. Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza y veía tantas chiribitas en mis ojos. Me sentí mareado, con ganas de vomitar, las piernas me temblaban y las rodillas cedían al peso de mi cuerpo. Bella seguía hablando y yo no era capaz siquiera de abrir la boca.

– Fue lo mejor, tú no me querías… –Breves retazos de su monólogo se colaban por mi mente como el agua en una cueva– Además no me creías cuando te decía que Sven era gay… me decías que iba a inturrimpir mi vida, nuestros sueños… queríamos ir a África juntos y yo ya no iba a poder acompañarte.

Pero yo, tenía tanto que pensar. Ahora era papá y ella había dicho que _¿Hijos? Ha dicho hijos ¿en plural? _Hijos en plural son más de uno ¿verdad? o dijo dos... si, si... dijo dos. Pero, entonces, por qué el Dr. Gerandy me había dicho que el embarazo se había malogrado todo.

– … no quería que jodieras tu vida, por mí, por nosotros… Y tú dijiste que aquello era lo mejor que me podía pasar… y nunca creiste que eran tuyos...

_En serio había dicho yo aquello, imposible._

– Edward, por favor dí algo. Dime algo.

_Hijos, ay mi madre, yo con hijos. Hijos de verdad, de los que hay que dar de comer, y castigar, y educar, y bañar, y jugar...  
_

– Di algo imbécil.

Se parecerían a mí, seguro. Aunque fijo que eran guapísimos como Bella, y listisimos como Bella, y simpáticos como Bella. ¿Tendrían algo mío? Mi carácter, espero que no. Mi genio, espero que no. Mis cambios de humor, espero que eso tampoco.

– Llamaré a Rose. Ella sabrá que hacer.

Y cómo se llamarían. A Bella le encantaba la literatura así que igual les había puesto Jane o Charlotte, y el cine así que igual se inspiró en Brad o George. Todos los nombres me parecían aceptables, entraban dentro de mis gustos. Aunque también es un poco friqui así que espero que no les haya llamado algo así como Rex o Escarlata, aunque tampoco me importaría que se llamasen Luke o Leia. Eran originales. Y luego podríamos tener un perro para llamarlo Yoda o Ewok. Eso, además, molaría bastante.

Un ruido sordo y un fuerte grito me trajeron de vuelta al salón de Bella. Intenté centrar mi mirada en sus ojos y elegir cuál sería la primera de todas las preguntas que quería hacerle... pero no podía.

– REACCIONA! – Chilló nuevamente. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué piensas?

¿Qué qué pienso? En todo y en nada, pienso que hoy me levanté de la cama, bueno ayer más bien, con pocos alicientes en mi vida: trabajar, sobrevivir, cuidar a mi familia y alegrar los últimos días de mi madre. Recientemente una nueva misión se había incorporado a mis objetivos: recuperar a Bella, tardase lo que tardase, costase lo que costase. Pero ahora yo… ahora todo había cambiado… era papá… tenía responsabilidades, hijos, dentro de poco un perro… todo se me vino encima. Creo que me hice adulto en un instante, en lo que se tarda en decir "tengo dos hijos tuyos". Cuatro palabras que daban un nuevo significado a mi existencia. Para cagarse en los pantalones y de manera literal.

– yo… yo… – Joder, yo solo quería dormir y comer algo y quizás si tenía mucha, mucha suerte llegar a la segunda base– yo… pensaba que… veníamos a… que tú y yo íbamos a… hacer otras cosas. – confesé lentamente, a trompicones. Poco a poco me fui inclinando hacia atrás. Me sentía realmente mal, el suelo se movía bajo mis pies y necesitaba apoyarme en algo. Hacía muchísimo calor en la habitación y mi cuerpo sudaba y sudaba, los ojos me pesaban y los oídos me pitaban. Intenté respirar con un poco más de calma y froté con fuerza mis ojos intentando apartar la bruma que sobre ellos se cernía. A veces funcionaba. Pero todo fue infructuoso porque ahora yo era papá, así a quemarropa. Joder esas cosas se dicen con calma para hacerse a la idea, porque sino los embarazos iban a durar nueve meses. – No… no…– Continué arrepentido de haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta, con la mala leche que se gastaba y lo rencorosa que podría llegar a ser Bella, joder digo, la ahora mamá de mis hijos mejor era cerrar la boca si no quería que me lo echara en cara por lo siguientes quince años, y con la cara que me estaba poniendo seguramente mi condena sería de treinta años y un día. – Pero esto es mucho mejor, ¿no?, si, si… creo que… esto… esto es… mucho mejor ¿no crees? – Le pregunté empezando a verlo todo negro.

**30 minutos después**

– Despierta, joder y deja de darme estos sustos. – Escuché la siempre amorosa vocecita de Bella, mientras me daba ligeros cachetes que me dejarían una marca durante días en mi mejilla. – Acabo de traerte las albóndigas. – Abrí un poco los ojos negándome a salir de aquel dulce sueño pero el olor de las albóndigas y de la salsa de tomate fue lo que acabó de darme las razones.

– Te desmayaste –. Me dijo Bella extendiendo hacía mí un mantel individual y un plato a rebosar.

– Lo dudo. – Negué mientras le arrancaba el plato de sus manos.

– Vaya que no, caiste redondito–. Continuó risueña burlándose de mí mientras yo me comía aquella delicia. – Edward. – Llamó mientras me relamía los labios. – ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos antes de que te desmayaras?

– No me desmayé, tenía mucho sueño y hacía calor y… – comencé a expliacarle mientras buscaba en mi mente algún retazo de la conversación para derrepente perder la voz.

– Veo que te acuerdas- Aseguró mientras yo asentía despacio. – Me alegro de que lo hayas tomado con tanta tranquilidad. Estaba preocuapada, conociéndote me imaginaba que ibas a poner el grito en el cielo e ibamos a armar la tercera guerra… – comenzó a explicar mientras todavía algo nerviosa recomovía los objetos que decoraban la mesa del salón.

– No – la interrumpí yo con la boca semicerrada.

– ¿Y no tienes ninguna pregunta que hacerme? – Insitió jugando con los dedos y con la servilleta de tela que me había traído.

– Dijiste, hijos. ¿Cuántos son? – Pregunté curioso mientras mi cabeza bullía y bullía. Tenía que cerciorarme que había escuchado que eran dos.

– Dos, gemelos. Niño y niña– Contestó rápidamente cumpliendo todas mis expectativas. Era lo mejor así no iba a desilusionarme pensando en que me gustaría más un hijo de un sexo para que luego fuera de otro. Madre mía… iba a ser padre. Era padre. Por partida doble. Para echar a correr.

Observé a Bella de reojo mientras volvía a llenar mi boca con comida. La mano me temblaba pero ella no me miraba con lo que me despreocupe de ofrecer una imagen que ahora mismo no tenía. Total, nadie miraba.

Me dejo terminar la comida en silencio, supongo que ambos estábamos inmersos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Tenía tantas preguntas ¿cómo eran? ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿eran buenos? ¿cuál había sido su primera palabra? ¿quién había aprendido a caminar antes? ¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños? Tantas y tantas otras…y a cada una que se me ocurría mi vaso se llenaba un poquito más. Estaba enfadado. De hecho si no fuera por la contención que me esforzaba por aparentar me llevarían los mil demonios. Pero tenía un plan en la cabeza aunque reconozco que era un pelín excesivo. Con todo, tenía que estar tranquilo, estar frío, calmado para tomar las decisiones correctas y por ello no me podía dejar llevar por mi mal carácter. Pero realmente darme cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cuándo habían nacido fue lo que acabó de inclinar la balanza.

– Edward – me volvió a llamar ella mordiéndose la uña del pulgar – ¿te gustaría ir a conocerlos?

– Si, claro. – Respondí inmediatamente. – Me los presentas y luego te despides ¿no? – Le dije lo más seco que pude mirándola a los ojos para que viera que no iba de farol.

– Perdón– dijo furiosa cuando proceso mis palabras– ¿cómo dices?

– Lo que oyes guapa – Le dije con desdén. – Tu lo has tenido para tí solita durante casi… seis años – eché rápidamente unas cuentas– luego ahora me toca a mí tenerlos durante unos… quince años.

– Serás idiota. ¿Cómo que quice años? – preguntó furiosa amenazándome con el dedo y dirigiéndose hacía mi como un toro bravo a punto de embestir.

– Si– respondí tras aclararme la garganta y estirarme como una goma ante ella. – Quince. Seis más seis son quince.

– ¿Cómo que quince? – Discutió elevando el tono. – Serán doce, gilipollas.

– No, en esta cuenta. – Le dije apartando su dedito con el mío y toncándole de paso las narices con él. – Seis de la niña más seis del niño… – le dije doliéndome en el corazón no saber todavía como se llamaban. Con todo, no importaba, tenía quince años por delante para conocerlos.

– Doce– interrumpió airadamente. Obviando que esta vez, por mis santos y benditos cojones, ahora iba a ganar yo.

– Quince si añadimos los nueve meses de embarazo, por cada uno.

– Trece y medio, en todo caso.

– Y el tiempo que falta se debe al 0,8 % más el TAE. Tendrás que pagar los intereses como todo el mundo. – Le dije rápidamente dándome cuenta de que tenía razón y mis argumentos eran absurdos – Así que acabamos de recoger esto y vamos a por mis hijos. – Le dije encaminándome con mi plato ya vacío y demás trastes que había usado a la cocina– que no los vas a volver a ver hasta que cumplan los veintiuno.

-.-

Efectivamente el carácter de Edward no salió a la luz pues estaba un poco en shock, pero poco a poco está volviendo en sí

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros mensajes, seguimos creciendo y es fantástico. Cada vez somos más ;)

Princesa Luthien * Christti * Escarlataojala * Kpatycullen * Green'splace * Nikoliwis * Cherry SA * DeMorcef * Jacke94 * Yarely Potter * Sophia18 * Angelita del mal * Maiy * DuLce aMoR * Cullen Vigo * Tulipan 8 * Yels99 * Rosemarie Cullen Hale * Alice-halenn * Maia91 * Ninacara * Bellaliz * Namy33 * Darky1995 * Vikkii Cullen * Tulgarita * Torposoplo12 * Morymalfoy21 * Katyms13 * Isa-21 * Marian24 * Yasmin-Cullen * Katty Grey * Marianacs * Yolabertay * Anto * Marah2221 * Mary de Cullen * Florence15 * Caty Bells * Maya Masen Cullen * Ale74 * Fran Cullen Masen * Angie M. Cullen * theparadise * Sky LeVan + Guests + followers…


	18. No son feos ni nada

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría

**NO SON FEOS NI NADA**

**Forks. Domingo, 22 de noviembre de 2009. 18:09 horas**

**Bella & Edward POV**

Decir que sus palabras me habían sorprendido sería un eufemismo, un bello y suave eufemismo y decir que su actitud me había pillado desprevenida otro y mucho más grande. La tranquilidad que reflejaba, lo frío que actuaba y sobre todo, esa estúpida conclusión de que no iba a volver a ver a mis hijos durante los siguientes quince años me habían dejado alelada, patidifusa, petrificada... pero solo durante unos instantes.

Los instantes que a él le llevaron ir a la cocina y depositar los platos, fue el tiempo que me llevó espabilarme. Para cuando llegó yo ya estaba lista para presentar batalla. En cuanto lo vi apoyado sobre el quicio de la puerta, con un pie pisando el marco de madera blanco, con las manos en los bolsillos, con la sonrisa socarrona de lado y con la mirada congelada. Exploté. Y eso que no quería hacerlo. Y eso que me había prometido no hacerlo.

...

Salí de la habitación dejándola allí plantada para volver a encontrarla quieta sobre la alfombra del salón. A la muy bruja le salía humo de las orejas y de la nariz, tenía los ojos desorbitados y el pie derecho picoteaba el suelo con un ritmo endemoniado. Y aún, con esas pintas de loca, increíblemente, la tía estaba buena. Pero esta vez, se había pasado y no pensaba ceder. Más le valía que hiciera punto por punto lo que yo, de ahora en adelante, le marcase porque ningún cabreo o enfado que había tenido hasta ahora había siquiera alcanzado la mitad del grado en el que me encontraba ahora mismo.

― Te odio ― susurró cuando se percató que apoyado sobre el quicio de la puerta la observaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

― Ahora pregúntame si me importa― Respondí intentando contener con un poco más de esfuerzo todas mis emociones que amenazaban con explotar. Tres gotas más y el agua rebosa. ― Vamos, nena, tenemos un largo camino por delante―. continué señalándole con la cabeza la salida a sabiendas de que ese sobrenombre la iba a irritar un poco más. La batalla iba a ser dura y cuanto más nerviosa estuviese ella más posibilidades iba a tener yo.

...

Había estado tan concentrada en mantener la calma pensado que él se iba a volver loco, y considerando que yo era la que iba a tener que mantenerme fría y estable que verlo allí tan impasible después de decirle que le había ocultado el nacimiento de sus hijos, que trataba con tanta indiferencia lo que a mi tanto me importaba y quería que algo en mi cerebro hizo _crush_. Algo ahí dentro crujió y todas mis buenas intenciones se me fueron por el retrete.

No pensé, no medí las consecuencias, solo actué. Siempre, al menos desde que los niños habían empezado el colegio, les había repetido insistentemente que la violencia no les llevaría a ningún lado y que la solución adecuada era el diálogo. Menuda mentira. Mentira cochina y de las gordas. Había ocasiones en que la violencia estaba plenamente justificada. Bueno, no, tampoco era así. Había alguna excepción. Por ejemplo la violencia de género no estaba justificada, ni la violencia doméstica, ni la violencia a los niños, ni a los jóvenes, ni a los ancianos, ni a los animales, ni a... bueno igual si me paraba a pensarlo un poco solo estaba justificada la violencia cuando se trataba de Bella Swan a Edward Cullen, y solo en situaciones extremas. Como cuando él chico le saca de quicio a la chica. Y sobre todo cuando no deja heridas permanentes, como por ejemplo cuando le das un golpe en la cabeza con un bate o contratas un sicario para romperle las piernas. Pero tampoco pasaba nada por tirarle un cojín ¿no? o ¿sí?... ¿y si le tirabas toda la colección de cojines de patchwork, ganchillo y punto que tenía mi madre en el salón? bueno total... tampoco me iba a poner a hacer un simposium de buenas maneras cuando ya le había tirado dos de los espantosos cojines y el tercero se encontraba en camino.

Con cada cojín que le tiraba a Edward él se acercaba tres pasos hacia mí. Era como jugar a la gallinita ciega solo que en vez de girarme para dejarlo avanzar me agachaba por encima del sofá para recoger otro de los horrocojines. Y el muy capullo era rápido, porque me alcanzó cuando me estiraba para coger el cuarto. El acolchado estaba hecho con trocitos de viejas camisas de mi padre y el dibujo pretendía ser una escena de un jardín con columpio y un lecho de flores. Eso era lo que mi madre pretendía hacer, tiene una gran imaginación y una intensa vida interior.

―Chist, chist, chist― dijo Edward prepotentemente mientras me cogía la muñeca con una de sus manos y arrojaba el trozo de telas cosidas entre sí lejos de mi alcance. ―Quieta fierecilla ―añadió mientras sin soltarme rodeaba el sofá y se situaba a mi lado, y consiguiendo un largo gruñido por mi parte. ―¿Me acabas de gruñir? Sip ―añadió socarronamente cuando volví a repetir el ruido que tanta gracia le había hecho, torciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y riéndose abiertamente de mí. _Hijo de..._

Sentí mi sangre hervir, mi estomago revolverse, y ahí fue cuando me volví a perder... y si antes le había tirado armas arrojadizas de algodón en completo silencio. Ahora mi boca, entre espumarajos y escupitajos comenzó a soltar insultos, injurias y las palabras más malsonantes que se encontraban en el mercado. Lástima que su reacción fue, nuevamente, mucho más rápida que la mía con lo que solo medio tiempo a insultarle tres veces antes de que su mano tapase las puertas del infierno en las que mi boca se había convertido.

―Bella, eres una mami de familia... no querrás que te limpié la boca con jabón― susurró agachándose a mi altura para verme de cerca. Muerto, si las miradas matasen en ese mismo momento tenía que caer redondo sobre la alfombra. ―Y ni si te ocurra morderme, porque de momento me estoy conteniendo... pero como me muerdas, te muerdo. ¿Me has entendido? ―preguntó obligando a mi cabeza a moverse afirmativamente. ―Buena chica ―añadió dándome un beso en la sien y tratándome como si fuera una vulgar perrita callejera, provocándome de nuevo y haciéndome rebotar de la rabia. _Su puta..._

Cerré los ojos por un instante, para no ver al idiota que tenía enfrente, para ser empática e intentar analizar los motivos que le llevaban a comportarse así. Y de repente se hizo la luz y entendí su comportamiento infantil. Intentando comprobar mi teoría abrí los ojos y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos y lo que vi fue lo que buscaba. Estaba echándose un farol.

―¿Estás más tranquila? ―preguntó suavemente dulcificando su gesto. Asentí como pude y él poco a poco comenzó a retirar su mano de mi boca.

―Entonces, ¿ojo por ojo? ¿es eso lo que quieres? ―confirmé sus palabras mientras le daba la espalda y me sentaba en el sofá. Todavía estaba muy molesta al ver que había adivinado mis intenciones y disposición a morderle y arrancarle, ñasco a ñasco, los cinco deditos de su mano.

―No quiero discutir contigo ―exclamó cambiando de registro y de humor, mientras que sorprendentemente comenzaba a recoger los cojines que estaban tirados sobre el suelo y comenzaba a colocarlos sin ningún orden sobre el sofá. ―Ostia puta, pero que cojines más... no son feos ni nada ―susurró acertadamente― Recoge tus cosas y vámonos ya ―ordenó dirigiéndose otra vez hacia la puerta.

―Estás como una puta cabra ―le dije lo más aceradamente que pude, ignorando sus órdenes y recolocando los cojines en fila india. Tal y como estaban. Tal y como a mí me gustaba. Tal y como a mi me daba la real... no, mejor, la puta gana.

―Yo también lo creo ―murmuró utilizando una voz baja, apenas audible pero lo suficientemnte elevada como para escucharla y entender su sarcasmo― Creo que es un mecanismo ancestral que mi cuerpo pone en marcha ante tu presencia.

―Vete a la mier...

―¿Quieres que empecemos otra vez? ―inquirió sin cambiar el registro optimista-indiferente-satírico que había adoptado. ―Porque te lo digo en serio, esta vez no pienso callarte con la mano en la boca―. Exclamó acerando un poco la voz y cortando mi sugerencia con un guiño socarrón. Me mordí la lengua y el labio, entendía perfectamente lo que me estaba insinuando y no quería llegar a suscitar esa situación. Era muy consciente de que su pretensión era provocarme e irritarme, lo triste es que pese a estar prevenida lo estaba consiguiendo... pero lo peor de todo, es que por encima del cabreo, su actitud y no se que mierdas más que se me pasaban por la cabeza estaba sintiendo cosas... cosas raras... en mis cosas... pero desde luego no era el momento oportuno. ―Así que si no estas dispuesta a acabar algo, mejor no lo empieces. Coge tu abrigo y vámonos ―insistió nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la salida pero esta vez arrastrándome a mí cogida de su mano.

Me solté de un movimiento brusco tras ver como el clavar los talones en el suelo no funcionaba en absoluto.

―¿Pero se puede saber a dónde quieres ir con tanta prisa?

―¿Estás en serio? ¿Tú que crees? ―inquirió mordazmente― quizás tengo algo de prisa por conocer a mis hijos, quizás tengo miedo de despistarme cinco minutos contigo y que la próxima vez que os vea tú camines con andador y los que tengan cinco años sean mis nietos ―añadió con retintín tocándome los cojones en un redoble.

―Imbécil― le dije volviendo a sentarme en el mismo sitio que antes.

―¿Qué? Joder ¿Ahora qué coño te pasa? ―chilló de repente haciéndome dar un salto de la impresión, mientras él de una sola zancada se colocaba delante de mí con los brazos en jarras.

―¿Qué mierda Edward? Acaso crees que voy a dejar que te comportes como un estúpido delante de ellos ―expliqué mis motivos atrincherándome tras uno de los horrocojines que coloque en mi regazo― Además, tú ni siquiera... tú no quieres conocerlos ―balbuceé intentando poner en orden todos mis pensamientos y lo que ya llevábamos dicho en la conversación― Apenas sabes nada de ellos.

―Y eso te lo tenemos que agradecer a ti. ¿Verdad? ―contestó rápidamente con un brillo bastante belicoso en sus ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

―No es eso lo que quería decir... ― justifiqué rápidamente, colando los dedos entre los agujeros del bordado de ganchillo.

―No, lo siento ―dijo él esta vez entre profundas respiraciones― Estoy intentando controlarme... pero no me lo pones fácil ―añadió quitándome el cojín de las manos y dejándolo fuera de mi alcance.

―Yo lo que te iba a decir es que... por qué tienes tanta prisa por verlos... ni siquiera me has preguntado por sus nombres, por su fecha de nacimiento... no te interesa saber nada de ellos y ahora, es que...

―¡Basta ya! ―me interrumpió gritando y perdiendo por completo la paciencia que prometía instantes antes tener― No te entiendo, no se qué coño quieres de mí. No he dormido nada, salgo de trabajar corriendo para verte a ti y para ver a mi madre y me entero seis años después... ¿Oíste bien? SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS que hay dos hijos míos por el mundo ―insistió alejándose de mí y comenzando a pasear por la habitación― ¡MIOS y TUYOS! ¡NUESTROS! Yo solo quiero ir a verlos, ir a Seattle corriendo, coger el primer avión al este que salga del aeropuerto y llegar cuanto antes a Boston...

―Mierda ―exclamé al darme cuenta de sus palabras y hundiéndome un poco más en el sofá, sin atreverme a seguir mirándolo, sin fuerzas para interrumpir su arranque.

―¿Preguntas? ¿quieres preguntas? porque tengo un millón de preguntas que hacerte antes de recogerlos y desaparecer. Sus nombres y su fecha de nacimiento, aunque no te lo creas, es lo último que me importa ahora mismo. Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo poco que me importa eso ―añadió entre pequeñas respiraciones entrecortadas.― Por mí como si se llaman bebe 1 y bebe 2. Realmente lo que me importa es conocerlos, abrazarlos y besarlos y ni siquiera puedo entender porque tengo tantas ganas de hacer eso. Y quiero saber un montón de cosas de ellos, todo, sus enfermedades, primeras palabras, cuándo se cayeron por primera vez, quién gateó primero, si les gusta leer, si les gusta el deporte... quiero saberlo todo de ellos pero nos llevaría un montón de horas hacerlo y lo podríamos hacer durante el viaje. Ni siquiera me importa ahora mismo por qué la bruja de su madre no me lo dijo ―continuó su discurso sin fijar atención alguna, más como si hablara consigo mismo en vez de conmigo― porque me mintió, por qué se escondió de mí. Ni porque me consideraba tan hijo de puta cómo para no decirme algo así. ¿Tan mala persona crees que soy? ―incluyó ahora dirigiéndose directamente a mí― No me entra en la cabeza el saber que fuiste así de cruel conmigo. Pero tampoco puedo ponerme a pensar en ello. Necesito moverme, hacer algo... así que... por qué no nos ponemos en marcha cuanto antes y me lo cuentas por el camino. ―Acabó su parrafada bajando mucho el tono de voz y acercándose a mí― ¿Estás llorando? ―Inquirió preocupado al darse cuenta de que había lágrimas surcando mi rostro, algo que ni siquiera yo había percibido. A sabiendas de que no tenía un clinex cerca de mí, me las sequé con las manos y un poco más disimuladamente con los puños de mi jersey ―¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por lo que te dije?― Preguntó confuso arrodillándose entre mis piernas― Lo siento, de verdad. No me hagas caso Bella, sabes que digo un montón de tonterías. De verdad, si es tan importante para ti, está bien... dime... ¿cómo se llaman y cuándo nacieron?

―No es eso ―respondí tragando fuerte las lágrimas que me habían ocasionado sus palabras. Como iba a llorar por sus preguntas no preguntadas... solo me había inquietado por la emoción que sus palabras habían transmitido.

―Entonces ¿qué? ―preguntó desesperado agarrándose del pelo y tirando de él hacia los lados― luego os extraña que me vuelva loco.

―Nacieron el 18 de enero, son capricornio. ―Empecé a contarle mecánicamente, mientras cogía otro de los almohadones y comenzaba a juguetear con los hilos que mi madre había dejado deshilachados. Eran tantas cosas las que querría contarle y tan escaso el tiempo que teníamos a nuestra disposición. ―Son inteligentes, cariñosos y muy buenos, ella nació dos minutos antes que él y son inseparables, se adoran y apoyan mutuamente, se animan y se ayudan a superarse y a ser mejores. ―Le dije fijando mi atención en su rostro. Me arranqué a seguir hablando al ver con cuanta atención e impaciencia recibía todos los datos― Ella es muy cabezona y terca, él tiene muchísima paciencia pero solo con su hermana y se que no es importante... pero son guapísimos. Les encanta el helado de chocolate y de menta, que les lea cuentos y... ―y me callé, iba a decirle una cosa más, pero me callé al considerar lo mal se lo podía tomar, aunque no sirvió de mucho pues en cuanto me apretó suavemente mi rodilla yo canté como un pajarito. ―Y tienen muchísimas ganas de conocerte― confesé antes de soltar un gran hipido.

―¿De conocerme? ¿qué saben de mí? ―Preguntó medio sorprendido medio ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

― Todo ―respondí soltando el cojín y recogiendo entre mis manos su rostro y obligándole a mirarme para que viera mi sinceridad― les he hablado de tí y te adoran. ―Le expliqué tragándome nuevas emociones que trataban de escapar al recordar la ternura con la que mis niños siempre me preguntaban cosas de su papá― Les he contado millones de anécdotas, de cuando éramos pequeños y te aman con locura.

―¿Cómo... por qué? ―inquirió dubitativo tras unos segundos en silencio. Yo estudiaba ansiosa todas y cada una de sus reacciones cómo cerraba los párpados con fuerza, arrugaba el ceño, apretaba la nariz, se retorcía los dedos, estiraba el pelo y cómo tragaba saliva y agitaba su nuez. También fui testigo de como, entre parpadeo y parpadeo su semblante cambiaba nuevamente. Me gustaría tanto saber qué pasaba por su cabeza y cómo era capaz de pasar tan rápido de un tema a otro. ―¿Por qué te fuiste...? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por que me dijiste que habías abortado? ―insistió retomando la conversación que poco antes me había dicho que no quería tocar.

―Yo no te dije eso... ―Me defendí rápidamente lo mejor que pude, intentado rememorar lo que había ocurrido. ―Tú viniste y lo diste por sentado ―Respondí recomponiendo mi rostro.

―Me lo dijo el Dr. Gerandy. ―Se defendió a su vez de mi recriminación.

―El Dr. Gerandy ¿De verdad? Edward. ¿Y tú lo creiste? ― respondí sorprendida por sus palabras. Cómo no me lo había dicho en aquel momento, cómo había podido escuchar precisamente a Gerandy.

―¡Ehh! cómo... por qué no lo iba a creer... era tu adjunto y tu médico y...

―Y estaba senil. ―Le corté antes de seguir escuchando sus explicaciones y cabrearme más, aunque sin poder evitar dar un puñetazo sobre el sofá― Sí, senil ―grité irascible al ver su cara de incredulidad. ―Por Dios, Edward ―continué deprimiéndome cada vez más al comprender lo que había ocurrido― Todos lo sabíamos... le iban a jubilar... Todos lo sabíamos. ―Repetí sin poder evitar que nuevas lágrimas humedeciesen mis ojos.

―No, yo no lo sabía ―siseó ante mí― no tenía ni idea, nadie me lo dijo ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo? ―gritó.

―Lucy ―susurré recordando a mi compañera de habitación.

―¿Lucy? ―me devolvió en un tono anodino y cansado― ¿y ahora quién coño es Lucy?

―Lucy Sanders, era la chica que me acompañaba en la habitación. Ella fue la que aperdió el niño, no yo, fue un aborto natural. ―Le expliqué también hastiada. Seguramente Gerandy había confundido los expedientes. Los últimos meses había estado cometiendo todo tipo de despistes, tonterías sin importancia pero cada vez con más frecuencia, razón por la cual todos lo habíamos cubierto y protegido, pero que podrían convertirse en algo realmente serio, motivo por el cual en cuestión de semanas se gestionó su jubilación.

―Me importa una mierda... ―exclamó de repente tras unos minutos en silencio por parte de los dos― No importa si el hombre me mintió o se hizo la picha un lío. Tú, tú... ―siseó señalándome con el dedo― tú no lo negaste, le diste la razón.

―Yo... Edward, yo... ―Tenía razón, yo no le había sacado del error, más bien todo lo contrario, incluso lo había confirmado. Pero tenía mis motivos. ―Estabas tan aliviado al pensar que había abortado ―confesé todavía dolida por unas palabras emitidas tantos años atrás.

―No, no... no ―negó fuertemente― estaba aliviado de que tú estuvieras bien, no de que hubieras perdido el niño ―explicó cogiéndome de los hombros y obligándome a enfrentarlo― ¿Pero que querías que te dijera...?

―Pues, cualquier cosa, menos lo que dijiste.

―Bella... estaba histérico. No se ni lo qué te dije ―murmuró muy despacio y dándose algunos cabezazos con mi rodilla.

―Pues que era lo mejor, que así podríamos acabar la carrera y viajar juntos como habíamos pensado, que... ―intenté resumir brevemente toda la mierda que había soltado aquella maldita tarde y que se había grabado a fuego en mi memoria.

―No, no... me malinterpretaste ―interrumpió bruscamente poniéndome un dedo en mis labios.

―¿Niegas que lo dijiste? ―me revolví de su agarre y de su roce, hablando contra su índice.

―No ―negó despacio, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir― pero no eran palabras de alivio ni de alegría, pretendían ser palabras de consuelo.

―Edward, tú, tú... ―comencé a decir viendo la emoción traspasar sus ojos.

―Yo que... ―pidió derrotado apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas y mirándome con unos ojos acuosos que hablaban por sí mismos.

―¿Tú querías al bebe? ―me atreví a preguntar por fin la cuestión que había estado rondando en mi mente durante los últimos seis años, después de tragar fuertemente unas cuantas veces.

―¿Estás loca? ¿qué pregunta es esa? ―devolvió herido pero aligerando la agresividad de su tono― ¿Cómo no lo iba a querer? ―inquirió dando por sentado que yo debería saber la respuesta― Era tuyo.

―Y tuyo ―respondí conmocionada sin poder evitar que alguna lágrima se escapase. Edward, sorbiéndose la nariz, me agarró fuertemente de los muslos y me arrastró por el sofá para dejarme caer sobre su regazo. Una vez allí, medio espatarrada entre sus rodillas, se movió con cuidado para acomodarse y apoyarse el mismo sobre la mesa de cristal que estaba a sus espaldas. En ningún momento me soltó, en ningún momento hice nada por soltarme.

―Yo, yo... ¿de verdad que son míos? ―susurró colocando una y otra vez el mismo mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja― Nunca me dijiste que era mío, que eran míos.

―Diste por sentado que no lo eran... así que... ―expliqué dejando morir las palabras en el fondo de mi garganta, para dejar que él sacase sus propias conclusiones.

―Así que no me sacaste de mi error ―adivinó pesaroso.

―Intenté decírtelo pero no escuchabas ―contesté revolviéndome en su regazo y poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros― que si esto, que si lo otro... pensé que cuando diera a luz y vieras al bebé... a los bebés... te darías cuenta tú solo.

―¿Se parecen a mí? ―demandó, iluminanso su rostro por primera vez con un poco de alegría, a la par que se arrastraba sobre la alfombra hasta volver a situarse frente a mí.

―Sobre todo él y tú, sois como dos gotas de agua... ella, ella se parece más a mí ―respondí más emocionada de lo que nunca habría pensado estar. Por fín Edward y yo estábamos manteniendo una conversación relativamente decente, a pesar de lo mal que había empezado.

―Entonces debe ser preciosa ―respondió con una gran y dulce sonrisa, volviendo a cogerme entre sus brazos― ¿Sabías que eran dos?

―No, no... no me lo dijeron hasta el último trimestre ―respondí a su cuello sin atreverme a levantar la cabeza y darle alguna oportunidad a la miniburbuja que habíamos creado de explotar. Todas aquellas confesiones, todos aquellos roces y toda aquella cercanía me tenían con los nervios a flor de piel.

―Aquella noche... ―comenzó a hablar compungido frotando la nariz contra mi oreja― el accidente fue culpa mía. Todo fue culpa mía.

―No... no... fue un accidente, una tontería, el coche resbalo y choqué... ―Le intenté explicar girando mi rostro y quedando nariz a nariz con él. Ya habíamos tenido aquella misma conversación en el hospital aunque aquella vez no se había culpado así mismo, sino más bien me había echado a mi la culpa por conducir de noche y ser una despistada― Era de noche, había llovido, fue culpa mía.

―No, no digas eso― negó insistentemente y sorprendiéndome al darme unos cuantos besos caóticos sobre mi rostro― fue todo culpa mía, discutimos, te enfadaste y te fuiste, y yo te dejé marchar. Tenía que haberte seguido y encerrarte en tu habitación. Fue culpa mía y solo mía ―persistió obstinadamente no dejando de darme pequeños y derretidores besos.

―No te culpes, por favor. ―Le pedí devolviéndole por primera vez algunos de los piquitos que me había dado. ―Sabes que nada del mundo me hubiera detenido ―añadí dándole un par de golpes con el dedo en sus costillas, sabiendo de antemano que le sacaría una sonrisa.

―Cuando me llamaron del hospital ―continuó él obviando mis leves intentos de aliviar la situación― y me dijeron de tu accidente pensé que os perdía. Luego, cuando me dijeron que tú estabas bien, pero que el bebé no lo había superado... ―admitió entrecortadamente y arañando mi corazón al no poder continuar la frase― Lo pensé, pensé que el universo nos daría una nueva oportunidad. A ti y a mí. Y desde entonces, me he sentido tan culpable ―dijo escondiendo su rostro entre mi melena y apretándome fuertemente contra él.

―Edward ―le llamé comprendiendo por primera vez su punto de vista.

―No lo entiendes. Fui egoísta, te quería a ti y me alegré por ti, porque aún estuvieras conmigo y poder solucionar lo nuestro. Y aunque mi corazón lloraba por tu pérdida, nuestra pérdida, creía que juntos saldríamos adelante. En aquel momento, sentí el mayor dolor del mundo pensando que por mi culpa habías perdido a nuestro bebé ―confesó negando continuamente con su cabeza― Me moría de ilusión por criarlo como tal junto a ti.

―Edward, yo... ―intenté interrumpirle para preguntarle por algunas de las cuestiones que me chirriaban en su discurso: cómo que una nueva oportunidad, cómo que me quería, cómo que nuestro bebe si él no se había tenido en cuenta como padre.

―Bella ―continuó sin hacer caso de mi interrupción― no se si te voy a poder perdonar esto. Aquella noche, supuse que habías perdido a tu hijo por mi culpa. Y cuando te fuiste no solo le perdí a él, sino a ti también ―exclamó en un registro de voz otra vez frío y distante, actitud que se vio reflejada cuando bruscamente me volvió a depositar sobre el suelo y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

―Edward, para, por favor... ―rogué siguiéndole, intentado frenar su huida.

―No... déjame seguir ―rechazó poniendo una mano abierta entre nosotros. ―Lloré y me deprimí, pero tras unas semanas comprendí que te estabas protegiendo de tu dolor, que no me querías cerca de ti porque también me culpabas del accidente y ahí fue cuando decidí ir a buscarte y hacerme perdonar con el único propósito de hacerte feliz. Pero fue cuando...

―Te eché y me viste con Emmett ―me adelanté a contar lo que había ocurrido― y pensaste lo peor de mí, otra vez.

―Eso parece, pero...

―Edward, ya sabes que no estaba con él.

―Ahora lo se. Pero en ese momento, al menos pensar en eso me dio un motivo para entender por qué te fuiste... pero ahora, qué quieres que piense ―exclamó elevando la voz y agitando los brazos― que te fuiste para castigarme... porque según tú soy un hijo de puta que se alegraba de que hubieras abortado.

―No, no... no lo entiendes.

―Si, lo entiendo perfectamente... después de tantos años me doy cuenta de que no me conocías en absoluto, no conocías mi cabeza ni mi corazón ―exclamó tapándose la cara con ambas manos, escondiéndose de mí.

―Edward, por favor ―le pedí intentado separar sus manos y que me dejase ver su rostro.

―Pero por qué, entonces, me lo dices ahora ―exclamó con rabia― Si me odias tanto como para pensar lo peor de mí porque ahora crees que...

―No me fui por ti, ME FUI POR MÍ ―prorrumpí en un arranque de sinceridad y no pensando demasiado bien en las connotaciones que tenían esas palabras y en la dirección que nos obligarían a tomar. Y es que, lo peor de todo, fue que confesé mi segundo mayor secreto tras el de los niños, solo pensando que no quería verlo así.

― ¡Eh! ―exclamó de una manera bastante alelada.

― Yo...yo...

― Tú ¿qué? ¿más secretos Bella? ―aclamó recuperando el habla y el sarcasmo, poniéndose a la defensiva sin motivo alguno, al menos en esta ocasión― ¿qué más secretos tienes? Habla, habla... por dios, dímelo... no te das cuenta de que no hablar es lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación.

― Yo... tú... ―tartamudeé pensando exactamente en esas mismas palabras.

― Él, nosotros, vosotros, ellos. Si Bella ya conocemos todos los pronombres nominales ¿Lo dices o no? ―insistió agobiándome para que le diera una respuesta que ni siquiera tenía en mente― Buena mira, no lo digas, sigue así, ya no me importa, solo quiero ir a Boston y desaparecer con los niños.

― Claro que ya no te importa, nunca te ha importado nada. Yo no te he importado nunca. ― le encaré elevando nuevamente el tono de voz muy cansada de sus bruscos cambios de humor. Joder, no se había dado cuenta de qué implícitamente mis palabras habían sido muy explícitas. _¡Por Dios Edward, dale al tarro un poco! _

― ¿CÓMO DICES ESO... pero de qué COÑO hablas? ―preguntó subiendo un par de decibelios su tono― Te pedí que te casaras conmigo... y en la cabaña, antes de irme...

―Por pena, por lástima... ―contesté recordando aquellos intentos en los que el gran discurso de pedida que yo hubiera deseado se había limitado a un: «Pues te tendrás que casar conmigo», primero y un «Ponte el anillo de mi abuela de una puta vez que te espero en el coche», después. Sin palabras me dejaron ambas.

Con la primera, él se ganó una buena bronca aderezada por un gran portazo. Ocurrió dos días antes del accidente.

La segunda, el día de la cabaña, él había dejado el maldito anillo de su abuela sobre la repisa de la ventana. Creí que iba a estar en el coche esperando por mí, hasta que se me pasara el disgusto, pero llegó Emmett a recogerme y cuando salimos de casa él ya se había ido, dejando el anillo, a mis hijos y a mí atrás.

―No, no ―contradijo mis palabras.

―Ese no es un motivo correcto.

―Era porque no podía vivir sin tí ―suspiro ¿angustiado?

―No me mientas, me habías echado de TU casa.

―No te eché, por eso cogiste el coche... ¿por qué piensas que te eché?

―No lo pienso, lo hiciste. Lo hiciste porque querías deshacerte de mí ―insistí muy segura de mí misma― y utilizaste a aquel pobre sueco de intercambio para echarme.

―¡Pobre! ―exclamó sobresaltado― ¿Cómo que pobre? Te quería follar.

―Le rompiste la nariz. ―Le recordé intentando no reírme por aquella escena. Bueno, en su momento no me había hecho ni puta gracia. Ver a Edward, a un tío que yo consideraba serio y formal, con una pequeña vena extrambótica y otra más grande paranoica, simpático, cariñoso y sensato, cómo se lanzaba encima de un chico que bebía los vientos y las mareas por él había supuesto un gran _shock_ para mí.

―Se la arregle. Le di un cierto toque cubista a su rostro ―respondió orgulloso.

―Eres imposible.

―Quería lo que era mío.

―Estás ciego. ―Le respondí ignorando sus últimas palabras― Te lo dije mil veces, cuando nos alquiló la habitación no era porque me quisiera a mí, nunca me haces caso, te quería a ti.

―¿Pero que coño dices? El rubiales cagapañales se comía a las tías de dos en dos.

―Eres imposible ―le dije intentando otra vez no reírme por el uso de sobrenombres que siempre acababa poniéndole a la gente― le rompiste la nariz y el corazón.

―Pero, siempre estabais juntos, siempre... ―continuaba su discurso incrédulo a mis palabras.

― Compartíamos aficiones― le confesé encogiendo los hombros y recordando las lacrimógenas conversaciones en las que Sven me pedía consejo de cómo ligarse a Edward. Cómo si yo fuera a darle alguna pista, cómo si yo tuviera idea alguna.

―Pero entonces... ¿por qué te acostabas con él? ―preguntó realmente curioso.

―Dale la vuelta al trigo ―chillé desesperada volteando los ojos hasta quedarme vizca― Nunca me acosté con él.

―Me estas mintiendo. Os vi ―confesó con ¿dolor?

―¿Acostándonos? ―le pregunté con sorna sabiendo de antemano que eso era imposible.

―Si... bueno, no, no exactamente, pero estabais juntos en la cama.

―Eso me parecía... ¿y estábamos desnudos?

―No, no... pero...

―Pero nada, Edward nada... ―corté antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías y a mi me sacara de quicio, con lo bien que íbamos― tú también pensaste lo peor de mí. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

―Bueno ―dijo nervioso― no me cambies de tema. Estábamos hablando de nosotros, algo que me interesa mucho más. ¿De verdad que no tenías nada con el sueco? Cuando el llegó tú te alejaste.

―Yo no me alejé, solo me protegí.

―¿De qué, por qué? ―Había intentado cambiar de tema pero el muy necio seguía insitiendo una y otra vez sobre el mismo tiempo.

―¿De verdad quieres oirlo? ― Le pregunté esperando a ver como asentía― ¡Eh! quieres? siempre te has negado a escucharme... pues muy bien, perfecto... me fui por ti, para no verte el careto, para no tener que escucharte, ni hablarte, para no ver como tonteas con otras y para superarte, para olvidarte, para...

―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó un poco alterado cogiéndome fuertemente de los hombros.

―Ves, te niegas a escucharme― objeté intentado inútilmente separarme de su agarre.

―¿Que qué cojones has dicho? ―Preguntó separando cada una de las palabras con largos intervalos. Pero qué era yo idiota ahora. Acaso hablábamos distintos idiomas. Bueno, pues analizándolo todo con cuidado igual sí a lo segundo y, definitivamente, sí a lo primero.

―Quieres que te lo repita, es así como me quieres castigar, me vas a volver a humillar...

―Yo, nunca, yo nunca te he...

―¡PARA OLVIDARTE! ―grité ya cansada de la conversación y de la vida misma. A tomar por culo todo, viva la sinceridad y la madurez responsable. Yo lo suelto y luego él que viva con las consecuencias― ¡para NO QUERERTE! ¡para NO amarte! ¡para poder vivir! ¡para...

―Tú ¿tú me querías?― preguntó tras cerrar la boca que se le había quedado abierta justo en el mismo momento en el que un hilillo de baba estaba a punto de escapársele. Igual de adorable que mis bebés cuando de pequeñines se les caía el chupete, igual de asqueroso que un perro pulgoso.

―Ahora vas a hacer cómo que no lo sabías ―respondí irritada.

―No lo sabía― confesó negando incesantemente la cabeza.

―Me acosté contigo un montón de veces.

―Yo, pensé que...

―Que era una fresca, una puta, una zorra... ―le dije intentando mostrarme risueña. Todo mentira, me llevaban los mil y un demonios. _Me cago en..._

―No ―negó categóricamente.

―Si... si era lo que pensabas, pensabas que me acostaba con Sven y contigo a la vez, y con Emmett, y ¿con quien más? ―le pregunté mientras comprobaba como iba poniendo cara de no solo de haber roto un plato, sino toda la vajilla entera― ¿con Jasper? ¿con el vecino? ¿con...?

―No, no es cierto. Creía que estabas enamorada de él ―lloriqueó estresándome en el intento.

―Eres frustrante. Sigues sin entenderlo ―Le grité desesperada por la infructuosa conversación― Estaba enamorada de tí ―_Ole, ole y ole mis cojones. Podría decirlo más alto, ¿pero más claro? Imposible._

―¿Estabas? ―inquirió volviendo a utilizar la carita de perro pulgoso baboso.

―Si, esta... ¿Pero has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI ―repetí tan alto como pude envalentonada por su reacción― Y tú me ignorabas, cagabas para mí, solo me querías para... estábamos solos y eras un Edward y en cuanto estábamos con alguien más eras otro. Ni siquiera Alice, que se pasaba el día con nosotros, que podríamos decir que la acabamos de criar, tenía la mínima sospecha. Eso en que lugar me deja si no es en el de tu puta.

―Ni se te ocurra decir eso ―interrumpió bruscamente abrazándome a él.

―Me dijiste que me querías como a una hermana ―le reclamé aferrada a sus brazos.

―No creo que.. yo... imposible que... no era esa...

―Lo dijiste y punto ―insistí machacona recordando sus palabras exactas.

―¿Y tú lo creiste? ―preguntó inocentemente separándose un poquito de mí.

―¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer?

―Pues porque digo un montón de tonterías... Bella, cuando estábamos juntos te decía lo importante que eras para mí, que te necesitaba en mi vida, que lo eras todo... y eso no lo creías y un día, un triste día en el que te veo con un maromo rubio de ojos azules en la cama te digo, con el corazón roto, que me alegro por tu relación y que te quiero como a una hermana y tú vas y me crees ―protestó.

―¿Con el corazón roto? ―Repetí sus palabras de forma ahogada.

―Si, con el corazón roto. Nunca te había dicho que te quería con palabras pero creo que mis actos hablaban por mí

―¿Me querías? ―insistí, dejando para más adelante la historia esa de que se suponía que los actos hablaban por sí mismos. Fijo que eso es una de las típicas tonterías que dicen y piensan los tíos. O sea que yo ahora le doy una ostia que le reviento la cara y qué se supone que le estoy diciendo. Igual él interpreta que le odio y lo quiero lejos de mí, e igual la intención con la que se la doy, sí lo confieso, es porque lo quiero lejos de mí, ahí tiene razón... pero se equivocaría al pensar que es porque le odio en vez de porque me he dado cuenta lo mucho que lo necesito y quiero en mi vida y no soporto considerar esa opción. Más que nada porque eso nunca va a ocurrir.

―¿Lo dudas? te busqué, te encontré y me echaste ―masculló contra mi cuello.

―¡Oh! Estaba tan cabreada contigo. No quería verte, no quería... seguir sufriendo y... lo siento, lo siento... ―admití enterrando a su vez mi rostro en su cuello. _¡Oh por Dios! pero que había pasado con nosotros, cuándo habíamos dejado de entendernos, cuándo habíamos dejado de hablar._

Poco a poco, casi inconscientemente y sin siquiera verlo venir, comenzamos a acompasar nuestras respiraciones entrando de este modo en una especie de ritmo cadencioso que podría adormecer hasta una lechuza. Aquella opaca burbuja que solía envolvernos, cuando estábamos juntos, cuando estábamos solos, comenzaba a envolvernos. Tranquilidad, comodidad y alegría era los sentimientos que nos inundaban cuando estábamos abrazados y con los ojos cerrados. Era una sensación tan confortable que intenté dejar la mente en blanco y rememorar, segundo a segundo, aquel instante de paz. Porque ganaría todas las apuestas si pensase que abrir los ojos sería tener que enfrentarnos a los mil y un problemas.

Su olor, su respiración, su tacto... todo me atraía hacía él. Y él, algo similar debía estar pensando, porque sus manos, apoyadas en mi espalda, cada vez cerraban el cerco sobre mí un poquito más.

―Bella ―Respiró él sobre mi mejilla. Yo, drogada por el sonido de su voz y turbada por todas las palabras que no habíamos dicho y que aún tendría que procesar, eché hacia atrás mi cabeza para poder atender a su llamada. Decidí abrir mis ojos, rezando por todavía no regresar a Kansas para encontrarme con una aturdida mirada que me hacía muchas preguntas y me daba muchas respuestas. Encadenadas nuestras miradas, involuntariamente nos fuimos acercando a cámara lenta. Primero apoyamos nuestras frentes, instantes después giramos un poco más nuestro cuello para rozar nuestras narices para, finalmente, rozarnos con nuestros labios.

Fue un beso suave, suave, suave... hecho para hacer llorar a una romántica empedernida y creyente a una agnóstica del amor. Nuestros labios, secos por la sorpresa y la completa improvisación, se rozaron timidamente quedando enganchados el uno entre el otro. Nuestras lenguas, tímidas como el primer día, se exploraron incómodamente conquistando territorios conocidos y desconocidos. Mi corazón brincaba en mi pecho a un ritmo directamente proporcional al que mis rodillas temblaban. _Más, más, más..._

―Bella ―llamó nuevamente Edward atendiendo con abatidos y adorables besitos mis demandantes besos― por favor ―suplicó separando su rostro, obligándome a contener mi repuesta a sus gestos― entiéndeme ―pidió cogiéndome de las manos y besando mis nudillos con un gesto muy cercano a la... ¿adoración?― Ahora mismo, solo hay una cosa que deseé más que estar aquí contigo, aclarando las cosas y robándote deliciosos besos... ―admitió tímidamente― pero necesito verlos y... podríamos seguir hablando en el avión. Pero necesito ponerme en marcha, verlos, abrazarlos y, si te parece bien, traerlos para que conozcan a mis padres... estoy seguro de que a mi madre le encantaría conocerlos y sabes perfectamente que se le acaba el tiempo.

―¿Me pides permiso? ―le pregunté avergonzada y no sabiendo muy bien como aclarar aquel punto, pero antes tenía que despejar todas las dudas― ¿significa eso que ya no me los vas a quitar?

―No, no... eran tonterías, desvaríos... después de ver todo lo que nos hemos equivocado y cuánto hemos sufrido por no hablar claro... pero, por favor, podemos irnos ya.

―Edward, no hace falta... ―le dije deteniendo su salida y estremeciéndome ante la confesión que estaba por venis y que podía volver a girar las tuercas― Espera, escucha... los niños ya están aquí ―confesé rápidamente mientras que él dirigía una mirada intrigada hacia el piso superior― No, no en la casa, en Forks... vinieron el viernes.

―Y ¿dónde están? ―preguntó confuso– No los habrás dejado solos ¿no?

―No ―contesté herida por su insinuación― no están solos, están con... ellos están con... con tus padres.

* * *

Creo que ha sido el capítulo más bipolar que he escrito de todos y trabajo me ha costado. Por otra parte, supongo que realmente este era el capítulo que todas estábamos esperando, donde se esclarecen casi todas las lagunas que se habían ido formando y solo espero no haberos defraudado...

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros mensajes, seguimos creciendo y es fantástico. Cada vez somos más y creciendo ;)

Princesa Luthien * Christti * Escarlataojala * Kpatycullen * Green'splace * Nikoliwis * Cherry SA * DeMorcef * Jacke94 * Yarely Potter * Sophia18 * Angelita del mal * Maiy * DuLce aMoR * Cullen Vigo * Tulipan 8 * Yels99 * Rosemarie Cullen Hale * Alice-halenn * Maia91 * Ninacara * Bellaliz * Namy33 * Darky1995 * Vikkii Cullen * Tulgarita * Torposoplo12 * Morymalfoy21 * Katyms13 * Isa-21 * Marian24 * Yasmin-Cullen * Katty Grey * Marianacs * Yolabertay * Anto * Marah2221 * Mary de Cullen * Florence15 * Caty Bells * Maya Masen Cullen * Ale74 * Fran Cullen Masen * Angie M. Cullen * theparadise * Sky LeVan * Monielita Cullen * Nallely Gzz M + Guests + followers…

El final se acerca ;)


	19. No soy nada sin ti

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me encantaría.

**NO SOY NADA SIN TI**

**Forks. Domingo, 22 de noviembre de 2009. 21:41 horas**

**BELLA's POV**

―No ―contesté herida por su insinuación― no están solos, están con... ellos están con... con tus padres ―confesé cerrando los ojos, preparándome para un nuevo estallido de furia y el enésimo cambio de personalidad. Lamentablemente, en esta ocasión, al menos tendría un ochenta y cinco por ciento de razón. No tenía que haber esperado tanto para decirselo viendo la obsesión que tenía con ir a conocerlos. Poco a poco, y preocupada por el silencio que había inundado la habitación, fui abriendo los ojos para ver todavía entre mis pestañas como Edward se tapaba la cara con las manos y sus hombros de movían con bruscos espasmos.

Inconscientemente me acerqué a él con el sistema maternal modo on y con toda la intención del mundo de consolarlo. Obvio que todo lo sucedido había acabado por pesarle y se había derrumbado. Edward siempre había sido una persona dulce, sensible y cariñosa y la situación lo había superado. En un instante estaba otra vez pegada a su cuerpo pero, ante la postura que él tenía y mi incapacidad para abrazarlo, me tuve que conformar con esquivar sus brazos y acercar mi mano a su cuello para acariciarlo y ofrecerle así mi comprensión. Mientras tanto, mi otra mano agarraba las suyas para tirar de ellas y dejarme ver su rostro. A medida que sus manos se arrastraban hacia abajo me dejó ver unos párpados apretados y unas lágrimas brotando entre las comisuras de sus ojos. Preocupada al máximo por aquella implosión silenciosa tan rara en él seguí tirando de sus manos para, cuando estaban a punto de descubrir su boca, en una reacción que me sorprendió, abrir sus ojos y bajar los brazos que en un instante me estaban apretando contra su cuerpo.

―Eres un imbecil― le grité intentando soltarme de su abrazo estrangulador. ―Me has dado un susto de muerte y te estás descojonando.

Y es que los movimientos de sus hombros y las lágrimas de sus ojos no eran una consecuencia de estar llorando, tal y como yo había pensado, sino por las risas que hasta ese momento estaba intentado evitar, para una vez descubierto reirse a carcajada abierta. Los movimientos de su cuerpo me llevaban con él, y cada vez que el cogía aire para poder seguir riéndose yo, de un pequeño pero furioso puñetazo en su pecho, quería a partes iguales, tanto sacarle el oxígeno como obligarle a que me dejara libre.

―Suéltame. ―Insistía apoyando mi frente en sus pectorales― Estás como una puta cabra. ―Le grité liberándome por fin de sus agarre y viendo como con un gesto cansado pero aún sin parar de reir se sentaba en el sofá. ―Me estás poniendo de los nervios― susurré cansada mientras me dirigía a la salida de la habitación con toda la intención de largarme a por mis hijos y dejarlo allí tirado hasta que el Joker que se había apodarado de su cuerpo fuera exorcizado.

No había sido capaz de coger el abrigo del perchero cuando de un tirón suave pero consistente el anorak acabó en el suelo y yo volví a acabar en los brazos de un ya serio Edward. No me dejó mirarlo a la cara, con más ternura que brusquedad me obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándome de cara a su cuello, a su vena aorta que palpitaba embravecida contra su suave piel. Él, a su vez, apoyó su frente sobre el hombro que quedaba a su alcance, girando un poco su boca para que sus labios hicieran cosquillas sobre mi oreja.

―Río por no llorar ―susurró rendido― te abrazo por no estrangularte.

―Edward― devolví idiotizada por el tono agotado de sus palabras más que por su significado.

―No soy yo cuando estás cerca ―confesó estrujando un poco más mi maltrecho corazón― Ya no me acuerdo como era no tenerte en mi cabeza ―continuó comenzando a balancearse, hipnotizándome con su voz y con el suave vaivén― ahora mismo tendría que estar a diez metros de ti, hablando con mi abogado y... mírame ―ordenó levantando la vista encadenándose a mi mirada― no soy nada sin ti.

―Edward ―suspiré su nombre entrecortadamente― no soy nada sin ti ―repetí dejándome llevar por sus palabras y por la emoción del momento y de la acumulada a lo largo de la tarde.

―Estoy enfermo ―continuó sin atender a mis palabras― mal de la cabeza. Ahora me doy cuenta. Yo... yo tenía mi orgullo, mi dignidad y aquí estoy― mencionó tensando su cuerpo y deteniendo nuestro baile. Sus músculos se endurecieron y su agarre se suavizó hasta dejarlos caer― Me acabo de dar cuenta, estoy enfermo, tú eres mi adición ―explicó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. ―No coordino a tu lado, no... no... ―negó mirando sus manos con temor al darse cuenta de que le estaban temblando.

―No, no ―objeté intuyendo por donde iban sus pensamientos. ¡NO! quise gritar, estábamos juntos, habíamos hablado, habíamos confesado que nos habíamos querido, que habíamos sido unos idiotas... lo íbamos a arreglar, lo íbamos a superar, íbamos a estar juntos, los cuatro, como una familia de verdad. Ese había sido mi anhelo oculto desde que había vuelto a escuchar su voz una semana atrás. Solo siete días que parecían toda una vida. Una vida en vida, muy al contrario de la muerte en vida que había estado sobrellevando los seis años anteriores.

―¿Ves? ―preguntó ansiosamente. ―Me alejo dos pasos de ti y ya tengo el mono.

―Por favor... no hagas esto― supliqué percibiendo como el hall de la casa se congelaba como un reflejo de su actitud. ―No, no te alejes. ―insistí al ver como recogía el abrigo de invierno del suelo y me lo tendía sin mirarme.

Me puse el anorak en silencio y salí por la puerta tras él. Cerré la puerta y caminé con mucho cuidado hasta el coche. Cuando llegué este ya se encontraba encendido y aire caliente ya salía del salpicadero. Durante el viaje en coche a su antigua casa familiar Edward se transformó en un robot, sin mirarme, sin hablar, condujo en silencio, atento a la carretera, a la nieve que cuajaba con el frío de la noche y a las placas de hielo que se advertían en el asfalto. Condujo con calma, despacio, sin prisa, con cuidado, con miedo, como un condenado a muerte de camino al patíbulo. Aún así, más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido nos detuvimos frente a la casa Cullen, al cabo de unos minutos.

Las luces del porche estaban encendidas, así como algunas más del piso inferior como la del salón y la del despacho de Carlisle, o la habitación principal del primer piso. La casa estaba en calma, tranquila, incluso podría parecer vacía si no fuera por las dos cabezas femeninas que asomaban entre las cortinas del despacho. Al menos aquella visión me distrajo lo suficiente como para durante unos instantes olvidar que me encontraba acompañada por una especie de seta recién momificada.

Edward se encontraba en su asiento, solo había apagado el motor del coche, pero aún mantenía las luces delanteras encendidas y miraba absortó hacia delante, por encima del salpicadero. Continué la dirección de su mirada y pude ver que era lo que lo tenía tan abstraído. Múltiples copos de nieve caían ligeramente sobre nosotros, conformando una escena preciosa, y observarlos, a través de las luces del coche, era algo completamente sugestivo.

―Edward ―llamé en voz baja sin producir ningún efecto en él. ―Estamos a dos grados. Nos vamos a congelar.

Parecía que no me había escuchado pero tras unos instantes suspiro profundamente y tras sacar las llaves del contacto, desató el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del coche sin esperarme ni mirar atrás. No perdí el tiempo e imitando sus movimientos salí corriendo detrás de él. Lo alcancé cuando apenas comenzaba a subir los escalones del porche.

―Edward ―Lo detuve colocándome enfrente de él con la intención de preguntarle algo que me estaba carcomiendo desde hacía ya un buen rato― ¿no me vas a volver a hablar? ¿no me vas a volver a mirar? ―pregunté desesperada al ver que todas las respuestas estaban reflejadas en un gesto obtuso y orgulloso que no le quedaba nada bien. ―Lo entiendo ―claudiqué con la voz entrecortada mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar― pero, por favor, no les hagas daño, ellos... ellos son lo único que me queda.

Creo que fue mi último suspiro lo que le hizo despertar de su aletargamiento, pues aunque no emitió sonido alguno, al menos me miró y yo, bajo esa mirada de perro abandonado y apaleado, gemí. Sus preciosos ojos verdes desbordaban sentimientos contradictorios y todos entrelazados: dolor, ternura, miedo, amor, histeria, confusión... iba a decirle algo cuando él, sorprendiéndome de nuevo, alzó su brazo extendiéndome una fría y azulada mano que temblaba ligeramente. Desconozco si era por la fría noche de noviembre, por los nervios del momento o, tal y como había insinuado anteriormente, por la tensión que le provocaba estar a mi lado. Lo que si conocía fue la sensación de hogar que me inundó cuando sentí su mano rodear la mía, apretarla, acariciarla, mimarla...

Juntos, agarrados de la mano, dimos un par de pasos hacia delante y cruzamos el umbral de la puerta que se encontraba sin cerrojo. Tras la misma, nos esperaban las dos cotillas mayores del reino que habían estado observando nuestra llegada. Ambas tenían un gesto curioso y mientras la más pequeña daba ligeros saltitos de un pie a otro, la más alta se mordía insitentemente su dedo pulgar. Ambas nos dirigían miles de preguntas con sus ojos, pero solo una se atrevió a hablar. Rose, dando un paso adelante, extendió la mano hacía Edward presentándose y cogiéndonos a todos por sorpresa por su improvisación.

―Viendo que nadie nos presenta, hola soy Rosalie.

―Edward― respondió él secamente apretando la mano que ella le tendía sin soltar la mía.

―Quién si no ―respondió ácidamente mientras miraba intrigada hacia nuestras manos cogidas.

―Edward ―llamó a la par Alice tímidamente a su hermano― ¿qué tal? ¿cómo estás? ―preguntó preocupada acercándose a su hermano y no provocando en él siquiera una mirada. Me quité el abrigo con la ayuda de Edward que, a pesar de no contestar a su hermana y permanecer igual de frío con ella que conmigo, apenas me soltó solo el tiempo necesario como para quedarnos con la ropa de andar por casa.

Viendo que aquella actitud se iba enquistar, le di un suave tirón para llamar su atención, él atendiendo mi llamada se giro hacia a mi aunque en todo momento miro al vacío por encima de cabeza.

―¿Tampoco vas a hablar con ella? ―reñí molesta― No la culpes, es culpa mía. Yo se lo pedí ―le aclaré viendo que él me contestaba con bufidos. ― ¿Acaso no vas a hablar con nadie de esta casa?

― A mi me ha hablado ―interrumpió con suficiencia mi rubia amiga.

― Tú no me has mentido ―gruñó él sin perder el semblante.

― ¡Buff! porque aún no te conocía que si no... igual hasta te hubiera dado un cachete ―respondió dejándonos a todos estupefactos, viendo, además, como se daba la vuelta y dirigiéndose al salón.

― Pero... ― comenzó Edward a objetar para callar abruptamente cuando comprendió quien lo acompañaba.

Por mi parte, e intentado correr un tupido velo, me dirigí hacia Alice en búsqueda de información y así saber que tal les había ido con los niños.

―Alice ―llamé, intentado acercarme a ella que aún miraba con dolor a su hermano― los niños ¿qué tal?

Tardó unos instantes en procesar la pregunta pues aún esperaba una sonrisa o algún gesto amable por parte del hombre de hielo que nos acompañaba.

―Bien, Bella. ―respondió finalmente un poco confundida― cenaron sopa de pollo y unos filetes con patatas asadas... se quedaron dormidos en el salón viendo una película.

―Gracias por cuidarles ―le dije dándole además mi mejor sonrisa. Había sido para en sus palabras pero al menos me había contado todo lo que quería saber. Intenté dar un par de pasos hacia el salón para ir a verlos, pero Edward al permanecer quieto me lo impidió. Le miré inquisitiva intentado averiguar en su gesto qué es lo que quería de mí y al ver la ansiosa mirada que dirigía hacia las escaleras del piso superior, creo que adiviné cuál era la pregunta que se cocía en su mente.

―¿Qué tal pasó Esme la tarde? ―le pregunté furiosa al ver como me había convertido en la traductora del niñato y caprichoso hombre que me estrujaba la mano.

―¿Es eso Edward? ―adivinó Alice comenzando también a enfadarse. ―Pues si es eso lo que te preocupa, por qué no preguntas tú, o mejor, por qué no subes a verla.

― Alice, por favor ―supliqué intentando actuar comprensivamente. Ya estaban las cosas tensas de por sí, como para que ella echara más leña al fuego.

― Bien ―contestó rindiéndose― cenó con los niños y papá la subió a descansar ¿algo más idiota? ―atacó, volviendo a dirigirse a su hermano, y continuó refunfuñando, mientras que, ahora yo siendo arrastrada por él, nos dirigíamos hacia el salón.

Cuando entramos nos encontramos una escena cálida y familiar. La chimenea estaba encendida, en la televisión estaban echando la vieja película de Los Goonies, en la longue chasse descansaba Jasper, el cual parecía que acababa de despertar y sobre el sofá grande dormitaban mis dos chiquitines. Ambos tendidos en direcciones opuestas y cubiertos con sendas mantas. Al otro lado de la habitación, apoyada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana se encontraba Rose.

―Asientos de primera fila. Los mejores― susurró en voz baja, aunque la oímos todos, a la par que provocaba a Edward guiñándole un ojo con sorna. Mierda, ella aún no conocía la versión de Edward de lo que había pasado tantos años atrás, solo la mía. Y ahora era una versión distorsionada y parcial.

Edward... ahora que tenía la habitación y las posiciones de todos controladas, mi atención se dirigió a él. Todavía me tenía cogida de la mano pero su agarre se había debilitado. Había dejado la mano flácida y la mía parecía resbalar entre la suya. Tuve que ser yo, la que en esta ocasión, afiancé nuestro amarré. No me sentía demasiado segura soltándolo y dejándole que aún se distanciase más de mi. Debió percibir mi ansiedad porque durante unos segundos me dirigió una mirada intrigada. Yo, volviendo a adivinar su línea de pensamiento, solté su mano justo antes de darle un suave apretón y con una sonrisa sincera dirigí nuestras miradas a los niños. Como era de esperar no me contestó ni con una sonrisa ni con un gesto amable. Aún así, sus ojos mudaron y su rostro se transformó, de ser serio y un poco cínico, pasó a rebosar cariño y amor en cuanto su atención se centró en nuestros hijos.

Con paso lento e intranquilo, siendo además observado por el resto, que tal y como había comentado Rose en su sarcasmo, parecían estar en el cine, se posicionó enfrente del sofá y, dejándose caer, se sentó sobre la mesa sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Tras unos segundos en los que todos nos habíamos quedado como estatuas de sal observando a Edward por fin pude reaccionar, apartando la vista del padre de mis niños brevemente les pedí en silencio al resto que por favor nos dejaran a solas aunque solo Jasper pareció darse por aludido.

―Voy a calentar la cena para vosotros ¿vale? ―comentó incorporándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida― Y estas dos bellas señoritas me van a acompañar ―ordenó sutilmente mientras mantenía la puerta abierta hasta que ambas, refunfuñando cada una lo suyo, salieron por ella.

―Gracias chicos ―les susurré mientras veía como Jasper, con sumo cuidado para no hacer más ruido, nos dejaba a los cuatro encerrados en la habitación.

Estábamos los cuatro juntos, por fin solos, por primera vez desde que ellos habían sido concebidos nos encontrábamos en una misma habitación. Un pelín más emocionada de lo que me hubiera gustado, me acerque a Edward y sin atreverme a sentarme a su lado por el peso extra que la mesita tendría que soportar posé mi mano sobre su cabeza temerosa de que se apartarse. El había cambiado de postura y ahora, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y las manos extendidas y apoyadas sobre su nariz conformando un triángulo que me impedía ver su boca, largos suspiros y exhalaciones de aire contenido eran una muestra más de los nervios que debía estar pasando.

Yo le miraba a él y él miraba intermitentemente a nuestros niños cuando me acordé que aún no le había dicho sus nombres. Aproveché que su mirada se había detenido en ese momento sobre mi bebita para decirselos.

―Ella es Rennesme. Una mezcla entre los nombres de tu madre y la mía ―aclaré nerviosa cuando vi que una rara y retorcida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. ―Él es Edward ―continué un poco molesta al advertir un brillo divertido en su mirada― Si no te gustan te fastidias, a mi me encantan ―protesté furiosa.

Él, en cambio, sonriendo y hablando para sí se arrodilló en la alfombra y extendiendo ambas manos se inclinó un poco más con la clara intención de acariciar sus cabecitas. Por mi parte, obviando el tema de los nombres que él tendría que acabar superando y encandilada por la escena que transcurría antes mis ojos, me deje caer a su lado y apoyé la cabeza sobre un lateral del sofá. Él, estando más cerca de Nessie, fue a ella la primera a la que su mano alcanzó. Con una mano temblorosa recogió uno de sus tirabuzones y lo dejó resbalar entre sus dedos.

―Que guapa eres ―dijo con voz queda. ―Eres preciosa ―continuó un poco atragantado por la emoción.

―¿Mamí? ―nos sorprendió una voz somnolienta al otro lado de donde estaba fija nuestra atención. Mi niño, cuya cabecita estaba tan solo a diez centímetros de la mía se había despertado.

―Hola cariño ―le respondí rápidamente para que no se preocupase― Te hemos despertado ―mencioné tontamente antes de darle un suave beso sobre su papín colorado por el exceso de calor en la habitación.

Iba a darle otro beso con la intención de hacer que se volviera a dormir cuando un ruidito ahogado me recordó que Edward estaba presente. Levanté la mirada disgustada por haberme olvidado de él en un momento tan especial pero, con la intención de congraciarnos por fin y haciendo tripas de corazón por el paso que íbamos a dar, suavemente acaricié la mejilla de mi chiquitín y en voz baja, para no asustarlo demasiado, lo invite a mirar al frente.

―Cielo, mira quien está aquí. Es papá― le aclaré directamente, creyendo que era lo mejor.

La palabra papá pareció ser mágica. En cuanto la mencioné sus ojos verdes y brillantes, a imagen y semejanza de su padre, se abrieron como platos y su boca, del mismo modo, se desencajó.

―Papá... ¿mi papá? ―me preguntó emocionado esperando a que yo asintiera para incorporarse y, sin más, saltar sobre su padre que con cara de pasmado había estado observando nuestra conversación.

El impulso de Edward hijo debió pillar desprevenido a Edward padre porque ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra dándome un susto de muerte pensando que igual se habían golpeado contra la mesita, aunque pronto me di cuenta de que los murmullos que se oían no eran lamentos por el golpe sino bajas palabras y sonrisas que ambos compartían por primera vez.

A Edward le costó un gran esfuerzo poder levantarse del suelo teniendo en cuenta que el niño se había abrazado a él y no le soltaba. De una manera muy lenta, y sin parar de hablar entre ellos, Edward consiguió volver a sentarse en el suelo apoyándose contra la mesa y quedando frente a Nessie, la cual ajena a todo y durmiendo como la marmota que yo sabía que podía ser, no se había inmutado por los ruidos que sin querer se habían hecho.

Edward, por otra parte, sorprendiéndome y emocionándome a partes iguales por la ternura que demostraba tener con nuestro pequeño, colocó a su hijo a horcajadas en su regazo, dejando que sus dos piernitas lo abrazaran y depositando su carita sobre su pecho mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda de arriba a bajo y lo apretaba contra sí, la otra jugueteaba con los mechones de su cabeza entre beso y beso.

El niño poco a poco fue sucumbiendo al cansancio y a los mimos de su padre, el cual en voz baja no paraba de repetirle lo mucho que le quería a él y su hermana. Finalmente, cuando se volvió a dormir, Edward cambio la dirección de su mirada de sus hijos a mí. Por un momento pensé que su mirada determinada quería retransmitirme algún sentimiento (que me quería o algo así) o alguna conversación pendiente (que me agradecía los guapos y bien criados que estaban o algo así) pero, en realidad, cuando me tendió su pañuelo que en un gran ejercicio de contorsionista había podido sacar de su bolsillo, entendí que estaba enterrando el hacha de guerra, aunque el hecho de que no me hubiera dicho nada me confirmó que eso no significaba la paz.

Un pelín más tranquila y segura de que pasase lo que pasase todo iba a estar bien, me levanté del suelo y me incliné hacía donde estaba.

―Pásame a Edward― Le dije extendiendo los brazos― Vamos a llevarlos a la cama, es muy tarde.

Con mucha calma y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, colocó con gran cuidado a nuestro niño en mis brazos y alzándose a su vez con suma atención recogió a Nessie la cual encajó en sus brazos como si fueran una bolita de algodón.

Le agradecí su ternura con una amplia sonrisa que él no llegó a ver porque se acababa de enamorar de nuestra princesita. En fila india y sin ruido para no alertar a ningún otro habitante de la casa nos dirigimos a la habitación que durante el día anterior Alice, bajo la vigilancia estricta de su madre, había acondicionado para ellos.

Apenas habíamos llegado al rellano de la escalera cuando mi niña se retorció entre sus brazos y aún dormida comenzó a hablar, cogiéndonos a los dos por sorpresa. Rennesme, mucho más intuitiva de lo que cualquier persona podría considerar y entre un montón de palabras inteligibles e inconexas entre sí como: gatito, chocolate, verde y unas cuantas más dijo un alto y claro:

―Papi te quiero. ―Sobra decir que si sus palabras causaron una gran conmoción en mí a su padre no le dejaron menos afectado pues, tras dar un suave traspiés al escuchar su declaración hundió su nariz entre sus cabellos para dar unos suaves besos y tranquilizarla en su inquieto sueño.

―Y yo a tí, pequeña, más que a nada ―Le confesó bajo mi atenta mirada― Os quiero más que a nada.

-.-.

Por fin, ya están todos juntos, trabajo costó ¿no? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Alguna parte en especial?

Princesa Luthien * Christti * Escarlataojala * Kpatycullen * Green'splace * Nikoliwis * Cherry SA * DeMorcef * Jacke94 * Yarely Potter * Sophia18 * Angelita del mal * Maiy * DuLce aMoR * Cullen Vigo * Tulipan 8 * Yels99 * Rosemarie Cullen Hale * Alice-halenn * Maia91 * Ninacara * Bellaliz * Namy33 * Darky1995 * Vikkii Cullen * Tulgarita * Torposoplo12 * Morymalfoy21 * Katyms13 * Isa-21 * Marian24 * Yasmin-Cullen * Katty Grey * Marianacs * Yolabertay * Anto * Marah2221 * Mary de Cullen * Florence15 * Caty Bells * Maya Masen Cullen * Ale74 * Fran Cullen Masen * Angie M. Cullen * theparadise * Sky LeVan * Monielita Cullen * Nallely Gzz M * * rockergirl661 + Guests + followers…

Ahora sí de sí, el final cada vez esta más cerca


End file.
